A Raising Leaf PL
by meganewrites
Summary: W wiosce traktowali go jak zarazę. Chcieli się go pozbyć. Po pewnym powtarzającym się incydencie dotyczącym Naruto, Sandaime zmienia niektóre aspekty misji Jiraiyi. Opowieść, gdzie Sennin zabiera pięcioletniego blondyna w podróż. Gdy przychodzi czas na rozpoczęcie akademii, Naruto wraca by zawalczyć ze swoim marzeniem!
1. I Popełniony błąd

**Rozdział po edycji.**

 **Naruto nie należy do mnie, został stworzony przez Masashi Kishimoto. Mam prawa tylko do OC oraz wymyślonych technik.**

o0o

Mały blondyn wpadł na nastolatka z blizną na nosie oraz kucykiem. Dziecko straciło rytm. Prawie się przewróciło. Szybko podparło się jednak rękoma i biegło dalej. Młody brunet spojrzał za uciekającym dzieckiem. Szybko przemykał pomiędzy szepczącymi ludźmi na ulicy. Odwrócił wzrok i poszedł w swoją stronę. Kącikiem oka spostrzegł, że zza rogu wybiegł starszy mieszkaniec Konohy. Biegnąc, lekko kiwał się na boki – musiał być nie do końca trzeźwy, chociaż Festiwal Światła dopiero się zaczynał. To za pewne przed nim tak niezgrabnie uciekał chłopczyk.

Powinien pomóc dziecku. Ruszyć naprzód, zatrzymać pijanego mężczyznę. Jednak tego nie zrobił. Wiedział bardzo dobrze, kim był ten przeklęty dzieciak. Iruka przez dłuższy czas wmawiał sobie, że wiedział jak działają techniki pieczętujące oraz że blondyn nie miał wpływu na wydarzenia sprzed 4 lat. Nie miał więc powodu by nienawidzić chłopca, aczkolwiek nie mógł zmusić się do polubienia go.

Wspomnienia o jego zmarłych rodzicach, ukrywające się z tyłu głowy, zawsze będą mu przeszkadzać.

Podążył w przeciwnym kierunku decydując się na wyrzucenie blondyna z myśli.

o0o

W ciemnych alejkach wioski słychać było ciężki oddech i dyszenie. Bieg był łatwiejszy tu niż zatłoczonej, głównej ulicy. Trudniej jednak zgubić osobę ścigającą go, jeżeli było to w ogóle możliwe.

Dręczyło go jedno pytanie. Czym sobie na to zasłużył? Urodził się tak samo jak te wszystkie dręczące go osoby. Był tylko czterolatkiem noszącym wielkie marzenie, a jednak wioska nie mogła na niego patrzeć. Nie, właściwie to przeciwieństwo tego sformułowania. Gdzie się nie udał, czuł na sobie wzrok innych. Słyszał jak rozmowy _ucichały_ gdy przechodził ulicą.

Uchwycił zbliżający się głos prześladowcy i szybko skręcił w prawo. Co chwilę spoglądał za siebie. Kroki się zbliżały.

Gdy kolejny raz jego wzrok wylądował na rzeczach przed nim, zamarł. Rzecz przed nim, z prawej oraz lewej strony była ścianą. Rozejrzał się na boki. Spojrzał w górę. Budynki były zbyt wysokie by dać radę się wspiąć. Gdyby tylko potrafił wspinać się po ścianach...

—A więc tu jesteś, —usłyszał za sobą głos pełen pogardy. Osoba za nim także ciężko oddychała. Starszy mężczyzna nie miał najlepszej kondycji. — bachorze demona!

Odwrócił się i spojrzał na bruneta z lekkim siwiejącym zarostem.

—Wiesz, —pijany staruch zakołysał się — nadal pamiętam te stare czasy. Wykonywanie misji, treningi, nauczyciele. —Uderzył piętą w obluzowaną płytę chodnikową. Złamał ją na kilka kawałków. Jedne małe, drugie większe. —Ich zrzędzenie o umiejętności, —kucnął i zaczął zbierać części do dłoni — stworzenia broni z czegokolwiek.

 _,,Dlaczego oni wszyscy...?_ _Dlaczego on…?''_

Nagle poczuł gwałtowne kłucie w prawym ramieniu. Naraz zacisnął zęby i powieki przez ból. Jego wizja była zamazana na wskutek łez w oczach, aczkolwiek zdołał dostrzec tkwiący w jego ramieniu obiekt. ,, _C-co?''_

—Hahah! Wygląda na to, że nadal mam to coś! —wziął kolejny kawałek cienkiego betonu i rzucił nim w stronę chłopczyka jak shurikenem.

Blondyn ze znamionami poczuł kolejny kłujący ból. Tym razem ostra krawędź betonu wbiła się w ciało na jego lewym ramieniu. Utracił panowanie w nogach, a one zagięły się pod nim i upadł.

—D-dlaczego, dlaczego w-wy wszyscy…?— Jego wargi drgały, kiedy zacisnął pieści, którymi podbierał się o ziemię.

W całym jego ciele nagle poczuł przeszywający dreszcz. Oby dwie rany zaczęły drastycznie piec. Ponownie zatrzasnął powieki.

 _,,Co do cholery…?_ '' —pomyślał pijany, emerytowany ninja. Z miejsc, w które trafił, nie wyciekał _tylko_ ciemnoczerwony płyn. W tamtych miejscach pojawiały się małe, pomarańczowe, bąble chakry. Jej małe części połączyły się, a ramiona i ręce blondyna pokryły się, w wyglądającą jak wrząca powierzchnia wody, powłoką chakry.

— Dlaczego to robicie...? —zapytał cicho przez zaciśniętą szczękę. —Co zrobiłem! **Odpowiedzcie!** —Chłopiec znienacka podniósł głos rozpościerając dziko oczy.

To co mężczyzna zobaczył tylko pogłębiło jego zdanie na temat chłopaka. Czerwone, demoniczne ślepia wpatrujące się w niego mówiły tylko o jednym: był zwykłym potworem.

—…dlaczego? Dlaczego?! —warknął z zaciśniętymi zębami. Nie zwracał on uwagi na ciemniejące znamiona na policzkach chłopca ani na przybierające na długości, ostre pazury. —Ty cholerna bestio! Zabiłeś moich bli-…!— Nie zdążył jednak dokończyć. W oczach dziecka dostrzegał tylko nienawiść. Cały czas kotłująca się w jego środku. Nienawiść ta szeptała mu cicho do ucha.

 _Odpłać się, ningen._

o0o

 _ **364 dni później**_

Stary człowiek, paląc fajkę, siedział na fotelu i oglądał miasto przez okno. Od czasu do czasu lubił obserwować zachód słońca – kiedy miał czas oczywiście. Zajęcia Hokage często pozbawiały go tego małego, ale cennego przywileju.

Słońce już od jakiegoś czasu nie było widoczne. W dalekich lasach za murami mógł dostrzec nieskazitelną ciemność. W okręgu wioski widział, jednak świecące się lampy uliczne i zapalone światła w oknach domów. Większa część była jednak niepodświetlona. Mimo tego, że oficjalna data festiwalu przypadała na następny dzień, mieszkańcy zbierali się przy straganach oraz knajpkach już tego wieczoru. Jutro o tej porze świętowane będzie pokonanie demona. Ludzie będą oddawać hołd bohaterom, a także zwykłym cywilom, którzy zginęli pięć lat temu.

Oderwał wzrok od okna i zasiadł z powrotem do papierkowej roboty. Nagle poczuł coś znajomego i potężnego. Doskonale wiedział co to jest, bowiem pierwszy raz poczuł to w omawianą datę. Drugi raz, kiedy po raz pierwszy – rok temu - zaatakowano chłopca, o którego troszczył się jak o swojego wnuka. Przed tym był to atak psychiczny, obelgi. _Ciche_ szepty słyszalne z drugiej strony sklepu. Jednak gdy przybyła 4 rocznica szczególnego dnia, pewien emerytowany Chuunin zebrał się na odwagę, by zaatakować „ _małego lisiego demona" –_ jak przeczytał kiedyś w raporcie z przesłuchania mężczyzny.

Najwyraźniej, coraz więcej osób lekceważyło prawo oraz jego samego. Sarutobi wiedział co dzieje się w jego wiosce.

Hiruzen nienawidził też ludzi, którzy nie odróżniali zwojów od rzeczy w nich zapieczętowanych. Dlatego gdy ktoś dotknął chłopca, miał do czynienia z Shinobi no Kami, a nie z tym miłym, uśmiechającym się staruszkiem, którego znała większość wioski.

 _,,Jestem już na to zdecydowanie za stary…'',_ po raz kolejny w swoim życiu pomyślał. A zaraz po tym wyczuł chakrę jednego z jego ninja, zbliżającego się do drzwi gabinetu. Kiedy jego podwładny podnosił rękę, by zapukać, Hokage krzyknął:

— Wejść!— Przygryzł wargę ze zmartwienia. Pomijając pukanie do drzwi, przez pokój przeszedł jeden z jego ANBU. Szybko, lecz cicho pojawił się przed drewnianym biurkiem. Było one zawalone dokumentami, czekającymi na wypełnienie, oraz innych drobiazgami Hokage. Zamaskowany shinobi klęknął na jedno kolano, jak do przysięgi.

— Hokage-sama, misja zakończona suk...-— Ninja, w białej masce psa z drewna, miał zamiar zacząć opowiadać o swojej misji, w czym Hiruzen mu przeszkodził. Istniały ważniejsze sprawy niż powiększanie stert papierkowej roboty z jego stanowiska pracy.

— To może zaczekać Inu, twoją misją jest zebranie kilku chuninów i sprawdzenie miejsca, gdzie wyczuwasz tę chakrę. Jest to misja rangi B. Bierz się do pracy.— Wdarł się w pół słowo staruszek.

— Hai, Hokage-sama.— Odpowiedział ANBU z powagą i zniknął przy pomocy Shunshin no Jutsu.

 _,,Mam nadzieje, ze tym razem także nikt nie zginie... Chociaż nie żałowałbym zbytnio tych kilku zepsutych dusz''_ —pomyślał o wszystkich mieszkańcach jego ukochanej wioski, którzy bez powodu nienawidzili chłopca. Z każdym incydentem, jego opinia o nich zmieniała się na gorszą.

 _,,Minato, Kushina... Nie wiem co mam zrobić.''_

o0o

Kiedy grupa ANBU zajmowała się trzecim takim incydentem, siwobrody przywódca przeglądał raporty z misji. Nie mógł się skoncentrować. Zaprzestał swojej codziennej rutynie wypełniania dokumentów. W jego myślach cały czas krążył Naruto. Niespodziewanie za swoimi plecami wyczuł osobę ze znajomą chakrą. Mężczyzna kucał na ramie otwartego okna.

— Witaj, sensei.— Powiedział z uśmieszkiem. Miał on długie, białe, kolczaste włosy i ogromny zwój zawieszony na plecach. Zeskoczył z parapetu i znalazł się przy biurku swojego mistrza.

— Jiraiya!— Powiedział lekko zaskoczonym, ale groźnym tonem. — Z twojego listu wynikało, że złożysz raport kilka dni temu!

— Och, przecież wiesz, że muszę zbierać informacje, jeśli moja książka ma być sukcesem. — odpowiedział Jiraiya zdawkowym tonem. — A i jeszcze do tego kiedy mijałem gorące źró...- — chciał opowiedzieć z ekscytacją, jak udało mu się zbieranie informacji w najlepszych źródłach Konohy, jednak mu się to nie udało.

— Oczywiście, oczywiście, ale nie koniecznie chcę znać twoje przygody z kobietami— powiedział, po czym dodał: — Niestety muszę ci powiedzieć, że kiedy ją napiszesz będę zmuszony do skonfiskowania jednego egzemplarza.— Powiedział poważnym tonem, odwrócony. Jednak Jiraiya wiedział o sekrecie Boga Shinobi. Był największym fanem pracy roboczej jego dzieła.

— Hahah! Możesz na mnie liczyć mistrzu.— Podniósł kciuk do góry i uśmiechnął się szarmancko, niczym Zielona Bestia Konohy. — Ale do rzeczy,— westchnął i dodał już poważniejszym tonem. — Miałem złożyć raport.

— Tak, wiem Jiraiya, jednak... — Przez chwilę się zawahał. — Mam pewną sprawę.— W końcu dokończył. — Chodzi o twojego chrześniaka. Jestem prawie pewien, że popełniłem wielki błąd. - W jego głosie było słychać nutkę niepewności.

— _To_ się znowu stało?— zapytał z powagą swego mentora.

— Dokładnie — powiedział i wziął głęboki wdech powietrza. — Dlatego myślę, że powinienem zmienić szczegóły twojej długoterminowej misji poza wioską. — powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem.

— Masz na myśli, to co ja mam na myśli?— spytał się z niedowierzaniem. Jego serce lekko przyśpieszyło tempa.

— Tak. Myślę, że powinienem zgodzić się na twoja propozycję już rok temu, kiedy mieszkańcy wioski posunęli się za daleko. — Spojrzał na swojego ucznia, którego surowy wzrok pokazywał, że zgadzał się z wypowiedzianym zdaniem.

— Jednak ślepo wierzyłem, że mogą zmienić swój tok myślenia w związku z Naruto. Teraz widzę, że jeżeli tak dalej pójdzie to chłopak nie będzie miał czegokolwiek, co zatrzymałoby go w wiosce. Nie będzie miał do czego wracać po ukończonej misji. Jeśli niczego nie zrobię to prędzej stanie się nuke-ninem.

— Więc? Co dokładnie zamierzasz zmienić? Wiem, że nie mogę zostać w wiosce razem z nim, to by zawadzało w mojej pracy szpiega, więc zostaje tylko opcja ...-

— Że zabierasz go ze sobą. — Kiedy zobaczył zaniepokojony wzrok Jiraiyi kontynuował.— Też myślałem o niebezpieczeństwach wiążących się z tym. Jednak po namyśle, doszedłem do wniosku, że lepiej będzie dla niego, gdy znajdzie się w twoim otoczeniu. Co prawda niektóre twoje misje infiltracyjne nie są zbytnio bezpieczne, ale gdy będziesz się spodziewać, że sytuacja lekko wymknie się spod kontroli, możesz zostawić go w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu, a sam się tam udać.

— Zostawić go samego? Przecież to tylko dzieciak, nie dałby sobie rady. — Jiraiya odpowiedział swojemu nauczycielowi.

— Możesz tak sobie myśleć, ale chłopiec żyje sam już ponad dwa lata. Spotkał mnie pierwszy raz kiedy skończył trzy, w lesie, przyrządzał sobie posiłek, i mnie poczęstował. Nie wiedział wtedy nawet, że dziadunio którego napotkał to Trzeci Hokage. — Oczy Jiraiyi zwęziły się; poczuł się zdradzony przez Hiruzen za zatajanie takiej informacji.

— Nie wspomniałeś o tym w naszej korespondencji ani razu, sensei! — Popatrzył na niego z rozczarowaniem. Z tego co zrozumiał, chłopak żył sam przez prawie połowę swojego życia, do tego od czasu do czasu, nie miał pieniędzy by zjeść posiłek.

—Decyzja o tym nie była niestety w moich rękach, więc przestań z twoim pogardliwym wzrokiem, Jiraiya. — upomniał go. — Nawet ja jako Hokage, nie mam prawa wtrącać się do Rady Miejskiej, a Naruto będzie cywilem, póki nie skończy akademii. Wracając do tematu, jestem pewien, że sobie poradzi nie zważając na to, że będzie w obcym miejscu. — Patrzył się na swojego ucznia, który teraz toczył walkę na myśli z samym sobą. Spojrzał na ogromny zwój zajmujący miejsce na plecach jego dawnego podopiecznego. Wpadł na decydujący detal, którego zadaniem było przekonanie Jiraiyi co do kwestii bezpieczeństwa. — Gdy teraz, o tym myślę, to znasz prawdopodobnie najbezpieczniejsze miejsce na świecie, gdzie mógłbyś go pozostawić, w razie takiej potrzeby.

Jiraiya spojrzał na niego. Hokage wskazał na jego zwój.

Miał racje, nie byłoby większych sprzeczności dotyczących zabrania Naruto poza wioskę . Dokładając do tego to, że już od dawna chciał poznać swojego chrześniaka. Jednak bezpośrednie rozkazy Hokage to bezpośrednie rozkazy Hokage. Stłumił swój śmiech, gdy pomyślał o _rozkazach_. Można powiedzieć, że dostał dokładne przeciwieństwo jego poprzednich instrukcji. Im bardziej myślał o kolejnych dniach, tym mocniej cieszył się jak mały dzieciak, czekający na prezent urodzinowy.

o0o

 **Notka Autora: No więc znalazł się pomysł, jest też pierwszy rozdział.**

 **Update 04/12/17: Dla tych którzy czytają teraz, piszę, że rozdział został przeze mnie edytowane dosyć drastycznie. Zmieniłam kilka rzeczy, niektórzy mogą uważać je za drobiazgi, no ale. A to dlatego, iż napisałam ten rozdział kilkanaście miesięcy temu żeby nie zapomnieć całej idei, wstawiłam niezmieniony kilka miesięcy temu, a teraz przeczytałam go od nowa i zauważyłam, well, it sucks. :v**

 **Następne rozdziały także są w etapie edycji. Do tego, po przerwie prawie pół roku, postaram się dodawać nowe rozdziały. c: Oczywiście, jeżeli taką możliwość da mi szkoła :v**

 **Update 29/12/17: Tak jak myślałam. Znowu go zmieniłam. Domyślam się jak bardzo irytującą osóbką jestem, ale mam nadzieje, że nie przestaniecie czytać mojego Fanficka! Obiecuję, że to ostatni raz dattebayo!**

 **A teraz, taktyczna prośba o komentarze! :D**

Shunshin no Jutsu - podstawowe jutsu rangi D, którego shinobi używa by zniknąć.

Ningen – istota ludzka

Nuke-nin - zaginiony ninja. Czyli ninja- uciekinier

Shinobi no Kami - Bóg Shinobi

Inu – pies

Kesshou out!


	2. II Mały Jiraiya

**Rozdział po edytacji**

 **Naruto nie należy do mnie, został stworzony przez Masashi Kishimoto. Mam prawa tylko do OC oraz wymyślonych technik.**

o0o

– _Jiraiya..._ nie czas jeszcze na zbieranie informacji. – powiedział Sarutobi po tym jak westchnął, lekko zażenowany swoim uczniem. Jiraiya chciał wyjść zaraz po omówieniu szczegółów opiekowania się Naruto przez niego, zapominając o pierwotnym powodzie przybycia do wioski. Zdaniu szczegółowego raportu o ruchach wrogów wioski.

– Ehh, hai, hai już zdaje report. – Odpowiedział po czym znowu zmierzył w stronę kanapy i usiadł na niej

o0o

 _Gdzie ja jestem?_ Pomyślał leżący chłopczyk który unosił się na płytkiej wodzie. Wstał z wody i usłyszał zachrypnięty głos:

– _**Nienawidzisz ich...**_

– _**Nie możesz na nich patrzeć...**_

– _**Chcesz ich zabić...**_

– _**Chcesz ich rozszarpać...**_

– **Musisz** _ **ich rozszarpać...**_

 _Nie, nie chce tego... Czemu ktokolwiek chciałby?_

Po rozejrzeniu się, zauważył, że stał w dziwnym ciemnym korytarzu, pełnego rur ociekających wodą. Panowała w nim duchota,Było wręcz chłodno. mimo całej wody otaczającej go. Jak w kiedy w letni, upalny dzień otworzysz okno, a przez otwór wlatuje do środka suche powietrze, palące cię w skórę, tyle, że tam nie było ani trochę ciepło. Z lamp, pojawiających się co kilka metrów emitowała żółtawa poświata, która pochłaniała wszystkie metalowe ściany. Oddziaływała także na raz co raz krople które w mgnieniu oka z małym echem zderzały się z żółtawym lustrem wody. Spojrzał przed siebie i zobaczył dalszy ciąg korytarza, w którego w pewnym momencie drogi się rozchodzą. To z któreś z nich wydobywał się ten warkot, okropny głos wygadujący bzdury. Zrobił krok, chciał iść dalej kiedy usłyszał o wiele głośniejszy ryk. Ze strachu mrugnął, tylko raz, jednak ciemność zniknęła.

Niebieskooki chłopczyk otworzył szeroko oczy, jego serce nadal szybko biło, przez jedynie głupi sen. Rozejrzał się, i zamiast zobaczyć ciemne korytarze, ujrzał biały sufit. Odetchnął z ulgą.

 _A więc to był tylko sen? Dziwne, nigdy nie bałem się swoich koszmarów, dattebayo._ – Pomyślał uspokajając się.

Gdzieś kilka metrów obok niego usłyszał dźwięk odsuwania drzwi, ale najwyraźniej ktoś zmienił decyzje, bo zanim ktoś wszedł drzwi zostały ponownie zasunięte, zostawiając małą lukę.

o0o

Jeden z Sanninów po całej nocy _zbierania informacji_ , właśnie odszedł od recepcji szpitalnej, po zapytaniu się gdzie leży Uzumaki Naruto. Miał właśnie pierwszy raz spotkać chłopaka, i był naprawdę podekscytowany. Myślał właśnie o tych wszystkich nocach kiedy będzie opowiadał mu o swoich przygodach. O godzinach spędzonych na nauczaniu podstawowych ruchów taijutsu, by nie był w tyle w akademii, gdy zmierzy się z dzieciakami głow klanó może nauczy go trochę więcej niż kilka trików w walce. Pomyślał z i stłumił swój śmiech po wyobrażeniu sobie jak daje w kość jakiemuś aroganckiemu dzieciakowi w pierwszy dzień akademii.

Zanim zwrócił uwage, był juz na ostatnim pietrze, szedł powoli by spoglądać na numeracje drzwi. Kiedy zobaczył, że odpowiedni numer jest kilka pokoi dalej przyśpieszył i zobaczył, że pielęgniarka która szła korytarzem chwyta za odsuwane drzwi do jednego z pokoi.

– Konnichiwa, ślicznotko! – zawołał po czym podbiegł do pielęgniarki a ta puściła odsunięte na wpół drzwi, które same się zasunęły.

– Ji-Jiraiya - sama?

– Hai, hai, możesz przestać z tym '-sama' , Kangoshi-chan! – z wielkim uśmieszkiem Sennin - jego prawdziwa natura zaczęła się ujawniać. Bowiem kiedy powiedział to do niej, nie patrzył się na nią lecz na jej piersi, a jego ręce które zaczęły powoli podnosić się przybrały kształt półkul księżyca.

Pielęgniarka ze spokojem odłożyła tacę z lekami którą miała zamieść blondynowi na podłogę, poczym stanęła dosyć blisko naprzeciwko Jiraiyi. Ku zaskoczeniu żabiego mędrca dziewczyna głęboko nabrała powietrza po czym:

– HENTAAAI! – dziewczyna szybko kucnęła, z tyłu podparła się rękami a jej noga wykonała mocne kopnięcie które trafiło dokładnie tam gdzie zamierzała – w dolnego członka mężczyzny. _Po tym zostawiając nadal nie wiedzącego co się stało 'Mędrca', podniosła tacę z lekami i ponownie odsunęła drzwi do pokoju po czym weszła do niego nadal z groźną miną._

Jego twarz przybrała na tą chwilę dziwny wyraz. Jego oczy się otworzyły jakby próbowały uciec z czaszki, a usta zwęziły. Nie wydawał żadnego dźwięku, a raczej nie mógł go wydawać bo za bardzo skupił się na tym co działo się z jego dolna partią ciała. Padł na kolana, poczym przewrócił się na bok niczym obiekt martwej natury.

o0o

Naruto z ciekawością słuchał co się działo przed jego pokojem, i co tak bardzo wkurzyło jego Ami-oneechan, że podniosła głos. Odkąd ja poznał zawsze się do niego uśmiechała, jako jedna z bardzo niewielu, i nigdy nie krzyczała, a zwracając uwagę jak często bywał w szpitalu to uśmiechała się do niego bardzo często. Naruto ją polubił, więc mianował ją swoją _siostrzyczką_.

Usłyszał jak drzwi się odsuwają, wiec szybko ponownie zamknął oczy udając, ze przespał całą aferę. Tajemniczy osobnik wszedł do pokoju, Naruto usłyszał przez lekki stukot jak ta osoba odkłada coś na stolik obok niego. Chłopak leżał na lewym boku i właśnie z tej strony poczuł lekki ruch powietrza kiedy nadeszła ta osoba. Jednak po tym chłopiec już wiedział kto to, bo pamiętał perfumy tej osoby.

Kobieta przykucnęła, oparła ręce blisko małej, dziecięcej głowy, a na jej rękach wylądował jej podbródek.

— _Naruto-kuun? Śpiiisz?_ — zapytała głośnym, scenicznym szeptem, nadmiernie używając mimiki twarzy co zawsze robiła by rozśmieszyć chłopca. Wiedziała, ze chłopiec zapewne nie śpi, chociaż przez czas który go znała, nauczyła się, że chłopiec potrafi mieć głęboki sen. Raz nawet myślała ze udał się w to drugie miejsce, po czym pochyliła się jeszcze raz nad chłopczykiem akurat kiedy on z hukiem postanowił się obudzić i wstać. Wyszło z tego, że mają naprawdę twarde głowy.

Podejrzliwie otworzył jedno okoizobaczył także błękitne, ale rozbawione oczy na któreopadały lekko granatowe włosy, poczym powiedział nieco groźnym tonem— _A jak myślisz, Ami-oneesan?_ — on też wszedł w tryb szeptu, — _Bo ja myślę ze nikt w szpitalu już nie śpi, dattebayo._ — dodał śmiejąc się cicho aby utrzymać nastrój scenicznego szeptu, a do niego dołączyła również Ami.

Kiedy przestali się śmiać Ami się odezwała.— _W każdym razie, wygląda na to ze ten zboczeniec (już nigdy nie miała zamiaru używać przy imieniu tamtego zboczeńca tytułów ani grzeczności ) miał zamiar wejść do twojego pokoju, więc uważaj._ — szepcząc powiedziała.

— _A propo tego 'zboczeńca', Ami-oneechan, czy zostawiłaś go tam żywego? Bo nie słyszałem aby wydawał jakiekolwiek dźwięki,_. — powiedział podejrzliwie i jak na zawołanie usłyszeli kichnięcie i _''Itaaaai... moje małe ja...''_

— _Żyje!/Żyje, dattebayo!_ — szepnęli w ty samym momencie i znowu się roześmiali. Po czym Ami zaczęła mówić. — _Będę musiała wracać do pracy, Naruto-kun._ — Wstała i po chwili dodała. — A i wypij płyn który przyniosłam, pomoże ci się lepiej zregene..

— Ale jestem w pełni sił! — Krzyknął Naruto zajmując pozycje na łóżku jak superman w locie – stał w lekkim rozkroku z jedna ręką u boku a drugą zaciśniętą w pięść i uniesioną do góry.

— No tak, zapomniałam, — Podeszła do niego i usadowiła go z powrotem na łóżku. Po szybkich i bezbolestych oględzinachAmi westchnęła. — Jesteś nie do pokonania chłopie. — pokręciła głową z głową z niedowierzaniem, ale cieszyła się z tego, że chłopczyk tak szybko powraca zawsze do zdrowia. Chociaż do tej pory nie miała pojęcia dlaczego tak się dzieje. Zabrała tacę z niezidentyfikowanym lekarstwem i pożegnawszy się z Naruto wyszła z pokoju. Pod ścianą tuż obok zasuwających się drzwi, leżący Jiraiya popatrzył się na nią z lekkim wstydem, czego _super zboczeńcy_ często nie pokazują.

— K-k-kunoichi? — powiedział jąkając się co znaczyło ze jedna z dolnych jego części nadal mu doskwierała.

— Hai.— odpowiedziała ze straszny uśmieszkiem i odeszła dobitnie kręcąc biodrami.

 _Robi to specjalnie..._ — pomyślał Jiraiya myśląc jaki dobry materiał do książki właśnie stracił.

0o0o0

Minęło trochę czasu zanim Jiraiya w końcu mógł chociaż udawać ze sytuacja z pielęgniarką nie miała zajścia. Wstał i odsunął drzwi do pokoju Naruto. Wziął głęboki oddech i wparował do jego pokoju próbując nie odczuwać bólu.

— Konnichiwa , gaki! — krzyknął z pół-wymuszonym, z powodu pewnego incydentu, a pół-naprawdę szczerym uśmiechem.

Naruto był przygotowany na nadejście mężczyszny po ostrzeżeniu jego _starszej siostrzyczki_ , jednak udawał zaskoczonego nadejściem 'zboczeńca', jak to powiedziała Ami-oneechan.

Kiedy go zobaczył udawanie przerodziło się jednak w prawdziwe zdziwienie. Czterolatek siedział teraz na łóżku w siadzie skrzyżnym, kilka razy mrugnął bo bądź co bądź mężczyzna wyglądał dla niego nietypowo. Jego włosy były białe, związane w kitke, _długie_ , sięgające za pas i bardzo spiczaste. Na twarzy miał dwie czerwone, pionowe kreski, które na jego oko, oceniajac po odcieniu, wyglądały jak gdyby były namalowane krwią mężczyzny. Co lekko go Jego ciało przykrywała siatka w formie bluzki oraz spodni, która wystawała spod zielonego kimono. Na nie założone miał czerwone, bezrękawnikowe haori, z dwoma czerwonymi okręgami na każdej strony klatki piersiowej. Zamiast zwyczajnego ochraniacza Konohy, co go zdziwiło, ponieważ nigdy nie widział innego hitai-ate niż te Konohy, na czoło nosił ochraniacz z przypominającymi rogi kolcami u góry oraz jakimś kanji którego Naruto nie znał.

— K-konnichiwa? — odpowiedział wahając się. — Kim jesteś, dattebayo? — zapytał bez taktu. No bo kto potrzebuje taktu? Na pewno nie Uzumaki Naruto.

I w tym momencie oczy Jiraiyi błysnęły i zaczął wykonywać coś na wzór tańcu lub przerysowanych ruchów ninja. W czasie gdy to robił opowiedział że jest jednym z Densetsu no Sannin, uczniem Hokage, i Gama Senninem. Kiedy skończył ten pokaz był w naprawdę dziwnej pozie. Jego noga była podniesiona do góry i zgięta tak ze stopą dotykał kolana a jego ręce znalazły się w pozycji naśladującą otwarta paszczę węża.

Czterolatek znowu kilkukrotnie mrugnął. _W jego przypadku to chyba miała być paszcza ropuchy._ — pomyślał.

— OI! Co z tym mruganiem?! — spostrzegł, zmieniając pozycję 'paszczy ropuchy' na złożone ręce na klatce piersiowej.

— Wiesz to co mówisz, wydaje się trochę.. no wiesz, naciągane? Z tego co... słyszałem jesteś zwykłym zboczeńcem, dattebayo.

 _Ehhhh, gdyby nie chciał współpracować, co?_ — I przypomniały mu się ostatnia wczorajsza rozmowa z hokage

\- - - -FLASHBACK- - - -

Po zdanym raporcie Jiraiya pożegnał się ze swoim mistrzem i chwytał za klamkę kiedy:

— Oi, zaczekaj jeszcze chwilkę, Jiraiya, — zatrzymał go. — Jeśli Naruto-kun nie będzie chciał zbyt współpracować to wspomnij coś o tym, że zabierzesz go na ramen a będziesz miał go na tacy. — a potem dodał. — To tylko na wszelki wypadek.

— Hee? Czemu miałby nie współpracować? — Jiraiya wydał się zaintrygowany.

W tym momencie Hokage kilka razy przejechała wzrokiem po Jiraiyi od głowy aż do stóp. Co Jiraiya zauważył.

— HEJ! Co to miało znaczyć! — oburzył się.

— NIe mam pojęcia o czym mówisz, Jiraya. — podszedł do swojego biurka, jego twarz znikająca za kolumną papierów kiedy za nim usiadł. — A teraz już idź na te swoje zbieranie informacji, tylko pamiętaj że po Konosze chodzi dużo kunoichi które mogą łatwo wpaść w szał.

Jiraiya mruknął pod nosem cos o tym że za każdym razem to mówi i po chwili drzwi do biura hokage zatrzasnęły się.

\- - - -THE END OF FLASHBACK- - - -

''Wiesz, Naruto... — po czym szczęka mu opadła. Znowu był lustrowany, tylko ze tym razem przez niespełna czterolatka.

— Oi, skąd je znasz, dattebayo? — zapytał Naruto.

— Co..? — Jiraiya zwiesił głowę w geście przegranej

— Moje imię, — wyjaśnił. — nie mówiłem nic o mnie, cały czas tylko ty gadałeś. — powiedział odruchowo wskazując palcem.

— To dlatego tak się na mnie gapiłeś? — poczuł ze nie wszystko jeszcze stracone i podniósł głowę.

— Emmm.. no tak, wybacz. — Chłopiec głupio się poczuł i uśmiechnął przepraszająco.

— Okej! W każdym razie miałem cie wziąć na ramen i tam ci wszystko wytłumaczyć ale..

— Ramen? — Chłopczyk zeskoczył z łóżka. Jiraiya kiwnął lekko głową. Przez sekunde sie jednak zawachał. Niby nie powinno się zadawać z nieznajomymi, ale po pierwsze ten dziwny człowiek włączył do gry _ramen_ , pokarm bogów, a po drugie, miał odczucie, że może ufać temu mężczyźnie - miał inne oczy niż inni. — Ramen, dattebayo!— Krzyknął jeszcze bardziej podekscytowany. Od razu zaczął ciągnąć Jiraiyę za jego włosy po korytarzu w stronę schodów.

 _Jego wina, że ma tak długie włosy, w każdym razie, może ten zboczeniec nie jest taki zły.._ Naruto uśmiechnął się do siebie, schodząc ze schodów i nadal trzymając Jiraiye.

Mężczyzna westchnął śmiejąc się.— I ja mam z takim nadpobudliwym dzieciakiem wytrzymać sam na sam 4 lata?— Powiedział cicho do siebie.

— Jakie 4 lata! Jedzenie ramenu aż tyle nie trwa, dattebayo! Ktoś musiałby chyba zamówić miliony misek żeby tyle to trwało!— Odpowiedział śmiejąc się z wypowiedzi sennina i kompletnie nie wiedząc co miał na myśli mówiąc to.

o0o

Mały chłopiec szedł po ulicach Konohy z ponad dwa razy wyższym mężczyzną, dookoła widział dużo ludzi, a co jakiś czas napotykał tamte zimne oczy. Po raz kolejny już dzisiaj spojrzał na wzrok 'Sennina'. On to zauważył i także spojrzał się na blondyna. Naruto szybko odwrócił wzrok i poczuł ze mężczyzna nadal się uśmiecha.

Patrzył się teraz na drogę przed sobą. Nie zwracał uwagi na wzrok innych, mimo to, że dzisiaj wszystkie wydawały się jeszcze bardziej nienawistne i nachalne niż zwykle. Ponieważ spojrzenie mężczyzny idącego obok na pewno nie było zimne, wręcz przeciwnie, biło od nich ciepłem skierowanym do niego. Nawet Ami-oneechan nie miała takich oczu.

Jednak on zastanawiał się dlaczego. Chciał już dojść do baru z ramen, gdzie miał mu wszystko wyjaśnić. Chciał wiedzieć jaki powód miałby obcy człowiek by tak się zachowywać.

Nagle spostrzegł że mężczyzna który obok niego szedł zniknął. Pomyślał ze to był tylko podstęp. Chciano go zwabić na ulice pełną ludzi z tymi oczami by znowu ktoś go zaatakował. Poczuł jak jego widok zaczyna się zamazywać przez łzy napływające do oczu. Teraz chciał stąd tylko uciec. Uciec i pewnego dnia sprawić, żeby go docenili.

Podniósł lekko stopę, już miał się odbić od powierzchni ziemi i biec przed siebie żeby zniknąć, uciec od nich jak najdalej .

Jednak potrzeba ucieczki rozprysła się w sekundę gdy ogromna, porównując ją do jego własnej, dłoń chwyciła go troskliwie za ramię.

— Naruto...? Właśnie przegapiłeś Ichiraku no Ramen! No chodź! — mężczyzna szybko wciągnął go do małej stoisko-restauracji. Na szczęście Jiraiya nie zauważył zaczerwienionych oczu dziecka, kiedy ten szybko owe oczy wytarł wchodząc na barowy stołek.

Naruto po skończonej trzeciej misce ramenu nie poprosił o dokładkę. Stwierdził że to czas by usłyszeć od Jiraiyi kilka odpowiedzi.

— Oi, Ero-sennin? — zaczął powoli używając wymyślonego w czasie jedzenia idealnego kryptonimu.

— Ta...? OI, JAKI ERO-SENNIN! _JESTEM JIRAIYA!_

— To jesteś tym mędrcem czy nie! — krzyknął na to Naruto.

— Jestem, ale nie ero- tylko..! — nadal przekrzykiwał się z czterolatkiem.

— W takim razie Ero-sennin idealnie do ciebie pasuje! Jesteś tym twoim mędrcem ale też najzwyklejszym zboczeńcem, dattebayo!'' Krzyknął tak głośno by przekrzyknąć Jiraiye w pół zdania.

— SHUUSH! Nie chce żeby wszyscy stracili do mnie respekt tak jak ta pielęgniarka w szpitalu! — zaczął mówić szeptem.

— Masz na myśli Ami-oneesan? — zapytał Blondyn.

— Oneesan? Znacie się? — wyraz jego twarzy nagle zmienił się na iskrę nadziei dla jego reputacji. — Naruto, czy myślisz... że może mógłbyś, no wiesz, powiedzieć jej , żebyśmy zapomnieli o tym co się tam wydarzyło? — powiedział z niepewnością wyczuwalna na kilometr. — To znaczy, nie mówię, że jest w jakikolwiek sposób możliwa do zapomnienia. Kształtami prawie dorównywała Tsu...- Zaczął mówić, z każdą chwilą jego uśmiech rółs - jego natura ponownie zaczęła się objawiać. Jednak nie dokończył mówić, widząc wzrok Naruto.

— Ta, ta da się zrobić, jednak musisz odpowiedzieć na jedno pytanie. _Jak czuje się mały Jiraiya, dattebayo?_ — zapytał z chytrym uśmieszkiem.

— Ekhem, myślę że powinniśmy zmienić temat na bardziej właściwy, Naruto. — powiedział gdy na jego twarzy zagościł kolor czerwony i wymuszana powaga. — Na przykład to, — Jiraiya zaczął niepewnie. — że ja i Hokage chcemy byś na kilka lat opuścił ze mną wioskę i pozwiedzał trochę świata! — Jednak dokończył zdanie z uśmiechem. — Wiesz, mógłbym też zacząć cię tre... — ale chłopczyk mu przerwał.

— K-kilka lat..? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem, on sam miał kilka lat, a właściwie to niespełna pięć. — Czyli ile?

— Hmmm, niech pomyśle, masz pięć lat, tak? — zapytał Jiraiya.

— Iie! Urodziny mam za... — lecz chłopczyk nie dokończył gdy jego struny głosowe odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Usta lekko się mu otworzyły a mała ręka zamarła w bezruchu w trakcie wskazywania na kalendarz, który zobaczył przez odsunięte drzwi na zaplecze sklepu. Teraz wiedział dlaczego na ulicach było tak tłoczno, a stragany i sklepy były przystrajane różnymi światełkami czy papierowymi ozdobami. Teraz te spojrzenia miały sens. Dzisiaj była rocznica ataku Kyuubiego na wioske. Były jego urodziny. — E-ero-sennin? Dzisiaj jest..?

Jiraiya się roześmiał kiedy zobaczył jak chłopczyk zastygł w bezruchu spoglądając na kalendarz. — O dzieciaku, gdybyś teraz tylko zobaczył swoją twarz! — stwierdził, dziwnie się śmiejąc.

— Co to ma być?! — krzyknął blondyn i w jednej chwili odzyskał władze nad ciałem – wspiał sie szybko na czerwone, skórzane, krześlo barowe na którym siedział i wskazywał palcem na Jiraiye. — Przez ciebie zapomniałem o moich urodzinach! — bardziej powiedział niż krzyknął, ale zrobił to naburmuszonym i groźnym tonem. Co prawda ten dzień nie należał do jego ulubionych. Wręcz przeciwnie. W tym roku miał nawet zostać w domu, po tym co wydarzyło się w zeszłą rocznicę tego dnia. Jego urodziny były głupim dniem.

— Hee? A planowałeś coś na ten dzień? — zdziwił się Jiraiya. Sam nie rozumiał swojej reakcji,mędrzec miał w końcu rację. Ale zawsze taki był, głośny, roztrzepany i szybko reagujący. Co przeszkadzało mu tylko kiedy była prawdziwa potrzeba by nie był swoim głośnym sobą, bo w innym przypadku wpadał w kłopoty. Tym razem nie było żadnych kłopotów zwianych z tym, że tak zareagował, jednak czuł się dziwnie. Może dlatego, że właściwie, dzięki mężczyźnie mógł powiedzieć, że to były jak na razie najlepsze urodziny w jego życiu.

Naruto po usłyszeniu tego pytania, od razu się uspokoił i usiadł na krześle z lekkim grymasem i zawstydzeniem. — Iie, dattebayo... — odpowiedział cicho i trochę smutnym głosem.

— Dobra, więc co byś chciał? — uśmiechnął się Jiraiya.

— Co bym chciał..? W sensie? — odpowiedział zdziwiony chłopiec.

— Jak to 'w sensie'? Pytam jaki byś chciał prezent! — roześmiał się.

 _Prezent, ha? Nikt nigdy ,nie zapytał się mnie o coś takiego, dattebayo._ Co mógłby chcieć. Tak jak wcześniej powiedział, już teraz miał coś niesamowitego. — Więc, może, po prostu... — nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, nie chciał zbytnio narażać swojej dopiero rozpoczętej relacji z ero-senninem, i palnąć coś takiego jak tysiąc półmisków _pokarmu bogów,_ czyli coś przez co by zbankrutował, gdyby chociaż powołał się tego zadania— Pójdźmy jeszcze kiedyś raz na ramen! — w końcu wybełkotał łagodniejszą wersję swojego życzenia. — O, i opowiedz więcej o tej kilkuletniej podróży! — dopowiedział uśmiechnięty Naruto.

 **Notka Autora:** - **Więc tak, mamy drugi rozdział, dwa razy dłuższy, no cóż tak wyszło... może być? Mam nadzieje :D**

 **-No to tak, małe załamanie jego małej psychiki, by pokazać, jak bardzo na skraju jest Naruto, przez mieszkańców wioski :v**

 **A teraz, moja taktyczna prośba o komentarze! :D**

Kimono - chyba wszyscy wiedzą jak wygląda, ja nie mam pomysłu jak to wytłumaczyć. Tutaj bardziej chodziło mi o to krótkie wiązane kimono, emm - kimono bluzke? Można tak powiedzieć? Po angielsku jest to _kimono shirt_ ale nie mam pojęcia jak napisać to po polsku.

Haori - narzuta którą nosi Jiraiya. Albo wyobraźcie sobie kapitanów w Bleachu. Oni noszą haori z numerkami mówiące, że to oni właśnie są kapitanami.

Kangoshi – pielęgniarka

Gaki - dzieciak, bachor

Konnichiwa - dzień dobry

Densetsu no Sannin - to słynni ninja z , okrzyknięci największą trójką shinobi swojego czasu. (Tak gdyby ktoś zapomniał to byli to Jiraiya, Tsunade i Orochimaru)

Gama Sennin - Ropuszy Mędrzec

Kesshou-san


	3. III Nieśmiały kwiat Lilaku

**Rozdział po edytacji.**

 **Naruto nie należy do mnie, został stworzony przez Masashi Kishimoto. Mam prawa tylko do OC oraz wymyślonych technik.**

o0o

Jiraiya zaczął opowiadać blondynowi o planowanej podróży. Już krótki czas temu opuścili stoisko z ramen. Właśnie weszli do alejki, chcąc dostać się do wieży Hokage. Mogli dostać się tam o wiele szybciej jednak wybrali spacer i miłą rozmowę.

Co jakiś czas pojawiała się tam mała ławka. A raz po raz na ławkach pojawialiy się pary lub pojedyncze osoby lubiące posiedzieć samotnie, pooglądać chmury i pomyśleć. A zza drewniano obudowanych ścian na których co jakiś czas wisiały różnorodne ogłoszenia, wystawały duże gałęzie drzew z ciągle opadającymi, kolorowymi liśćmi.

— Więc czemu akurat ty zabierasz mnie w podróż? — powiedział chłopak luźnie idąc ze splątanymi dłońmi na karku.

— Dlaczego akurat ja, pytasz? — zapytał cichym tajemniczym tonem — Ponieważ jestem super elitarnym shinobi Konohy, Jiraiya-sama! — Krzyknął, przybierając 'paszcza ropuchy' pozę, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że chociaż opuścili już sklep z ramen, to nadal są w miejscu publicznym. Para siedząca na ławce trzy metry dalej przestała się przytulać, oraz szeptać sobie nawzajem miłe słówka, by podziwiać najpewniej jakiegoś starego pijaka z biednym dzieciakiem wyglądającym na bardzo zażenowanego.

— Baka, Ero-sennin! — zaśmiał się blondyn. Jak na Jaraiyę _-sama_ to nie dba zbytnio o swoja tak ówcześnie chronioną reputację. Po chwili namysłu, chłopczyk zatrzymał się zdając sobie sprawę z bardzo ważnej rzeczy. — BAKA, ERO-SENNIN! Ośmieszasz też mnie, dattebayo! — Uderzył Sennina z pięści wkładając w to całą swoja siłę. Jego pięść zatrzymała się na brzuchu człowieka. Mrugnął kilka ponieważ dał wszystko w to uderzenie a Mędrzec nawet nie drgnął.

— Ahh! No co jest! — wrzasnął z frustracji. Lecz Jiraiya tylko ciepło się zaśmiał i zmierzwił jego włosy.

— Jeszcze sporo czasu minie, do momentu kiedy będziesz w stanie porządnie mnie uderzyć, gaki.

— Tch, nie ważne, dattebayo! Więc, odpowiesz?

— Jak to? Właśnie ci to powiedziałem.— zaśmiał się Jiraiya.

— No niby tak, ale w Konosze jest dużo super elitarnych ninja, dattebayo, przynajmniej tak sądzę. — zastanowił się przez sekundę. Tak, w Konoha no Sato była masa elitarnych ninja. Takich jak Ojiji na przykład. Albo śmieszni ludzie w maskach którzy go czasami śledzą albo. Właściwie to chyba nie powinien wiedzieć, że to robią. Albo ninja, którym zawsze udaje mu się umknąć po podłożonym kawale. Co świadczy, że albo oni są do bani albo on już jest super elitarnym ninja.

Nie, nie był elitarnym ninją. Nie mógł się nawet obronić przed paroma pijanymi...- zaraz. Kiedy się obudził po swoim koszmarze, nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że znowu nie wie pamięta co stało się po tym jak pierwszy shuriken w niego trafił. Spojrzał na Ero-sennina. Mógłby się go zapytać, czy wie co kolwiek. Ale nie zrobi tego, bo przecież, co może wiedzieć dopiero co poznany ninja.

Blondyn nawet nie wiedział jak bardzo się mylił.

— Wiesz, nie mogę ci na razie tego powiedzieć, w Wiosce jest zbyt dużo słuchających. — wyjaśnił.

Chłopiec prychnął, rozśmieszając przy tym Jiraiyę. Postanowił więcej już nie drążyć tematu. Wyglądało na to, że sennin potrafi zręcznie ciągnąć wymówki i nic z niego na razie nie wyciągnie.

o0o

Blondyn właśnie opuścił wieżę Hokage, z głośnym ,,Mata ne, Ojiji!''. Potem pożegnał się z Jiraiyą, który poszedł drogą, prowadzącą do jednych z gorących źródeł Konohy. Co nie zdziwiło go _wcale_. Był jednak zawiedziony mężczyzną.

Szedł, a właściwie biegł po domach mieszkalnych, przeskakując z jednego dachu na drugi, w stronę swojego domu. Musiał przecież spakować wszystkie swoje cenne rzeczy. Mianowicie kilka limitowanych smaków instant ramen z firmy ,,Daisuki-des _u_! c;''. Oraz coś, co kupił kilka dni temu nie zważając na to, że nie było rozmiaru pasującego na jego malutkie ciało. Kombinezon, w kolorze _naprawdę_ jaskrawego pomarańczowego. W końcu przez te cztery lata na pewno do niego dorośnie, i będzie mógł go używać! Pomyślał.

Oczywiście dopóki Jiraiya nie zobaczy co ze sobą wziął, po czym spali go jednym ze swoich Katon Jutsu, by na koniec powiedzieć, że ubierając się w taki kolor, równie dobrze możesz, pomachać do swojego wroga krzycząc z uśmiechem ,,OI! Tutaj jestem, zabij mnie''. Nie, nie pomyślał, ta myśl nie zagości w jego głowie na ani sekundę.

Przebiegał właśnie bo dachu akademii, kiedy zauważył w lesie za jej płotem dwie sylwetki. Zatrzymał się bo jedna z nich wydała mu się znajoma. Zeskoczył po cichu z dachu. Szybko podbiegł, po czym wspiął się na drzewo. Znajdujący się zaraz przed płotem, oddzielającym plac szkolny od niewielkiego lasu, _gruby_ pień wskazywał na jego długi żywot.

Przyjrzał się jej, i po chwili rozpoznał ją jako dziewczynkę którą spotkał w pierwszą zimę, po tym gdy zaczął żyć samodzielnie. Napotkał ją kiedy siedziała na ziemi ze łzami w oczach, więc od razu chciał ją wtedy pocieszyć, nie chciał by ktokolwiek musiał płakać.

Teraz było prawie tak samo. Siedziała, na może nieco mniej chłodnej ziemi, niż wtedy, a otaczały ją najróżniejsze odcienie czerwieni i brązu, zamiast dosłownie śnieżnej bieli. Jej wilgotna twarz połyskiwała przez raz co raz spływające łzy, co mu się jednak znowu nie podobało. _Nikt_ nie powinien _musieć_ płakać.

Teraz spojrzał na chłopaka który stał nad dziewczynką. Uśmiechał się z wyższością, i raz co raz otwierał swoje usta by wypuścić na światło dzienne coraz to przykrzejsze słowa. Jednym zdaniem? Strasznie irytował błękitnookiego chłopaka. Od razu chciał skopać mu tyłek za gnębienie jej.

Natychmiastowo przypomniało mu się wydarzenie z zaledwie przed półtora godziny. W jednej z uliczek prowadzącej do budynku Hokage, napadnięto ich, zapewne chodziło o rabunek, ale nie dowiedzieli się. Gdyż po wyciągnięciu przez bandytę noża kieszonkowego, Jiraiya zamiast od razu go obezwładnić, zaczął wytykać mu jego marną postawę, i jak bardzo ogranicza zakres swoich ruchów tak lichą pozycją.

Dopiero gdy sfrustrowany mężczyzna naprawdę zaatakował ten go obezwładnił. A, że Naruto lubił uczyć nowych rzeczy, po tym jak Jiraiya szybko zniknął z gościem, by oddać go w ręce policji Konohy, i tak samo szybko był z powrotem, Naruto poprosił go by nauczył go tego manewru. Ero-sennin pokazał ruch na samych blondynie, nie zważając na jego niezadowolenie, _trzy razy_. Następnie powiedział, że kiedy przyjdzie mu do używania będzie musiał liczyć na szczęście. Gdyż nie dał blondynowi wypróbować go na sobie, mówiąc, że z ich różnicą wzrostu oraz bez _elementu zaskoczenia_ nie uda mu się. Z czym, po sekundzie namysłu zgodził się.

Ale i tak wiedział co trzeba zrobić by kogoś powalić. Patrząc na chłopaka, był rok może dwa lata starszy od niego, co nie sprawiało tak dużej przeszkody, jeśli zrobi to szybko i z _elementem zaskoczenia_ , jak to powiedział Ero-sennin. Zdecydował się zainterweniować, więc zeskakując z grubej gałęzi drzewa i odbijając się potem od drewnianego płotu, wylądował dwa metry za chłopakiem, który wyglądał jak zwykły, arogancki cywil.

— Hej, ty! Zostaw ją! — warknął najgroźniej jak potrafił, na co starszy dzieciak odwrócił się do niego ze ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

— Po co miałbym? Czemu w ogóle bronisz _dziwadła_? — Naruto spojrzał na niego z irytacją i zdziwieniem. Czemu nazwałby ją dziwadłem? Gdy na nią spojrzał mógł raczej powiedzieć, że była całkiem urocza, ze swoimi jasnymi oczami przypominającymi mu o lilaku.

— Bronie jej ponieważ nie jest dziwadłem! A ty zrobisz tak jak mówię i ją przeprosisz!— krzyknął i wskazał na niego palcem, jak zrobiłaby to postać w filmie, by dodać scenie więcej dramatu.

— Hahah, co taki maluch może mi zrobić?— zakpił z niego śmiejąc się. Naruto potrzebował go jakoś sprowokować, by móc go unieruchomić. Podniósł pierwszy lepszy kamień który leżał u jego stóp i wycelował w niego, jak w tarcze z celem, które porozmieszczał w lesie, by móc trenować. Po tym jak celując o prawe oko, trafił w lewe, (co było wystarczająco blisko wyznaczonego punku) starszy chłopak rzucił się w stronę, rozdrażniony _głupim bachorem_ , jak go nazwał mamrotając do siebie. Takiej właśnie okazji potrzebował blondyn by wykonać ruch, którego został _nauczony_ przez Jiraiyę.

Złapał go za nadgarstek, wykręcił kość pod dziwnym kątem, przez co blondyn usłyszał syknięcie bólu. Po czym dalej wykręcając nadgarstek, zaszedł go od tyłu by wygiąć nogę chłopaka, swoją własną, w sposób zmuszający do padnięcia na kolana. W czym, pomogło dalsze wykręcanie jego ręki. Kombinacja poskutkowała i jedno kolano niebieskookiego chłopca znalazło się na plecach dzieciaka, wyginając jego ramię tak by najmniejszy nim ruch, sprawiał mu ból. Ból, którego doświadczył Naruto gdy za pierwszym razem próbował się wyrwać spod kolana Jiraiyi.

— Więc teraz przeprosisz...-! Wybacz jak masz na imię, dattebayo?— zwrócił się do dziewczynki, o krótko ściętych, granatowych włosach, uśmiechając się z zakłopotaniem. Wolna ręką odruchowo drapiąc się po karku.

— H-h-hinata. Hyuuga Hinata-desu. — po raz pierwszy się odezwała. Z lekkim uśmiechem, jej twarz przybrała ciemniejszy odcień czerwonego.

— Więc, przeprosisz Hinatę-chan! — Hinatę przeszedł ciepły dreszczyk, kiedy usłyszała zdrobnienie jakiego użył. Odkąd jej matka zmarła kiedy była naprawdę mała, nie miała nikogo kto używałby końcówki ,,-chan'' przy jej imieniu. Była bardzo nieśmiała, czyli była przeciwieństwem całego klanu, a należenie do głównego rodu, także nie pomagało w nawiązywaniu znajomości. Dzieci z gałęzi obawiały się bawić z dziedziczką, czemu często zostawała sama.

W ten sposób starszy chłopiec ze łzami gromadzącymi się w oczach przeprosił rumieniącą się dziewczynkę. Po tym, Naruto go uwolnił, a on zaczął uciekać, by nie spotkać ich ani razu więcej. Naruto szybko znalazł się przy Hinacie i wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń ze swoim szerokim uśmiechem. Po sekundzie zawahania dziewczynka, przybierając w procesie szkarłatny odcień twarzy, przyjęła pomocną dłoń.

— No tak, jestem Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo! Nie przedstawiłem się ostatnim razem!— znowu przypomniał sobie ich ostatnie spotkanie.

— Umm, Hyuuga Hinata, a-ale już to w-wiesz. — zaczęła bawić się swoimi palcami, stykając je ze sobą.— Umm, j-ja, umm, chciałabym...- — próbowała sformułować zdanie i mu podziękować, jednak ostatnią część zdania, wymamrotała tak cicho, że nawet ona nie dosłyszała. Po czym chłopak odbiegł cały rozpromieniony mówiąc że musi wracać do domu, bo jutro czeka na niego coś wielkiego.

Hinata westchnęła. Już kolejny raz nie była wstanie, powiedzieć zwykłego ,,Dziękuję'' blondynowi o perfekcyjnych błękitnych oczach. Kolejny raz odbiegł ze swoją radosną aurą, zostawiając ja samą.

— Hinata-sama! — po usłyszeniu swojego imienia, przypomniało jej się, że znalazła się w lesie po tym jak uciekła ojcu, gdy na codziennych praktykach Juuken, ten po raz kolejny nazwał ja hańbą klanu. Po odwróceniu się, jej oczy wylądowały na jej opiekunie, Kou.

— Nie powinnaś uciekać od Hiashiego-sama, to tylko pogorszy całą sytuację! Ponadto, już tłumaczyłem panience by nie rozmawiać z blondynem ze znaczkami na policzkach! — Oczywiście, że to robił. Wszyscy w jej klanie gdy opowiedziała gdzie była podczas pochówku Hizashiego, ojca jej kuzyna, Nejiego, zakańczali swoje kazanie pouczeniem, by nie bawić się z blondynem. Po dzisiaj, już całkiem nie rozumiała dlaczego. Wydawał się być naprawdę miły i pełen ciepła.

— A-ale Kou, on...— chciała go przekonać, że to nie do końca możliwe by chłopak był tym za kogo go uważają, lecz nie dała rady.

— Nie ważne, co zrobił.— powiedział poważnym, lecz troskliwym tonem. Taki zawsze był Kou, opiekuńczy i czuły. Był przeciwieństwem jej Ojca. — Mówiłem, Hinata-sama, będziesz miała same kłopoty przez niego, na przykład z panienki ojcem!

— A-ale.. H-hai.. — Hinata po kolejnej chwili sprzeciwu przytaknęła, na to co powiedział jej opiekun. Jednak kiedy spotka chłopaka, na co miała nadzieję, nie odwoła się do danych jej instrukcji. Nie miała nic do stracenia, jej ojciec i tak już ją uważał za rozczarowanie.

— A teraz chodźmy już do panienki domu porozmawiać panem Hiashim. — powiedział po tym jak dziewczynka przytaknęła.

o0o

Po jeszcze zimniejszej niż wczorajsza, zimniejszej, jesiennej nocy, zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze promienie słońca, Promienie, które nie dały rady obudzić pewnego chłopca, o dużych, błękitnych oczach, gdy zaczęły atakować jego zamknięte powieki. Wysiłek budzika nastawionego wczoraj przez blondyna by nie zaspać, także poszedł na marne, zostając zmiecionym z powierzchni ziemi, ekhem, stolika nocnego przez rękę chłopca.

Aczkolwiek, wielki hałas, jaki wywołało wołanie i pukanie w okno jego sypialni jakiś czas później, już zdołało. Chłopak otworzył oczy i od razu je zmrużył, bo w pomieszczeniu było zupełnie za jasno jak na jego oczy, które jeszcze chwilę temu widziały najpiękniejszy widok w całym wymiarze. Noc spadających ramen.

— Kogo niesie...? — wymamrotał Naruto dalej leżąc na brzuchu. Sfrustrowany włożył twarz w poduszkę.

 _PUK, PUK, PUK!_ — _Oi, gaki! Otwieraj to okno albo cię nigdzie nie zabiorę!_ — Naruto znowu usłyszał wołanie i stukot.

 _O czym ten człowiek gada? 'nigdzie cie nie zabiorę' Czemu ktokolwiek miałby mnie gdziekolwiek za...-_ nagle go oświeciło.

— AAA! Zapomniałem dattebayo!— Krzyknął i wyplątał stopę, która jako jedyna pozostała przykryta po nocy, z kołdry. Wyfrunął z pokoju. Chciał szybko skorzystać z łazienki i być gotowym do podróży. Jednak wbiegł powrotem. Znalazł się by otworzyć okno zirytowanemu Jiraiyi, czekającemu za szklaną szybą jak, zwierze w zoo. Znowu wybiegł i zabrał się za poranną toaletę.

Oczywiście wczoraj omówił się na pewną godzinę ze staruszkiem Hokage i Jiraiyą, lecz kto by pamiętał o takich drobnostkach kiedy ma się _inne_ rzeczy na głowie.

o0o

 **Notka Autora: No więc możecie się domyślać czym są inne rzeczy. Czy są to limitowane edycje ramen, blade oczy pewnej Hyuugi. ( c: ) czy może koszmary nocne.**

 **Poprzednie rozdziały ( w wielkiej liczbie 2 ) zostały przeze mnie edytowane. tak jak napisałam pod pierwszym rozdziałem. ;v Nie chciałabym się rozpisywać, więc jeśli jest ktoś kto przeczytał ten ^ rozdział, po przeczytaniu poprzednich kilka miesięcy temu, polecam je przeczytać ponownie. :)**

 **Taktyczna prośba o komentarze! c:**

 **Kesshou-san**


	4. IV Więzień i Strażnik

**Naruto nie należy do mnie, został stworzony przez Masashi Kishimoto. Mam prawa tylko do OC oraz wymyślonych technik.** (Które możliwe, że nadejdą :v)

o0o

Przez krótką chwilę panowała cisza przerywana powolnymi krokami - bardzo powolnymi. I to irytowało Jiraiye. Będzie musiał jak najszybciej wziąć za naukę kontroli chakry u blondyna by mogli skakać po drzewach. Ponieważ powolny spacerek przez świat byłby naprawdę kłopotliwy. Wzdrygnął się na ulubione słowo klanu Nara.

Spojrzał na promienie zachodzącego słońca, które bawiło się odcieniami chmur. Weźmie się za to jutro. Usłyszał przytłumione ziewnięcie. Spojrzał na rumieniącego się chłopca idącego obok niego. Na wiek dzieciaka, jego stamina była bez wątpienia na dobrym poziomie. Pokazał to przez ten tydzień spędzony ze starszym mężczyzną. Na przykład taka ranna praktyka z taijutsu, którą na razie były ćwiczeniami na wytrzymałość i siłę.

Kiedy chłopiec usłyszał _taijutsu_ zaczął podskakiwać z radością na rzecz tego jak super będzie nauka walki. Wyobraźcie sobie jak bardzo jego mina zrzedła, kiedy musiał zrobić po 30 brzuszków i pompek. Co ku zdziwieniu Jiraiyi i jego samego, nie zmęczyło tak bardzo jak było w zamiarze. Kolejne półgodziny spędził kopiąc i uderzając swoimi małymi kończynami w pień ogromnego drzewa. Na szczęście, korę drzewa pokrywała nadzwyczajnie gruba warstwa miękkiego zielonego mchu.

Nieudolne okładanie pieńka opłaciło mu się jednak, pokazaniem postawy w jakiej powinien to robić.

Kiedy Jiraiya podczas swojej własnej dziennej rutyny obserwował blondyna, zauważył, że to co mu narzucił nie spełniło mu zbytnio trudu. Następnego dnia sprawdził więc co Naruto potrafi wydając prostą komendę.

,, — Rób brzuszki dopóki się nie zmęczysz.''

No cóż. Był doprawdy zaskoczony. Pięciolatek robiący 103 brzuszki to jednak coś. Jego następne treningi były więc połączeniem 70 pompek i takiej samej ilości brzuszków by go zmęczyć. Następnie jakieś 100 uderzeń w drzewo.

Tak. Blondyn uważał, że zboczeniec albo zwariował albo jest zwykłym tyranem.

Lub jedno i drugie.

Wracając do usłyszanego przez Jiraiye cichego ziewnięcia. Sennin zaproponował by rozłożyć obóz.

o0o

Blondyn nie mógł zasnąć. A powodem tego nie było to, że znajdował się w puszczy złożonej z wielkich drzew zdających się poruszać z świetle księżyca i gwiazd. Puszczy pełnej dzikich zwierząt, których ciche przechadzki, były co jakiś czas możliwe do usłyszenia. Nie były to też najróżniejszych gatunków owady, chwila po chwili przelatujących koło jego twarzy, by zawiadomić go o swojej obecności.

A to ze względu na fakt, że już kilkanaście razy spał pod gołym niebem, owiewany ciepłym wiatrem nocy letniej, jaki posiadał Kraj Ognia.

Powodem było co innego. W jego głowie krążyły słowa. Słowa, wyszeptane mu do ucha gdy spał, lub po prostu, w zwykłym śnie, którego już dawno zdążył zapomnieć. Słowa, powoli wyłaniające się jak spod niebywale, gęstej mgły.

 _'...doprawdy jesteś potworem! ... NIE PODCHO...-!'_

 _'...wiedzieć dlaczego lisie!'_

 _'...zabiłeś moją siostrę i...!'_

 _'... NIE ZBLIŻAJ SIE DEMONIE!'_

 _'Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego Trzeci nadal cię nie zabił Lisi..!'_

— Naruto, zasnąłeś już?— usłyszał cichy szept, który był jak odsiecz, zatrzaskująca _tamte myśli,_ za wielkimi złotymi kratami.

— Iee — opowiedział, przewracając się na plecy, by spojrzeć na niebo przepełnione gwiazdami.

— Naruto... — nie wiedział jak zacząć. Westchnął i podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Musiał się czegoś dowiedzieć.— Co sądzisz o naszej wiosce? — zapytał najzwyklej, wpatrując się w gwiazdy, odbijające się oczach chłopca.

Spojrzał na Sennina. Co myślał o swojej wiosce? To było dosyć trudne pytanie dla małego chłopca. Czy ją kochał ją? Niekoniecznie... Co znaczy kochać? To chyba nie koniecznie to określenie. Bardziej, cenił ją.

Spojrzał kolejny raz na gwiazdy przed sobą.

 _,,Spójrz tylko na te gwiazdy. Każda z nich jest jak nasze słońce. Jest ich niesamowicie dużo, prawda?''_

 _''W porównaniu z tym bezmiernym wszechświatem ludzie są niczym drobinki piasku na nieskończonej plaży. Gdy spojrzysz na to z tej strony nasze zmartwienia wydają się małe i nieistotne.''_

Przypomniał sobie pierwsze spotkanie z Sarutobi Hiruzenem. Wtedy nie miał nawet pojęcia, kim są Hokage lub nawet, że dziadunio, którego spotkał nim był. Uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie.

Potem zaczął go spotykać częściej, i zauważył, że gdy był z nim w miejscu publicznym, ludzie patrzyli na starszego człowieka z respektem, podziwem. Któregoś dnia zapytał staruszka dlaczego tak jest a ten opowiedział mu o byciu Hokage. Sam potem patrzył na niego z niezaprzeczalnym podziwem, jakiego oczywiście nie pokazywał.

Po tej historii błękitnooki chłopiec znalazł marzenie.

Zostać Hokage, najsilniejszym z nich, silniejszym nawet od Yondaime, który został jego autorytetem, po kilku opowieściach ze strony Sandaime.

 _Zostać nim, i być zaakceptowanym przez wioskę._

— Hmm, nie mam _jako takiego zdania_ na jej temat, dattebayo…— powiedział po chwili.— Ale za to mam marzenie z nią związane!

— Marzenie?— Jiraiya zerknął na niego z zaciekawieniem. Gdy chłopak to zobaczył, promiennie się uśmiechnął. Mógłby o tym opowiadać każdemu kto by chciał. Właściwie, to wykrzykiwał to zdanie w twarz, nawet ludziom nie chcącym tego słyszeć. Na przykład sprzedawcom, nie chcącym sprzedać mu towaru. Lub plotkarom spotkanym przez niego w parku.

— Zostanę najsilniejszym Hokage z historii wioski, dattebayo! Silniejszym niż Staruszek Sandaime i Yondaime!— Ten szczegół złapał Jiraiye i sprawił, że na jego twarzy pojawił się dumny uśmiech, bowiem dążył do przewyższenia swojego ojca.

0o0o0

 **Następnego dnia**

I oto tutaj stał Potężny Jiraiya, tłumacząc jak działa system chakry. Jak jeden punkt w jego ciele jest połączony do drugiego. Jak łączyła się ona także z jego organami i organizmem. Wszystko co powiedział było dosyć podstawową informacją dla całej populacji ziemi. Gdy nie ma się jednak nikogo do wytłumaczenia tego, sprawa staję się cięższa.

Jednak w niektórych przypadkach nawet po wytłumaczeniu, taka sprawa jest nadal ciężka.

—Naruto. —powiedział powoli. —Skup się, nie zamierzam się powtarzać kolejny raz. —Niby powiedział, że wytłumaczy to ostatni raz, ale zrobi to jeszcze wiele razy, tylko jeszcze tego nie wie.

o0o

 **Kilka miesięcy później**

Kilka godzin temu dotarli do małej miejscowej świątyni, przy której zrobili postój. Jiraiya zostawił chłopca, mówiąc by _poćwiczyć z listkiem_ , gdy on pójdzie do pobliskiej wioski po coś do jedzenia.

Znał już to zadanie. To ćwiczenie było dla niego bez sensu! Przyklejanie liści do głowy za pomocą chakry! Kto to w ogóle wymyślił? Może nie miał najlepszej kontroli nad swoja chakrą, ale co mu da ćwiczenie z głupim liściem?

Jednak po swoim zrzędzeniu, głośno westchnął. Ponownie zerwał liść z drzewa pod którym siedział i położył go na swoim czole przytrzymując jednym palcem by nie odleciał zanim zdąży zrobić cokolwiek ze swoja wewnętrzną energią. Starał się skupić swoja chakrę w punkcie na czole, zamykając oczy.

Widział ciemność, w której pojawiały się małe iskierki błękitnej energii. Poczuł ciepłe uczucie w ciele kumulującej się chakry. Czuł jak powoli się przemieszcza w jego organizmie, zmierzając do górnej części ciała. Odczuł lekkie mrowienie na swoim czole. Zabrał palec z liścia.

Trzymał się! Nie zważając na powiewy wiatru otaczające go, trzymał się! Naruto lekko zaskoczony nawet nie otworzył oczu by nie stracić panowania. Pogrążony mrokiem swoich własnych powiek skupiał się na charze, która zajęła miejsce na jego górnej części twarzy. Niebieskie iskierki chakry raz po raz pojawiające się w jego polu widzenia nie ułatwiały tego zadania. Ale dawał sobie radę.

Dopóki w jego wizji nie pojawiła się czerwona smuga energii.

— Co do…— nie myśląc o tym wcześniej, otworzył szeroko oczy jakby chciał przyjrzeć się zjawisku. Jednak czerwona smuga zniknęła razem z pojawieniem się zielonego krajobrazu.

Wiatr wykorzystał chwilę słabości i dmuchnął blondynowi prosto w twarz, rozwiewając jego złote kosmyki włosów i porywając roślinkę ze sobą.

—Tylko nie to, dattebayo! — krzyknął zdruzgotany na widok odlatującego liścia. — Aghhh! Co za idiotyczne zajęcie, dattebayo! — rozdrażniony zgrzytnął zębami i położył się w cieniu drzewa, na którym się opierał. Właściwie, to wykonał ćwiczenie. Liść na kilka sekund przylgnął do jego ciała. Założył ręce na piersi i zamknął oczy by spędzić resztę nieobecności Ero-sennina na śnie.

Jednak uciążliwa nieznajoma energia zaprzątała mu głowę. Gdyż już ją widział. W swoich koszmarach. Snach o wilgotnych korytarzach, wypełnionymi żółtym mrocznym światłem. Pojawiała się gdzie światło lamp nie dochodziło. W dalekiej części tunelu do którego nie chciał zaglądać, gdyż z tamtego miejsca usłyszał raz przerażający ryk.

o0o

Jiraiya wrócił z miasta po kilkunastu minutach z dwoma obento by zastać blondyna śpiącego w cieniu liści nowo zakwitłego drzewa. Miał ochotę użyć którejś z jego technik Suiton by obudzić chłopca. Powiedział mu by poćwiczył kontrole nad chakrą. On za to wylegiwał się. Jiraiya począł myśleć, że chłopak ma tendencje do zachowań klanu Nara.

Przed wykonaniem potrzebnych pieczęci potrzebnych do wykonania techniki powstrzymały go leniwie podnoszące się powieki chłopca.

—Gaki…— ostrzegł go groźnym tonem. —Miałeś zadanie do wykonania! —spojrzał na niebieskookiego chłopaka. Nie wyglądał na zbyt przejętego. Wypiął pierś z uśmiechem. Jedna z brwi Sennina się uniosła.

— A kto powiedział, że tego nie zrobiłem? —powiedział z życiem. — Liść przylepił mi się do głowy na jakiś czas, dattebayo!

Jiraiya spojrzał na niego. Nie kłamał. Blondyn nie potrafił tego robić nawet gdyby chciał. Przez te kilka miesięcy zauważył, że blondynowi to nie wychodzi i omija kłamstw by nie wychodzić na idiotę. Jednak zauważył też, że gdy blondyn ma taką potrzebę, dosyć zręcznie bawi się prawda. W wyniku tego, Wielki Mędrzec Jiraiya, nie może powiedzieć, że kłamie, oceniając po mowie ciała czy zakłóceniach w chakrze. Kiedy chciał mówił _pół prawdę._

Z tego powodu, jego brew pozostała uniesiona. Na co Naruto zerknął z niepokojem.

— Mówię prawdę! —na ułamek sekundy jego wzrok powędrował w bok. — Naprawdę!

— Ech, nieważne, jednak nawet kiedy je wykonałeś, powinieneś dalej praktykować! Nie wiesz, że praktyka czyni mistrza?

—AGH! Praktykowałbym dalej, dattebayo! Tylko to wymaga głupiej koncentracji! A trudno jest ją zatrzymać gdy nagle rozprasza cię jakaś czerwona Chakra! —zirytował się i poważnie gestykulując rękoma wykrzyczał. Chociaż z perspektywy Jiraiyi wyglądało to na nieopanowane rzucanie kończynami na wszystkie strony.

—Czerwona Chakra? —zaniepokojony zagadnął. Jeśli to Kyuubi - a nie było innej praktycznej odpowiedzi – to będzie to jeszcze trudniejsze do wyjaśnienia blondynowi, niż jego koszmary, czy szepty i zaniki pamięci.

Dowiedział się o nich jakieś dwa miesiące temu. Jiraiya został na nogach by dokończyć pisanie rozdziału jego książki, przy lichym świetle przygasającego ogniska. Zobaczył jak Naruto kręci się na swoim posłaniu by w końcu obudzić się oblany potem.

Naruto opowiedział wtedy mężczyźnie - do którego już od jakiegoś czasu miał zaufanie - o swoich snach. Głos, korytarze, warczenie i szepty. To go istotnie zmartwiło. Jednak co mógł mu powiedzieć? Że w jego ciele został zapieczętowany najpotężniejszy z ogoniastych bestii i to wcale nie są sny, lecz prawdopodobnie ląduje w zakamarkach swojej podświadomości?

Westchnął by po chwili usłyszeć odpowiedź chłopca.

—Ta sama co w moich snach. —zawahał się na ułamek sekundy. Oparł się na dłoni siedząc po turecku. —Tylko jeśli ją widziałem, kiedy byłem obudzony, to… nie jest to jakieś no, dziwne, dattebayo? — głowił się. Zastanawiał się czy ta dziwna energia istnieje naprawdę, a nie tylko w jego wyobraźni.

I się zaczęło. Spekulacje. Przemyślenia.

Jiraiya miał naprawdę zakłopotany wyraz twarzy. Nie powinien mu tego mówić. Powinien dowiedzieć się jak najpóźniej. Spojrzał na niepewny wzrok chłopaka. Przez całe życie trzymany w ciemności. Przez całe życie traktowany nie jak bohater, ale pasożyt. Bez żadnego sensownego, znanemu mu powodu.

Jednak perspektywa innych była całkowicie inna.

Dla nich przyczyna była jasna.

W jego głowie narodziła się myśl. Co jeśli…? Jaka będzie jego reakcja? Lub co się stanie kiedy dowie się przypadkowo, od jakiegoś cywila po powrocie do wioski? Zamiast od jakiejś osoby której ufa?

— E-ero-sennin? —zająknął się, co było u niego anomalią. Spojrzał na białowłosego mężczyznę, siedzącego przed nim. Spięty Jiraiya wpatrywał się w niego z troską.

To było to. Miał zamiar powiedzieć mu, że w jego ciele jest zapieczętowany najsilniejszy z ogoniastych bestii. A jego sny to nie sny lecz prawdopodobnie wycieczki do jego podświadomości.

—Czy znasz opowieść o Dziewięcio-ogoniastym Demonie? —spytał go. Na jego twarzy gościł smutny uśmiech.

Oj tak, upadł na głowę. Upadł i to bardzo mocno, na co wskazywały jego działania.

Pytanie lekko zbiło z tropu chłopca. Chętny był jednak na zmianę tematu, gdyż atmosfera zaczynała być smętna. Niezwłocznie więc rzucił się do odpowiedzi. Kto nie znałby opowieści o Kyuubim i Yondaime?

—Jasne, że tak! Kiedy Demon zaatakował wioskę, niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze, przed nim pojawił się potężny, Czwarty Hokage! —w jego błękitnych oczach pojawił się błysk, po chwili znikając. Zastąpiło go spojrzenie pełne podziwu. —Dając z siebie wszystko odciągnął go od wioski i poświęcając życie, zabił bestię. —zacisnął pięści, nie dlatego, że powróciła smętna atmosfera.

Jiraiya przymknął na sekundę powieki by zebrać myśli – teraz nadchodziła ta ciężka część.

—W tym rzecz, Yondaime jej nie zabił. Pokonał bestię.

—AGH, przecież to właśnie powiedziałem, dattebayo! Co to za różnica! — zgrzytnął zębami.

—Jest różnica. Wyobraź sobie nasze treningi Taijutsu. Zawsze cie pokonuje. — blondyn wytrzeszczył oczy – zaczął pojmować. —Ale jeszcze nigdy nie zginąłeś.

—Dobra, wygrałeś, dattebayo. —powiedział wskazując na niego palcem. Mężczyzna faktycznie miał racje. Lecz -… —Co to wnosi do całej histo-…?— jego oczy znowu poszerzyły się. — Co się stało z demonem? Mam na myśli, dattebayo, nie zginął więc…?!—zerknął na Jiraiye zszokowany.

—Do tego punktu zmierzałem, gaki. Teraz powiem ci kilka rzeczy których możesz nie zrozumieć, jako, że nie jesteś jeszcze zaawansowanym ninją, i twoja wiedza nie przekracza podstawowej. — poczuł się lekko urażony, na komentarz o jego umiejętnościach. —Dzięwięcio-ogoniasty składał się z samej chakry. Można powiedzieć, że była to żyjąca, chodząca Chakra. —zerknął na Naruto czy podąża. Ten przytaknął by kontynuować. —Nie można było więc zabić demona, ponieważ Chakra nie mogła po prostu wyparować. Pozostałaby w tym świecie, by za jakiś czas odrodzić ciało Lisa i znów siać zgrozę. —wziął głęboki oddech i kontynuował.

—Trzeba było zamknąć demona za kratkami. Zapieczętować go, i pozostawić pilnowanego przez strażnika. Rzecz w tym, że trzeba było znaleźć odpowiedniego stróża. Kogoś kto mógłby pokonać nieskończoną nienawiść bestii. Nową, czystą duszę, której niewinność działałaby jak światełko w ciemności.

Naruto to pojął. Dziwnym było jednak to, że historie pokonania demona aż tak zmieniono. Dziwnym było też to, że Jiraiya mu o tym mówił. To znaczy, wszyscy inni znają tę samą historię co on dotychczas, prawda? Gdyby wszyscy inni wiedzieli o zapieczętowaniu demona w człowieku, mógł wyobrazić sobie życie takiej osoby.

Chodzące przypomnienie o bólu, który wycierpieli tamtego dnia.

Nienawiść wypisana we wzroku każdej pojedynczej jednostki.

…

…to by było niemożliwe, prawda?

Wszyscy nim gardzili, gdyż na co dzień widzieli chodzącego potwora, rozdrapującego stare rany?

Chciał uciekać.

Najszybciej jak mógł.

Najdalej jak mógł.

Lecz nie mógł tego zrobić. Jego ciało mu na to nie pozwalało.

Poczuł jak jego dłonie drgają. Powoli wstał na swoich drżących nogach. Zrobił krok do tyłu. Jeszcze jeden. I jeszcze jeden, kiedy poczuł jak nieistniejące dłonie drzewa, zatrzymują go od tyłu. Ucieczka zakończona niepowodzeniem.

Jiraiya nie mógł nie czuć ostrza, kłującego go raz za razem, krok za krokiem, w pierś. Momentalnie wstał i znalazł się obok chłopca, którego nogi się załamały i ponownie znajdował się na ziemi. Klęknął przy nim.

—Naruto. — chciał zwrócić jego uwagę. Nie podziałało. Dalej spoglądał w nicość. —Naruto, spójrz na mnie! —Podniósł głos, co go ocuciło. Chłopak starał się skupić na czarnych oczach Jiraiyi. Co teraz było tak trudne jak kontrola chakry.

—Nie jesteś więźniem, czy samym demonem jak inni myślą, i jak ty w tym momencie możesz myśleć! To demon jest więźniem, a twoim zadaniem jest być najlepszym wartownikiem, jakiego widział świat! — patrzał na niego bezradnie. Poczuł jak do jego oczu napływają łzy. Szybko kilka razy mrugnął by do tego nie dopuścić. Uzumaki Naruto nigdy nie płakał, dattebayo! Nigdy!

— Cz-czemu, to ja mam to robić? Jest tyle osób! Czemu wybrał mnie! —pociągnął nosem.

—Yondaime miał swój powód! —odpowiedział natychmiastowo. — Wiedział, że poradzisz sobie nawet z tak wygórowanym zadaniem! Wierzył w cie-…! —mówił pewnym siebie głosem. Głosem pełnym troski i determinacji kiedy chłopiec najzwyczajniej w świecie rzucił mu się na szyje. Jiraiya usłyszysz cichy szloch.

Uzumaki Naruto nigdy nie płakał. Nigdy.

Lecz teraz Naruto zrobił to co zrobiłoby każde dziecko. Wtulił się w kogoś i szlochał. Płakał nad obciążeniem zrzuconym na jego barki. Płakał nad swoim losem. Płakał jednak nie tylko ze smutku. Płakał bo znalazł jakąś cenną mu osobę. Płakał bo inna postać , niezmiernie w niego wierzyła.

Płakał bo był tylko dzieckiem.

o0o

 **Notka autora: Długość nie zachwyca, 2 721 słów, aczkolwiek myślę, że dobrze zrobiłam dzieląc ten rozdział na dwie części ; ,,Nieśmiały kwit Lilaku'' oraz ,,Więzień i strażnik''. Mała ilość fabuły, głównie rozmowa w kategorii** _ **niepokój**_ **. :v**

 **Nie wiem czy wspominałam, że - tak, mam w zamiarze zmieniać pewne rzeczy. Więc Naruto nie dowiedział się o swoim ojcu. Według mojego teraźniejszego toku myślenia – było to** _ **mega**_ **głupie.**

 **Przy jego temperamencie? Wykrzyczał by w twarz swojemu pierwszemu przeciwnikowi, żeby nie zadzierał z synem Czwartego Hokage. :D Aczkolwiek patrząc wstecz, mogę powiedzieć, że jest możliwość, iż za kolejne pół roku, mój umysł znowu upgraduje i będę chciała znów coś zmienić.**

 **W każdym razie.**

Kesshou out!


	5. V Klan Uzumaki

**Naruto nie należy do mnie, został stworzony przez Masashi Kishimoto. Mam prawa tylko do OC oraz wymyślonych technik.**

o0o

 **3 lata później**

Naruto leżał na lodowatej ziemi, pokrytej śniegiem, który za niedługo który za niedługo miał zniknąć. Nie mógł wstać. Powodem tego był kolejny przegrany sparing z Jiraiyą. Nauczył się by nie oceniać książki po okładce już na pierwszym ich starciu, jednak przy nim tą zasadę ciężko było stosować.

Na jego wstępnej lekcji, lub bardziej pasowałoby walce, niewyobrażalnie zlekceważył mężczyznę. Lecz miał do tego dobre powody, dattebayo! A przynajmniej tak myślał. Na przykład, idąc ludzkim tokiem myślenia, białowłosa osoba z paroma pojawiającymi się zmarszczkami, powinna być wolna. Przynajmniej wolniejsza niż młody dzieciak, prawda?

Otóż nie. I się o tym przekonał. Mężczyzna po prostu nie podlegał prawom fizyki. I ogólnie wszystkim prawom. A, trzem prawom ninją, przede wszystkim.

Wracając. Kiedy widzisz przed sobą śmiesznie wyglądającego starca, jak masz go nie lekceważyć?

I to pytanie mu zadał.

— Sam widzisz, że to pomaga wygrać. — pomachał dumny dłonią by odwołać temat. — CO MASZ NA MYŚLI MÓWIĄĆ _ŚMIESZNY STARZEC?_

BAM!

Uderzył go z tyłu głowy z dezaprobatą. Scena wyglądała jak rodem z mangi.

I znowu leżał na ziemi. Zerkał na odchodzącego pustelnika. Daleko nie odejdzie. Nigdy nie oddalali się zbytnio od obozu czy w tym wypadku zajazdu, by znaleźć miejsce na praktyki.

Westchnął z małym uśmiechem pojawiającym się na jego twarzy. Wszystko układało się tak dobrze. Nareszcie.

Oprócz jednego małego szczegółu. Głupiej, przerośniętej wiewiórki siedzącej w jego pępku.

Przynajmniej, kiedy trafiał do ciemnych korytarzy, w dzień, lub kiedy spał, wiedział, że nie ma się czego bać. Bestia była zamknięta za kratami.

Z wiadomością dotyczącą wiewiórki - jak go nazywał - przybyła też jedna dobra rzecz. Jego powody do zdobycia tytułu Hokage zwiększyły się. Wykona swoje zadanie! Będzie chronił wioskę wszystkimi swoimi siłami!

Jak tylko do niej wróci.

I zostanie pełnoprawnym ninja, oczywiście.

Tak siedząc na gałęzi pokrytej szronem i rozmyślając, oglądał chmury. Niby nudne zajęcie, ale nie rozprasza myśli na wszystkie strony. No chyba, że jednak z chmur przybierze kształt Jiraiyi siedzącej na ropusze.

Jednak tym razem zatrzymał wzrok na orle, gdyż niebo było zbyt zachmurzone by chmury przyjęły jakikolwiek kształt - nie wliczając kształtu chmur oczywiście. Jak odjazdowo byłoby się tak unosić! Latać w przestrzeni, bez ograniczeń!

Zwierze krążyło jeszcze chwile po niepogodnym niebie kiedy zaczęło się zniżać. Z rozprostowanymi skrzydłami szybował w stronę miejsca gdzie zniknął Ero-sennin. Natychmiast wstał i pobiegł w tamta stronę. Na jego radosnej twarzy pojawiło się zaciekawienie. List z wioski?

Kiedy wpadł do ich wynajętego pokoju zastał Jiraiye czytającego list, obok niego zaś leżał drugi, zapieczętowany pergamin.

— _Ero-sennin!_ — zawołał go. — Co to? — zagadnął zainteresowany _głośno_ zasuwając drzwi. Na czole Jiraiyi pojawiła się żyłka. Za grosz szacunku!

Jiraiya wykonał gest ręką w stronę posłannika odsyłając go do wioski – odpowiedź powierzy jednej z jego ropuch. Ptak musiał poczuć czystą sakki emitującą od niego, ponieważ od razu zeskoczył z parapetu i poszybował w dal z nie lada prędkością.

— Odpowiem, kiedy przestaniesz nazywać mnie _Ero-sennin_. — powiedział martwym tonem. To była bitwa na spojrzenia.

— Przestanę, kiedy skończysz być zboczeńcem, dattebayo. — Naruto wziął przynętę i odpowiedział blondyn głosem godnym Shinigami.

Po chwili Jiraiya chciał odpowiedzieć na uwagę Naruto, jednak nie mógł wymyślić sensownej odcinki. Jego buzia otwierała się w tą i we w tę przez co wyglądał jak ryba pozbawiona dopływu wody.

— No dobra, słuszny argument. — pstryknął palcami i wskazał jednym z nich na chłopca. — Hokage przydzielił mi misję. Mamy znaleźć pewna osobę i przyprowadzić ją do wioski. — Usiadł i wyjął z plecaka pusty zwój i butelkę atramentu z pędzlem. Zaczął robić pewne, wyćwiczone pociągnięcia z czarnego płynu, warte Mistrza Pieczęci.

— Co skrobiesz? — zajrzał mu przez ramię Naruto. Jiraiya wolną ręką odepchnął twarz dzieciaka. —Gahh! Co to było, dattebayo!?

— Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła, gaki! —zaśmiał się z blondyna. Westchnął. — Piszę odpowiedź, na co innego ci to wygląda?

— Więc ruszamy w drogę? — ucieszył się. Ostatnie trzy tygodnie spędzili na środku pustkowia. Lub ogromnego lasu, jak kto woli. Chłopak zastanawiał się jak starsza para prowadząca pensjonat tu wytrzymuje. Lub daje rade go w ogóle prowadzić.

Siedzenie w miejscu było przeciwieństwem ich spędzania czasu. Zazwyczaj przemieszczali się co dwa dni. Odwiedzali różne wioski, klany. Co pokazało blondynowi, że Jiraiya nie jest tylko napalonym pustelnikiem. Gdy z Jiraiyą odwiedzali jego źródła, Naruto zdziwiło w pierwszej kolejności to, że Jiraiya rzeczywiście cały ten czas pracował jako szpieg dla Konohy. Wykonywał tę pracę rzeczywiście dobrze. Jeśli ktoś nie wiedziałby, że jest z jednym z Sanninów, nikt nie spodziewałby się niczego ze strony mężczyzny.

— Oczywiście, że tak! Chętnie zobaczę się z Tsunade-hime! — Zaśmiał się optymistycznie.

— Księżniczką? Szukamy księżniczki, dattebayo?! — podekscytował się obiecującą przygodą. Spotkanie księżniczki! Uratowanie jej i zostanie honorowanym tytułem rycerza - no może, rycerzo-Shinobi! I to jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem akademii!

— Tak, księżniczki. Ślimaczej Księżniczki. —Odpowiedział Jiraiya kiwając głową z uznaniem. Głowa odziana w złote roztrzepane na wszystkie strony kosmyki włosów, przechyliła się lekko w bok. Radosna, podekscytowana ekspresja jednak pozostała. Jego spojrzenie wydawało się za to mało obecne.

— …he? — wydał dźwięk niezrozumienia. — …HEEEE?! — wydarł się z obrzydzeniem. — _Ślimacza_ księżniczka?! To nie to ma się w głowie po usłyszenie słowa księżniczka, dattebayo!

— Hahah, Tsunade skopałaby ci dupsko, gdyby zobaczyła jak sobie ją wyobrażasz! —kilka razy klasnął śmiejąc się kretyńsko.

Nie do końca rozumiał Ero-sennina. Księżniczka, która jest ślimakiem, i potrafi walczyć? Mężczyzna chyba wreszcie postradał zmysły.

Jiraiya zaprzestał śmiania się, i otarł łzy, które szybko napłynęły mu do oczu. Zobaczył zmieszaną minę blondyna, który był gotowy dyskutować nad jego zdrowiem psychicznym.

— Ech, — westchnął z pół uśmiechem na twarzy. — opowiem ci o niej w drodze. A teraz — wstał i rozprostował nogi. — pomóż mi zapieczętować te wszystkie rzeczy do zwoi. —wskazał na ich rzeczy znajdujące się w pomieszczeniu. Takich jak jedzenie, ich ubrania w koszykach imitujących szafy. Czy zwój leżący na niskim stole, który Naruto zostawił otwarty przed odbiegnięciem rano do Jiraiyi na trening.

Spoglądając nie niego, Naruto przypomniał sobie dzień w którym zainteresował się tą dziedziną. Miał na myśli oczywiście Fuuinjutsu.

 _FLASHBACK no Jutsu!_

 **2 lata wcześniej**

— Oi! Gaki! — odłożył pióro, zaprzestając pisania swojej noveli, by zawołać Naruto. Chłopiec już od jakiegoś czasu próbował wbiec na drzewo bez użycia rąk. Próbował. Jednak to ćwiczenie nie było tak proste jak przyklejanie listka do czoła. A przy jego wieku, oraz nienaturalnie ogromnej ilości chakry, opanowanie tego ćwiczenia, zajmie mu jeszcze sporo czasu. Dlatego Jiraiya jeszcze przez jakiś czas będzie miał dodatkowy bagaż na plecach, jeśli będzie chciał podróżować szybciej. Teraz jednak, wymyślił dla niego nowe zajecie.

Naruto z pozycji leżącej, po ponownym upadku z drzewa, odwrócił głowę w stronę Jiraiyi. Westchnął. Miał zamiar wykonać to ćwiczenie! Prędzej czy później to zrobi! Teraz jednak przywołująca go dłoń Jiraiyi, mówiła _później_. Podniósł się z podskokiem i znalazł się przy mężczyźnie.

Kiedy usiadł przy nim, Sennin wcisnął mu w dłoń pióro oraz czysty pergamin wyjęty z małego plecaka zajmującego miejsce obok niego. Zaśmiał się głupkowato.

Naruto wiedział co to znaczyło. Nastała chwila ciszy. Na jego twarzy poczęły pojawiać się znikome ilości potu, z powodu bycia pod napięciem.

— NIE MA MOWY, DATTEBAYO! —wykrzyczał nagle zaskakując Jiraiye. On jednak szybko się otrząsnął, a na jego czole pojawiła się żyłka. Zgrzytnął zębami.

— NIE MOŻESZ CZYTAĆ I PISAĆ, NIE MOŻESZ BYĆ SHINOBI, NARUTO! — Teraz Naruto został zaskoczony wybuchem pustelnika. Chociaż gdy o tym pomyślał to i on miał dosyć wybuchowy temperament.

— A-ale-…!— musiał szybko cos wymyślić. Miał siedzieć nad krzaczkami, jeszcze przed nauką w akademii? Odpowiedz brzmi nie. — Ale, przecież, jestem pewien, że w akademii też będą tego uczyć! — bronił się wszystkim co miał. A w tym momencie był to słaby argument o szkole. Jęknął kiedy zobaczył uniesioną brew Jiraiyi. Nie przeszło. Jiraiya wziął oddech i powiedział coś czego Naruto w świecie by się nie spodziewał.

— No dobra, jak chcesz. — wziął przedmioty z rąk chłopca, pergamin odłożył obok a pióro wziął do ręki i zaczął pisać.

—Co? — zdziwił się. Zazwyczaj mężczyzna był bardzo natarczywy. Na przykład kiedy byli w gorących źródłach. Jiraiya musiał _bardzo natarczywie_ błagać blondyna, by nie wykrzyczał przeciwnej płci, znajdującej się za ścianą, że Sennin _zbiera informacje._ Jednak nawet propozycja ramen go nie przekonała. Naruto po wcześniejszych odwiedzinach miejscowego stoiska stwierdził, że ramen w tym miejscu nie może być nazywany ramen. Jiraiya dostał w tamten dzień niezłe lanie.

Udawał, że pisze dalszy ciąg swojej pracy gdy Naruto podejrzliwie na niego spoglądał.

— Nie będę cie do niczego zmuszał. — powiedział, a Naruto raz po spoglądając na pustelnika odchodził w stronę miejsca gdzie trenował. — Jestem jednak zawiedziony, że nie chcesz nauczyć się specjalności swojego klanu. — powiedział _zawiedzony_. W duchu wiedział, że wygrał kłótnię tym zdaniem.

Blondyn się zatrzymał. O czym on mówi? Przecież był zwykłym cywilem z osady, nie? Szybko się odwrócił po czym jak to on, wybuchł.

— KLAN? Mam klan, dattebayo?! — zaczął podskakiwać z niedowierzania i radości. Ktoś mógł powiedzieć, ze po prostu widzi nadpobudliwego sześciolatka. Jednak za tymi okrzykami i ruchami, stała prawdziwa radość. Czyli miał klan? Był sierotą, jednak gdzieś tam, była jego rodzina? Przechodził go przyjemny dreszcz na samą myśl o tym.

Jiraiya obserwował jak chłopak raz co raz odbija się od ziemi, z uśmiechem. Nie miał w zamiarze mówić mu tak wcześnie o jego klanie, jednak ta wiadomość, nie powinna wnieść nic złego. W przypadku możliwości nauki Fuuinjutsu, lepiej nawet zacząć za młodu. Umiejętność kaligrafii, wyćwiczona szybkość pisania - a przy tym także robienia pieczęci - przydadzą się w późniejszych technikach.

— Czekaj, jaka specjalność?! — przestał fikać, kiedy w jego głowie zaświergotała druga wiadomość przekazana przez Jiraiye.

— Hahah, wiedziałem, że tym cię wygram! Nie musiałem nawet wspominać o ramen, to coś nowego! —Zaśmiał się i zobaczył jak na twarzy blondyna na sekundę pojawił się grymas. Nie żeby w lasach otaczających Taki-Gakure był dostępny ramen. — W każdym razie. Klan Uzumaki, pochodzący z byłej Uzushio-Gakure w Kraju Wiru. Specjalizowali się w Fuuinjutsu. — wytłumaczył jakby wykuł informację na pamięć. Umknął mu jeden szczegół. — Wyróżniali się czerwonymi włosami. —przypomniała mu się matka blondyna - Krwawa Habanero - lub Pomidor, jeśli ci życie nie miłe.

Blondyn przyswoił informacje. Jednak coś mu nie pasowało. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył lekko powiewające na wietrze kosmyki włosów. Na pewno nie zobaczył koloru czerwonego. Był to kolor złotej pszenicy w zbieranej w lecie. Zerknął na Jiraiyę w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi. Sannin załapał, gdyż Naruto trzymał w dłoni swoją grzywkę.

— Twój ojciec-…— dla niego była to tak normalna informacja, że nie zwrócił uwagi kiedy wypłynęła z jego jamy ustnej. — lub twoja matka — dodał szybko, maskując czyjekolwiek podejrzenia, a przynajmniej miał taka nadzieje. — najwyraźniej pochodziła z innego klanu.

— Och. — powiedział lekko zmieszany, teraz gdy ten fakt został mu wskazany, wydawał się oczywisty. — Hej, Ero-sennin, nigdy nie słyszałem o Kraju Wiru, czy Uzushio! — jego kłopot został dawno zapomniany, by zostać zastąpiony zaciekawieniem.

— A jakie inne wioski znasz? — zapytał, z uśmieszkiem. Znał odpowiedz, gdyż wiedza sześciolatka jest na poziomie widział więc wie. A dotąd był w Wiosce Liścia, Ukrytej Trawie oraz Wiosce Gorących Źródeł. Odwiedził też kilka małych mieścin oraz słyszał o Ukrytym Wodospadzie, gdyż znajdowali się w tamtym czasie blisko tej osady.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał ciche mruknięcie pod nosem _,,No tak, przecież ty zboczeńcu wiesz_ wszystko, _dattebayo''_.

— ' _Czasami mam ochotę skopać mu tyłek.'_ — pomyśleli w tym samym czasie, zaciskając pięści. Kilka chwil groźnej wymiany spojrzeń później, obydwoje zaczęli się śmiać. Właściwie, większość ich starć kończyła się tak samo.

Naruto uwielbiał przekomarzać się z Ero-senninem. Nie wiedział czemu, jednak po przeróżnych sprzeczkach kiedy razem zaśmiewali się do łez, odczuwał w środku, to miłe, ciepłe uczucie. To chyba ono było powodem.

— Wracając do twojego pytania, gaki. — powiedział po chwili Jiraiya. — Nic dziwnego, że o nich nie słyszałeś. Jakiś czas po zakończeniu Drugiej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, Iwa zaatakowała Uzu. Bali się ich Technik Pieczętujących, więc zniszczyli zagrożenie. —powiedział półtonem. Atmosfera szybko spoważniała.

— Zniszczyli …nie ma już wioski, ani kraju? — zapytał przygnębiony. _'Ani rodziny?'_ — dodał w myślach.

— ' _O nie.'_ — pomyślał Jiraiya. Przekazanie mu tej wiedzy, ma jednak jakieś konsekwencje. Chłopiec właśnie dowiedział się, że szansa na odnalezienie pokrewieństwa przepadła. Wziął głęboki oddech i z niepewnym uśmiechem zaczął mówić — Hej, jestem pewny, że gdzieś tam jeszcze są członkowie twojego klanu! Wystarczy jedna osoba, jedna osoba to wszystko czego człowiek potrzebuje! A ten klan był olbrzymi, mówię ci! Cała Ukryta Wioska składała się z praktycznie z jego jednego!

Naruto spojrzała na pocieszającego go mężczyznę, po czym spuścił głowę w dół. Jeśli miał racje, to jest możliwość na spotkanie jego krewnego! Jeśli jednak nie, to-… wolał o tym nie myśleć.

Naruto po tym jak odgarnął tamte myśli na bok chciał się dowiedzieć więcej o Fuuinjutsu i osadzie składającej się z Shinobi o czerwonych włosach. Jiraiya jednak powiedział mu, iż nie ma takiej możliwości w świecie by nauczył go Fuuinjutsu zanim będzie potrafił czytać i pisać. I tak oto, kilkadziesiąt lekcji o alfabetach oraz miliony zapisanych znaków później, Jiraiya pokazał mu podstawową technikę. _Pieczęć Iluminacji_.

 _The end of Jutsu_

I wtedy zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. Dalej spoglądał na zwój, jednak jego myśli powędrowały gdzie indziej. Skierowały się na mężczyznę, który tak usilnie chciał go rozweselić z niepewnym uśmiechem na twarzy, za każdym razem gdy stało się coś złego. Człowieka który nigdy go nie oceniał – pomijając te kilka razy gdy naśmiewał się z jego inteligencji – lecz _doceniał_.

— Naruto, możesz zająć się zwojami? Naprawdę pójdzie szybciej w ten sposób. — powiedział do blondyna wpatrującego się w rulon pergaminu. Naruto na niego zerknął, po czym Jiraiya zobaczył tak znajomy, promienny uśmiech blondyna.

— Już biegnę, Ero-sennin! — szybko znalazł się przy workowatym plecaku pustelnika.

 _Naruto nie miał pojęcia jak mógł tego wcześniej nie zauważyć._

Wziął dla siebie i Jiraiyi po małym zwoju. Rozłożył jeden przed swoimi ubraniami i zaczął wykonywać technikę pieczętowania.

 _,,…jedna osoba to wszystko czego człowiek potrzebuje!'',_ nie dziwił się że Jiraiya czasami żartował o jego błyskotliwości. Pojecie w odpowiedni sposób jego słów zajęło mu dwa lata.

Zgrzytnął zębami gdy zobaczył, że sennin znowu jest szybszy w przeprowadzaniu Jutsu. Właśnie chował zwój do jego torby wypełnionego wrzuconymi tam drobiazgami i innymi zapieczętowanymi przedmiotami, takimi jak broń.

Po wymeldowaniu się z budynku, Naruto wbiegł na drzewo za Jiraiyą, który po prostu podskoczył by znaleźć się na gałęzi. Jego wspinanie się na drzewa bez pomocy rąk nadal było dosyć chwiejne i lekko niestabilne. A kiedy stanął na lekko ośnieżonej gałęzi, poczuł się jeszcze mniej pewny. Zdecydował się na drogę przyziemną. Będzie biegł ile sił w nogach.

Zmierzali w kierunku najbardziej prawdopodobnym dla Jiraiyi, dla miejsca pobytu Tsunade. Turystyczne okolice Kraju Ognia - w którym się aktualnie znajdowali.

o0o

Nie ważne, że miał białowłosy pustelnik rację i rzeczywiście nadal istnieją członkowie jego klanu.Na przykład Karin, którą spotkał w Kusa-Gakure. Szybko się zaprzyjaźnili, po tym jak Naruto najzwyczajniej w świecie po zobaczeniu jej włosów, podbiegł do niej pytając ,,Hej, masz może na nazwisko Uzumaki?''. Po krótkiej rozmowie, do której wtrącił się Jiraiya okazało się, że tak, lecz nie o to w tym chodziło.

W każdym dotychczas miejscu, którym się znalazł – kiedy pamiętał, by to robić – rozglądał się za znajomym kolorem włosów. Co było kretyńskie. _Nigdy_ nie będzie się liczył kolor włosów, oczu czy krew.

Zdał sobie o tym sprawę właśnie teraz. O tym, że każdy raz gdy zbaczał ze swojej drogi, bo zobaczył osobę o kolorze włosów zbliżającym się do czerwonego, był mijający się z celem. Dosłownie. Zawsze się od niego oddalał. Odbiegał, zostawiając go w tyle, swoja _prawdziwą_ rodzinę.

Szczerze się uśmiechnął. Poczuł, ze jego oczy zaczęły się szklić, więc szybko zaczął mrugać. Głupi, zimny wiatr wiejący mu prosto w twarz!

o0o

 **Notka Autora: Więc, co myślicie?**

— **Nie zaczyna się zdania od ,,więc'', Weronika!**

— **Tak, tak, to moja notka i mogę mówić co chce!**

 **Przechodząc do rozdziału, Naruto bardzo często leży na ziemi. Tak wiem, moje biedactwo.**

 **Właściwie, to gdyby spoglądać na zawartość starej wersji rozdziałów, ten tekst ^ to nadal trzeci rozdział. :v Są tam rzeczy których zabrakło w trzecim, tylko, że tam zajmowały one może jedna kartkę tekstu a tu? Prawie 3 tyś. xd Myślałam, że zrobię szybkie wprowadzenie, i zacznie się arc z Tsunade, ale jednak nie.**

 **To chyba pokazuje, że poprawiłam się jako pisasz, prawda? To, że chce mi się rozpisywać sceny, nie robie wszystkiego na szybko i ogólnie myślę, że lepiej pisze. Ale no. Orz**

Sakki – zabójcze intencje

Shinigami – Bóg Śmierci

Kusa-Gakure – Wioska Ukryta w Trawie

Taki-Gakure – Wioska Ukryta w Wodospadzie

Iwa – Skała

Uzu – Wir

(Oczywiście w sensie wioski oraz kraju ;v)

Fuuinjutsu – Techniki Pieczętujące

 _Pieczęć Iluminacji_ – Użytkownik zapisuje atramentem, lub innym dostępnym płynem, np. krwią, znaki 照明 (iluminacja) poczym przesyła odpowiednią ilość chakry w utworzoną sygnaturę. Znak zaczyna świecić jasnym promiennym, jak słońce światłem. (Gahahah, własne Jutsu nadeszło :D)

 **Taktyczna prośba o komentarze!**

 **(Cieszę się, iż ktoś czyta rozdziały! Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodę w kolejnych częściach, Anonim-san! ^^)**

 **Zajmie wam to tak mało czasu, a moje serduszko po prostu umiera z radości gdy widzę, że coś po sobie zostawiacie! c:**

 _ **Kesshou out!**_


	6. VI Zły nawyk

**Naruto nie należy do mnie, został stworzony przez Masashi Kishimoto. Mam prawa tylko do OC oraz wymyślonych technik.**

o0o

 **2 miesiące później**

Znaleźć zestarzałą hazardzistkę, która ma wiecznie pecha? Pestka, mógłbyś pomyśleć. Jak na zrządzenie losu, nie. Kobieta miała szczęście w uciekaniu, unikaniu rozgłosu czy zacieraniu jakichkolwiek śladów prowadzących do niej.

Skąd blondyn to wiedział? Była już wiosna. O tak. Minęły dwa miesiące od dostania listu, pochodzącego z wioski. Dwa miesiące szukania beznadziejnej księżniczki.

Jiraiya także był zirytowany. Na jego umiejętności powinien znaleźć ją w ciemności. Mówiąc o jego sprawności, Naruto zaczynał znów ją kwestionować. Nie zważając już na to, że Jiraiya ostatni miesiąc przeżył słuchając,

„— _Ero-sennin! Mówiłeś, że jest w tej wiosce!"_

„— _Ero-sennin! Namierzyłeś ją już?!"_

Na szczęście łatwo było zamknąć chłopaka. Jedna obiecana technika i miał go w garści. Powiedział, że zademonstruje mu Jutsu gdy tylko znajdzie czas, gdyż właśnie skakali z gałęzi na gałąź, pędząc do kolejnego miejsca.

Prawda była lekko inna. Nie wiedział co mu pokazać. Mógłby przedstawić blondynowi kolejną podstawową technikę. Henge no Jutsu. Blondyn jednak nadal pracował nad Bunshin no Jutsu. Zostawi go gimnastykującego się z jednym wymagającym niewielką ilość chakry Jutsu na raz. Na razie.

 _FLASHBACK no Jutsu!_

 **Rok wcześniej**

Był naprawdę rozdrażniony nie mogąc wykonać techniki. Raz po raz widział mierne imitacje samego siebie! Jedne z wyblakłymi włosami i oczami. Następnie pojawiały się lewitujące, ducho-podobne obrazy chakry lub 10-cio centymetrowe wersje chibi, które mogłyby dosiąść nawet najmniejszej z ropuch Jiraiyi.

Jiraiya za to był zaskoczony i troszeńkę rozbawiony. Wiedział oczywiście, że ta technika była uczona na drugim roku akademii, czyli blondyn powinien ją poznać za jakieś 3 lata. Chciał natomiast dać mu nad czymś popracować. Dziwnym było dla niego to, że z kontrolą chakry jaką posiadał, nie powinno być problemu z wykonaniem prostego klona, a taki był.

…

I w tym momencie, miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię przez swoją głupotę.

Po 1. Naruto pochodził z klanu, którego każdy członek, miał ogromne pokłady chakry.

Po 2. Wspominając o jego dziedzictwie, jego ojciec zaprojektował Hakke no Fuuin Shiki, tak by Chakra bestii, z czasem mogła być przemieniana w jego własną.

Po tego dokładał się trening. Po każdym wycieńczeniu, rośnie się w sile w jakiś sposób. Regularne wyczerpywanie rezerw chakry, po pewnym czasie ukaże się większymi ich zasobami.

…

W tym, że nie mógł wykonać Bunshin no Jutsu, nie było jednak _nic_ dziwnego.

Zawołał blondyna i opowiedział mu trochę o wspomnianej technice. Dlaczego była ona rangi D, uczona w akademii – ze względu na ilość chakry wymaganej do jej stworzenia. O tym jak większość uczniów miała małą ilość tej energii – więc łatwo było im stworzyć niewielką ilość klonów. U niego sprawa była odwrotna. Zapasy chakry w jego ciele były kilkanaście razy większe niż ktoś mógłby się spodziewać – sformowanie _małej_ liczby replik graniczyłoby się z cudem. Bez bardzo wielu godzin treningu, oczywiście.

—Więc, w zasadzie, — Naruto intensywnie myślał, by przerobić wszystkie informacje w odpowiedni sposób. Jakkolwiek, mówimy tu o Naruto. —po prostu jestem kapitalny!

'— _Potrafi być naprawdę tępy.'_ —pomyślał Jiraiya, łapiąc się za twarz z zażenowaniem. — A co masz zamiar zrobić z klonowym problemem, gaki? —zagadnął z cieniem nadziei.

—Hee, jak to co? Będę trenował i trenował, aż w końcu mi się uda! — zacisnął pięść i zgiął łokieć podnosząc ją w górę, kiedy drugą dłonią złapał się za biceps.

— Bez dwóch zdań jesteś pełny determinacji, niemniej jednak, mógłbyś spróbować czegoś innego. Na przykład zrobić więcej kopii za jednym razem! —powiedział sugerującym tonem. Gdyby tak zrobił, rozprowadziłby więcej energii na większą powierzchnię. Wykonanie techniki stałoby się proste. _'—Bardziej naprowadzająco się nie da. Tym razem musiał załapać.'_

Więcej klonów? Mogły spróbować, aczkolwiek,

— Po co komy jeszcze więcej poczwar jednocześnie? To znaczy, jeśli nie mogę zrobić nawet jednej repliki to wiadomo, że nie będę w stanie zrobić więcej! —powiedział jakby była to najoczywistsza rzecz na ziemi. Jiraiya po prostu na niego spoglądał z lekko uniesioną brwią oraz nieobecnym wzrokiem.

'— _Nie pojmuje, jak bez problemu zrozumiał całą teorię Fuuinjutsu, a nie może dostrzec takiej błahostki.'_ — pomyślał po czym kilka razy mrugnął. Jego prawy kącik ust lekko się uniósł _'—Nie mogę mu wszystkiego podawać na tacy. No, cóż, jeśli nie zdoła nic wymyślić sam, nauczy się tej techniki dopiero w akademii.'_

 _The end of Jutsu_

Co jakiś czas nadal widywał blondyna męczącego się z tą techniką. Faktycznie nie brak mu determinacji. Co było naprawdę dobrą oznaką.

Determinacja, była jedną z najważniejszych rzeczy w życiu Shinobi.

Wracając. Myśląc nad techniką, chciał znaleźć coś co pasowało by do jego umiejętności - dużej ilości chakry – oraz było z dziedziny Fuuinjutsu. Ze względu na to, że cały czas dostawał prośby o nową technikę pieczętującą.

Eh, uległ jego prośbą, musiał robić się miękki. Cóż mógł jednak na to poradzić? Blondyn ze znamionami na twarzy, był jedyny w swoim rodzaju. I nie tylko ze względu na znaki szczególne. Pomimo swojego młodego wieku oraz nie wiedzy o świecie, przyciągał do siebie ludzi. Robił to swoim zachowaniem i tym niewinnym zastawieniem do świata, z którego inni mogliby zrobić użytek. Nastawieniem, które było potrzebne do zrealizowania nie tylko marzenia chłopca, ale i Jiraiyi.

Znalezienie prawdziwego pokoju. Pozbycie się nienawiści, tak okropnie zżerającej i pustoszącej świat shinobi.

Z tą myślą goszczącą w jego głowie, postanowił wrzucić blondyna na głęboką wodę. Pokaże mu coś bardziej zaawansowanego. Stworzonego oczywiście przez klan Uzumaki. Jiraiya poznał to jutsu poprzez jedną członkinię tego rodu. Kiedy Sannin dosyć niezręcznie – bo jednym ruchem - został pokonany przez Uzumaki Kushinę trenując, zażądał nauczenia się techniki.

Działa ona nieomal jak rodzinne jutsu klanu Nara. Uniemożliwia poruszanie się. Aczkolwiek pochodząc z najtrudniejszej dziedziny jutsu – za jakie uważane są techniki pieczętujące – wymaga więcej od użytkownika. Stworzona przez oraz dla klanu Uzumaki wymagała większej ilości chakry. Do utrzymania przeciwnika w jednej pozycji przez jakikolwiek okres czasu, była potrzebna też duża ilość koncentracji.

Mogłoby być to lekką przeszkodą dla Naruto, aczkolwiek trening czyni mistrza. Dosyć dosłownie, a przynajmniej w przypadku Jiraiyi. Na początku swojej drogi mógł być nazwany wszystkim oprócz mistrza w jakiejkolwiek dziedzinie prócz jednej _._ Jego _technik szpiegowskich,_ znienawidzonych przez wszystkie kobiety.

Technika ta miała jednak ogromną przewagę nad tą klanu Nara. Użytkownik po rzuceniu Jutsu miał nad nią kontrolę, bez utrzymywania pieczęci oraz mógł dowolnie się poruszać. Tak jak w grze w Zamrażanego, aczkolwiek nie mógł cię odmrozić nikt poza zamrażającym.

Kąciki ust Jiraiyi lekko się uniosły. Zdecydował. Pokaże mu jak wykonać technikę kiedy tylko się zatrzymają.

o0o

 **Nieznana lokalizacja**

 **Dwa tygodnie później**

Wygrywała. Małe sumy, lecz wygrywała. Od jakiegoś czasu, w każdej wiosce jaką odwiedziła, miała albo trzy siódemki albo wyrzuciła dobre kości.

I w tym był problem.

Po kilkudziesięciu latach przegrywania, dobra passa nie mogła być pozytywnym znakiem. I dlatego uciekała. _Znowu_.

Gdyż na ekranie przed nią, kolejny raz pojawiły się trzy takie same znaczki. Zeskoczyła z miękkiego taboretu zgrzytając zębami. Nie zabierając nagrody szybko opuściła kasyno. Kierowała się do wynajętej przez nią oraz Shizune kwatery.

o0o

Naruto i Jiraiya przeszli obok kolejnego znaku witającego przejezdnych. Idąc przez małą nieznajomą mieścinę Jiraiya głęboko odetchnął. Poczuł wtedy znajomą woń soli oraz innych minerałów unoszących się w powietrzu. Rozejrzał się dookoła i spostrzegł, że niektórzy chodzą ubrani w charakterystyczne dla gorących źródeł, szaty. Na jego twarzy pojawił się zachwycony uśmiech.

—Oi, gaki, —szturchnął dłonią ramię niskiego blondyna stojącego obok. —co powiesz na małą kąpiel? Hmm? —wyszczerzył zęby by go zachęcić.

Naruto oczywiście znał prawdziwy powód mniemanej kąpieli. I kiedy mógłby po prostu usiąść na jakiejś polanie i trenować, przydałaby mu się kąpiel.

o0o

Niezgrabnie i z wieloma problemami włożyła i przekręciła klucz w drzwiach. Nikogo w nim nie zastała. Zatrzaskując drzwi weszła do środka i usiadła na materacu. Coś pod nią zaszeleściło. Podniosła się i zobaczyła lekko pogniecioną, złożoną kartkę. Rozłożyła ją i przeczytała.

— „ _Wyszłam odwiedzić gorące źródła, Shizune."_ — przeczytała na głos. Westchnęła i ponownie łapiąc za klucze wyszła z pomieszczenia.

Szybko znalazła się przy odpowiednim budynku, gdyż wioska do której wczoraj dotarły była mała. Odsunęła drewniane drzwi i weszła do środka w celu znalezienia Shizune i zmycia się stamtąd.

o0o

Naruto _relaksował_ się w gorącej wodzie. Był zanurzony po nos obserwując _z ukrycia_ plecy Jiraiyi. Mężczyzna co chwilę chichotał i mamrotał coś do siebie. Mimo tego, że Naruto był już do tego przyzwyczajony, miał dosyć. Nie zwracając uwagi na to, że Jiraiya nagle się spiął i wyszeptał „ _Niemożliwe…"_ wykrzyczał,

—ERO-…!— kiedy nagle dłoń Sennina wylądowała na jego ustach. Rozmowy drugiej płci na sekundę ucichły.

— _SHUSHHH!_ —uciszył go z jednym palcem na wargach.

— _Szo jeszt, Eo-szennin…?—_ zaseplenił cicho przez przeszkadzającą mu rękę Sennina.

— _Właśnie stało się nieprawdopodobne,_ —wyszeptał. Wskazał na dziurkę przez, którą zerkał na kobiety po drugiej stronie drewnianej ściany. — _Spójrz!_

— _C-co, nie!_ —blondyn lekko się zarumienił.

— _Och, to nie czas na granie gentelmana, Naruto!_ —chwycił go za ramiona i przycisnął do dziurawej ściany. — _Dobra, widzisz tą blondynkę z najbardziej olbrzymimi-…!_

— _TAK, WIDZĘ, ERO-SENNIN!_ —przerwał mu.

— _To, właśnie Tsunade!_ —powiedział usatysfakcjonowany Jiraiya. Uniósł się kącik jego ust.

o0o

 **Godzinę później**

Zabawne, byli na jej tropie od ponad dwóch miesięcy i nie mogli nic znaleźć. Zrobili przerwę, poszli odpocząć i znaleźli ją dzięki innym poszukiwaniom Jiraiyi.

Stali na zewnątrz budowli czekając aż kobiety wyjdą. Naruto po prostu nie mógł uwierzyć, że zły nawyk podglądania u jego mistrza, naprawdę im w czymkolwiek pomógł.

— _Nie rozumiem dlaczego, jednak nie wzięłaś wygranej, Tsunade-sama!_ —usłyszeli kobiecy głos zza Shoji. Drzwi odsunęły się. Wybiegła przez nie mała różowa świnka. Za nią szła brunetka wyglądająca na po dwudziestce. —Twoje długi tylko rosną!

— Och, przestań nare-…szcie…— spoza wejścia wyłoniła się blondynka z fioletowym kryształem na czole. Jej wzrok natychmiast wylądował na dwóch osobach stojących przed nią. Jeden z nich był wysoki. Z jego białymi, kolczastymi włosami dodającymi jeszcze więcej do wzrostu. Drugi był o połowę od niego mniejszy. Wyglądał jak zmarły uczeń jej przyjaciela z drużyny, kiedy był młody. Co ją zaciekawiło. Mężczyzna powiedział jej, że po śmierci sierot z Ame nie weźmie kolejnego ucznia pod swoje skrzydła. Aczkolwiek jeśli naprawdę był synem Minato…

—Jiraiya? Co tu robisz? —zapytała podejrzliwie. Spotkanie go po dłuższym czasie było nawet miłą niespodzianką. Tymczasem, jej nagłe szczęście wskazywało, że wpadła w bagno.

—To pierwsze co masz do powiedzenia, Tsunade-hime? —westchnął zrezygnowany. — Wiesz, podróżuje po świecie, jak zwykle. Poduczam tego tu, —wskazał na Naruto. —wykonuje misje. —powiedział sugerującym tonem.

— Nie. —powiedziała Tsunade. Wiedziała jaką misję miał do wykonania. Namówić ją do powrotu do wioski. — Nie wracam, Jiraiya.

Shizune spojrzała na swoją mentorkę. Wiedziała jak okropne wspomnienia wiążą kobietę z osadą. Śmierć jej młodszego brata, a następnie ukochanego. Mimo to, odwiedziny domu, spotkanie ze starymi przyjaciółmi, mogłoby jej pomóc pogodzić się z przeszłością. Z najlepszymi intencjami, Shizune zrobiła coś czego nigdy by się po sobie nie spodziewała.

—Tsunade-sama, zamiast od razu odmawiać, mogłabyś to przemyśleć razem z Jirayą-sama, przy kubku sake. — Shizune zaproponowała sake.

Tsunade rzuciła okiem na Shizune z niezadowoleniem na twarzy.

— _Wszyscy są teraz na stronie wroga._ —westchnęła i wymamrotała cicho. —Niech ci będzie. Sake to zawsze dobry pomysł. —powoli się odwróciła i zaczęła odchodzić. —7 wieczorem, pensjonat Falowany Brzeg, na pewno znajdziesz. —oddalała się coraz bardziej. Shizune ją dogoniła.

—Wiesz, — po raz pierwszy od kilku minut odezwał się mały blondyn. Zwrócił tym uwagę nie tylko Jiraiyi. —jestem pewien, że to tylko przykrywka! —krzyknął do Jiraiyi. Komentarz nie umknął uszom omawianej osoby. Stopa blondynki zatrzymała się kilka centymetrów od podłoża. —Pewnie wygląda tak staro jak ty!

Sanninka niespodziewanie, w ułamku sekundy znalazła się przy Naruto. Kucnęła obok niego. Jej wargi wykrzywiły się w przerażający uśmiech.

— Co powiedziałeś, młody? — Oczy małolata rozszerzyły się. Cofnął się o jeden krok. Prędkość Ślimaczej Księżniczki była naprawdę duża. No cóż, w końcu była jednym z Sanninów.

Jiraiya był lekko zażenowany. Chłopak powinien częściej trzymać buzię na kłódkę. A przy rzeczach dotyczących Tsunade tym bardziej. Teraz jeśli nic nie zrobi, dzieciak zostanie sprany na kwaśnie jabłko przez jego dawną członkinię zespołu.

—H-hej, Tsunade-hime, tylko spo-…— z niepewnym uśmiechem chciał uspokoić kobietę.

—Nie patrz na mnie! To Ero-sennin powiedział, że jesteś stara, dattebayo! —wycedził szybko.

—HEE?! —Jiraiya krzyknął. Jeszcze przed chwilą się o niego martwił, a ten go wkopał.

Tsunade patrzyła pomiędzy nimi zdezorientowana. Jaki Ero-sen-…?

—Ero-sennin? —podniosła się z pozycji kucającej. Wybuchła śmiechem. — Masz na myśli Jiraiye? — z jej oczu dosłownie ciekły łzy. — O boże, nigdy nie słyszałam lepszego pseudonimu, mały! —obtarła mokre oczy krawędzią swojego zielonego haori.

—W-więc, nie pobijesz mnie? — Naruto zapytał z zawahaniem.

— Tym pierwszym i ostatnim razem, dzieciaku. —Pstryknęła do w czoło przez co upadł. Odwróciła się — ' _Ostatni raz ktoś mnie tak rozweselił jeszcze kiedy… oboje żyli.'_ —uśmiechnęła się smutno.

—Gahh! Powiedziałaś, że …!— Naruto podnosił się z ziemi. Kiedy spojrzał przed siebie kobiet już nie było. —Gahh! Ero-sennin! Głupia Ślimacza Księżniczka, dattebayo! — zacisnął pięść.

— Ja byłbym szczęśliwy, że wciąż żyje na twoim miejscu, gaki! —zaśmiał się zrezygnowany. — Chodźmy, musimy wynająć nocleg.

o0o

— Więc? —zagadnęła Tsunade. Jej wzrok wylądował na białowłosym, Ropuszym Mędrcu. Oglądała jak ten spokojnie otworzył butelkę sake. Wziął dwa kubki, po czym powoli nalał do nich trunku. Postawił jeden przed nią a drugi wypił. Zaczynała być zirytowana. —Jiraiya! —ponownie zawołała.

Trzask! Głośno odłożył pojemnik na stół.

—Jesteś bardzo nie cierpliwa, księżniczko! —Tsunade usłyszała ciepły śmiech mężczyzny. Westchnęła gdy wyłowiła uchem nadany jej pseudonim. — Chcesz może zagrać? —Jiraiya wyciągnął z kieszeni talię kart związaną gumką. —Z Naruto często pogrywamy! Mówię ci jest prawdziwym szczęściarzem! Chociaż jestem pewien, że i ty czasami masz swój dzień.

— Właściwie, to tak. —jej oczy się zwęziły. — Kiedy mają pojawić się jakieś problemy. A od jakiegoś czasu wygrywam na okrągło. I nagle pojawiasz się ty. Nie zagaduj, —powiedziała zastanawiając się na głos. —jakie wieści niesiesz, Jiraiya? —oparła się rękoma o krawędź stołu i przybliżyła się do niego, wlepiając wzrok w mężczyznę.

—Eh, no dobrze jeśli chcesz iść taką drogą. Tutaj, —zanurkował w drugiej kieszeni. Wyłonił się list który wręczył członkini klanu Senju.

Tsunade go przyjęła. Spostrzegła, iż widnieje na nim pieczęć Hokage. To nie mogło być nic przyjemnego. Jeszcze raz zerknęła na Jiraiye. On kiwną zachęcająco głową. Westchnęła i rozłożyła papier. List mówił,

„ _Droga Tsunade,_

 _Nie będę owijał w bawełnę. Pragnę byś wróciła do wioski i została Hokage…"_ —Zatrzymała wzrok na tym zdaniu. Nie czytała dalej.

o0o

 **Notka Autora: Witajcie! Wesołych Świąt! No tak, dzień za późno, aczkolwiek w tamtym tygodniu, rozdział pojawił się w piątek :D.**

 **Jeny, naprawdę myślałam, że skończę „Powrót Tsunade – arc" w tej części. Cóż nie wyszło. Cliffhanger! Gahah, jestem okrutna!**

Ame – deszcz /tu: Wioska Ukryta w deszczu.

Shoji – odsuwane ścianki/drzwi.

Hakke no Fuuin Shiki – Styl Pieczętowania Ośmiu Trygramów. Jest to pieczęć wiążąca Kyuubiego w Naruto.


	7. VII Pomyleńcy

**Naruto nie należy do mnie, został stworzony przez Masashi Kishimoto. Mam prawa tylko do OC oraz wymyślonych technik.**

o0o

„ _Droga Tsunade._

 _Nie będę owijał w bawełnę. Pragnę byś wróciła do wioski i została Hokage. Nie mówię, że jestem za stary, choć jestem, jednak czas na moje panowanie przeminął. Przeminął, już kiedy Minato zajął to stanowisko. Nie tylko ja posiadam takie zdanie. Obie rady, miejska oraz dotycząca spraw shinobi, sądzi to samo, chociaż nie wyjawiają swojej opinii._

 _W wiosce jest tymczasowo tylko jeden kandydat na Hokage. Danzo dążył do tego tytuły od bardzo dawna. Nie wyobrażam sobie, aczkolwiek oddania wioski w jego ręce. Wiem, że jego intencje o ochronie wioski są szczere. Jego priorytety, są jednak przeciwieństwem tych niesionych przez Wolę Ognia. Danzo to osoba dążąca do celu po trupach._

 _Wierzę, że Twoje intencje wobec wioski pozostały takie same, nawet po wszystkim co się wydarzyło. Wierzę też, że jeżeli w twoim sercu pozostało chodź trochę, z Twoich bliskich, których straciłaś, zatroszczysz się o wioskę. Ufam, iż podejmiesz właściwą decyzję, Tsunade._

 _Sandaime Hokage,_

 _Sarutobi Hiruzen"_

— Huh _.—_ Kolejny raz przejechała wzrokiem po każdej linijce tekstu. Nie mogła uwierzyć znakom z kartki. _—_ „ _Miał nawet czelność odwołać się do-… bym się zgodziła."—_ pomyślała. Z powrotem złożyła kartkę. Odłożyła ją na stół, powoli przesuwając ją w stronę Jiraiyi. Kącik jej ust uniósł się kpiąco. _—_ Więc staruszek w końcu stracił rozum, co? — Założyła ręce na piersi. Oparła się o pokrytą pięknym, szczegółowym wzorem, ścianę za nią.

— Co masz na myśli? — zapytał z lekką ironią. Wiedział od początku, że sprowadzenie Tsunade do wioski nie będzie łatwe. Mina goszcząca na twarzy kobiety, mówiła mu, że zadanie to, będzie nawet trudniejsze niż sądził.

—Co mam na myśli? — Podniosła brew. — Wiesz co mam na myśli. — sięgnęła po butelkę alkoholu i wypiła kilka łyków prosto z gwintu. — Nie zostanę Hokage. Nie bądź śmieszny. — otarła wierzchem dłoni krople płynu spływającą z jej warg.

— A dlaczego by nie, Hime? — zagadnął. Zwęził oczy, pogłębiając drobne zmarszczki, które pojawiły się pomiędzy jego brwiami.

— Jesteś poważny, Jiraiya?! — Uderzyła dłońmi o blat. W ich stronę zwróciło się kilka głów, należących do pozostałych klientów restauracji. — Ja-…— powiedziała już kilka tonów ciszej. Spuściła głowę.

— … _bycie Hokage, jest moim marzeniem! — krzyknął jej młodszy brat, Nawaki. Spoglądał na wioskę, pełny determinacji. Tsunade zerknęła na naszyjnik, który mu podarowała. Miała nadzieje, że trafił w dobre ręce._

— Bycie Hokage, jest-…— znowu się zawiesiła.

— _Istnieje by ich wszystkich bronić. Dlatego, bycie Hokage, jest moim marzeniem. — powiedział Dan opierając się o barierę mostu. Tsunade, po raz kolejny ujrzała czyste oddanie oraz pasję. Ścisnęła kryształ wiszący na jej szyi._

— _Dan…— zwróciła uwagę chłopaka nie siebie. Kiedy się odwrócił złożyła na jego czole pocałunek pełen wiary. Zdjęła swój naszyjnik. — Chcę byś…_

Pokręciła głową by wyrzucić wspomnienia z głowy. Spojrzała na Jiraiye ostrym wzrokiem.

— Bycie Hokage, jest zwyczajnie, dla pomyleńców. — powiedziała cicho. Podparła się dłonią o ciemną, drewnianą podłogę by wstać i odejść od stołu. Jeden krok. Drugi krok. Trzeci -…

— Masz na myśli, że _oni_ także byli pomyleni? — złapał ją za rękę gdy ta miała zamiar obok niego przejść.

— Hmmp. — Odwróciła lekko głowę. Jej wzrok, jednak dalej starał się pozostać na mężczyźnie. — Tak, — Wyszarpnęła swoja dłoń z uścisku Jiraiyi. — mam na myśli, że byli pomyleni. — Szybko opuściła budynek. Nie chciała by ktokolwiek zobaczył spływające po jej policzkach łzy oraz zaczerwienione oczy.

Przeszła przez ulicę i weszła między drzewa, które z każdym metrem rosły gęściej.

Nie myślała w ten sposób. Kochała ich. Kochała ich tak mocno, że gdy ktoś przywoływał ich wspomnienia, czuła jak gdyby ktoś raz po raz dźgał ją nożem w serce.

Otarła łzy i pociągnęła nosem. Znalazła się w ciemnym lesie. Usiadła pod jednym z bardzo wielu drzew. Zaczęła myśleć nad sytuacja. To nie tak, że nienawidziła wioski. Wręcz przeciwnie, naprawdę jej na niej zależało. Jak jednak miałaby tak wrócić, skoro na jedną myśl związaną a nią, powracały wszystkie te wydarzenia? Nie, nie chciała tam wracać.

Za to jej uczennica, droga przyjaciółka, Shizune, na pewno ucieszyłaby się z decyzji powrotu. Gdyby nie szerokie więzi łączące ze sobą kobiety, Shizune już dawno by wróciła. Tsunade była jej za to naprawdę wdzięczna. Nie wiedziała co by zrobiła, gdyby nie było ani jednej osoby wspierającej jej głupie pomysły. Nie to, że właścicielka prosiaczka pobierała jej drobny problem alkocholowy.

Zabawne, jak w kilka chwil, niebo z tysiąca różnych odcieni może zmienić się na jednolitą, szarość. Słońce dopiero co zaszło, jednak w lesie, między drzewami było już bardzo ciemno. Każde małe światełko w oddali było dobrze widoczne.

Wtedy, około kilkanaście metrów w głąb lasu zobaczyła silne światło. Po sekundzie usłyszała małą eksplozję, która zajęła miejsce owego blasku. Szybko wstała i ruszyła w tamtą stronę sprawdzić, co się stało.

Ukryła się za krzakiem i obserwowała małą polanę pokrytą unoszącym się pyłem.

— JESZCZE RAZ, DATTEBAYO! — Ani ciemność, ani owy pył nie zwiększał widoczności, aczkolwiek rozpoznała lekko dostrzegalną blond czuprynę. Dzieciak podróżujący z Jiraiyą. Posiadacz blond włosów podniósł się z ziemi i zaczął machać rękami by rozwiać kurz. Po tym ponownie usiadł na glebie i złapał za słoik z atramentem oraz pędzel w nim, który dopiero teraz zauważyła.

„ _Hmm, więc uczy się Fuuinjutsu? Tamta eksplozja…"_ — pomyślała dalej się nie ujawniając. Postanowiła zobaczyć, czy blondyn posiada jakiekolwiek umiejętności poza wysadzaniem rzeczy.

Naruto wziął do ręki pędzel i narysował na ziemi dwa znajome mu kanji. Jeszcze do jakiegoś czasu trenował ze zwojami, jednak szybko nauczył się, że była to pomyłka. Zmarnował dziesiątki zwojów, – oraz kieszonkowego które mogły zostać wydane na ramen - podczas gdy jego pieczęcie wybuchały przez za dużą ilość chakry przesłaną do nich.

Spojrzał na znaki przed nim, choć było to trudne przez ciemność. Były małe, rozmiar jego dłoni – dla niego bardzo małe. Owe kanji były niewielkie, gdyż musiał nauczyć się wykonywać jutsu z mniejszym rozmachem. Mógł zawsze narysować ogromną pieczęć i sprawić by oświetliła połowę lasu, bez żadnych wybuchów. Jednak czasami, kiedy w nocy, nie chcesz zabić się o wystającą gałąź, gdy masz potrzebę, pieczęć mamucich rozmiarów nie jest ci potrzebna.

Wziął głęboki oddech i zebrał najmniejszą ilość chakry jaką potrafił. Dotknął wyschniętego atramentu dwoma palcami i przesłał oddzieloną wcześniej energię.

Ta od razu zaczęła palić się światłem. Blondyn trzymał kciuki, by jasność pieczęci przestała się powiększać, jednak ona tylko rosła i rosła na sile. — _„Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie!"_ — szybko złapał za atrament by nie został zniesiony z powierzchni ziemi i zacisnął powieki. Pieczęć wydając charakterystyczny dźwięk, przypominający ten eksplodujących notek, wybuchła wznosząc kolejną chmurę dymu.

Tsunade lekko się zaśmiała ujawniając chłopakowi swoją obecność.

— Co to było, gaki? Który raz już się wysadziłeś? — śmiała się podchodząc do blondyna by podać mu dłoń.

— Hee? — spojrzał na nią. Przyjął oferowaną pomoc i złapał się za dłoń kobiety. — Obaa-chan? Co tu ro-…? — Tsunade puściła Naruto by upadł z powrotem na ziemie.

— …OBAA-CHAN? — zagadnęła niskim tonem. — Czy ja ci wyglądam jak Obaa-chan!? — Przywaliła chłopakowi w tył głowy. Ku jemu szczęściu, Tsunade nie użyła swojej nadludzkiej siły. Jednak nawet zwykłe pstryknięcie przez blondynkę może się źle skończyć.

— „ _Itai… Więc historie Ero-sennina były prawdą, dattebayo… niestety."_ — pomasował się w miejscu trafienia. Aczkolwiek, Uzumaki Naruto nie boi się niczego, tym bardziej nie będzie się bał jakiejś blondyny! Nie zważał oczywiście na to, ze sam był blondynem. — Tak! To znaczy nie! Ale na pewno, używasz jakiegoś Jutsu! Jesteś tak samo stara jak Ero-sennin! Więc musisz też wyglądać tak staro jak on! — wstał samodzielnie i wykrzyczał kobiecie prosto w twarz.

— TY MAŁY…! — zacisnęła pieści lekko wbijając sobie swoje własne paznokcie, by powstrzymać się od zabicia dzieciaka. — Głupi bachorze! — westchnęła i na chwilę zamknęła oczy. — To nie zmienia faktu, że jesteś do bani z Fuuinjutsu. — uniosła kącik swoich ust.

— Nie, nie jestem! — wyprosił sobie zakładając dłonie na piersi. — Tylko jedynie, z tymi małymi, głupimi …! Aghh! — palcami pokazywał rozmiar małych upierdliwych pieczęci.

— Hah, nie myślisz, że to trochę za wcześnie na tę dziedzinę? — miał jej przerwać jednak kobieta nie skończyła. — Jestem pewna, że nawet nie potrafisz wykonać Bunshin no Jutsu! — zakpiła z niego.— _„Chociaż, nie będę się zakładać, bo okażę się, że jeszcze potrafi zrobić tego cholernego klona."_ — Naruto przeszły dreszcze. Jak ta kobieta mogła się dowiedzieć! To pewnie Jiraiya! Zabije go za to, jednak później. Szybko, zebrał się do kupy i stawił czoło kobiecie.

— Nie ważne, że nie umiem! — wykrzyczał Naruto wskazując na nią palcem.

— „ _Oh, czyli miałam racje?"_ — zaśmiała się do siebie Tsunade. — Nie ważne, mó-…? — tym razem Naruto nie dał jej dokończyć.

— Nie, nie ważne! Kiedyś musi mi się udać! Będę trenował najciężej jak potrafię, inaczej nigdy nie zostanę Hokage, dattebayo!

— Hokage? — Zwęziła oczy i powtórzyła po Naruto. Usiadła po turecku między wgłębieniami w ziemi, które pozostawiły nieudane próby wykonania jutsu.

Na twarzy Naruto rozkwitł promienny uśmiech. Minęło trochę czasu od kiedy mógł komuś wykrzyczeć prosto w twarz swoje marzenie. A Babcia do tego się o nie pytała!

— Tak, dattebayo! Kiedy zostanę ninja, — Tsunade spoglądała na niego z zaciekawieniem. W środku czuła niepokój. Blondyn jej kogoś przypominał. — będę ciężko trenował, by móc — Po raz kolejny raz tego wieczoru zacisnęła pięści. Poczuła, znajome piekące uczucie w okolicach oczu. — chronić wioskę całą moja mocą, ponieważ…!

— „ _Nie, nie, nie. Zatrzymaj się w tym miejscu. Nie mów ostatniego… !_ — pomyślała desperacko. Nikt nie musiał jej uświadamiać kogo jej przypominał.

— bycie Hokage, jest moim marzeniem, dattebayo!

— „ _[…] bycie Hokage, jest moim marzeniem!"_

— „ _[…] bycie Hokage, jest moim marzeniem."_

Spodziewała się wypowiedzenie tych słów. Nie mogła się jednak powstrzymać od rozwarcia szeroko oczu. Zamarła w bezruchu. Na swojej skórze czuła obijający się o nią chłodny mimo pory letniej wiatr. W około siebie słyszała szelest liści. Swoja uwagę skupiała jednak na blondynie przed nią. Te same słowa, chciały ponownie skłonić ją do popełnienia błędu. Chwyciła za zwój wisiorek, spoglądając na zawstydzony uśmiech chłopca. Nie. Nie da się kolejny raz nabrać na gierki losu.

— Hmmp! — Naruto usłyszał kpinę w jej głosie. Tsunade kręciła głowa. Miała ją, jednak spuszczona w dół, nie widział, więc jej twarzy. Widział jednak jak wierzch jej dłoni wchodzi w kontakt z jej twarzą. Po kilku sekundach jej głowa podniosła sie by pokazać wstręt wypisany w jej rysach twarzy. — Hokage, mówisz. Wybij to sobie z głowy. — powiedziała spokojnie. — Bycie Hokage, to…! To kretyństwo! — podniosła głos, tak samo jak jej noga, która z wielkim hukiem uderzyła o powierzchnię ziemi.

Ziemia nie ucierpiała, jako że Tsunade nie włożyła w uderzenie nic ze swojej mocy. Jej siła fizyczna, nadal jednak wywołała mały wstrząs, który położył Naruto na ziemię. Siedział tam po prostu z pustą ekspresją. Jego szczęka, nie domknięta do końca, poruszała się lekko w górę i w dół.

— …Co? — z jego twarzy zniknęła pustka gdy zmarszczył brwi i podobnie jak kobieta, zacisnął dłonie w pieści. — Jak możesz tak mówić! Jak możesz nazywać Sandaime Jiji, Yondaime i innych Kretynami! — wstał i podchodząc do Tsunade zmierzył ją wzrokiem. — Jak możesz kpić z mojego marzenia!

Mogłaby z niego nie kpić. Choć, nie w tym był problem, bo tak naprawdę, to nie były jej prawdziwe myśli.

Mogłaby w niego uwierzyć. Przysięgnąć naszyjnikiem, że zrobi wszystko co w jej mocy, by doszedł do swojego celu, tak jak zrobiła dwa poprzednie razy. Jednak, ostatnimi razami, nie udało jej się tego dokonać.

Nie pozwoli sobie samej, kolejny raz skazać kogoś na śmierć, z pod jej przeklętego naszyjnika, prawda?

— Zobaczysz! — Uzumaki Naruto był naprawdę wybuchowy. Kiedy, jednak miał upewnić kogoś, w jego zamiarach zostania Hokage, na jego twarzy zaraz pojawiał się uśmiech, mniej więcej tak jak teraz. — Uda mi się! A kiedy to się stanie, uznasz mnie jak wszyscy inni! — krzyknął z jego charakterystycznym uśmiechem pełnym determinacji.

— Więc pragniesz uznania? — Podniosła brew. Kącik jej ust uniósł się w lisim uśmieszku. — Co powiesz na… — Nie miała pojęcia co robiła. Nie miała zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego jej podświadomość każe jej to powiedzieć. — zakład?

— Zakład? — odpowiedział pytaniem.

— Ta, dwójka ludzi mówi swoje przypuszczenia co się stanie, i ten, którego założenia się spe-…— zaczęła mówić nonszalancko.

— Wiem, co to zakład, do rzeczy!

— Jiraiya cię trenował, prawda? — Spytała zakładając ręczna piersi.

— Jasne, że tak, dattebayo! Jestem teraz su-…!

— To będzie tak jakby zakład. Co powiedz na mały sparing, młody? — powiedziała stanowczo.

— W sensie — Palec wskazujący Naruto kilka razy wskazał na przemian jego i Tsunade. — ty i ja? Mina mu lekko zrzedła. To nie to, że nie wygra. Oczywiście, że wygra! Tylko nawet w zwykłej sytuacji - jak nazwanie jej starą, co swoja drogą, było prawdą – Tsunade wydawała się niesamowicie szybka. Tak samo jak Jiraiya. Z którym jeszcze nigdy nie wygrał walki.

Walić to! I tak nie przegra tej walki, dattebayo!

o0o

Po tym jak Tsunade upuściła knajpę, sfrustrowany Jiraiya wypił ostatni kieliszek sake i poprosił o rachunek. Poszedł w ślady Tsunade, udając się do lasu. Oczywistym było, że mógł się mylić, ale sadził, że kobieta właśnie tam się udała. Inny wyjściem był kolejny bar, kasyno lub powrót do Shizune.

Jednak on nie miałby w takiej sytuacji ochoty upić się i znów przegrać jedną trzecią swojego majątku. Wybrałby też towarzystwo samego siebie nad innymi ludźmi. Przez wyobrażenie zmuszania do rozmowy, podejmowania decyzji, uczuć.

Tego, aczkolwiek było jej właśnie potrzeba. Ułożenie sobie wszystkiego. Do zrobienia tego, często wymagana jest druga osoba, by popchnąć kogoś we właściwą stronę.

W końcu, za kilkoma drzewami usłyszał głos Tsunade. Powiedziała coś o zakładzie. Kiedy drzewa lekko się przerzedziły, zobaczył, że razem z nią przebywał Naruto. Faktycznie, blondyn wspominał mu o swoim zamiarze trenowania w lesie, przed tym jak wyszedł na spotkanie z Tsunade.

Usłyszał jak Tsunade _wyzywa_ Naruto na pojedynek. Blondyn lekko ochłonął po usłyszeniu tego, jednak Jiraiya wiedział, że podejmie się tego zadania. Zaraz po tym wykrzyczał coś o tym jak bardzo zamierza skopać jej tyłek. Gdyby nie, to nie byłby sobą. Zapalenie Naruto tylko się pogłębiło, gdy Tsunade powiedziała mu o co walczą.

Uznanie.

Jeśli Naruto ją pokona, Tsunade uzna jego marzenie za wykonalne, zaakceptuje go.

Teraz nie było nawet mowy, o nie odbyciu się _zakładu._ Blondyn zrobi wszystko by wygrać. Kiedy Naruto powiedział Jiraiyi o swojej ambicji, Sennin wiedział, że przewyższenie poprzednich przywódców, nie było jedynym powodem na zostanie Hokage. W pewnym sensie, było za to jego częścią. Po tych trzech latach spędzonych z chłopakiem, wiedział co kryję się pod tym wszystkim. Gdy ich przewyższy, opinia ogółu się zmieni.

Tsunade uznająca jego marzenie, była w głębi serca dla Naruto pierwszym krokiem, do zaakceptowania przez wszystkich.

Jednak, jego wygrana, no cóż, była mało prawdopodobna, nawet z pechem wielkości Tsunade. Kobieta musiała być porządnie nietrzeźwa by dopuściła się przegrać z ośmiolatkiem. Jednak mówi się, że nawet genin, może zabić Kage, przy szczęśliwym strzale. Wszystko było możliwe.

Jiraiya zbliżał się do dwójki, z zamiarem wtrącenia się. Mimo wszystko, walka nie była w najmniejszym stopniu sprawiedliwa.

— Nie myślisz, że twój zakład jest aż zbyt nie fair, Tsunade-hime? — usłyszała za sobą głos zwracający się do niej. Zobaczyła tam wyłaniającego się zza krzaków Jiraiye, który był widoczny tylko ze względu na jasną pełnię księżyca.

— Nie fair? Dzieciak się zgodził. — odpowiedziała machając dłonią, by odwołać temat.

— Właśnie, dattebayo! Myślisz, że nie dam rady, Ero-sennin!? — Naruto chciał dać w kość Jiraiyi za nie wierzenie w niego, jednak wpadł na ogromną dłoń mężczyzny która trzymała blondyna na dystans.

Jiraiya dalej spoglądał na Tsunade z podniesiona brwią. Tsunade odesłała mu uparty wzrok. Potem jej spojrzenie samoistnie znalazło się na szarpiącym się blondynie, niezdarnie próbującym swoimi krótkimi ramionami dosięgnąć Jiraiyi. Westchnęła zirytowana.

— Niech ci będzie! Użyje tylko małego paluszka! — Podniosła swoją dłoń i kilka razy pokiwała Jiraiyi przed nosem jej małym palcem u ręki.

— Tylko jednego, dattebayo? — Naruto oderwał się od szarżowania na Jiraiyę. On także podniósł palec. — Eeh? Będzie zbyt łatwo, Baachan! — spojrzał pomiędzy dwoma dorosłymi z żalem. Jego ręka opadła na swoje miejsce przy jego boku, jak zwiędła roślinka.

— Uwierz mi, gaki, nie będzie. — zaśmiał się kłopotliwie Jiraiya, który widział Tsunade opanowaną przez kompletną furię. Oczywiście była w takim stanie przez niego, lecz to historia oraz bolesne wspomnienia na inny raz.

— Ma rację, — na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek. — dlatego masz czas _aż_ do po jutra na przygotowanie się i obmyślenie taktyki. A teraz zbieraj manatki i idź spać, albo zgniotę cie za ponowne nazwanie mnie babcią! Dorośli chcą pogadać. — powiedziała _wychowawczym_ tonem.

— Nie jestem już dzieckiem! Mam osiem lat, dattebayo! — Zagroził jej pięścią.

— W twoich snach, gaki. Jeszcze jakieś dwa miesiące. — wtrącił się Jiraiya roztrzepując jego złote włosy. Potem przypomniał sobie o pewnej sytuacji wywiązanej z zostawiania Naruto samego w wynajętym pokoju hotelowym. — Masz jakieś czyste zwoje? —zagadnął do Naruto. Ten kiwnął z cichym „Un!" i rzucił mu mały rulon wyciągnięty z jego małej kieszeni w spodniach. Jiraiya złapał go i podszedł do miejsca gdzie blondyn zostawił swoje przybory do wykonywania Fuuinjutsu. Szybko nabazgrał kilkanaście symboli i znaczków, i wręczył zawinięty zwój chłopakowi. — Będziesz się miał czym zająć. Nawet nie myśl znowu o ćwiczeniu iluminacji w pomieszczeniu! — spojrzał na niego z tikiem w oku.

Naruto zaśmiał się z zakłopotaniem, kiedy tarł swój kark. Tak, on także pamiętał kiedy wysadził dziurę w podłodze pewnego pensjonatu. Jiraiya musiał na to oczywiście nie tylko zapłacić. Zebrał też porządne lanie od kobiet, które były jego właścicielkami. Tak, myślały, że to Jiraiya wywołał eksplozję, no bo co mógłby zrobić mały blondynek z uroczymi znamionami w kształcie wąsów liska?

— Dobrze, sensei. — powiedział dalej się głupio uśmiechając. Nie często zwracał się tak do mężczyzny. Tylko wtedy, gdy wiedział, że porządnie sobie nagrabił albo w gdy grę wchodził poważniejszy temat. A robił to jedynie, ponieważ zboczeniec cały czas gadał o szacunku. Ta, ironia, nie? Odwrócił się. Zrobił kilka kroków w stronę ich lokum. Wrócił się, zebrał zwoje rzeczy do reki i ponownie zmierzał w stronę ich wynajętej kwatery.

— No tak! — Odwrócił się po raz kolejny raz. — Jestem Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo! Przyszły Hokage, ale to już wiesz! — po tym szybko zmył się z widoku Sanninów.

— Masz tak na co dzień? — zapytała rozbawiona Tsunade stojąc obok Jiraiyi.

— Ta. Szczęściarz ze mnie, nie to co ty. — odpowiedział szturchając kobietę łokciem.

— Suche, Jiraiya. — pokręciła głową na głupotę jej starego przyjaciela. Każdy wiedział o jej pechu.

— Jestem całkiem poważny. — powiedział tym razem naprawdę poważny. — Przydałby ci się taki Naruto. Dobrze by na ciebie podziałał. — powiedział troskliwie.

— „ _A myślisz, że co właśnie ze mną robi…?"—_ pomyślała. — Miałam już kogoś takiego. — jej głos był tak cichy, że odpowiedz od dryfowała w przestrzeń, o mało co nie zostając przegapiona przez Jiraiye.

— Dlaczego wymyśliłaś ten zakład? — kontynuował po chwili. W głębi duszy wiedział. Shinobi powinien wpatrywać się, w głębię głębi.

— …dlaczego? — powiedziała nie całkiem pewnie. Odeszła niecały metr od Jiraiyi by ten nie mógł spojrzeć na jej twarz. — Chcę mieć w życiu chociaż jedno pewne zwycięstwo. — odpowiedziała nadal nie spoglądając na mężczyznę.

— „ _O którym zwycięstwie mówisz? Wygranej z Naruto, czy może bardziej ogólnej wygranej?"_ — zagadnął do samego siebie Jiraiya.

— Wiesz co, nie mam już dziś siły by przedyskutować tę sprawę. Co powiesz na jutro wieczór? — w odpowiedzi usłyszała jedynie dźwięki otaczającego ich lasu. Pochukiwanie sów, małe szelesty liści i szum wiatru, wprawiającego w ruch gałęzie drzew. — Dobra, więc przyjdę po ciebie. — stwierdziła, jakby sama dostała odpowiedź. — Wiem gdzie wynajmujecie. — z tym zdaniem opuściła towarzystwo Jiraiyi.

o0o

 **Notka Autorki: Muszę z przykrością powiedzieć, iż tak teraz będą pojawiać się rozdziały – co dwa tygodnie. Najzwyczajniej w świecie nie wyrabiam się, co musicie mi wybaczyć**

 **I no tak, znowu edytowałam pierwszy rozdział. Moja beta – ekhem, siostra – wytyczyła mi oczywiste błędy z jakimi się zgodziłam i postanowiłam zmienić.**

 **Więc tak, następny rozdział za jakieś dwa tygodnie. :D**

 **Taktyczna prośba o komentarze!**

 **Kesshou out!**


	8. VIII Optymizm

**Naruto nie należy do mnie, został stworzony przez Masashi Kishimoto. Mam prawa tylko do OC oraz wymyślonych technik.**

Rozdział VIII Optymizm

xxx

Stała w korytarzu budynku, w którym miał znajdować się pokój wynajmowany przez Jiraiye i Naruto. I rzeczywiście pokój był tam, dowiedziała się tego w recepcji po zapytaniu o białowłosego, wysokiego mężczyznę z blond dzieciakiem. Pomieszczenie było natomiast puste, gdyż nikt nie wpuścił jej do środka.

Czyżby Jiraiya stracił ochotę by przekonywać ją do tytułu Hokage?

Nie, był zbyt uparty. Lekko się zaśmiała, gdy pomyślała jak bardzo Naruto i Jiraiya są do siebie podobni. Może nie znała Naruto zbyt długo, właściwie był to okres dwóch dni, ale zasmakowała już jego charakterku. Dwa uparte półgłówki z niewyparzoną gębą.

Ostatni raz szarpnęła za klamkę. Usłyszała za nią znajomy stukot butów. — _„_ _Nareszcie."_ — pomyślała. Tylko geta Jiraiyi wydawała tak charakterystyczny dźwięk.

—Witaj, księżniczko, podobno pytałaś o mnie? — powitał ją radośnie, puszczając w niepamięć ich wczorajsze, nie do końca udane konwersacje.

— Nie wyobrażaj sobie zbyt dużo. —odwróciła się do niego. —Powiedziałam ci wczoraj co i jak. Gdzie byłeś? — zapytała z wyrzutem.

— No wiesz, tu i tam. — Tsunade mruknęła coś przechodząc obok niego. Skierowała się w stronę schodów prowadzących do małego pomieszczenia, służącego jako recepcja. Jiraiya podążył za nią bez słowa. Wyszli z budynku chcąc znaleźć jakiś przyzwoity bar.

Tu i tam było dla Jiraiyi miejscem, gdzie trenował tego dnia Naruto. Blondyn poprosił go z samego rana o przywołanie jednej z ropuch mędrca, by mógł podćwiczyć _Ujęcie ruchu_. Technikę, którą Jiraiya pokazał mu jakiś czas temu. Jiraiya zaproponował za to by potrenował na nim, zamiast na ropusze. Uwięzienie człowieka może wymagać zupełnie innych standardów niż złapanie zwierzęcia w technikę.

Bycie pod wpływem tej techniki nie było najprzyjemniejsze, aczkolwiek chciał jak najbardziej zwiększyć szanse blondyna na pokonanie Tsunade. Mimo tego, że dobrze radził sobie ze wspomnianym Jutsu, były one, przyznajmy – małe. Nie na darmo nazywano Tsunade, jedną z Legendarnej Trójki. Biorąc, jednak pod uwagę jej inny tytuł, prawdopodobieństwo wygranej Naruto drastycznie się zwiększało. Tsunade nazwała tę walkę zakładem, co może przyczynić się do porażki Legendarnej Frajerki.

xxx

Dumny z siebie Naruto, leżał wykończony na ziemi. Ostatnia próba wykonania techniki, dała w kość nie tylko jemu, gdyż chciał się do niej jak najbardziej przyłożyć, ale także Jiraiyi, chociaż mężczyzna nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Skąd Naruto to wiedział? Poczuł ilość chakry wyemitowanej przez Sennina do złamania techniki. Gdyby Jutsu było słabe, nie musiałby jej w ogóle używać, a to zrobił.

Będąc w nastroju do treningu, po sukcesie w wykonaniu techniki, postanowił czegoś spróbować. Ero-sennin był w błędzie! Nie był ani trochę wyczerpany! Czuł, że w tym momencie może stawić czoła wszystkiemu! Jeśli udało mu się złapać Jiraiyę w Ujęciu Ruchu, czym jest dla niego zwykła technika rangi E!

—Mogę wszystko, dattebayo! — Podskakując, szybko postawił się na nogi. Skoncentrował energię, by technika miała jakikolwiek dobry skutek i z nieprzeciętną prędkością wykonał pieczęcie barana, węża oraz tygrysa.— BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! —wykrzyczał, wykorzystując całe powietrze znajdujące się w jego płucach.

Nie wiedział ile chakry mu pozostało, nie wiedział ile miał jej użyć, więc użył jak najwięcej zdołał - oczywiście zachowując umiar, Jiraiya opowiadał mu jak Shinobi umierali z powodu wyczerpania zapasów chakry. Nie wiedział na ile klonów ta ilość energii mu starczy, więc pomyślał o jak największej ich liczbie. Wcześniej uważał, że coś takiego nie ma sensu, ale co ma do stracenia!

— Nie ma bata…— powiedział - do siebie, bo jakże inaczej - oryginalny Naruto.

W zasięgu jego wzroku, w powoli znikających kłębach dymu stało kilkadziesiąt jego kopii gapiących się na siebie nawzajem z rozdziawionymi ustami. Na jego oraz twarzach iluzji chakry, w ułamku sekundy rozpostarł się ogromny, promienny uśmiech.

—YATTA, DATTEBAYO!

xxx

Po wygranej walki z jego znienawidzoną techniką, Naruto udał się do pensjonatu, przez całą drogę oczywiście susząc zęby.

Niestety, nie było tam dla niego nic więcej do robienia. Rozmyślał siedząc na swoim futonie. Spojrzał na stolik obok którego leżały ich plecaki oraz zwój Jiraiyi. Mężczyzna opowiadał mu wiele historii, ciekawostek i rzeczy tym podobnych podczas ich podróży. Kiedyś opowiedział mu też o swoich przyzwańcach. Jak bardzo Naruto chciałby zapisać swoje imię w zwoju! Mógłby samodzielnie przyzywać ropuchy! Jak Gamabunta! Albo Shima-baasan i Fukusaku-jisan! I wtedy oni mogliby go nauczyć Senjutsu! Cokolwiek to jest oczywiście. Skupił się na fakcie, że jest to super-naturalne coś sprawiające, ze jesteś kilka razy silniejszy.

Był, jednak prawie pewny, że miało to cos wspólnego z Kanji na ochraniaczu mężczyzny, 油 (abura). Mówił coś o górze i oleju. Wspominając o ochraniaczu Sennina, już wiedział co znaczył tamten symbol! Tak, był to znak na olej, ale reprezentował przynależność Sennina do Góry Myo-cośtam. Nazwa była dziwna, nie musiał jej znać. Żyły tam wszystkie ropuchy, to wiedział i mu to wystarczało.

Właśnie! Jiraiya! Będzie musiał na niego poczekać! Musi mu przecież powiedzieć, że poradził sobie z ta głupią te-eeee-…! Ziewnął. Długo i robiąc bardzo dziwną minę. Podzielenie się wielką nowiną, mogło jednak chyba poczekać do rana. Kiedy mężczyzna znikał na noc, czasami wracał nawet o poranku, więc dobrze się składało.

xxx

—Jesteś w takim razie gotowa, by to omówić, Tsunade? —zapytał spoglądając na kobietę niosącą kilka butelek taniego alkoholu. Tym razem znajdowali się w bardziej obskurnym barze, co mogło być zapowiedzią tego, ile blondynka planowała wypić. To nie tak, że była bogata, wręcz przeciwnie, a planowała wypić dużo, spoglądając na sumę butelek.

— Co? — warknęła gdy spostrzegła, Jiraiyę lustrującego jej postać. — I nie. — powiedziała, kiedy w odpowiedzi ujrzała podnoszącą się, białą brew mężczyzny. Siadając naprzeciwko niego, postawiła butelki na stole z lekkim brzękiem stykającego się szkła.— Jestem zbyt trzeźwa by podejmować takie ważne decyzje. — stwierdziła.

No cóż, był zaskoczony. Taka umowa mu oczywiście pasowała, przekonanie Tsunade będzie sto razy prostsze, kiedy będzie nie świadoma swoich czynów. Ale, nie tylko on powinien to wiedzieć, dlatego zrobił się podejrzliwy.

— Nie knujesz czegoś przypadkiem? —zapytał prosto z mostu.

— Knuje? Czemu miałabym, Jiraiya? — zapytała z wykrywalną ironią, czego nie planowała. — Poza tym, nie możesz cieszyć się ze spotkania z dawną przyjaciółką z drużyny?

— W tym problem, to spotkanie powinno mieć bardziej biznesowy charakter. — Jiraiya złożył ręce na piersi.

— Maa, maa. Dojdziemy do tego. — Zawołała kelnera, by ten przyniósł jakieś przekąski. —A teraz, — chwyciła za butelkę alkoholu i nalała płynu do stojących obok małych, ceramicznych kieliszków. —dokończ historie, którą opowiadałeś ostatnio. Przypomnę ci, że skończyłeś na części, gdy spotkałeś właścicielki pensjonatu. — powiedziała z sadystycznym uśmiechem. Podniosła swoje naczynie i wlała jego zawartość do ust.

— Hyh, lubisz słyszeć jak ludzie cierpią, co? — zaśmiał się. Po długim westchnięciu zaczął dokańczać opowieść. Tsunade zawsze tak na niego działała, zawsze jej ulegał. Prawie zawsze. Kiedyś nie posłuchał jej ostrzeżenia. Drugi raz nie popełni błędu nie słuchania jej, ale oczywiście tylko w sprawie podglądania. Nie chce jeszcze umierać, na świecie zostało zbyt wiele nieodkrytych widoków do zobaczenia.

Co prowadzi do tego, że nie zamierza się poddać. Tsunade może spróbować upić go, by wybić mu z głowy jego misje, a ona sama użyje swojej medycznej sztuczki by wytrzeźwieć. To się już zdarzało, nie wymyślał sobie.

Jiraiya będzie miał się na baczności.

xxx

…

Jiraiya nie wypełnił swojego postanowienia, ale też nie poniósł porażki. Prosto mówiąc, nie był do końca trzeźwy. Tsunade z inne strony, była kompletnie zlana.

Plan Tsunade był prosty. Jeden, upić Jiraiye i siebie – siebie, oczywiście by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Dwa, po pewnym czasie usunąć procenty ze swojego organizmu by nie powiedzieć zbyt wiele Jiraiyi. Trzy, przekonać go, że pomysł zostania przez nią Hokage to głupota oraz do puszczenia jej odejść.

Gdy patrzyła teraz na to z innej perspektywy, było to zbyt uciążliwe. Nie było warto tracić czasu na takie gierki. Więc siedziała z Jiraiyą, pijąc sake i śmiejąc się z każdego kolejnego opowiedzianego kawału lub historii.

Spojrzała na zegar, wiszący za barem kilka metrów od niej. Było już po północy. Dziwne jak szybko minął jej czas. Zaplanowała go sobie zupełnie inaczej, ale tak, jednak jest zazwyczaj. Planujesz sobie wszystkie sprawy do zrobienia następnego dnia, wszystkie kłopotliwe zadania, które niekoniecznie chcesz wypełniać. Owy dzień kończy się z dwoma, najbardziej przypadającymi do gustu, zakończonymi zadaniami.

Te, które po dłuższym namyśle wydają bezużyteczne, skreślasz ze swojej listy. Te, które są dla ciebie zbyt kłopotliwe, dalej odkładasz. Jednak czasami, to właśnie te najbardziej uciążliwe zadania są ci najbardziej potrzebne do życia.

— Chcesz wiedzieć? —spytała Tsunade, po chwili wpatrywania się w tarczę zegara. Stwierdziła, na jej liście do wykonania od jakiegoś czasu zalegała inna sprawa do załatwienia. Oszukiwanie Jiraiyi oraz samej siebie z niej skreśliła.

— Ta. Czekaj, o czym dokładnie? — było wiele rzeczy, które chciał wiedzieć, wolał się upewnić.

— Na pewno nie jesteś aż tak głupi lub spity! — Uderzyła go w czubek głowy, niezdarnie podnosząc się z pozycji siedzącej. — Sprawa z tytułem Hokage, baka!

— To bolało, Hime…— powiedział z udawanym smutkiem. — Ale tak, —oparł podbródek o dłoń. — chce wiedzieć. Nie chciałem zmuszać cię do odpowiedzi, bałem się, że znowu uciekniesz. —droczył się z nią. —W każdym razie, co zamierzasz?

—„Nigdy nie zostanę Hokage." — zamknęła oczy składając ręce na piersi. Oparła się o drewnianą deskę robiącą za oparcie siedzenia.

Jiraiya nie mógł uwierzyć swoim uszom. Trzasnął dłonią w lichy stolik prawie przewracając butelkę.

— Po całym tym czasie, tylko tyle masz do po-…!

—To była moja pierwsza myśl po przeczytaniu listu. —przerwała mu. Jiraiya spostrzegł, że jej twarz przybrała jeszcze czerwieńszy odcień. Nie wiedział do końca czy była to sprawa wypitego alkoholu, czy może czegoś co ma zamiar powiedzieć. —Potem pojawił się ten głupi dzieciak nazywający mnie _babcią._ — nadąsała się, sama wyglądając jak jakiś bachor.

— Mów dalej. —Jiraiya stłumił swój śmiech, gdyż nie chciał być rozszarpany przez pijana kobietę.

—Wiesz co mam na myśli! Spędzasz z nim każda wolną chwile, nie? — podniosła głos spoglądając na niego, by po sekundzie się uspokoić. — To jego głupie marzenie… zupełnie jak ich. —ponownie odwróciła wzrok.

— Czy ono jest takie głupie? Dla mnie jest dość warto-…— Tsunade przerwała mu parsknięciem śmiechem. Lekko go to zbiło z tropu.

— Do tego, uwierzysz, — w jej głosie usłyszał desperacje. — że przez chwilę, stojąc tam i słuchając tych jego głupstw… — zrobiła przerwę. Przygryzła dolną wargę, poczym wzięła głęboki oddech. — miałam ochotę, dać mu ten głupi, głupi naszyjnik?! —chwyciła i podniosła do góry kryształ, który Jiraiya dobrze pamiętał. Turkusowy kamień odbijał zimne światło żarówki wiszącej nad nimi. Jej dłoń, przez siłę z jaką desperacko trzymała obiekt, trzęsła się. Tak samo jak dolna warga kobiety.

Jiraiya z bólem oglądał w jakim stanie znalazła się Tsunade. Wielka medyczka, jedna z Legendarnej Trójki, Ślimacza Księżniczka. Była załamana, bo chciała znowu móc wierzyć. Pozostawanie - w miarę - _trzeźwym_ miało jakieś zalety, na przykład myślenie na spokojnie.

— NO WIĘC? Powiedz coś! —krzyknęła zastygnięta w tamtej pozycji. Trzymała się wisiorka jak ostatniej deski ratunku, sprawiając, że pod napięciem sznurek mocno wbijał się w jej skórę, po chwili pękając.

—I co,— usłyszała jego cichy głos. Jiraiya powoli dobierał słowa w swoim umyśle, spoglądając na nią. —co w tym, jest takiego złego? —po usłyszeniu odpowiedzi, jej ramiona stopniowo rozluźniały się. Łzy zebrane w kącikach jej oczu, przestały napływać. Nie dostał od niej żadnej odpowiedzi, więc sam postanowił jej ją zapewnić. — Nic. Nie ma nic złego w tym, że uwierzyłaś w niego.

— Więc, co? — tamto zdanie otrząsnęło ją z amoku. — Mam dać mu ten przeklęty naszyjnik, skazać go na śmierć, skreślić przyszłość kolejnej osoby?

—Nie koniecznie. Chociaż, do trzech razy sztuka. Nie słyszałaś tego powiedzenia? —uścisk kobiety na kamieniu znikł. Drogocenny kamień, nie mając na czym wisieć, spadł na jej kolana i odbił się od nich. Rozwiewając niewielka ilość kurzu z powierzchni drewnianej podłogi, upadł na nią z głuchym, cichym stukotem.

—Zawsze byłeś takim optymistą. —ześlizgnęła się z krzesła, by sięgnąć po wisior. — Nigdy nie wiedziałam czy to przez to nadal żyjesz, czy na odwrót, czy to przez to _twoje życie to porażka_ , jak ty to kiedyś powiedziałeś.

Jiraiya nie zwrócił uwagi na ten komentarz, a przynajmniej nie dał po sobie tego pokazać. Tsunade miała wtedy na myśli noc, gdy znalazła mężczyznę, w parku, sam na sam z butelką sake. Było to po tym, jak dowiedział się, że sieroty z Ame, do których tak się przywiązał, zginęły w ogniu wojny.

—Jedno czy drugie, — postanowił, jednak dać jej jakiś odzew. — jakoś przetrwałem będąc optymistą. Bycie nim, by ci nie zaszkodziło.

Nastała cisza. Przynajmniej przy ich stoliku. Reszta baru nadaj prowadziła zaciekłe rozmowy i kłótnie. W rogu, kilka metrów za nimi, właściwie odbywała się mała bójka. Dwójka mężczyzn szarpała się, a niska brunetka próbowała ich rozdzielić. W końcu się poddała i chwyciła za wiadro z brudną wodą po myciu podłogi. Wylała pomyje na dwóch mężczyzn, otrząsając ich z szału i każąc im spadać z jej lokalu. Woda musiała stać tam długo, jeśli była kiedyś używana, bo podłogi nie były ostatnio myte.

Jiraiya oraz Tsunade w milczeniu oglądali scenę. Gdy dwójka opuściła budynek, Jiraiya chwycił za ich zapomnianą butelkę z sake, nalewając do swojego kieliszka resztki płynu. Gdy Tsunade zobaczyła, że butelka została opróżniona, zamieniła swój kieliszek z pełnym Jiraiyi. Mężczyzna podniósł brew. Na co jej reakcją było opróżnienie kieliszka. Przerwała cisze, zdradzając, co postanowiła.

—Co jak co, ale ostatni kieliszek należy do przyszłej Hokage. — Powiedziała zrzędliwie, po czym wstała i podeszła do głównego baru po rachunek. Zostawiła Jiraiye zastanawiającego się, czy jego słuch nie zaczął go zawodzić.

—Czy ty siebie słyszałaś? — zapytał kobiety kiedy wróciła. Po namyśle, stwierdził, że to pijanej kobiecie coś się pomieszało.

—Ta, będę optymistą. —do ich stolika podszedł chłopak z rachunkiem, któremu Tsunade po chwili gapienia się na liczbę, zapłaciła. —Stwierdziłam, że jak Naruto wygra, to się zgodzę. Hyh, chyba pierwszy raz w życiu wizja przegranej jest dla mnie optymistyczna. — Wstała z krzesła, a za nią podążył Jiraiya.

— A co jak Naruto przegra? — zapytał. Otworzył drzwi przez, które wyszła Tsunade, a za nią wyszedł Sennin. —Cała nasza rozmowa pójdzie w niepamięć? —stali przed wejściem do lokalu.

— Naprawdę myślisz, że przegra, Jiraiya? —powiedziała przeciągając sylaby w jego imieniu. — O coś się zakładamy, nie? Więc to hazard. Nie wygram. — wzruszyła ramionami udając bezradną. — Co nie znaczy, że nie będę próbować. Jeśli jest jakiś sposób by uratować się od papierkowej roboty, na którą Mistrz tak zawsze narzeka to go wypróbuje. —powiedziała z chytrym uśmiechem. —Tak czy tak, do jutra, Jiraiya. —powiedziała już odwrócona do niego plecami, po czym odeszła chwiejnym krokiem.

Jiraiya stał tam jeszcze chwilę patrząc na oddalającą się posturę kobiety. Miał ułożonych wiele scenariuszy na to jak przekona Tsunade do przejęcia kapelusza. Jedna z nich było nawet wywiązanie się walki miedzy nimi.

Ona za to w końcu poszła na to bez żadnych sprzeciwów. Właściwie, sama postanowiła zostać Hokage. Gdyby nie małe załamanie, wszystko poszłoby po prostu bez zarzutu.

Jego uwagę zwróciło miauknięcie kota próbującego spać na pobliskim dachu. Mówiło ono „Za głośno myślisz, zamknij się." Jiraiya zinterpretował je, jednak inaczej.

— Tak wiem, poszło lepiej niż się spodziewałem. —nie dostał odzewu od futrzaka. Usłyszał, jednak ciche uderzenie w miejscu gdzie powinna być kobieta. Ulica w ciemnościach wydawała się być pusta. Odwrócił się, myśląc, że kobieta przyśpieszyła kroku i skręciła w jakiś zakręt.

Za swoimi plecami usłyszał jednak jakiś głos.

— _Chikusho…—_ głos był znajomy.

—„ _Nie możliwe…"_ — pomyślał i odwrócił się. Wytężył wzrok by sprawdzić swoje przypuszczenia.

I właśnie tam znalazł Tsunade. Przeklinającą w ciemnościach. Leżącą plackiem na ziemi.

xxx

Stali naprzeciwko siebie, w odległości kilkunastu metrów. Znajdowali się na leśnej polanie, poza wioską, na której spotkali się poprzednio. Wiatr miotał ich włosami i zielonymi liśćmi drzew, otaczających ich. Wpatrywali się sobie nawzajem w oczy. Scena rodem z westernu.

— Jesteś gotowa, Obaa-chan!? — Naruto posłał jej uśmiech pełny determinacji i pewności siebie. Wygraną miał w kieszeni.

—Heh. —oparła dłoń na biodrze. — Dajesz, gaki! —odkrzyknęła. Włożyła jedną dłoń do kieszeni i przygotowała mały palec u ręki do walki.

xxx

Notka Autora: Buahaha, znowu cliffhanger! Jestem okrutną osóbką, nie?

W następnej części, Starcie Naruto vs. Tsunade! Kto wygra! Przyjmuje zakłady! :D

Piszcie co sądzicie o nowym rozdziale! Bardzo doceniam każdy pojedynczy komentarz! c:

xxx

Geta – Tradycyjne, japońskie obuwie. Sandały na grubej drewnianej podeszwie, do której przymocowane są dwa klocki.

Futon – rodzaj japońskiego materacu


	9. IX Nie ma problemu

**Naruto nie należy do mnie, został stworzony przez Masashi Kishimoto. Mam prawa tylko do wymyślonych technik.**

 **Notka autora: Bah. Tyle mam do powiedzenia.**

 **No dobra to nie prawda. Po prostu… Jestem sfrustrowana z samą sobą! Mam ferie, śląsk i wgl. (I MIAŁY TO BYĆ** _ **TAK**_ **PRODUKTYWNE DWA TYGODNIE.)**

 **Za to cały tydzień siedziałam i nadrabiałam zaległości w anime i serialach. Ja straciłam wiarę w siebie. Z trzech, - Fullmetal Alchemist, Devilman: Crybabe i Boku no Hero Academia – BnHA zostawiło mnie z największym kacem. Żywcem siedziałam przed pustą kartką i nie mogłam nic napisać. A potem napisałam. I usunęłam. I znowu napisałam. I musicie znieść te wypociny. Bah. To tyle. Do rozdziału.**

 **A jednak nie. Pracuje nad designem postaci i jak skończę, będziecie mogli je obejrzeń na Insta! :D (Gahah! Nowy tablet graficzny! Rok czekania, bo stary się zepsuł. TO BYŁO PIEKŁO.)**

 **Jeszcze jedno. Pisząc ten rozdział słuchałam** _ **Cosmo Sheldrake – The moss**_ **. To tak dla zainteresowanym. Taka piosenka tygodnia xd Okej, do rozdziału. Już!**

Rozdział IX

 **xxx**

Jiraiya wraz z Shizune siedzieli w cieniu jednego z wielu drzew. Obserwowali wpatrujących się w siebie nawzajem Tsunade i Naruto. Znajdowali się na leśnej polanie, poza wioską, na której poprzednio kobieta spotkała blondyna. Teraz jednak ich skórę ogrzewały promienie słońca. Wiatr miotał ich włosami i zielonymi liśćmi drzew, otaczających ich. Scena rodem z westernu. Gdyby tylko bohaterowie tego wymiaru wiedzieli co to.

— Jesteś gotowa, Obaa-chan!? — ciszę nagle przerwał krzyk blondyna. Naruto posłał jej uśmiech pełny determinacji i pewności siebie. Wygraną miał w kieszeni!

—Heh. —oparła dłoń na biodrze. — Dajesz, gaki! —odkrzyknęła. Włożyła jedną dłoń do kieszeni, by jej nie kusiła i przygotowała mały palec u ręki do walki.

—„ _Dobra, więc może zacznę z…!"_ — Naruto z pełną prędkością pobiegł w stronę Tsunade. _—„taijutsu!"_ — Wzbił się w górę używając zebranej chakry w stopach, by uderzyć kobietę z powietrza. Ona, jednak zniknęła miejsca, w które wymierzył cios. Zrobiła najzwyczajniejszy unik.

— „ _Bachor może myśleć, że jest szybki i silny,"_ — ze strony Naruto pojawiały się kolejne uderzenia pięścią oraz kopniaki, których Tsunade unikała raz po raz przesuwając się w bok lub schylając się. _—„ale dla mnie, jest wolny jak ślimak!"_

Gra w kotka i myszkę, trwała jeszcze dwie minuty. Taki mały okres czasu, który podczas walki zamienia się w najdłuższą chwilę w życiu. Dla Naruto oczywiście.

Blondyn zwiększył dystans dzielący ich, by złapać oddech. Pewnie, miał niesamowitą wytrzymałość, ale powoli zaczynał się męczyć. Chciał od razu umieścić na niej technikę, ale jeżeli nie może jej nawet dotknąć, jak ma mu to wyjść?

Znowu to zrobił, nie docenił swojego przeciwnika, tej głupiej, starej, wiedźmy! Na pewno jest jakiś sposób by…!

—I co, poddajesz się? —z zamyślenia wyrwał go lekko kpiący głos Tsunade. — Wiesz, że jeszcze nie użyłam owego małego palca? — chciała go rozdrażnić.

—Jasne, że nie! Jeszcze wygram, zoba-…!

—Wyglądałeś na dosyć pewnego siebie. Jak trzymasz się teraz? — kontynuowała swoją wypowiedź.

To zdanie przypomniało mu o czym myślał trenując poprzedniego dnia. Dlaczego czuł się pewny siebie przygotowując się do walki.

— Nadal jestem pewny, że wygram! Nie mógłbym przegrać z kimś takim jak ty! —odparł na jej pytanie zawistnie.

—Przepraszam? — zapytała z wyrzutem. Stwierdzenie Naruto, z jakiegoś powodu ją zaciekawiło.

— Nie mógłbym przegrać z osobą, nazywającą Hokage kretynami! Wtedy, wszystko co zrobili, by chronić Konohę, nazywasz kretyństwem! To tak, jakby wioska miała spłonąć, ale ty miałabyś to gdzieś! —powiedział zaciskając pięści. Jego wyraz twarzy nie mówił tylko jak bardzo jest zdenerwowany na kobietę, ale też jak bardzo jej nastawienie go odrzuca.

Zmieni je.

Jiraiya spostrzegł jak oczy Tsunade jeszcze bardziej się rozwierają, a potem zmieniają się w szparki. Naruto czasami potrafi walnąć dobrą przemowę. Dlatego mężczyzna dalej siedząc w ciszy z Shizune, obserwował, co dzieciak wymyśli, by pokonać kobietę.

Nie chodziło tutaj nawet o wygraną, jako pobicie kobiety. Chodziło o poglądy, które chciała mu zburzyć. Nic nie zmieni jego marzenia, nawet jakaś stara wiedźma. Musiał coś wymyślić, by ją pokonać.

Był prawie pewny, że gdyby użył techniki _Ujęcia Ruchu_ , to byłby ogłoszony zwycięzcą. W tym problem. Nie miał możliwości, by jej użyć. Musiałby dotknąć kobiety, a przed tym wykonać pieczęcie i ogólnie się do niej zbliżyć. Lekko przygryzł wewnętrzną wargę, a jego wzrok na ułamek sekundy padł na Jiraiye. Uhh, zapomniał powiedzieć mu o …!

BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!

Wczoraj stworzył całkiem niezłą grupkę swoich kopii, miał nadzieje, ze dzisiaj, uda mu się zrobić tyle samo lub nawet więcej! Wtedy uwaga Tsunade byłaby na tyle rozdarta, by udało mu się do niej przemknąć!

I ten scenariusz zamierzał wypróbować! Znowu ruszył w kierunku Tsunade.

—„ _Hah, twoje marne taijutsu na mnie nie podziała."_ —pomyślała stojąc na wprost niego, nie czując potrzeby, by w jakikolwiek sposób się wysilać. I tak pewnie skończy się pstryczkiem w nos, chociaż odrzut będzie mniejszy niż przy palcu wskazu…ją…cym.

Naruto uśmiechnął się jak lis. Tsunade to zauważyła. Ponownie wzbił się w powietrze, tym razem lekko do tyłu. Zrobił trzy pieczęcie do jutsu, znajomemu każdej z trzech osób przy nim.

—„ _Bunshin no …?! Powiedział, że nie …!"_ —pomyślała zdezorientowana Tsunade, kiedy ujrzała wykonane pieczęcie. Przed spadnięciem na ziemie, obraz Naruto rozmnożył się na ponad setkę jego kopii, które otoczyły Tsunade.

—„ _Heh, więc w końcu znalazłeś rozwiązanie, co gaki?"_ —pomyślał rozbawiony Jiraiya. W tym samym czasie, wszystkie obrazy chakry zaczęły biegać dookoła kobiety. Każdy w innym kierunku, co chwilę go zmieniając, by jeszcze bardziej skołować Tsunade.

Tsunade obracała się bezradnie, skupiając wzrok na powierzchni ziemi. Starała się wyciszyć wszystkie głosy, wydzierające się wokoło niej, typu:

— _I co teraz, Obaachan!_

— _Dajesz, stara wiedźmo!_

— _UDAŁO SIĘ DATTEBAYO!_

— _Tutaj, Tsunade-obaachan, tutaj!_

Chciała znaleźć cień chłopaka, iluzje nie maja ciał, które by je zostawiały. Aczkolwiek gdziekolwiek jej spojrzenie by nie powędrowało, nie mogła spostrzec nic oprócz podróbek pozbawionych cieni.

Blondyn zdawał się zniknąć.

I wtedy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że w ogóle musiało go tam nie być. Szybko, więc przeczesała wzrokiem wszystkie oblegające ich drzewa – nic. Zza rozpraszających ją krzyków klonów, usłyszała wtedy pojedynczy głos Shizune.

Jej uwaga, w którą nie mogła uwierzyć, - jej przyjaciółka, kolejny raz przeszła na stronę wroga - o niej męczącej się z niespełna ośmiolatkiem zmusiła ją do szybkiego odwrócenia się w stronę Shizune oraz Jiraiyi, w zamiarze słownego kontrataku. Jednak kiedy tylko przekręciła głowę, spostrzegła, że nie może wykonać już żadnego innego ruchu. Poczuła na swoich plecach dłoń. Niewielką dłoń.

Naruto w ostatniej sekundzie dotknął pleców Tsunade, aktywując swoją technikę.

Cały ten czas, gdy kobieta szukała Naruto, on wyczekiwał w swojej kryjówce na odpowiedni moment by użyć techniki. Jego niskość oraz nieprzeciętny wzrost Jiraiyi się czasem przydają. Właściwie to uważał, że wcale nie jest niski jak na jego wiek, ale Jiraiya nadal często nazywał go karzełkiem lub krasnoludem. Czasami chciałby być wstanie skopać tyłek Senninowi!

Wracając do wydarzeń z przed sekundy. W momencie, gdy opuszki jego palców zetknęły się z ciałem kobiety, wszystkie klony rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Nie z jego własnej woli oczywiście. Lub trochę tak. Ujęcie Ruchu wymaga koncentracji. Dużej koncentracji, naprawdę. Zatem kiedy tylko skupił się na unieruchomieniu Tsunade, cała mizerna kontrola jaką zgromadził nad swoimi kopiami, nieświadomie dla niego, całkowicie się rozproszyła.

To jeszcze bardziej ją rozkojarzyło, mimo nastającej ciszy, jako że wszystko stało się praktycznie w jednym momencie. Po kilku mrugnięciach, spostrzegła, że stała w okręgu, przypominający ten pojawiający się przy Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Na bank, nie był to ten sam, aczkolwiek kto by się połapał w wyglądzie ich wszystkich. Nasunęło jej się na myśl, że pewnie jakiś Mistrz Fuuinjutsu, jak Jiraiya. Heh.

—Co zrobiłeś? —warknęła przez nieudaną próbę poruszenia głową.

—Heheh, tak jakby chyba wygrałem! — szybko odezwał się Naruto, po czym także mocno zacisnął szczękę. Kobieta wkładała coraz więcej siły w złamanie techniki.

—Mam na myśli techniki, gaki! Jeszcze dwa dni temu nie mogłeś zrobić ani jednego klona i wysadzałeś się w powietrze wykonując Fuuinjutsu! — a teraz stała uwięziona w zaawansowanej technice klanu Uzumaki, po tym jak jej uwaga została odwrócona ponad setką klonów!

(I Shizune)

Chociaż zauważyła, że blondyn nadal do końca nie opanował techniki. Może nie była jej użytkowniczką, ale widziała jak Kushina oraz Jiraiya kilka razy jej używają. Mogli poruszać się oraz walczyć, podczas, gdy nie okazywali żadnych oznak, że właśnie wykonują jakieś jutsu. Naruto, tymczasem stał w lekkim rozkroku utrzymując pieczęć inicjacyjną – palce wskazujący oraz środkowy wyciągnięte do góry, reszta zwinięta. - Dawała mu nieźle popalić, wnioskując po jego minie.

Jednak to nie tak, że jego technika była słaba. Co to, to nie. Czuła jakby jej ciało miało osobną grawitację! Kiedy tylko poruszyła czymkolwiek, jej kończyna była przyciągana na miejsce z jakiego się ruszyła! Lub jak gdyby otaczał ją lity metal, ograniczający jej ruchy!

—Nie mogę rozmawiać! Próbuje się skupić, Babciu! —wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, dalej wytrwale utrzymując technikę.

Babciu? Tak, właśnie to powiedział. Ten bachor nazwał ją tak dziś ponad kilkaset razy, licząc każda jego kopię ubliżającą jej po kilka razy.

Gadka o otaczającym ją metalu? O indywidualnym przyciąganiu? To nic jeśli ma się niezwykłą siłę! Metal może wygiąć, a grawitacje pokonać! I właśnie to teraz zrobi, gdyż miała ochotę dać nauczkę, pewnemu bardzo irytującemu bachorowi!

Z lekką trudnością zacisnęła pięści, na co oczy Naruto lekko się poszerzyły. Wymykała się z pod kontroli! Szybko je zamknął, by nie stracić panowania nad walką. Noga Tsunade opuściła podłoże. Naruto ścisnął powieki i z nadzieją przesłał więcej do pieczęci na ziemi.

— _Babciu_ , mówisz? —zapytała ostrzegawczym tonem, kiedy zauważyła, że mogła z lekko większą łatwością unosić nogę.

— _BABCIU_ , MÓWISZ? —ponowiła pytanie złowrogim głosem, gdy nie dostała odpowiedzi. Jej noga przez ułamek sekundy zawisła w powietrzu, szykując się do zamachu. Naruto na sekundę otworzył oczy, by prawie dostać zawału. —ZARAZ CI DAM BABCIE! — jej pięta z wielkim hukiem odstraszającym wszystkie pobliskie ptaki, uderzyła w ziemię, anulując technikę. Chociaż możliwe, że to Naruto przypadkowo ją przerwał, w okamgnieniu uskakując śmiertelnemu atakowi Tsunade. Zostanie żywym wydawało się bardziej zachęcające niż utrzymanie techniki i zostanie zmiażdżonym przez nogę Tsunade.

I zrobił dobry wybór, gdyż w miejscu gdzie stał, był niewielki krater. Dobry wybór. Aczkolwiek, to by znaczyło, że…

— Wygląda na to, że… przegrałeś bachorze! —wytknęła prosto w twarz Naruto siedzącemu na ziemi, w pozycji jakiej wylądował, robiąc unik.

— ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, WIEDŹMO! CHCĘ REWANŻ, DATTEBA-…! — wybuchnął i w mgnieniu oka stał na nogach wygrażając Tsunade, kiedy Shizune mu przerwała.

—Nie będzie takiej potrzeby, Naruto-kun! —zaśmiała się lekko. Naruto oderwał się od Tsunade i spojrzał na Shizune.

—He? Ale ja chcę, Shizune-neechan! — zmarszczył brwi i złożył ręce na piersi.

—Nie, mam na myśli, że teoretycznie, — spojrzała na Jiraiye, by upewnić się, co do swojej odpowiedzi, na co przytaknął. —to Tsunade-sama przegrała. —powiedziała spoglądając na swoja mistrzynię.

— HEE! —na jego twarzy był promienny uśmiech.

—Co do Mędrca, masz na myśli!? —na jej twarzy były głęboko zmarszczone brwi.

—No cóż, —zaczął mówić Jiraiya, podnosząc mały palec. Naruto i Tsunade spojrzeli na Jiraiye potem na jego kiwający mały palec i na koniec na siebie nawzajem. Naruto parsknął śmiechem. — miałaś użyć jedynie małego paluszka. —dokończył swoją wypowiedź. Tsunade dalej spoglądała na Jiraiye. Kąciki jej ust zaczęły się wahać nad podniesieniem się.

—Widzisz, mówiłam. —prychnęła lekko z uśmiechem. — Mówiłam, że nieważne co przegram i nie masz się o co martwić! —parsknęła śmiechem i usiadła na ziemi.

— Wczoraj mówiłaś wiele rzeczy, Tsunade-hime! — roześmiał się razem z nią Jiraiya, wspominając poziom upicia na jakim się wczoraj znalazła. Minęła całkiem długa chwila zanim cała czwórka się uspokoiła

—Masz racje. — odpowiedziała po chwili ciszy. Spojrzała na Jiraiye. Mężczyzna dostał wiadomość. Do trzech razy sztuka. — Naruto, — zwróciła się do blondyna i wstała.— podejdź do mnie. —powiedziała rozbawiona ekspresją Naruto. Był dosyć zaniepokojony, że kobieta, jednak chce rewanż. Mimo wszystko podszedł, lecz dzielił ich dystans. Tsunade szybko go zmniejszyła.

Pociągnęła za sznurek swojego wisiorka. Supeł wiążący dwa jego końce, samoistnie się rozwiązał, po ówczesnym go zerwaniu.

—Tsunade-sama…— powiedziała półgłosem niedowierzająca Shizune. Ruszyła w jej stronę, ale powstrzymała ją ciepła dłoń uśmiechającego się Jiraiyi. Ale wciąż, przecież, ten wisiorek… znaczył tak wiele.

Tsunade nie zważając na Shizune, zawiązała wisiorek na szyi zdezorientowanego blondyna i uśmiechnęła się. Był to najcieplejszy uśmiech jaki kiedykolwiek dostał. Sprawił, że…

Naruto spojrzał szybko w dół, by ukryć fakt, że jego oczy się zeszkliły. Ujrzał kryształ pobłyskujący turkusowym światłem. Wziął go do dłoni.

—Cz-czemu mi do dałaś…? —zapytał nadal nie podnosząc głowy. Wyglądał na drogocenny, w czym reakcja Shizune jeszcze bardziej go upewniła.

—Hmm. — wydała sarkastyczny dźwięk zamyślenia. Uklęknęła, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Lekko się zaśmiała kiedy zobaczyła jego czerwone oczy. Nie dlatego, że w jego oczach zebrały łzy, tylko z faktu jak emocjonalny potrafi być. Poczuła ciepło w okolicach piersi. —Ten wisiorek, chyba będzie symbolizował moją wiarę. —powiedziała zastanawiając się.

—Wiarę? —spojrzał na nią z szeroko rozwartymi oczami. Przypomniał mu się powód ich walki.

— Chyba tak. —położyła jedną dłoń na jego ramieniu. Drugą odgarnęła włosy z jego czoła. —Dopilnuje byś, —powiedziała i lekko się podniosła z przyklęk. Złożyła pocałunek na czole blondyna. —został najlepszym hokage w historii! —dokończyła powracając do klęku i szeroko się uśmiechnęła. — Ganbarou!

Naruto wpatrywał się w oczy kobiety. Przygryzł dolną wargę i pociągnął nosem. W mgnieniu oka znalazł się w objęciu kobiety.

—Kuso… —powiedział cicho Naruto, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że znowu płacze. Przecież, nie powinien płakać! — Zawsze sobie mówię, że nie płaczę…— powiedział dalej trzymając się kobiety.

—Wiesz, —powiedziała po otrząśnięciu się z faktu, ze jest przytulana. Do tego problem chłopca zdawał się być, trochę zabawny. —Nie ma problemu, gdy jest to ze szczęścia. —westchnęła.

 **xxx**

 **Notka autora: No, już druga xd Naruto za niedługo wraca do wioski! Ale to dopiero za rok! U niego, znaczy się. Planuję jeszcze jedną rzecz, która się mu przytrafi, za nim wróci do wioski. Chciałam, się zapytać czy wolelibyście, by następny rozdział był jego powrotem, a ta „przygoda" była flashback'iem, kiedy będzie potrzeba? Czy chcecie zobaczyć co czeka na blondyna? Ogólnie będzie to związane z Klanem Uzumaki.**

 **Właściwie, to zastanawiałam się, czy ktokolwiek czyta notki xd *drapię się po brodzie***

 **No cóż, teraz się dowiem xd tak myślę…**

 **Taktyczna prośba o komentarz! c:**

 **xxx**

Ganbarou! – Daj z siebie wszystko! / Powodzenia! (Aczkolwiek po japońsku brzmi fajniej i kropka. )

Kuso – Każdy chyba zna to brzydkie słówko. Poświęćmy chwilę na zastanowienie się, kto nauczył Naruto tak ładnie się wyrażać. (*Ekhem, Ekhem* Jiraiya)


	10. X Różne Ideały

**Naruto nie należy do mnie, został stworzony przez Masashiego Kishimoto.**

 **Notka autora: Witajcie! No więc, tak. Jako pierwsze dostałam komentarz o powrocie do wioski, więc jest.**

 **I czy ktokolwiek mi powie, ile lat te głupie dzieci miały lat w anime, kiedy zaczynały chodzić do akademii? Bo we wszystkich źródłach pisze inaczej! :O Zgupiałam już. :v U mnie będą miały 8.**

 **Przejdźmy do rozdziału!**

Rozdział X Różne ideały

 **Xxx**

 **Około rok później**

To był ten dzień. Wracał, mając nadzieję na swego rodzaju nowy, lepszy start!

 **xxx**

To było piekło. Dzień w dzień, godzina w godzinę toczyła zaciekłą walkę. Jak nieuparta kobieta by była, to nie miało znaczenia, gdyż jej przeciwnik, był tak samo zaciekły. Zagryzła wargę, wzięła głęboki oddech, który powoli wypuściła i sięgnęła po pióro. Podpisała odręcznie dwie kartki wypełnione tekstem . _Ówcześnie oczywiście sprawdzając czego owy dokument dotyczy._ Następnie spojrzała na dwie górki, ułożone z identycznych papierów.

Jedna była zasadniczo większa, a druga mała. Mała, aczkolwiek zdawała się w ogóle nie powiększać, przeciwnie do tej pokaźnej.

Zerknęła na drzwi, jakby spodziewała się coś przez nie zobaczyć. Zerknęła na szafkę w swoim biurku. Nie musiała posiadać Byakugana, by wiedzieć co tam na nią czeka. Pół pełna butelka sake. Po zastanowieniu się przez sekundę, przypomniała sobie, że Shizune powinna mieć teraz zmianę w szpitalu. Nie zaszkodziło by więc, zrobić sobie małej przerwy, prawda? Co jak co, ale na nią zasłużyła. Naruto, rok temu wpędził ją w bagno, nawet o tym nie wiedząc. Nie, żeby tłusty, żabi bałwan czy jej mistrz byli mniej winni.

Kiwnęła do siebie głową pełna przekonania. Szybko uchyliła małe drzwiczki i wyjęła butelkę odwracając się do okna. Po kolejnym małym zawadzeniu spojrzeniem, na etykiecie, odkręciła zakrętkę i wzięła łyk. Dokładnie w tym momencie weszła Shizune, niosąc kolejną partię papierkowej roboty, która omal nie wypadła jej z rąk.

—Tsunade-sama! —blondynka usłyszała za sobą zawiedziony głos swojej asystentki. —Rozmawiałyśmy o tym! —szybko podeszła do Tsunade, by odebrać jej alkohol, jednak ona wstała i postawiła jej obrotowe krzesło między nimi.

—Eeh-eeh! — _stwierdziła_ trzymając krzesło za oparcie oraz butelkę w drugiej dłoni. — Shizune! Dajże raz w życiu, człowiekowi pożyć!

—Ale! —odłożyła z hukiem stertę papierów na biurko, przykuwając tym uwagę Tsunade. Na jej twarzy pojawiło się przerażenie, które powoli zamieniło się w grymas. — Myślę, że nie ma potrzeby powtarzania. —podniosła brew i wyciągnęła dłoń.

Tsunade jednak postanowiła _raz w życiu_ stanąć na swoim i się postawić. Zmarszczyła brwi, zakręciła butelkę i schowała ją z powrotem do szafki, poczym usiadła do swojego fotelu, biorąc losowy dokument i _czytając_ go. Shizune stała jak słup soli, patrząc na infantylność swojej mistrzyni. Po kilku próbach znalezienia odpowiednich słów, poddała się, ulegając.

—Powiedzmy, że w tej szafce nie stoi żadna butelka, — powiedziała opuszczając jej lewa stronę. — jednak to nie zmieni tego, jak dużo zaległości posiadasz. —w odpowiedzi dostała ciche jęknięcie, wyrażające _jej zapalenie do pracy._ Nie było ono zbyt duże.

—Swoja drogą, —zerknęła na zegar, pokazujący za dwadzieścia drugą. —za niedługa zawita tu Danzo.

—Ta, ta… Czekaj, Danzo? … Ach, no tak _Danzo_. — zapomniała o tym starym, zgorzkniałym trepie. Chciał omówić z nią pewna sprawę dotycząca Naruto, poruszoną na ostatnim zebraniu rady. Mógł sobie mówić ile chciał, wysłucha go, nie jest przecież niewychowana. Nikt jednak nie wspominał o _po_ słuchaniu go. Nie było możliwości, że Naruto nie wstąpi do akademii.

Mówiąc o akademii oraz Naruto, była ciekawa jak blondyn zniesie fakt, że jego rocznik, zaczął naukę już rok temu, a nie teraz. Na to składało się kilka powodów. Jednym z nich było to - jak Tsunade odkryła - że Jiraiya nie chciał tak szybko _wypuszczać go ze swojego gniazdka._

Nie, że wiele ominęło blondyna, najpewniej więcej nauczył się przez ten czas z Jiraiyą. Jednak miał jeden rok mniej do zawierania nowych więzi.

Nie wspominając o tym, że nowy rok szkolny, zaczął się tydzień temu. Będzie musiała urządzić sobie pogadankę Jiraiyą o jego metodach zbierania informacji. Była prawie pewna, że po pewnej owocnej nocy, stracił poczucie czasu.

—Wiesz co, Shizune? —Shizune pokiwała głową w lewo i prawo. —Jak ci dwaj tu dotrą, — Brunetka dokładnie wiedziała o kogo chodziło. — to pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobię będzie wyrzucenie Jiraiyi przez okno. Lub wbicie go w ścianę. —powiedziała Tsunade, zapatrzona w przestrzeń. Shizune zaśmiała się niezręcznie. Przynajmniej nie zamierzała ponownie zniszczyć swojego biurka.

 **xxx**

Naruto był naprawdę, hiper żywiołowym dzieckiem. Nie mówiąc już o jego gadatliwości. Kiedy tylko zobaczył w oddali kawałek bramy, wyłaniającej się zza wzniesienia, wypędził przed siebie. Zignorował zmęczone krzyki Jiraiyi oraz późniejsze spanikowane głosy strażników. Lekko zdezorientowany zmianą terenu, skierował się w stronę swojego starego apartamentu. Musiał coś pilnie sprawdzić! Powstrzymał go jednak Jiraiya, łapiąc go za kołnierz.

— Nie tak szybko, gaki. Tsunade nie ucieknie! —powiedział śmiejąc się oraz w między czasie machając przyjaźnie gapiącym się wartownikom. Mieli prawo się gapić! Niecodziennie, przecież widujesz Potężnego Jiraiye-sama!

— Tsunade-obaachan? Nie! To znaczy, może później! Chcę coś sprawdzić! — powiedział podekscytowany, podczas wyrywania się z pod ręki Sannina.

—Ramen? —zagadnął. —Sarutobi-sensei? —zgadywał, gdyż co mógł chcieć sprawdzić dziewięciolatek w miejscu, którym nie był przez cztery lata? Dobra, mogłoby być tego dużo. Chciał, jednak najpierw udać się z nim do Hokage, przywitać się. Miał natomiast dziwne wrażanie, że źle się to dla niego skończy. Kończąc rozmyślać, poddał się sugestii Naruto.

—Hihihi. Iee. Zgadnij! — Naruto zaśmiał się złowieszczo. Efekt złoczyńcy, wyszedł w takim stopniu, jakim mógł wyjść blond chłopcu, ze znamionami kocich lub innego tym podobnego rodzaju uroczego stworzonka, wąsów.

Jiraiya posłał mu naprawdę zainteresowane spojrzenie. Naruto nic nie mówił, co dało Jiraiyi do zrozumienia, że żąda puszczenia jego kołnierza. I tak zrobił, w końcu dostając odpowiedź, po ponownym usłyszeniu złowieszczego śmiechu blondyna.

—Kiedy _go_ kupowałem, nie kupiłem tylko jednej sztuki, dattebayo… Kupiłem kilka! — „ _Przez co, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, na jakiś czas zban_ ramen _owałem_ …" — dodał w myślach po powiedzeniu skacząc w miejscu, jakby przygotowując się do biegu. Jego mina znowu zmieniła się na podekscytowaną. —A te kilka sztuk, leży ukryte głęboko, pod łóżkiem mojego mieszkania, _da_ - _tte-ba-yo!_

Temat owej rozmowy, był dobrym przykładem, dlaczego, trzylatek nie powinien żyć sam oraz co miesiąc dostawać dużej ilości ryo. Kiedy Sannin dowiedział się, właściwe to _zobaczył_ na własne oczy, _wspaniały_ , oślepiająco pomarańczowy ciuch Naruto, który nosił zapieczętowany w jednym ze zwoi z ubraniami, zostawił tą sprawę bez komentarza. Widząc jak podekscytowany był blondyn po prostu wymiękł i nic nie powiedział.

Tsunade, aczkolwiek nie była tak delikatna.

Po kilku dniach od walki Naruto i Tsunade, praktycznie zaraz przed rozwidleniem się ich dróg, rozmowa, jakimś trafem zeszła na temat kombinezonu. Tsunade po zapytaniu, jak bardzo pomarańczowy był oraz dostaniu odpowiedzi, że niesamowicie, zapragnęła go zobaczyć.

Naruto zwiedzony jej miłym uśmiechem, już po ułamku sekundy odpieczętowywał ze zwoju pomarańczowy kombinezon. Mina Tsunade lekko się skwasiła po zobaczeniu go. Jednym ruchem wyrwała go blondynowi. Kilka razy powiedziała jak bardzo przeprasza oraz, że jeśli nie chce być trupem, to nie będzie tego nosił. Naruto jednak nie do końca miał wybór, co do noszenia _go_. Dostał pstryczek w nos i odleciał na kilka metrów, a w czasie gdy Naruto zbierał się z ziemi, Tsunade potargała pomarańczowo-niebieski materiał na strzępy.

Naruto chciał ją zabić. Wygrażał jej, do momentu, gdy coś go uderzyło i uśmiechnął się tajemniczo, niepokojąc trójkę, otaczających go wtedy dorosłych. Po jakimś czasie się pożegnali, a Tsunade zostawiła mu myśl, której do tego czasu nie załapał.

„— _Wiesz, że będę cię wspierać w zostaniu Hokage, nie? Jednak żeby nim zostać, będziesz musiał mi odebrać kapelusz w bardziej wyrównanej walce. —odeszła z Shizune śmiejąc się. Zmierzały w stronę Ukrytej Wioski Liścia.''_

I tak trafiamy do tej rozmowy.

—Och… — stwierdził zastanawiająco Jiraiya. Dłonią rozmierzwił fryzurę blondyna, co prawie nie zmieniło jej wyglądu. Jego blond kosmyki dalej odstawały na wszystkie możliwe strony. — Więc lepiej nie pokazuj go Tsunade. — powiedział zażenowany Jiraiya, uśmiechając się tępo.

—Nie pokazuj? — zaśmiał się odbiegając Naruto. — Ha! Jeszcze czego! Wiedźma musi zobaczyć, że przegrała te walkę, dattebayo! — wydarł się biegnąc i przyciągając uwagę, sporej ilości mieszkańców.

Jiraiya westchnął. Podrapał się po głowie i zaśmiał się.

Będzie tęsknił za tym hiperaktywnym blondynem.

Kolejny raz uśmiechnął się do strażników i udał się w stronę wieży Hokage.

 **xxx**

Naruto wszedł do swojego zapyziałego mieszkania nietypową drogą. Balkonem. Przez te kilka lat, jego klucz się gdzieś zapodział. Teraz też nie dziwił się, dlaczego tak często miał włamania. Jego dom naprawdę nie był zabezpieczony.

Wracając do klucza. Nie był do końca pewny gdzie go zgubił, mogło to być w jakiejś wiosce. Może też na przykład leżeć na dnie jednych z wielu gorących źródeł, które odwiedził. Mógł go też zgubić Jiraiya. Klucz nosił w swoim portfelu, który dostał od Sannina, a owy Sannin lubił go pożyczać. Co dla Naruto nie miało sensu. Skoro to od niego dostawał zawartość portfela, równie dobrze mógł mu dawać mniejsze kieszonkowe.

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczył po dostaniu się do środka były znajome, puste szare ściany oraz podłoga pokryta grubą warstwą kurzu. Gdyby nie jeden szczegół przy oknie, który zwrócił jego uwagę, od razu rzucił by się pod łóżko. Na parapecie stała doniczka, ze zmumifikowaną roślinką, którą Naruto zostawił na pewną śmierć.

Lekko się wzdrygnął i zrobił smutny grymas, przypominając sobie, że dosyć troskliwie się nią opiekował.

— Gomennasai, roślinko-chan! — wyszeptał i podszedł do parapetu. Opuszkiem palca dotknął ostającej się łodygi, która po pierwszym kontakcie z jego skórą złamała się. —Lepiej cię zostawię… —powiedział, niepewnie się cofając.

Oddając martwej roślince należytą cześć, podszedł do łóżka i zajrzał pod nie. Znalazł tam upragnione pudło z pomarańczowo-granatowym materiałem. Po sprawdzeniu zawartości na jego twarzy pojawił się usatysfakcjonowany uśmieszek. Jak tylko nadejdzie czas, to Tsunade-wiedźma dostanie zawału! Wyjął jedną kopie kostiumu i ją strzepnął.

Podnosząc wytworzonym podmuchem cały kurz ostający się na ziemi, meblach i samym ubraniu. Kaszląc ewakuował się na balkon.

Naprawdę powinien zacząć słuchać niektórych porad Jiraiyi, dattebayo. Na przykład tej o myśleniu przed wykonaniem czynności.

Po tym jak przebywanie w pomieszczeniu znów było możliwe, zrzucił z siebie swoje ubranie i wskoczył w pomarańczowy kombinezon.

Był za duży…

Ale to nic, dattebayo! Wystarczy przecież podwinąć rękawy i nogawki!

Po kolejnym rzuceniu okiem na zakurzony pokój, wyskoczył przez okno rozpaczając nad późniejszą koniecznością sprzątnięcia mieszkania.

Skoro i tak oddalił się od Jiraiyi, nie było potrzeby się śpieszyć, jako że teraz pewnie jest w gabinecie Sandaime-jiji. Zastanawiał się za to gdzie może być, Tsunade-obaachan. Chciałby jak najszybciej się z nią _przywitać!_

W każdym razie, w końcu zdecydował udać się do wieży hokage. Skakał z budynku na budynek, rozmyślając czy zmieniło się coś jeszcze niż teren przy bramie wejściowej.

Po chwili okazało się, że przynajmniej jednak rzecz się nie zmieniła. Zeskoczył z dachu pewnego budynku, i spojrzał na ulicę rozciągającą się przed nim. Na jej końcu stał biało-czerwony budynek z tablicą ze znakiem Wioski liścia, oraz kanji 忍 znaczącym Shinobi, na czerwonym tle.

Zza brązowych drzwi nagle wybiegł czarnowłosy chłopiec. Naruto zobaczył, że zaraz za nim wyłania się goniąca go, piszcząca grupka dziewczyn, z serduszkami w oczach. Naruto ukrył się za budynek, przerażony w jaki bestie potrafi się przemienić płeć żeńska i nie zamierzając interweniować. Po chwili jednak kącik jego ust się uniósł, tworząc prawie, że lisi uśmiech. Z drugiej strony dobrze by było znaleźć sobie jakiegoś znajomego. Dalej stojąc za budynkiem wykonał jego nową ulubioną technikę i wyczekiwał aż grupka dziewczyn i chłopak dobiegną do miejsca gdzie się ukrywał.

 **xxx**

Pierwszy rok szkolenia, minął mu naprawdę dobrze. Sasuke lubił uczęszczać do akademii. Uczyli się tam różnych przedmiotów, jak matematyka, czy geografia. Za tym do końca nie przepadał, ale odwalał swoja robotę. Odkrywali też, za to sztuki ninja, jak walka wręcz czy ninjutsu! Lubił ją jeszcze bardziej, biorąc pod uwagę to, że był najlepszy w klasie! Chociaż ich nauczyciel powiedział, że zanim zaczną _uczyć się,_ a nie czytać o ninjutsu, minie trochę czasu, co zmniejszyło jego zapał. Nie zamierza się jednak zniechęcać, przecież musi zaimponować swojemu ojcu i bracie! Musi pokazać, że jest godny miana Uchihy!

Te rzeczy jednak nie zmieniały faktu w jakiej sytuacji się znajduje, wracając z niej! Dziewczyny z jego klasy, były czymś więcej niż utrapieniem!

Właśnie skończyli zajęcia na dzisiaj. Wymknął się z klasy jak najciszej mógł, by nie zwrócić uwagi żadnej z dziewcząt, lecz one zdawały się mieć wbudowany swego rodzaju radar.

Toteż w tym momencie znowu próbował je zgubić. Odwrócił się za siebie. Poczwary zmniejszały dystans między nimi! Doganiały go! Jakim sposobem? Kiedy całą klasą sprawdzali swoje możliwości na jako taki wstęp do taijutsu, to właśnie ta gromadka wypadała najgorzej!

Jego wzrok znowu znalazł się na drodze, po tym jak o mało nie potknął się o wystający kamień. Kilka metrów przed nim stał jakiś ninja. Miał blond włosy i twarz zakrytą białą maską, w kształcie lisa. Miał też ubranie podobne to tego, które nosi jego brat. Sasuke wydawało się, że mógł należeć do tej samej jednostki co Itachi.

—Zatrzymaj się. — powiedział się kiedy Sasuke się do niego zbliżył. — Hokage-sama cię wzywa. — powiedział blond shinobi, a oczy Sasuke się szerzej otworzyły na myśl, czego może od niego chcieć Hokage. Miał kłopoty? Przełknął ślinę. To samo tyczyło się dziewczyn, które w między czasie do nich dobiegły. Niektóre cofnęły się kilka kroków, przed nieznajomym, zamaskowanym ninja. —A wy? — blondyn zwrócił się do nich. —jeśli macie zamiar zostać kunoichi, powinniście mieć ważniejsze sprawy, niż uganianie się za chłopakami. —upomniał je surowo.

—H-hai, shinobi-san! —odezwała się mała blondynka ze spinkami we włosach, gdy inne dziewczyny wypchnęły ją do odpowiedzi. Blond shinobi odszedł kawałek i przystanął.

—Idziesz? —znowu zwrócił się do Sasuke. Nie wiedział czemu, ale wyczuł w jego głosie nutkę rozbawienia. Nie zważając na to, podążył za nim. Wszystko było lepsze, niż zostanie z _nimi_. Zawiedzione dziewczyny szybko się pożegnały i powróciły do domów, nie chcąc sobie zaszkodzić.

— Więc, dlaczego Hokage-sama chce mnie widzieć? —zagadnął ciekawy Sasuke. Blondyn spojrzał za siebie, by zobaczyć czy nikt nie idzie i wykonał jedną pieczęć.

W kłębie dymu Sasuke zobaczył blondyna, ale w jego wieku.

—W ogóle nie chce cie zobaczyć, dattebayo! —roześmiał się. —Zobaczyłem, że masz kłopoty i postanowiłem ci pomóc! —uśmiechnął się z nadzieją i wyciągnął rękę. —Nazywam się Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!

—Datte-bayo? —odezwał się po krótkiej chwili Sasuke. Nie do końca spodziewał się, by tamten surowy ninja zmienił się w roześmianego dzieciaka. Chociaż był mu wdzięczny za... —Eh… ah… Wybacz, to znaczy dzięki, jestem, jestem Uchiha Sasuke! —potrzasnął lekko dłoń blondyna.

—To drobiazg! —odpowiedział i po chwili zaśmiał się z zawstydzeniem łapiąc się za tył czaszki. —I, Heh, _dattebayo_ , to tylko taki tik słowny…— podrapał się po głowie. Zajrzał za budynek, przy którym stali i zobaczył, że na ulicy prowadzącej z akademii, idą inne grupki dzieciaków. —Chodzisz może do akademii? —zapytał lekko spanikowany, gdy coś go uderzyło.

— Tak. To mój drugi rok! A ty? Wyglądasz na mój wiek, ale nigdy cię tu nie widziałem.

— Czekaj, masz na myśli, że _teraz_ chodzisz? Jako, że właśnie z niej wracasz? —zapytał przerażony blondyn. Pomimo, że blondyn zignorował pytanie Sasuke, on pokiwał głową, lekko zdezorientowany paniką chłopaka. Wtedy blondyn zmarszczył brwi, i zaczął pomrukiwać coś pod nosem. Sasuke zrozumiał coś o skopaniu dupska jakiegoś zboczeńca. Teraz Sasuke był naprawdę zdezorientowany.

—Czemu pytasz? — mógł się domyślić, ale wolał się zapytać. Ponownie nie dostał odpowiedzi i stwierdził, że blondyn jest trochę irytujący.

—Ehh! Wybacz, ale muszę już iść! Mam z kimś do pogadania, dattebayo! —Blondyn w pomarańczowym kombinezonie wskoczył na dach.

— Ma to coś wspólnego z jakimś … _zboczeńczem_? —zapytał Sasuke wdrapując się na dach.

—Tak, dattebayo! —usłyszał oddalający się, sfrustrowany głos blondyna. Po kilku sekundach wpatrywania się w plecy Naruto, zszedł z budynku, kierując się w stronę domu.

Zrobił kilkanaście kroków, kompletnie nie myśląc o tym co się wydarzyło. Jego stopa w pewnej chwili, jednak zawisła nad ziemią.

Ten chłopak, _w jego wieku_ , właśnie przeprowadził idealną Henge! Co do diabła! Przecież nawet nie jest w akademii!

 **xxx**

Tsunade przyszpiliła Danzo do drzwi jej gabinetu, ledwie nie wybijając ich z zawiasów.

—Myślę, że nie do końca rozumiesz swoja pozycje, Danzo. —powiedziała groźnie, wpatrywała się w jego jedyne widoczne oko, powstrzymując się przed uduszeniem bezdusznego człowieka. —Znajdujesz się w pomieszczeniu z poprzednim oraz obecnym Hokage. _Dyskretnie_ obraziłeś mnie, a potem mojego mistrza. Zniosłam to i cię wysłuchałam, jednak nie zamierzam znosić jednej rzeczy.

—A co to by mogło być? —odezwał się arogancko. W ogóle nie podobał mu się obrót spraw. Tsunade pogłębiła ucisk na szyi mężczyzny.

—Nie zniosę, wielokrotnego nazywania go demonem. —wysyczała mu powoli do ucha.

—I? Co zrobisz? Udusisz wiceprzewodniczącego starszyzny? —Nie było możliwości, nawet z tytułem Hokage, by uszło jej to na sucho. Nie miałaby nawet powodu. Jedyne co zrobił, to zaproponowanie, by demon został przydzielony do jego jednostki szkoleniowej. Dlaczego? Jego pierwotnym planem była sugestia o usunięcia go z programu edukacji Shinobi, – Słaby demon, brak zagrożenia – Tsunade, jednak jasno się wyraziła. Pójdzie do akademii i zostanie ninją Konohy. _Podporządkowanym Ślimaczej księżniczce_.

Ideały jej oraz Trzeciego były po prostu śmieszne.

Dlatego, chciał iść na _kompromis._ Chociaż, wygrana byłaby i tak po jego stronie. Stworzyłby broń, całkowicie mu podporządkowaną. Ta idea, wydałaby się nawet bardziej owocna, gdyby nie była niemożliwa do zrealizowania. Jeśli naczynie dostało się w jego dłonie, Tsunade czy ten stary głupiec od razu by coś spostrzegli.

—Myślę, że wystarczy, Danzo, Tsunade. —usłyszeli za sobą głos Hiruzena. Jak na komendę, dłoń Tsunade się poluzowała. Po chwili blondynka znalazła się za swoim biurkiem, zostawiając pokasłującego starca przy drzwiach. Tsunade wymieniła spojrzenia z Trzecim. Hiruzen zabrał głos:

—To by chyba było na tyle, Danzo. Cieszymy się, że podzieliłeś się z nami swoimi poglądami, ale-…

—Po prostu wynoś się z mojego gabinetu, Danzo. —przerwała swojemu nauczycielowi rzucając dowódcy Ne, najchłodniejsze z istniejących spojrzeń. Kiedy w pomieszczeniu nastała grobowa cisza, po chwili z ust Danzo wydał się cichy śmiech, poprzedzony głębokim westchnieniem.

—Tak, wybaczcie, że zabrałem wasz cenny czas, Hokage- _sama_ , _Sandaime_ - _sama._ —opuścił pomieszczenie z małym uśmieszkiem na ustach, który potem przeobraził się w nienawistny grymas.

Sarutobi Hiruzen. Człowiek, który nie może usunąć się z jego drogi.

Człowiek, który mniemanie odszedł na emeryturę, by spędzać więcej czasu z rodziną, z jego małym wnukiem. Wolne żarty. Jeżeli, odebranie mu pozycji przewodniczącego rady, nazywało się emeryturą, to…

Nie miał zamiaru tracić nerwów.

On sam schodził do cienia, chcąc w najrozsądniejszy sposób zapewnić bezpieczeństwo wiosce, kiedy Sarutobi zawsze był o krok przed nim.

Jednak Danzo wciąż miał Korzeń do swojej dyspozycji. I tym razem, upewni się, że sprawy pójdą po _jego_ myśli.

 **xxx**

 **Notka autorki: Minimalnie spóźniony, ale jest.** _ **To**_ **się liczy, nie? Do przeczytania za dwa tygodnie! :D (Miejmy nadzieje)**

 **Taktyczna prośba o komentarz!**

 **Kesshou out!**


	11. XI Pogmatwane

**Naruto nie należy do mnie, został stworzony przez Masashiego Kishimoto.**

 **Notka autora: Dobra, zacznijmy od tego, że nie zamierzam opuścić tego opowiadania! I, że naprawdę przepraszam za ilość czasu jaką zajęło dodanie rozdziału! I, że w ogóle nie podoba mi się ten rozdział ;-;**

 **I jestem pewna, że od innych autorów nasłuchaliście się już najwymyślniejszych wymówek więc to pomińmy! c: Wybaczcie mój mały hiatus. ;v**

Rozdział XI Pogmatwane

 **xxx**

Hinata odkąd została uratowana przez blond chłopca, cztery lata temu, chciała go ponownie spotkać. Nie były to jej jakieś głupie wymysły, chociaż, może trochę. To był już drugi raz kiedy ją wydobył ją z opresji, a ona już drugi raz nie potrafiła nawet wyjęknąć podziękowania. Nie mogła w siebie uwierzyć.

Dlatego kiedy przechadzała się po wiosce, zawsze go wypatrywała. Chciała mu podziękować. Wydawałoby się to naprawdę głupie, ale dla niej, było to ważne.

Nie żeby to w jakikolwiek sposób na to wpływało. Blondyn najzwyczajniej w świecie zniknął z powierzchni ziemi, po tym jak drugi raz na siebie trafili. Pomyślała, że coś mogło mu się stać. Próbowała dowiedzieć się czegoś od swojego ojca. On jednak, tak samo jak jej opiekun Kou, gdy zapytała o małego blondyna ze znamionami na twarzy, kazali wyrzucić jej go sobie z głowy.

Hinata nie rozumiała członków jej klanu. Z ich ust wydobywał się nonsens.

Kiedy podczas pochowku ojca Nejiego zniknęła, wytłumaczyła, że się zgubiła, a owy blondyn jej pomógł. Wszyscy zaczęli mówić o tym, że nie powinna się do niego zbliżać. Tak samo jej ojciec. On praktycznie _nakazał_ jej nie zbliżać się do niego.

Oni jednak wpadli na siebie, właściwie to on przybył jej na ratunek. I w tym momencie słowa ich wszystkich wydawały się jej kompletnie irracjonalne.

Raz usłyszała, jak starszyzna klanu rozmawia o Naruto. Nazywali go demonem.

Dlaczego miałaby się nie zbliżać do kogoś, kto aż emitował pozytywnością oraz ciepłem? Czymś, czego tak bardzo brakowało jej w Klanie Hyūga?

Hinata nie rozumiała członków jej klanu. Byli tacy zimni.

Każda jedna osoba z Głównego rodu Hyūga, była wychowywana tak, by inni wydawali się gorsi. Tak przynajmniej wyglądało to z jej perspektywy, gdy od niej też zaczęto tego wymagać.

Ona tego nie lubiła. Nie była taka jak reszta klanu. Zawsze starała się być miła, uprzejma i pomocna dla członków głównej rodziny czy też gałęzi. Zwykłych cywili czy też wysokiej rangą Shinobi. Dlatego, najbardziej w życiu, poza spotkaniem blondyna, chciałaby zmienić jej klan.

Droga do tego, nie byłaby prosta. Hinata nie była w żadnym stopniu pewna siebie. Nie była w żadnym stopniu silna. Była mała, nieśmiała, cicha oraz nie mogła powiedzieć dłuższej wypowiedzi bez zająknięcia się. Nie wspominając tego, że była dopiero na drugim roku nauki w akademii.

I to dlatego nikt nie znał jej marzenia. Bo nikt nie chciał posłuchać. Kto zresztą liczyłby się z taka mimozą jak ona? Odpowiedź jest prosta jak i powszechna. Nikt nie zwraca uwagi na słowa wymawiane przez ludzi okrzykniętych porażką. A została tak nazwana przez ojca, gdyż jej młodsza siostra robiła o wiele większe postępy w Sztuce Delikatnej Pięści.

Hmm, nauka… Hinata była naprawdę podekscytowana uczęszczaniem do akademii. Miała nadzieje, że tam właśnie spotka blondyna. W końcu ruch, którego użył tamtego dnia, nie był czymś co znałby ordynarny dzieciak, prawda? Jej entuzjazm oraz oczekiwania spełzły na niczym. Z brakiem pojawienia się Naruto, pojawiły się nowe porażki. W akademii jak i w jej klanie.

Idąc na rozpoczęcie nowego roku szkolnego tydzień temu, w jej sercu zaiskrzyła kropla nadziei, która niestety, szybko zgasła. Jedynymi blondynami w pomieszczeniu byli członkowie klanu Yamanaka.

Hinata westchnęła i rozejrzała się wokół siebie. Znajdowała się w rogu klasy, miejsca w ławce obok niej wypełniała pustka. Nikt nie miał ochoty zaznajamiać się z wybrykiem natury. Z powodu jej białych oczu, szkole znalazło się parę jej dręczycieli.

Wszyscy wokół prowadzili żywiołowe dyskusje. Poza tymi, którzy ucinali sobie drzemkę. Osobiście uważała, że było to dosyć zabawne, że Shikamaru dzień w dzień wstawał wcześnie, by szybciej wydostać się z domu i mieć dłuższy czas na spanie w niewygodnej, szkolnej ławce.

Do klasy wszedł ich nauczyciel - Iruka. Klasa dopiero po chwili zajęła swoje miejsca. Najwyraźniej tak jak ona nie zauważyli kiedy zaczęła się lekcja. Iruka natomiast nie zwracał na to uwagi. Hinata spostrzegła, że ich sensei był tego dnia dosyć rozkojarzony. I może trochę… niepewny? Szybko powitał klasę i napisał temat na tablicy _. „Na frontach II Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi"_

—No tak… Zanim zaczniemy-…— odwrócił się do klasy i splótł dłonie. Za drzwiami usłyszeli jakiś głos.

— _Zachowuj się, gaki! —_ powiedział jakiś niski głos.

— _Hai, hai, już to słyszałem, datteba-…!_ —odpowiedział ktoś bardzo wesoły. —… _Itai!_ —Najwyraźniej wesoła osoba dostała w czaszkę.

Usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi. — Do naszej klasy, dołączy dziś nowy uczeń! —powiedział szybko z lekko wymuszonym uśmiechem. Hinata wstrzymała oddech. Czy to możliwe?

—„ _Shouganai"_ — pomyślał Iruka i powiedział: — Wejść!

Drzwi odsunęły się, by ukazać niskiego blondyna masującego głowę. Stał przed wysokim, białowłosym starcem. Iruka chwilowo utracił oddech na widok mężczyzny.

—Ji-Jiraiya-sama! Co pan tu robi? To znaczy, Ohayo-gozaimasu! — wycedził w końcu nauczyciel. Pokazał ręką w kierunku dzieci, sygnalizując, że należy wstać. Kilka dzieci wychyliło się do przodu chcąc dobrze się przyjrzeć personie, która wprawiła ich mistrza w zakłopotanie.

—Ohayo, Ohayo! Nic takiego, odprowadzam tylko tego krasnala! — zaśmiał się ciepło mierzwiąc blond włosy chłopca. _Krasnolud_ wysłał mu w zamian _ukradkowe_ , nienawistne spojrzenie. Jak ten zboczeniec ważył się poniżyć go w jego pierwszym dniu przed całą klasą!? —Także, powodzenia, Naruto! Myślę, że widzimy się po szkole! —zaśmiał się nerwowo i poklepał go po ramieniu. Po tym, szybko ulotnił się z pomieszczenia zostawiając Naruto sam na sam z klasą wlepiającą w niego wzrok.

— Dobrze, więc, …— odezwał się Iruka. —Witaj w naszej klasie! Co powiesz o przedstawieniu się? — Miał to jak banku. Dla Naruto, największą frajdą w poznawaniu nowych ludzi jest właśnie przedstawianie się! Blondyn znał swoja kwestię na pamięć.

Naruto wyszczerzył się w stronę jego rówieśników. Jego humor momentalnie się poprawił. Z tyłu głowy będzie jednak trzymał myśl, by przy następnej okazji, gdy będą w onsenie, podkablować na Jiraiye do płci przeciwnej. Okładając to na bok…

—Nazywam się Uzumaki Naruto! Przyszły najlepszy Hokage, dattebayo! —wykrzyczał, podczas gdy w klasie nastała cisza. Nikt nie odezwał się nawet słowem. To niecodzienne, by ktoś nowy, był tak pewny siebie i od razu robił takie deklaracje.

Cała klasa nagle zaczęła szumieć. _Prawie_ cała. Naruto zobaczył chłopca z wczoraj, siedzącego z podniesioną brwią oraz jakąś rumieniącą się dziewczynę siedzącą na tyłach klasy. (Miał nadzieje, że nie ma gorączki i dobrze się czuje. Była naprawdę czerwona.) Większość dziewczyn natomiast prowadziła nieudanie próby powstrzymać chichotu. Znaczna ilość chłopców szeptała coś kpiąco, a inni wskazywali na blondyna palcem.

—Oi, proszę o ciszę! —uciszył klasę Iruka. —Naruto, zajmij miejsce obok Hinaty. —wskazał na ostatnią ławkę, w której siedziała owa dziewczyna. Naruto zaczął się wspina po schodach na samą górę pomieszczenia. Stąpając po schodach, nie mógł nie myśleć o tym jak bardzo szepty z pobliskich ławek przypominają te, które słyszał cztery lata temu, zanim jeszcze opuścił wioskę oraz te dzisiejszego poranka gdy szedł ulicami wioski.

Może deklarowanie o zostaniu Hokage, nie było tak dobre jak myślał?

Nah, jeśli miał się przedstawić, to to była najważniejsza informacja o nim! (Poza jego miłością do ramen. To jednak zostawił na później.)

Spojrzał na dziewczynę, obok której miał usiąść. Miała krótkie granatowoczarne włosy, które wybijały się na jej porcelanowej cerze tymczasowo pokrytej rumieńcem. Jej oczy przypominały mu kolor kwitnącego Lilaku, tylko, że o wiele jaśniejszy, były blade prawie jak jej skóra.

Czekaj, czekaj, już kiedyś czyjeś oczy przypominały mu o tej roślinie. Był prawie pewien, że było to w murach Konohy, co znaczy, że musiało to być przynajmniej cztery lata…

Bingo! To jej pomógł w przeddzień opuszczenia wioski! Prawie zatrzymał się na myśl jak dalekie wydawało się to wspomnienie. Tyle się nauczył, poznał tyle ludzi, tyle się _dowiedział_. Zdecydowanie dużo się wydarzyło. Zastanawiało go czy Hinata go pamięta, przecież spotkali się tylko jakieś dwa razy, kiedy byli mali. Ale pamiętał, że jej nastawienie, było inne niż wszystkich innych dzieci, czy dorosłych. Nie próbowała trzymać się od niego z daleka, nie widział w jej bladych oczach strachu.

To dlatego też tak szybko opuścił miejsce ich spotkania. Nie tylko musiał się spakować, spanikował. Miał nadzieje, że nie był to jakiś okrutny żart. W jednym dniu spotkał dwóch przyjaznych ludzi, prócz staruszka hokage, którego znał już od jakiegoś czasu. To nie było dla niego normalnością.

Co zmieniło się po opuszczeniu wioski z Jiraiyą. Najwyraźniej nie wszyscy ludzie musieli być okropni (ludzie _spoza_ wioski). Oczywiście po jakimś czasie, za sprawą Jiraiyi, dowiedział się dlaczego nie miał czystej karty u mieszkańców Konohy. Naprawdę ich rozumiał. Jednak, czy tak trudno byłoby nauczyć się różnicy pomiędzy zwojem, a bronią w nim zapieczętowaną?

Miał tylko nadzieje, że więcej ludzi będzie odróżniało te dwie rzeczy.

 **xxx**

Sprawy tego dnia, wzięły kompletnie inny obrót niż Hinata by się tego spodziewała. Kto by pomyślał, że blondyn faktycznie pojawi się w akademii? Nie wspominając już o tym, że był w jej klasie, siedząc zaraz obok niej. Czuła, że była naprawdę blisko zemdlenia. Co do mędrca mu powie? Cały ten czas chciała z nim porozmawiać, ale nigdy nawet nie pomyślała nad tym _co_ mu powie. Lub w jaki sposób mu to powie, obawiała się czy zdoła się wyjąknąć jakiekolwiek słowo!

Będzie tak samo jak zwykle! Stchórzy jak tchórz, którym jest! Zacisnęła zęby. Słyszała tylko ułamki wypowiedzi ich nauczyciela opowiadającego o wojnie. W kąciku jej oka złapała coś błękitnego. Odwróciła się w lewo, a błękit okazujący się być okiem blondyna szybko zniknęło z jej wizji. Spoglądał na nią, zanim się spojrzała? Poczuła, że jej rumieniec staje się jeszcze bardziej widoczny.

Nie! Tym razem nie stchórzy!

Tego dnia Hinata po raz pierwszy w życiu nie słuchała nauczyciela na lekcji. Musiała obmyślić co powie blondynowi, kiedy nadejdzie czas wolny. Bo nie zdąży czegoś wymyślić na przerwę, co to to nie.

 **xxx**

Nie mieli dziś żadnego treningu – Iruka-sensei przez pół dnia opowiadał o historii, a potem zajęli się geografią – i lekcje wydawały się trochę nudne. Może to dlatego, że większość tych informacji usłyszał od uczestnika wydarzeń lub był w omawianym miejscu. Chociaż, kiedy Jiraiya mu coś opowiadał, wszystko wydawało się bardziej wystrzałowe i może trochę wyolbrzymione. Mowa o zasługach samego Jiraiyi oczywiście, bo tylko o nich praktycznie opowiadał. Raz czy dwa wspomniał o czym innym.

Tak samo z geografią. On tam już był. Wie jak tam jest. Mistrz Mizuki wyglądał na lekko zirytowanego, kiedy Naruto odpowiadał na większość pytań na temat krajów. Jego rówieśnicy zachowywali się podobnie. To mógł być powód, dla którego przerwę na lunch spędził sam. Chciał pogadać z Hinatą, był ciekaw czy go pamięta, ale ona zniknęła z jego oczu gdy tylko się odwrócił. Mógł jeszcze zaprzyjaźnić się z owym… Sasuke? Ale on wydawał się tymczasowo okupywany przez dziewczyny, (nie żeby wyglądał na zadowolonego) a Naruto nie sądził, że ten sam numer przejdzie drugi raz, zwłaszcza w akademii, gdzie są nauczyciele.

 **xxx**

Naruto znalazł się na zewnątrz klasy szybciej niż by się mógł spodziewać. Kiedy tylko ostatni tego dnia dzwonek zadzwonił, został porwany przez tłum jego kolegów, gdy opuścił ławkę. Na szczęście się uprzednio spakował, inaczej musiałby się wracać. Czego by nie chciał, większość nauczycieli dziwnie się mu przyglądała, podczas gdy myśleli, że nie patrzy.

Zostawiając lekcje za sobą, zamierzał uderzyć do Ichiraku Ramen, gdzie miał się spotkać z Jiraiyą. Naruto miał zamiar wykiwać Sennina w postawienie mu _niewielkiego_ posiłku, wiecie tak na pożegnanie, w końcu Sannin miał go zostawić w wiosce, kiedy on sam ponownie wyruszy w podróż, zbierać informacje o wrogu. Nie żeby Naruto się to podobało. Przez ten czas stworzyli silną więź. Nie tylko uczeń – mistrz, ale dla Naruto, Jiraiya stał się rodziną.

—Umm… Naruto-kun? —Naruto szybko się odwrócił słysząc swoje imię. Przed wejściem do akademii stała niepewna Hinata. —Cześć…! —pisnęła cicho i podeszła do blondyna.

—Hej, Hinata! —odpowiedział wesoło, łapiąc się za kark. —Jak się czujesz? Wyglądasz jakoś czerwono…— zbliżył się do niej i gdyby znali się dłużej, najpewniej sprawdzałby czy nie ma temperatury. Dłonie Hinaty błyskawicznie powędrowały do jej policzków by je zakryć.

—T-tak, to znaczy, u mnie dobrze. — przerwała na chwilę, patrząc się na swoje stopy. — Ja… po- po prostu… trochę to wszystko pogmatwane…— Niech bełkot się zacznie! Naruto za chwilę pomyśli, że jest jakimś dziwadłem, jak inni, i sobie odejdzie, by zająć się swoimi sprawami!

Nastała chwila ciszy. Naruto w zaciekawieniem przyglądał się dziewczynie. Nie miał okazji, wcześniej o to zapytać, więc mógł to zrobić teraz.

—Wiesz, kiedy tylko…! /W-Wiesz, k-kiedy tylko cię…!— Weszli sobie nie spodziewanie w słowo. —Mów pierwszy! / Mów pierwsza!

—Umm, możesz zacząć, dattebayo…!— uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem Naruto. Część Hinaty chyba wolała, by to on mówił, ale nie było już odwrotu więc… Wzięła głęboki oddech.

— W-wiem, że pewnie mnie nawet nie pamiętasz, a-ale kiedy w-wszedłeś do klasy… o-od razu przypomniałam sobie, jak mnie uratowałeś, a j-jeszcze przed tym, pomogłeś m-mi, gdy się zgubiłam… i ja ani za pierwszym, ani za drugim razem nie wyjąknęłam ani jednego słowa i nie podziękowałam ci… w-więc… — zrobiła małą przerwę, poczym schyliła się, robiąc ukłon. — Sumimasen! Chciałabym ci to jakoś wy-wynagrodzić!— powiedziała zaciskając powieki.

— Cz-czekaj, co? — stał jak słup soli nie wiedząc jak zareagować. Oczywiście usłyszał co powiedziała, ninja musi mieć doskonały słuch i oczywiście wiedział o czym mówiła, ale nadeszło to tak nagle, że całkowicie go to zbiło z tropu. Do tego, to były małe, drobniutkie dobre uczynki, żadne wielkie rzeczy. Zawsze kiedy miał okazje starał się tak robić, pomóc staruszce z zakupami czy ściągnąć małego kotka z czubka drzewa. To znaczy o ile ktoś - mając na myśli staruszkę – nie zaczął bić go torbą. Co swoja drogą, nie zdarzało się z kotkami i ich pazurami, przez co lubił je o wiele bardziej niż starszych ludzi. (Oprócz Staruszka Hokage)

Naruto mógł przez przypadek spojrzeć na nią jak na kosmitę. Przez cały dzień go unikała. Myślał, że dowiedziała się czegoś o nim od dorosłych i nie chciała mieć z nim nic wspólnego, ale to nie miało najwidoczniej z tym nic do rzeczy! Co za ulga!

Hinacie słowa utknęły w gardle. Pewnie wybełkotała coś tak bez sensu, że poniżyła się, wychodząc na głupca lub Naruto nic nie zrozumiał przez jej zacinanie się, poczym i tak wyszła na głupca. Miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, kiedy poczuła, że się rumieni.

Niestety nie znała żadnej techniki pozwalającej zniknąć, więc jedyną opcją wydała się ucieczka. Miała zamiar uciec, mimo wrażenia, że tego pożałuje. Była gotowa, by zaakceptować bycie porażką, niezdeterminowaną na tyle by cokolwiek wywalczyć. Może nawet rezygnowała ze swojego marzenia, przecież przez ten cały czas wmawiała sobie, że spotkanie blondyna będzie punktem zwrotnym w jej życiu, a na czas teraźniejszy, wydawał się on naprawdę nie możliwy.

Zrobiła krok w tył. Przełknęła ślinę i odwróciła się zaciskając powieki, kiedy nagle poczuła uścisk na swoim nadgarstku.

—Czekaj! —zawołał kolejny raz Naruto. — Po prostu…! Zaskoczyłaś mnie, dattebayo! — puścił jej nadgarstek kiedy spostrzegł, że nie zamierza uciec. Uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem i zaczął drapać po karku. — To naprawdę nic! Właściwie, to zastanawiałem się, czy mnie może pamiętasz, ale nie miałem okazji spytać, bo znikałaś na przerwach, hahah…— wycedził szybko Naruto. Miedzy dwójką nastała mało zręczna cisza.

— Co do wynagrodzenia mi tego… do głowy przychodzi mi tylko jednak myśl, heh…— wyszczerzył się nerwowo w jej kierunku, chcąc zmienić atmosferę. — Dawno nie było mnie w wiosce, a...- a nawet wtedy nigdy nie miałem żadnych znajomych… — wymamrotał cicho ostatnią część — więc, no wiesz, jeśli byś chciała… moglibyśmy się zaprzyjaźnić? — odwrócił wzrok, by co chwile spoglądać w stronę Hinaty, w celu jakiejkolwiek reakcji.

Hinata głęboko odetchnęła, mimo tego że blondyn całkowicie zbił ją z tropu. Podczas tego dnia odgrywała tę scenkę w jej głowie kilka razy ale nigdy nie mogłaby pomyśleć, że Naruto najprościej w świecie zaproponuje zostanie przyjaciółmi. W zasadzie nie spodziewałaby się tego od nikogo. Nie była dosyć popularna.

Uśmiechnęła się przygryzając wargę. Modląc się o nie zemdlenie wyciągnęła swój mały palec do blondyna w geście obietnicy. Ponownie wzięła oddech i zapytała:

— W-więc… przyjaciele? —Hinata spojrzała w oczy blondyna, które odbijały błękitny nieboskłon ponad nimi. Naruto uśmiechnął się ciepło i złapał w uścisku mały palec Hinaty jego własnym.

—Przyjaciele!

 **xxx**

Jiraiya obserwował dwójkę dzieci z rozbawieniem podczas, gdy z przerażającą szybkością bazgrał w swoim notatniku z napisem „ _icha icha - idee_ ''.

—„ _Hahah! To będzie bezcenny materiał do nowej części mojej niesamowitej powieści! Gotuj się mistrzu!"_

 **xxx**

Dźwięk ocierających się o siebie ostrzy czy walki wręcz były normą w podziemiach Konohy. Szczególnie w pomieszczeniu gdzie aktualnie stał lider Korzenia. Tymczasowo była jednak słyszalna jedynie cisza przerywana niepewnymi oddechami. Obserwował pokój pełen młodych chłopców i dziewcząt dzierżących broń przygotowaną do ataku. Człowiek odwrócił się stając twarzą zwróconą do wielkich żelaznym drzwi. W chwili gdy zrobił krok, a jego ciemna drewniana laska uderzyła o podłogę robiąc echo, owe dźwięki tańczących ostrzy same wpełzły do uszu.

Mężczyzna z laską miał na sobie biało czarną szatę, w której ukrywał swoją prawą rękę. Na jego podbródku znajdowała się blizna w kształcie X. Jego prawe oko oraz część włosów przykryta była bandażem owiniętym wkoło jego głowy.

Wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Odgłosy walki były słyszalne jak przez wodę, po zatrzaśnięciu się masywnych drzwi. Znajdował się na krzyżowanym moście, pod nim rozprzestrzeniały się dalsze korytarze, plączące się jak korzenie drzewa. Z metalowych ścian wystawały duże i małe rury, niektóre z nich były przeciekające, w ciszy można było usłyszeć krople, rozbijające się o powierzchnie podłogi w wolnym rytmie.

—Danzo-sama. — Danzo zatrzymał się na samym środku krzyżującego się mostu, kiedy zaraz przed nim pojawił się jeden z jego podwładnych. — Uzumaki Naruto przebywa z Jiraiyą-sama, co uniemożliwia mi dalsze obserwacje. — powiedział przyklękając człowiek w czarnym płaszczu i masce odwzorowującej twarz jakiejś kreatury.

—Dobrze. Raport? —odpowiedział patrząc na drugą postać z góry.

— Hai. Tutaj. — wyciągnął z pod swojego płaszcza mały czerwony zwój, który przekazał Danzo nie podnosząc z ziemi swojego wzroku. Danzo przyjął zwój i ukrył go w czarnej części swojego odzienia, poczym zaczął odchodzić.

— Co z jego podręcznikami? —powiedział Danzo machając dłonią, by ten wstał.

— Zostały podmienione z fałszywymi kopiami, kiedy tylko nikogo nie było na drodze.

— Możesz odejść. — zamaskowany Anbu zniknął w błysku oka na komendę. Danzo skierował się do swojego gabinetu z determinowaną ekspresją na twarzy. Ta durna Hokage nie zdaje sobie sprawy jakim zagrożeniem naczynie Kyuubiego może stać w przyszłości dla wioski. On zrobi wszystko co w jego mocy, by cień Konohy, ją chronił.

 **xxx**

 **Notatka autorki: Heheh, już drugi raz kończymy naszym ulubionym wstrętnym Danzo, huh? No, tak jakoś. W każdym razie, jeszcze raz** **— Gomenasai! Orz**

 _Shouganai_ – coś w stylu „Nic nie poradzisz." albo „To musi być zrobione." Ogólnie to strasznie mi brakuje niektórych Japońskich zwrotów w języku polskim i angielskim. :D

 _Onsen_ – Gorące źródła

 _Sumimasen_ znaczy _przepraszam._ Tego słowa używa się jednak także w ramach podziękowań, lecz jest ono bardziej formalne i mówi odbiorcy, że nadawca myśli, że wina leży po jego stronie. _Przepraszam za kłopot._ I oczywiście mogłam użyć polskiego zwrotu czy zwykłego dziękuję i blah blah… ale to będzie miało swój udział w fabule c;

 **Taktyczna prośba o komentarz!**

Kesshou out!


	12. XII Gra

**Naruto nie należy do mnie, został stworzony przez Masashiego Kishimoto.**

 **Notka autora: Pod ostatnim rozdziałem dostałam anonimowy – oraz nie anonimowy –komentarz wiec odpisze tutaj na wszystkie, jako że tak będzie szybciej, a wiecie, że jestem leniwa! :D**

 **Anonim-san**

„ **Już się bałam, że będzie kolejny zastój w opowiadaniu - bardzo się cieszę z pojawienia rozdziału.** **  
** **Jak to się nie podoba? Świetny jest ten rozdział. Przede wszystkim - Hinata która jest cudownie wykreowana(gdyby w mandze miała jakiś życiowy cel oprócz prób spełnienia ambicji ojca to myślę, że byłoby to). Ich rozmowa na końcu była tego ukoronowaniem - ja wiem, że to cudownie wygląda ale żeby Jiraiya czerpał z tego inspirację do swoich książek o wiadomej treści? To jeszcze dzieci są!** **  
** **Tło też fajnie wypadło - Sasuke i dyskretna niechęć nauczycieli(Ropuszy Pustelnik wiedział co robi przychodząc z nm do szkoły).** **  
** **I na koniec Danzo i jego knowania - jestem ciekawa jak to się rozwinie."**

 **\- Heheh, na szczęście czerpię inspirację z naszego kochanego Naruto i próbuję się nie poddawać! Dziękuje, i jestem miło zaskoczona, że się podobał. Pisałam go „na kolanie", kiedy nie mam teraz zbyt dużo czasu, przez szkołę, ale to chyba jest odwieczny problem… Co do Hinaty, gdyby Kishimoto-sensei dodał to o czym mówisz, historia była by o TYYLEE lepsza :D A i Jiraiya. No wiesz, wszystkie postacie muszą mieć jakieś ciekawe back story! Nawet te ze smuta Jiraiyi (tak sądzę XD)**

 **x**

 **Neonek-san**

„ **Taktyczny Komentarz! Cóż... jest Hinata i jest Naruto i o ile zazwyczaj jestem dość sceptycznie nastawiona do NaruHina tak tu po prostu mogę tylko powiedzieć (napisać xD) ,,I ship IT!" Czekam na następne rozdziały. Acha i Danzo... idź się udław. tak to kropka nienawiści"**

 **\- YAY, Taktyczna odpowiedź! :D I SHIP IT TOOO! (skromność) A Danzo, życzę tego samego co ty.**

Rozdział XI Gra

 **xxx**

 **Miesiąc później**

 _Wszystko szło dobrze,_

—Jakim do diabła sposobem zdobyłeś tylko jeden punkt, kretynie? —zapytał Sasuke łapiąc się za łuk brwiowy, próbując ukryć zażenowanie. Jego zdanie na temat Naruto, od czasu, gdy się zaprzyjaźnili, w ogóle się nie zmieniło. Był kompletnym idiotą.

— N-nie ma potrzeby być nie m-miłym, S-sasuke-kun… Jestem pewna, że Naruto-kun ma jakieś wytłumaczenie…! — pisnęła cicho w stronę Sasuke, przyciskając swoje dłonie do klatki piersiowej. Obydwoje spojrzeli na blondyna. Naruto nie odwzajemnił spojrzenia. Siedział na trzepaku do dywanu zwrócony do nich plecami.

—Skąd mam to wiedzieć, dattebayo? — machnął ręką narzekając. Mowa była o wynikach testu, z dotychczas przerobionego materiału. —To znaczy, wiem, że nie do końca zawsze słucham nauczycieli na lekcjach…— Sasuke rzucił mu wymowne spojrzenie z podniesioną brwią. Praktycznie nigdy ich nie słuchał!

—Demo, dattebayo! —Zaczepił się kolanami o rurkę. Teraz zwisał z niej do góry nogami wlepiając gały w dwójkę swoich przyjaciół. — Myślałem, że już znam ten materiał! A kiedy otworzyłem podręczniki, żeby się upewnić, okazało się, że przez całe moje życie, żyłem w błędzie, dattebayo! — dramatyzował oraz żywo gesty kulo-…- to znaczy, niekontrolowanie machał rękami, by wyrazić swoje rozdrażnienie. —Do tego, jestem pewien, że prawie wszystko napisałem zgodnie z informacjami z podręcznika! — po chwili złapał się za brodę udając zamyślenie. Cały czas wisząc do góry nogami jak małpka. —To znaczy tyle ile zdołałem się nauczyć przez jedną noc, dattebayo…

—N-naruto-kun… —Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, by nie skrzywdzić jego uczuć. To nie tak, że mu nie wierzyła… Tylko, ona i Sasuke uczyli się z ich podręczników i dostali wystarczające oceny…

—Idiota. — Sasuke nawet się nie powstrzymywał. — Jeśli jest tak jak mówisz, to albo jesteś kompletnie ciemny albo masz zepsute podręczniki. —Sasuke pokręcił głową z lekkim rozbawieniem. —W każdym razie, musze iść. Okaa-san powiedziała, że mam być dziś wcześniej. Ja ne, Hinata, Usuratonkachi. —Włożył dłonie do kieszeni i odszedł z usatysfakcjonowanym uśmieszkiem. Wiedział, że za chwile usłyszy:

—TEME! JESZCZE RAZ I ZOBACZYSZ! —Naruto wygrażał pięścią oddalającemu się chłopakowi.

—Co, twoje złe oceny? —odkrzyknął nawet się nie odwracając. Uwielbiał wkurzać blondyna.

— URUSAI! — Naruto zaczął się szarpać, by zejść z rurki, aczkolwiek jego starania skończyły się głośnym wylądowaniem czaszką na ziemi.

—Do jutra, Sasuke-kun… — Hinata odpowiedziała spokojnie, ignorując ich agresywną wymianę zdań. Zawsze tak walczyli. Znaczy się, od jakiś trzech tygodni, gdy nawiązali kontakt. Po pierwszym tygodniu Hinata przestała próbować uspokoić jakikolwiek konflikt istniejący pomiędzy nimi. To po prostu wydawało się leżeć w ich naturze. I mimo stałej wojny miedzy nimi, cieszyła się, że Sasuke pewnego dnia do nich dołączył na przerwie.

 _-FLASHBACK NO JUTSU-_

 _Na długiej przerwie, Sasuke wyrwał się z toksycznego otoczenia jakim dla niego była klasa pełna dziewczyn z jego klasy. Udał się na dach mając nadzieje na trochę przestrzeni, gdzie mógłby zjeść w spokoju swoje obento przygotowane przez jego matkę, Mikoto. Uśmiechnął się. Na myśl jego matki, przypomniało mu się, że jego brat obiecał pobawi…- Ekhem popracować z nim nad taijutsu._

 _Nigdy nie był specjalnie towarzyski więc, gdy zza jednego z drzew zasadzonych na dachu usłyszał głośny, znajomy śmiech, któremu towarzyszył cichy, nieśmiały chichot, jego ucieszona mina od razu została zastąpiona zirytowaną. Czy na całym terenie akademii nie było ani jednego miejsca, które mógłby zająć? Chyba nie._

 _Był pewien, że gdyby usiadł gdzieś z boku to i tak zostałby wciągnięty do interakcji z nimi. Westchnął i udał się w stronę Hinaty i blondyna._

 _Nowy blond członek jego klasy był naprawdę dziwny. Oraz dosyć ciekawy. Był z niego ciołek, który rzadko słuchał na lekcji. A jednak, miał w swoim rękawie odpowiedź na_ prawie _każde pytanie zadane przez Irukę. Był niesamowicie głośny, a jednak kiedy odpływał zamyślając się - oraz przy okazji zamykając się - ciężko było się do niego dostać. Wywnioskował to ze swoich obserwacji oczywiście._

 _Na praktykach walki w akademii radził sobie ponad przeciętnie. Niech to diabli, nie wspominając nawet o ich pierwszym spotkaniu gdy użył Henge, by mu pomóc. A jednak Sasuke mógł zauważyć, że blondyn był pomiatany na ulicach, nie stawiając oporu czy broniąc się._

 _Może to był znak, że chociaż raz w życiu powinien porozmawiać z ludźmi. Z Hinatą, jako jedyną z dziewczyn mógłby mieć jakikolwiek normalny kontakt, jako że nie miała na jego punkcie fioła, jak reszta, a Naruto… powiedzmy, że go zaciekawił. Możliwe też, że da rade ochłodzić jego dosyć głośny charakter, prawda?_

 _-THE END OF THE JUTSU-_

Naruto i Hinata zostali w swoich pozycjach jeszcze chwilę, obserwując zmniejszającą się sylwetkę Uchihy. W to wliczał się Naruto leżący na glebie. Po sekundzie Hinata podała mu dłoń.

—Wiesz, może… naprawdę był jakiś błąd w druku? To znaczy, co innego mogłoby to być? —powiedziała, gdy chłopak złapał za jej dłoń. Jeszcze cztery tygodnie temu pewnie by zemdlała. Jednak po dwóch bliższych starciach z blondynem, stwierdziła, że nie może się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, jeśli będzie nieprzytomna w jego otoczeniu.

—Ehhh, może… Tak w ogóle, — Gdy Hinata stanęła pod słońce, Naruto zauważył, że pod wpływem znikania owej gwiazdy, niebo zaczyna przybierać ciepłe odcienie. — nie masz dzisiaj treningu z ojcem? —zapytał. Jeśli tak, to powinna być już w domu.

—He? N-no tak! — teraz i ona spostrzegła słońce znikające za horyzontem. — Wy-wybacz, Naruto kun, do jutra! —Pomachał i pobiegła przeciwną stronę niż Sasuke, kierując się do kompleksu Hyūga.

—Do zobaczenia, Hinata-chan! —odmachał radośnie i sam opuścił teren. Po chwili skakania po dachach sklepów i budynków mieszkalnych wskoczył na swój własny. Spuścił się na swój mały balkonik prowadzący do sypialni. Spojrzał na drzwi. Były lekko uchylone. Jaki jest nawet użytek zamykania jakikolwiek drzwi, jeśli żyje się w takiej dzielnicy jak on? Nie mówiąc już o tym, że żyje w świecie pełnym shinobi wiedzących jak włamywać się do równych miejsc. Nawet on wiedział, w końcu wychował go niczego sobie szpieg. Wszedł do środka i przemknął okiem po pomieszczeniu. Wszystko wyglądało w porządku… oprócz otworzonej szuflady w nocnej szafce.

—Nie mówcie, że…— Wymamrotał z niedowierzaniem. W tej właśnie szufladzie trzymał zapasowe klucze. Trzymał - czas przeszły. —…kuso...—usiadł po turecko opierając się o łóżko i westchnął.

Teraz ktokolwiek tu był, będzie mógł czuć się jak u siebie, gdy tylko najdzie go ochota. Wspaniale. Nagle coś go tyknęło. Szybko wstał i popędził do kuchni. W mgnieniu oka znalazł się na kolanach otwierając szafkę pod zlewem.

…

Cały zapas ramenu, który ukrywał przed Tsunade zniknął! CZY DO JEGO DOMU NAPRAWDĘ MUSIAŁ WKRAŚĆ SIĘ JAKIŚ MIŁOŚNIK RAMENU!

Naruto spojrzał na kalendarz, by upewnić się, czy nie było piątku trzynastego. Nie. Jego szczęście po prostu tyczyło się jedynie do gry w karty. Tsunade do tej pory była mu winna 77 misek ramenu. A mówiąc o Tsunade, będzie musiał pójść do wieży Hokage. Nie sądził, by dziewięciolatek mógł wynająć gościa od wymiany zamków. I tak miał tam iść, Tsunade chciała wiedzieć jak poszedł mu test, jednak idąc z akademii miał nadzieje, że ominie go ta wizyta. Wciąż miał w głowie obraz Jiraiyi wylatującego przez okno. Jiraiya potem musiał to okno naprawiać, gdyż Tsunade wyrzuciła go przez zamknięte, kiedy zaraz obok było jedno otwarte.

—Ciekawe co Ero-sennin teraz robi… —wymamrotał do siebie.

 **xxx**

 **Nieokreślone miejsce**

Jiraiya pełznął na czworaka przez mały ziemny tunel. Gdziekolwiek jego wzrok by nie powędrował, ostawał się na jakimś robaku czy na pajęczynie – na której były martwe robaki. Lub duże pająki. Do których pałał nienawiścią, godną tej do Danzo, po tym co usłyszał od Tsunade. A kiedy jednego zobaczył, to porządnie zastanawiał się co młodego jego, popchnęło do wybrania życia Shinobi.

Jiraiya naglę zatrzymał się. Milisekundy i na jego twarzy siedziałby owy wielki pająk, który właśnie spuścił się na sieci i spoglądał na niego jego powielonymi ślepiami.

Jego życie przeleciało mu przed oczami. Pająk na oko miał rozmiar pięści Jiraiyi.

A mógł powiedzieć, że już nie chce być szpiegiem. A mógł zostać w wiosce z Naruto. Ale niee, głupi on musiał szukać materiałów!

Wziął cichy, ale głęboki oddech. Musi przepełznąć pod tą kreaturą. Jeden nie właściwy ruch i-…

—A-A-A…! — _„NIEEEE… NIE TERAZ!"_ — pomyślał, jednak nie każdy dostaje to czego pragnie. —CHOOO! —jego głośne kichnięcie rozchodzące się echem po tunelu, najpewniej obudziło wszystkie stworzątka, żyjące tam. Na jego głowie jednak miał inny problem. Siedział tam olbrzymi pająk. Do końca życia będzie przeklinał osobę, która właśnie o nim pomyślała.

Owy tunel został wypełniony przerażonym oraz przerażającym krzykiem, który raz usłyszany, zostanie na zawsze, wyryty w pamięci biednych stworzonek zamieszkujących tunel.

 **xxx**

Naruto wzruszył ramionami i opuścił swoje mieszkanie, rezygnując z zamykania drzwi. Jeśli ktoś będzie chciał tam wejść, to i tak się tam dostanie.

Po dotarciu do budynku, zastał Tsunade-obaachan oraz Shizune-oneechan zbierającymi się do wyjścia.

—Już się zbieracie, dattebayo? — Najwidoczniej oneechan dała dzisiaj popalić Babci z robotą papierkowa, widząc że wyrobiła się tak szybko.

—Hai, mała motywacja, i Tsunade-sama może uporać się z pracą w trymiga! — Shizune uśmiechnęła się słodko, zasuwając krzesło po Tsunade. Piąta szła w stronę drzwi pokręcając głową.

—Nie bądź taka mądra, zawsze mogę cie zwolnić i będę miała spokój! —zaśmiała się i zatrzymała za drzwiami czekając aż reszta wyjdzie. Wraz z szybko podskakującą Tonton, która goniła Naruto. Kiedy tak się stało, Tsunade skaleczyła się w palec kolcem wystającym z ramy drzwi i przyłożyła krwawiący palec do zamka. Zamek po kontakcie z krwią, na chwilę zaświecił na zielono, potem pojawiły się czarne symbole jakby wypisane tuszem, które po sekundzie także wyblakły. —Możemy iść. Właśnie Naruto, jak po-…

—Właśnie! —przerwał jej w pół zdania, myśląc, że kobieta zapomni o sprawdzianie. — Heheh, jest taki mały, tyci problemik, dattebayo! —zaśmiał się nerwowo, a dwie kobiety dały mu zaciekawione spojrzenia. —Ktoś… mi się włamał do mieszkania -… — odwrócił wzrok i przygryzł wargę.

— Znowu? —zapytała, czując, że jej ramiona opadając z załamania. —Będę musiała mieć rozmowę z Fugaku… Policja zdaje się być na wakacjach.

— I zabrał zapasowe klucze…— dopowiedział po chwili, spoglądając pomiędzy Tsunade a Shizune.

—Cholera jasna… —Idąc ulicami Konohy, znaleźli się o krok od kompleksu Senju, gdzie kobiety żyły. Był on praktycznie za rogiem od Wieży Hokage, więc Roga tam nie była długa. —Powiedz, że nie zniknęło ci nic ważnego jak oszczędności czy-…

—A żebyś wiedziała, że zniknęło, dattebayo! —przerwał jej znowu, kompletnie nie zważając na słowa, które chciał powiedzieć. — Cały zapas ramen, moje limitowane edycje-…! zatrzymał się zaraz przed drzwiami wejściowymi, kiedy zobaczył wzrok Shizune, która o nich wiedziała. I wtedy spojrzał na Tsunade. —Kuso…

—Język! O których miałam nie wiedzieć? — Tsunade podniosła brew, czując, że na jej czole w ciągu sekundy ujawni się pulsująca żyłka. Wyjęła klucz i otworzyła drzwi.

—Przedtem nie ci nie przeszkadzało!

—Teraz nie jest przedtem, nie zmieniaj tematu!

—A czemu tutaj nie masz założonej pieczęci? —powiedział w połowie z ciekawości, a w połowie wykorzystując minimalną szanse na ową zmianę tematu.

—Nie zmieniaj tematu! —upomniała go ponownie. Zatrzaskując za nim drzwi.

— A jak tam szkoła, Naruto-kun? —Shizune próbowała uratować sytuacje, _mając dobre intencje._ Naruto był przedtem strasznie podekscytowany sprawdzeniem się, więc wyniki testu mogą ochłodzić Tsunade. Jednak dobre intencje nie zawsze się sprawdzają.

Nastała cisza. Obydwie kobiety spoglądały na blondyna wyczekująco.

— Heheh, mówiąc o szkole, dattebayo…— podrapał się po głowie.

—Dobra, — Tsunade zaśmiała się ze zestresowanego Naruto. — oszczędź mi tego na po posiłku.

—Uhh…— na razie go to ominęło, ale nie na długo. — A-a-a-… co robisz? Może r-a-a-a-…! Tsunade minęła go, obdarzając go w tym samym czasie kuksańcem, który przerwał jego marzenie. — AŁĆ! Za co to!

— To było pytanie retoryczne? — odparła udając się do kuchni.

—Shizune-oneechan…— zagadnął do brunetki, która podążyła z Tsunade. — Czemu tu nie ma pieczęci a tam są? — w prawdzie mówiąc, to naprawdę był ciekaw.

—Hmmm. —zatrzymała się w połowie korytarza. —Nie są tu potrzebne… —zastanowiła się sekundę. — Ten kompleks był domem Pierwszego, założyciela Konohy, więc to mało prawdopodobne, by ktoś był na tyle bezczelny, żeby próbować się tu dostać. Za to przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, w całym budynku, znajdują się pieczęcie wytłumiające. —powiedziała zwyczajnie. —Wiesz, żoną Shodaime była Mito _Uzumaki_ , jedna ze sławnych Mistrzyń Pieczęci z Uzu. —Odparła na pytanie. Nie jeden raz spotkano się ze szpiegami, chcącymi zgarnąć informacje na temat chodźmy, planów wojennych.

Naruto rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Spojrzał na Shoji otaczające go. Obejrzał się za siebie, spoglądając na Genkan gdzie zostawił swoje obuwie. Poruszył palcami u stóp, spoglądając na maty tatami, na których stał.

…

Był w domu Pierwszego Hokage! —Oraz jednego z jego przodków!

—Jestem w domu pierwszego Hokage! —krzyknął osłupiony z szeroko rozdziawioną gębą.

— _Oraz Piątej!_ —Shizune i Naruto usłyszeli urażony odzew Tsunade, która znajdowała się kilka pomieszczeń dalej.

 **xxx**

Uwaga Naruto, nawet po posiłku składających się z warzyw i ogólnie zdrowych rzeczy, nie została odwrócona od niesamowitości miejsca w jakim się znajdował.

—Wiesz, że nic się tu nie zmieniło od czasu kiedy byłeś tu ostatnio, prawda? —zapytała rozbawiona Shizune, kiedy zachwycone spojrzenie Naruto nie znikało.

—No tak…! Ale, Shodaime jest jednym z moich idoli! To znaczy Yondaime podziwiam najbardziej, ocalił wioskę i w ogóle, ale wciąż!

— A mnie nie podziwiasz, gaki?! —zapytała Tsunade z wyproszeniem. Oczy Naruto zmieniły się w małe szparki a na jego twarzy pojawił się zły grymas.

— Nadal wisisz mi 77 misek ramenu. —powiedział _groźnie._

—Wróćmy w takim razie do tematu szkoły…!

—He? Czemu ty możesz zmieniać temat a ja nie, dattebayo!

—Bo ja jestem Hokage, a ty nie! Weź mój kapelusz, to pogadamy, a teraz, akademia. Mów. Teraz. Gaki!

—Hym. Jeden. — prychnął i założył ręce na klatce piersiowej.

— Błąd? I po co było tyle strachu, Naruto-kun! — Shizune zapytała po chwili.

Ehhh. Gdyby tylko tam było.

— Nie błąd. Jeden punkt. Miałem tylko jeden punkt. — powiedział burkliwie. Tsunade wpatrywała się w niego przez chwilę powątpiewająco, tak jak Shizune, a potem Piąta Hokage wybuchła śmiechem.

—Jeden punkt? — zdołała wycedzić podczas śmiania się, dobijając blondyna. — Nawet Jiraiya miał lepsze wyniki! A Jiraiya był klasowym klaunem!

—Cicho! Nie mam pojęcia jakim cudem mam tylko jeden punkt! W klasie szło mi świetnie, no bo Ero-sennin często opowiadał mi jakieś historie, ale potem zajrzałem do książki i cały świat mi się zawalił! Jedynie Shikamaru dostał mniej punktów, bo przespał całą lekcje! —tłumaczył się, dosyć głośno.

—Co masz na myśli? —Tsunade zmarszczyła brwi. Myślała, że Naruto pod wpływem stresu wszystkiego zapomniał i nie dał rady napisać testu. Z tego co słyszała od Jiraiyi oraz samej paplaniny blondyna, duży kawał materiału z tego roku, miał w już paluszku.

—Jak to co, Shikamaru śpi cały -…— kontekst Tsunade do niego nie doszedł.

— Nie mów mi o Narze, tylko o nauce, gaki!

—Och. No… Dzień przed klasówką, —zaczął mówić powoli, jakby sobie przypominając. — zajrzałem do podręczników, żeby coś tam utrwalić, ale kiedy przeczytałem, już pierwszy tekst, wiedziałem że jestem w dziurze, dattebayo! —jego głos stawał się głośniejszy i bardziej nerwowy. —Wszystko było inaczej niż pamiętałem! — Oburzył się.

Tym razem i uwaga Shizune została przykuta do słów Naruto. Kiedy ostatnio sprawdzała wiedzę w podręcznikach do akademii, wszystkie informacje były raczej poprawne. Tak samo jak wiedza Naruto. Shizune posłała porozumiewawcze spojrzenie do Tsunade, które umknęło rozproszonemu chłopakowi.

Tsunade nie była głupia. Już kiedy Danzo, nie tak dawno temu, zaprzestał swoich wysiłków, dotyczących usunięcia Naruto z programu szkolenia Shinobi, wiedziała, że coś jest nie w porządku. Nie mogła jednak dostrzec, w jaką grę Danzo sobie z nią pogrywał. Teraz miała dobre jej wyobrażenie, jednak potrzebowała coś sprawdzić. A to dobrze szło w parze, z tym co ona oraz Shizune miały zamiar zrobić.

—Naruto. —Tsunade uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie. Odwróciła jego uwagę od zabawy z małą Tonton. —Zapomnijmy na razie o tym. —powiedziała, i w odpowiedzi usłyszała „ _Uff.."._ —Razem z Shizune -…—spojrzała na brunetkę. —myślałyśmy czy nie chciał byś z nami zamieszkać…?— było dużo powodów.

Jednym z nich były warunki w jakich mieszkał aktualnie. Jedna z brudniejszych dzielnic Konohy, gdzie większość ludzi nie chciałaby mieszkać. Dzielnica, na pewno niebędąca odpowiednim otoczeniem dla dziecka w _jakimkolwiek_ wieku. Do tego mogliby się częściej widywać, czasami ona oraz Shizune, dniami pod rząd, kończyli naprawdę późno. Nie mieli nawet czasu na szybkie pogawędki, a kiedy się razem mieszka, prawdopodobieństwo spotkania się, zawszę jest większe, prawda?

Do tego, jeśli Danzo coś kombinował, łatwiej będzie się z tym uporać gdzieś gdzie nikt nie podsłucha.

Naruto spoglądał na nią, jak gdyby zobaczył ducha. Nie dość, że ktoś właśnie zapytał się go, czy chce się do niego wprowadzić. Ten ktoś, zapytał go, czy chce się wprowadzić do domu, w którym żył Hashirama Senju _i_ Mito _Uzumaki_!

 **xxx**

Dzień później, oraz dużo więcej niż kilka okrzyków radości, rzeczy Naruto zajmowały swoje miejsce w pokoju, który sobie wybrał, jako, że dużo ich nie było. A był to ciężki wybór. Chodząc po posiadłości zboczył z drogi, i odkrył jak wielka ta posiadłość była. I także tego dnia _zgubił się._ A zgubieniem się nazywał dotarcie do najstraszniejszego miejsca jakie widział w swoim życiu. Jasne, książki są przydatne. Można się z nich dużo nauczyć. Czasami nawet zaglądał do nich, gdy znalazł coś wartego uwagi.

 _-FLASHBACK NO JUTSU-_

 _To co zastał w tamtym ogromnym pomieszczeniu powaliło go na kolana. Co za dużo to niezdrowo. Wszystkie ściany były pokryte książkami i zwojami. W całym, ogromnym, pokoju rozszerzały się półki z owymi narzędziami śmierci!_

— _Woooah! Skąd się tu wszystkie wzięły, dattebayo! —zapytał przerażony przestrzeni. Przekonany, że znajduje się tam sam, prawie podskoczył, kiedy:_

— _Cisza! Jesteś w bibliotece mój młody człowieku! — kogo oszukiwać, podskoczył i prawie dostał zawału. — Oi! Jak się tu w ogóle dostałeś? —odwrócił się, by zobaczyć ciemne biurko, za którym siedziała naprawdę straszna i strasznie stara pani._

 _Okazało się że ta część kompleksu Senju - w której znajdowała się biblioteka - została udostępniona całej wiosce jako biblioteka publiczna. W cale go to nie zaskoczyło… Nie no co ty. Co prawda… drzwi przez, które tu wszedł, były nieco zakurzone, i zardzewiałe… jakby nikt ich nie używał… Ale skąd miał wiedzieć, że jego nowy dom ma tajne przejście?_

 _A że nigdy w tamtej bibliotece nie był, jak mógł rozpoznać tamto pomieszczenie?_

-THE END OF THE JUTSU-

Teraz leżał w łóżku wspominając to dosyć nietypowe, ale możliwie bardzo przydatne odkrycie. Pokrótce, planował wrócić do swojego dawnego hobby, jakim było _umilanie_ życia mieszkańcom wioski.

Nagle Usłyszał swoje imię zza drzwi swojego pokoju. Obaachan i Shizune wróciły! Nareszcie! Wyszedł ze swojego pokoju i trafił do kuchni gdzie zastał Shizune z kluchami na wynos. Nie dziwił się im, jemu też by się nie chciało gotować. Miał tylko nadzieje, że w pudełeczkach z jedzeniem nie było warzyw. Najadł się ich już za dużo.

Tsunade siedząca na poduszce przy stole, poprosiła go, by przyniósł swoje podręczniki. Powiedziała, że ona i Shizune muszą coś sprawdzić.

Szybko popędził z powrotem do swojego pokoju, znajdującego się kilka Shoji dalej i wziął z półki wszystkie książki i zwoje przeznaczone do nauki. Z małym zagrożeniem wywrócenia się, wrócił do kuchni wolniejszym krokiem i położył wszystkie podręczniki na niskim stole. Shizune zapominając o kluskach, szybko usiadła obok Tsunade, tak jak i ona biorąc do ręki jeden ze zwoi.

Przez parę sekund trwała cisza. Obie kobiety czytały zawartość zwoi. Potem oczy Tsunade, pod naciskiem jej zmarszczonych brwi zmieniły się w wąskie szparki. Papirus znajdujący się w dłoniach blondynki, pogiął się, kiedy jej palce, nadal go trzymając, zacisnęły się w pieści. Naruto obserwował to z lekkim przerażeniem. Zła Tsunade, to groźna Tsunade.

Blondynka spojrzała na Shizune. Shizune, szybko wzięła kolejną, losową książkę i otworzyła ją na pierwszym rozdziale. Przemknęła oczyma po napisanych znakach, i kiwnęła głową, w stronę Piątej.

Tsunade wzięła głęboki oddech. Musiała się uspokoić.

Mieć podejrzenia to jedno. Mieć dowody, bezsprzecznie wskazujące sprawcę to drugie. Lecz mieć dowody, które, niekoniecznie wskazują to co by chciała to już trzecie.

Niestety miała te trzecie. Jej usta lekko się otworzyły, jak gdyby szukały słów.

—Naruto, —ponownie się do niego zwróciła. Chłopak dostrzegł, że targały nią emocje, jednak okazywała tylko determinacje. —Musimy porozmawiać.

 _(Z małymi przeszkodami,_

 _Ale one zawsze istniały,)_

 **xxx**

 **Notka autorki: No więc tak, Heheh, cliffhanger… Kochacie je, nie? Bo jak ja czytam jakieś ff, i widzę sobie takiego cliffhangera, to mam ochotę zabić autora moimi gołymi łapkami.**

Mata tatami – chodzi tu o maty pokrywające podłogi w tradycyjnych japońskich domach.

Genkan – przedsionek, gdzie musisz zdjąć buty

Shoji – japońskie ruchome ścianko –drzwi

Taktyczna prośba o komentarz!

Kesshou out!


	13. XIII Niszczenie

Rozdział XIII Niszczenie

 **xxx**

 **Notka Autorki:** Heheh. Nie umarłam ludzie! To już coś, nie? Nie mam nic na swoją obronę. No prawie, chociaż to nie do końca wymówka. Ale się szykuje lekturka więc uważajcie ;v

Otóż, ja osobiście preferuje nad polskimi, fanfic'i angielskie. I właśnie w nich znalazłam coś co mnie zdemotywowało. Znalazłam ff, które - potem linkowało do jeszcze innych, którymi autor/ka się inspirowała - miało kilka elementów, które chciałam zawrzeć w przyszłych częściach _tego_ opowiadania. Nawet miałam/mam je już zapisane w planie fabuły. Przeczytałam owe ff i _woah_. Było niesamowite. Jakość, porównując do mojej, były wyśmienita, przynajmniej dla mnie, jako że nie jestem jakoby wybredna. Rozwiniecie charakterów, ich charakterystyczne zachowania, _no woah._

Rzecz w tym, że było tam takie Jutsu. Które - teraz już nie pamiętam czy nie zostało nawet nazwane tak samo jak przeze mnie i no niestety prawie niczym się nie różniło. Ta technika i w ff i u mnie odgrywała dużą role. I rzeczy dziejące się po pewnym momencie wyglądały dosyć podobnie.

A więc, pewnie zastanawiacie się czemu to piszem. A winc. Nie zamierzam zaprzestawać pisać. Moim celem jak już chyba kiedyś pisałam, jest skończenie tego opowiadania. Oczywiście nie podam wam nazw ty opowiadań, co to to nie, najwyżej na koniec - kuku, taki spojler. Po tym to nawet Kakashi by się skitrał.

Nie chce jednak, żeby ktoś kto akurat przeczytał tamte opowieści _i_ potem natrafił na moja, powiedział, że jestem zwykłym copy-cat'em.

To chyba na tyle c:

Miłego czytania

 **xxx**

— Więc, po prostu — zaczął mówić Naruto. Musiał przyswoić wszystkie informacje, które powiedziały mu Tsunade i Shizune. — jakiś zatwardziały staruch nie chce żebym był dobrym shinobi? — zapytał z wyrzutem.

Dwie kobiety spodziewały się chociaż trochę innej reakcji. Ostatnią godzinę poświęciły na delikatne wytłumaczenie mu sytuacji z Danzo i upewnienie blondyna, że zdanie mężczyzny się nie liczy i w żaden sposób nie ma on racji. Naruto jednak po prostu podsumował to w jednym zdaniu.

— Tak i nie, Naruto. Danzo jest poważną sprawą i nie możemy go bagatelizować — Po wielu rozmowach z mistrzem Sarutobim i nie mniejszej ilości spotkań z samym Danzo, Tsunade wiedziała czego się mogła spodziewać po mężczyźnie.

W czasie kiedy Danzo uważał, że Jinchuuriki Kyuubi'ego jest niestabilny i stwarza zagrożenie, niektórzy uważali, że to właśnie do niego te określenia pasowały perfekcyjnie.

— W każdym razie. Musimy coś zrobić w tym wypadku, prawda? — Shizune przerwała ciszę. — Nie możemy pokazać Danzo, że mamy o czymkolwiek pojęcie. Wtedy mógłby jedynie wymyślić coś... coś jeszcze gorszego. — dokończyła szybko zdanie i kącikiem oka zerknęła na tak samo zaniepokojoną blondynkę.— Razem z Tsunade-sama myśleliśmy nad rozwiązaniem...

— I udało nam się je znaleźć — przerwała jej starsza blondynka. — Tyle, że tobie nie koniecznie się spodoba. — tym zdaniem wzmocniła zaciekawienie Naruto. Odpowiedź na to pytanie faktycznie mu nie podejdzie.

— A… a to czemu? — zapytał kiedy nagle poczuł za sobą czyjąś obecność. Nie był jeszcze mistrzem w wyczuwaniu sygnatur chakry - właściwie to był praktycznie ciemny w tym temacie - ale chyba każdy wyczułby tak potężną i znajomą dla niego energię. — Sandaime-ojisan! — krzyknął radośnie.

— Naruto-kun — Trzeci zbliżył się do chłopca i położył rękę na jego ramieniu. Uśmiechnął się ciepło w jego stronę, po czym zwrócił się do Tsunade.— Spóźniłem się?

— Nie. Wcale, sensei. — Odpowiedziała sarkastycznie Tsunade, kręcąc głową. — Ale, właściwie, to tu wchodzisz. — powiedziała po chwili zastanowienia i głębokim wdechu.

 **xxx**

Sufit w jego nowym pokoju jeszcze nigdy nie wydawał się Naruto tak bardzo ciekawy. Spędził połowę nocy obserwując każde małe pęknięcie, dziurę i inne małe niedopatrzenia. I jedną ogromną muchę, która chciała umilić mu czas irytującym brzęczeniem. Westchnął.

Cały ten plan faktycznie nie do końca mu podszedł. Jedynie koniec wydał mu się perfekcyjny. Naruto chciałby zobaczyć minę Danzo kiedy przejdzie egzaminy na genina!

Aaale, o tym później. Zaczyna się od początku. A początek jest następujący: Musi zostać idiotą. No, tak to brzmiało w jego głowie. Chociaż tak naprawdę, powiedziano mu by opuścił się w nauce i na zajęciach praktycznych. Drastycznie. A przynajmniej do czasu gdy Danzo obserwuje - osobiście czy nie. Więc w klasie musiał być na szarym końcu. W końcu, tępy demon to niegroźny demon.

Najśmieszniejsze było to, że odkąd dowiedział się o swoim lokatorze, budzenie się w ciemnych korytarzach praktycznie ustało.

 _Do czasu, gdy nie działo się coś… naprawdę rozdrażniającego._

Po akademii będzie miał dodatkowe treningi i lekcje z Trzecim - który i tak nie ma nic do roboty oprócz obrad rady, jak to on powiedział - oraz z Shizune-oneesan i Tsunade-obaachan. Oczywiście jeśli obie będą miały czas, więc częściej spodziewał się widywać Trzeciego.

Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że to strata energii. Natomiast jeśli żadna ze stron - mówiąc o nauczycielach i potrzebie fałszowania jego zapału do zostania ninją - nie okazuje jakichkolwiek chęci, sprawy mogą wziąć zły obrót.

Tsunade chciała zmienić jego perspektywę, przebiegle mówiąc, że będzie jak Jiraiya, zostanie swego rodzaju szpiegiem itd.. I kiedy podłapał od mężczyzny kilka sztuczek i doszedł do wniosku, że zawód szpiega byłby całkiem interesującym zajęciem, ktoś nadal musi zostać Hokage, nie?

Gdyby więc nie staruszek Sandaime, jego podejście to tego zadania byłoby zupełnie inne. On przedstawił to w inny sposób. Przypomniał mu o rzeczywistości i przyszłości.

Kiedy w końcu zostanie pełnoprawnym Shinobi, jeśli będzie chciał się rozwijać i piąć w górę, nie będzie mógł wybrzydzać w misjach. Będzie musiał coś zrobić, niezależnie jak bardzo to zlecenie mu nie pasuje. Więc, jak poradzi sobie z prawdziwą, poważną, najprawdopodobniej zagrażającą życiu misją, jeśli nie jest wstanie trochę poudawać?

Poza tym, Naruto nie był owym idiotą. Złapał iluzje na temat czegoś gorszego. Wiedział też, że z jego teraźniejszym poziomem umiejętności, byłby praktycznie bezbronny, gdyby… no wiecie.

Naruto ustawił sobie kolejny cel. Wykonać tę misję, przed przyjęciem jakiejkolwiek oficjalnej.

 **xxx**

Naruto siedział w klasie, starając się jak najwiarygodniej nie słuchać, słuchając nauczyciela. Do tej pory nie starał się słuchać, myśląc, że zna ten materiał. Aczkolwiek myśląc o tym teraz, kapnął się, że mógłby się do tego przyłożyć z dosyć oczywistego powodu.. Jeśli nie będzie słuchał, a Iruka wprowadzi nowy, trudniejszy materiał, będzie miał dwa razy więcej roboty _po_ akademii. Co oznacza mniej czasu na spotykanie się z Hinatą-chan i głupim Sasuke. A tego czasu i tak było mało. Obydwojga często musieli zostawać w domu, by trenować z ich klanami.

Mógłby się przyzwyczaić do oglądania klasy z tej perspektywy. Miał na myśli leżenie/spanie na ławce. Mógłby też skopiować lenistwo Nary i dodać całą, wielką szczyptę jego pranków, które na pewno nie tworzą ucznia roku. Małe wagary od czasu do czasu też nie zaszkodzą, jak się bawić to się bawić!

Teraz jednak Iruka powiedział, że czas na dzienną rundę sparingu. Naruto jeszcze nie myślał o fałszowaniu jego odruchów. Miał też nadzieję, że dzisiejsze pary będą losowe. Inaczej Iruka pójdzie dziennikiem i Naruto skończy w parze z Sasuke. A z tego nie wyniknie nic dobrego, bo Sasuke orientuje się już w jego stylu nieokrzesanego taijutsu. I może zauważyć jeśli Naruto da mu wygrać.

Kiedy wszyscy znaleźli się już na placu treningowym Naruto słuchał uważnie. Jeśli będą walczyć według listy z dziennika, pierwsi będą walczyli…— _,,A-a''_ — rozejrzał się po swoich kolegach w klasie. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się chłopcu w okularach stojącemu z boku, — _,,Aburame Shino. Więc drugą osobą będzie… ''_ — Jego uwagę przykuło chrupanie chipsów za nim. — _,,Ta, drugą osobą będzie Choji.'' —_ pomyślał.

— A więc pierwszą parą będą — Iruka zatrzymał się, by zajrzeć do dziennika. Naruto wstrzymał oddech. — W takim razie Sakura i... nie, wróć - Naruto, Sasuke … Ostatnim razem zabrakło czasu na wasz sparring, prawda? Dawajcie w takim razie. — Wskazał dłonią na narysowany na piasku okrąg uśmiechając się. Sasuke stojący obok blondyna od razu wyszedł, nie czekając na niego. Gdy blondyn się nie ruszył, Sasuke założył, że nie usłyszał bycia wywołanym, więc po prostu wyciągnął Naruto z tłumu po czym stanął naprzeciwko blondyna.

W akademii nauczano też tradycji. Ten sposób walki był przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie w wiosce, jako trening dla uczniów akademii. Sasuke wykonał tak zwaną Pieczęć Konfrontacji. Zasadniczo, znaczyła ona ,,Przybyłem stoczyć z tobą walkę.''

— Naruto — blondyn usłyszał szept Sasuke. Wskazywał znacząco oczami na pieczęć, którą wykonał. Naruto westchnął i wymamrotał coś o pośpieszających patafianach. W końcu zdecydował się stanąć do walki i przyjąć odpowiednią postawę.

— Dobrze… Start! — krzyknął Iruka.

Sasuke ruszył pierwszy. Zamachnął się lewą pięścią, przygotowując się do uderzenia. — _,,...podpucha!''_ — Pomyślał Naruto, kiedy w kącikiem oka zauważył nacierającą nogę Uchihy. Blondyn odskoczył do tyłu. Gdyby nie to, że chłopak już kiedyś użył tego chwytu, Naruto by go nie uniknął.

Teraz sfałszowanie wyniku sparingu nie wydawało się takie trudne. Wcześniej najwidoczniej umknęło mu to, że ich taijutsu jest na porównywalnym poziomie. Dosłownie jeden niewłaściwy ruch zadecyduje o wyniku walki. Co nie oznacza, że może go zrobić, w tą czy w tą, dalej musi dać z siebie wszystko. Jednym z powodów dlaczego, jest powiększające się ego Uchihy. Drugim zaś, możliwość wyglądania podejrzanie. Ludzie w jego otoczeniu zdążyli się już przekonać o jego hardym duchu, więc szybka przegrana zapaliłaby lampkę chociażby u nauczycieli. A przynajmniej tak uważał… heh.

Sasuke szybko zmniejszył dystans między nimi. Blondyn zapomniał, że kiedy walczy nie powinien myśleć o innych rzeczach niż niezbędne ruchy. Nawet jeśli skupił się na temacie walki.

Zaczęli wymieniać ciosy. To znaczy Sasuke atakował, a Naruto blokował. Niezgrabnie zablokował następny nadciągający cios. Oczywiście dla niego takowym nie był. Ale dla dorosłego chunina, ruchy obojga chłopców były nadal dosyć niestaranne i niestabilne. Sasuke znów zaatakował.

Naruto dziś nadzwyczajnie długo zostawał przy samoobronie. Co faktycznie wydało się dziwne Iruce. Jeśli chciał mieć jakąkolwiek szansę na wygraną.

Nie, żeby sam Iruka tego oczekiwał. Iruka nie miał o chłopcu tak złej opinii jak jego towarzysze i współpracownicy, ale to nie znaczyło, że blondyn wzbudzał u niego jakiekolwiek pozytywne uczucia. Starał się trzymać od niego na dystans i jeśli nie było takiej potrzeby nie nawiązywać z nim kontaktów. Mógłby jeszcze źle zaadresować swoje kotłujące się w nim uczucia.

A przynajmniej to wmawiał sobie mężczyzna.

x

Hinata z niecierpliwością obserwowała walkę jej dwojga przyjaciół. Starała się dopingować obydwóm, ale nie mogła jednak się powstrzymać od wstrzymywania oddechu kiedy to właśnie blondyn był na skraju przegranej. Hinata nie wiedziała dlaczego, ani czy którykolwiek z nich zauważył, że Naruto nie korzysta z szans na kontratak.

Naruto ignorował dziurę w obronie dolnych kończyn Sasuke, czy też dosłownie odwrócił wzrok kiedy zauważył możliwość wytrącenia Sasuke z równowagi.

To było kompletnie nie w jego stylu.

x

Blokowanie lewą, prawą, w potem unik. Naruto wyskoczył w powietrze. Grawitacja jednak szybko sprowadziła go na ziemię. Sasuke nie było w jego zasięgu wzroku. To oznacza, że…

Naruto kręcił się dookoła, udając zdezorientowanie. Kącikiem oka jednak zauważył, że Sasuke ukrył się w koronie drzewa rosnącego obok. Wyskoczył. Leciał na Naruto od strony słońca, co teoretycznie sprawiało go trudnego do wykrycia na czas. Jednak to nie interesowało Naruto. Mimo wiedzy na temat nadciągającego ataku, postanowił zakończyć sparing. Jego wzrok podświadomie wylądował na jego nadciągającym przeciwniku. Szybko odwrócił wzrok. Na milisekundę jego spojrzenie wylądowało na pewnej osobie. Hinata obserwowała ich walkę. I nie potrzebował nawet pełnej sekundy by wywnioskować z jej wyrazu twarzy, że widziała jak daje wygrać Sasuke.

— Naruto! — Sasuke krzyknął sekundę przed wylądowaniem na blondynie, upewniając się, że nie zdąży on zareagować. Wygiął jego ramię pod dziwnym kątem, by blondyn nie mógł się podnieść zrzucając go.

— Wystarczy! — Iruka zakończył pojedynek, zobaczywszy, że Sasuke poprawnie unieruchomił Naruto. — Wygrywa Sasuke! Teraz zakończcie walkę — powiedział Iruka.

Sasuke szybko zszedł z blondyna i podał mu rękę zuchwale się uśmiechając.

— 12:10! Nareszcie, ciołku. — powiedział Sasuke, śmiejąc się lekko. Pierwszy raz odkąd się poznali, jeden z nich prowadził o dwa punkty w ich sparingach.

Naruto spojrzał na niego niezręcznie się uśmiechając się niezręcznie i złapał dłoń Sasuke. Stanęli naprzeciwko siebie. Sasuke znowu wyciągnął dłoń, ale tym razem przyjął Pieczęć Pojednania. Takie były procedury. Naruto zawahał się przez sekundę. _Znak ten oznajmiał, że oboje uznają ich dalszą, współpracę i przyjaźń._

A kiedy mowa o przyjaźni, Naruto wyobrażał sobie więcej niż nic nieznaczące słowo.

Nigdy tak naprawdę nie miał prawdziwych przyjaciół. Oczywiście nie była to wina żadnej z osób, które poznał! Nic z tych rzeczy. Naruto uważał, że wszyscy ludzie przez niego napotkani byli na swój sposób niesamowici! Niestety, zanim zdążył się do kogoś przywiązać, on i Jiraiya byli już na drodze do następnego miasta.

Ale mimo tego wszystkiego, przyjaźń miała w jego słowniku wielkie znaczenie. Można by pod nią napisać wiele przymiotników, uczuć i emocji. Ale jedną większą cząstką składającą się na to określenie jest zaufanie. Przyjaciel to ktoś, przed kim można głośno myśleć.

 _Choć nie było to powiedziane — w tamtym momencie burzył to, co jeszcze nie zdążyło się w pełni między nimi wybudować._

Na twarzy Naruto zagościł znajomy już Sasuke głupawy uśmieszek, który dochodził razem z zakłopotanym potarciem karku.

— Następnym razem będzie 12:13, dattebayo! — krzyknął zamykając ich dłonie w pełnej już Pieczęci Pojednania.

 _Mimo tego, że nie chciał niszczyć niczego w jego życiu, a tym bardziej nowo nawiązanych przyjaźni, nie miał wyboru. I o ile każdy może wiedzieć, co się między nimi budowało, włącznie z Danzo - niewiele osób mogło mieć pojęcie o niszczeniu tego czegoś._ Włącznie z Danzo.

Iruka dłonią zaprosił ich z powrotem do grupy, podczas gdy bazgrał w swoim dzienniczku wynik pojedynku. Naruto odwrócił wzrok i wrócił do grupy. Znalazł się obok Hinaty, a zaraz obok niego stanął Sasuke.

Kiedy nauczyciel wyczytywał kolejne nazwiska, ona ukradkiem zerknęła na blondyna obok. Była ciekawa o jego powody do sfałszowania walki. Jednak obok nadal znajdował się Uchiha. Pytanie o to, w takim razie, byłoby bardzo nietaktowne. Hinata była pewna, że na Naruto musiały wpłynąć jakieś silne czynniki. Miesiąc znajomości to nie tak długo, jednak czuła się jakby znali się o kilkadziesiąt razy dłużej. Chociaż, gdy o tym pomyślała, to nie wiedziała zbyt wiele na temat jego osoby. Zgadywała, że Sasuke także. Jeszcze zanim zapoznali się z Sasuke, dowiedziała się, że nie ma rodziców. Inne rzeczy to tylko skrawki jego życia takie jak jego miłość to ramen, czy jego dotychczasowe przebywanie za murami Konohy. Nie wyobraża sobie jednak blondyna robiącego czegoś niemoralnego w kierunku kogokolwiek.

Dlatego w tej sytuacji Hinata była tak zaniepokojona jak i ciekaw. Zapyta się go o to kiedy będą wracali do domu. Dzielnica klanu Uchiha mieści się na lewo od wyjścia z akademii, a klanu Hyuuga na prawo, tak samo dom Naruto - w którym także jeszcze nigdy nie była. Będzie wtedy miała wystarczająco czasu.

 **xxx**

Naruto, Sasuke i Hinata w ciszy siedzieli w swojej ulubionej miejscówce w akademii, jedząc swoje obento'a. Z jakiegoś powodu to miejsce zawsze straszyło pustkami. Naruto jednak nie miał zielonego pojęcia dlaczego tak jest. Znajdowali się teraz na jednym z dachów akademii. Siedzieli po turecku, obok siebie na jego krawędzi, łapiąc widoki kolorującej się z dnia na dzień wioski. Na dachu były też ławki, czy schodki na których mogli by siąść, ale one były wprost otoczone zimnym cieniem tworzonym przez rosnące tam drzewa oraz krzewy różnych rodzajów. A oni woleli wyławiać ostatnie letnie promienie. W końcu za niedługo przyjdzie jesień i też-… rocznica tego dnia.

Między tą trójką zapanowała niespotykana cisza. Hinata co jakiś czas spoglądała na Naruto, czego on wydawał się być nieświadom. Jego uwaga została okupowana przez warzywa znajdujące się w jego pudełku.

— Patrzysz na te warzywa, jakby były twoimi odwiecznymi nemezis. — powiedział po chwili Sasuke, gdy zachowanie blondyna zaczynało go irytować. — Po co wziąłeś coś czego nie chcesz zjeść. — dodał po chwili kontynuując jedzenie swojego lunchu. Naruto spojrzał się na niego urażony, jak gdyby powiedział, że ramen mu nie smakuje.

— Myślisz, że ja to sobie zapakowałem! Nigdy bym nie wybrał czegoś… tak… zdrowego. — dokończył podkreślając na ostatni wyraz podczas wymawiania go. — Kto by pomyślał, że Tsunade-baachan ze wszystkich ludzi będzie się przejmowała zdrowym odżywianiem. — powiedział do siebie — _,,Chociaż, może to siostrzyczka Shizune…?''_ — pomyślał.

Prawdę mówiąc to nie miał pojęcia kto, a tym bardziej _kiedy_ przyrządza mu drugie śniadanie. Obaachan siedzi za biurkiem do wieczora, zwykle przychodząc do domu z zakupami i kolacją na wynos z jakiejś knajpki. Siostrzyczka za to nie tylko jest asystentką Obaachan, ale także kieruje szpitalem oraz bierze w nim zmiany. Do tego, zarzekła się, że kiedy będzie kończyła wcześniej, będzie przerabiała z nim więcej teorii, ponieważ, Trzeci będąc Trzecim, nadal woli trzymać się treningu fizycznego, tak jak nauczał w swoich wcześniejszych latach.

Gdy teraz na to patrzył, powinien bardziej doceniać obydwie kobiety. I nie zostawiać w pół niedojedzonych porcji, nawet jeśli składają się one w połowie z witamin.

— Co masz na m-myśli? — po chwili spytała Hinata.

— He? — zwrócił się do niej Naruto.

— Hinata pyta o to zdrowe odżywianie. — Sasuke odpowiedział za Hinatę, nie wysilając się nawet o podniesienie wzroku ze swojego posiłku.

— Eh, heheh. To taki trochę inside joke… — zaśmiał się nerwowo. Z jednej strony Piąta Hokage niby była najlepsza medyczka na świecie, więc zdrowie odżywianie plus ona miałoby sens, ale z drugiej zaś strony widział, że kobieta potrafi mocno… imprezować.

— Nie mieszkasz z rodzicami? — zapytał sarkastycznie. — Poproś mamę albo tatę, może zrobią ci coś innego. — Sasuke chciał rozwiązać warzywny problem i wrócić do zjadania swojego pomidorowego onigiri, co niestety nie zupełnie się mu udało.

— Emm… — Naruto patrzył się na Sasuke nie do końca wiedząc co mu odpowiedzieć. Hinata to dostrzegła.

— S-sasuke-kun, — zwróciła jego uwagę na siebie. — M-może poro-…!

— Eheh, tak w zasadzie, to nie, nie mieszkam! — Naruto odpowiedział szybko, przerywając Hinacie. Jego humor szybko powrócił. To, że nie miał rodziców, nie było jakimś wielkim tabu, prawda? — W porządku, Hinata-chan! — uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło, dziękując za próbę pomocy. — Od urodzenia byłem w sierocińcu. Miałeś prawo nie wiedzieć, więc… to nic! — Naruto odezwał się do Sasuke, drapiąc się po karku.

Sasuke spojrzał się na niego, jakby zobaczył ducha. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by jego rodzice czy Itachi nie istnieli. — _,,Z drugiej strony, Naruto wydaję się mieć rodzinę, więc cieka-…''_ — Zastopował się. Już i tak nadepnął blondynowi na odcisk. Sasuke wiedział chociaż tyle, pomijając jego nietaktowność.

— A-ale, i tak… wybacz, nie powinienem. — odwrócił wzrok, by nie spoglądać w oczy odzwierciedlające lazurowy kolor nieba. Sasuke pierwszy raz od jakiegoś czasu czuł się zawstydzony i skrępowany. Zaczął grzebać pałeczkami w resztkach swojego posiłku.

— Właściwie to… Gdy tak pomyśle… — Naruto zastanawiał się komicznie drapiąc się po głowie, na co Hinata cicho zachichotała. — To bardzo dobrze, że zapytałeś! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jeszcze nigdy nie opowiadałem wam o moich podróżach z Jiraiya-sensei! Chociaż ja nazywam go Ero-sennin! Pamiętacie tego olbrzymiego klauna odprowadzającego mnie pierwszego dnia? — zapytał śmiejąc się.

— Ten, który nazwał cię krasnalem i ten, przez którego Iruka prawie popuścił? — zażartował Sasuke, także chcąc rozwiać napięcie jakie sam wywołał. — No co ty.

— Sasuke-yarou! — Naruto krzyknął zagryzając wargi. Humor Sasuke zmieniał się jak u jakiejś kobiety w ciąży. W kilka sekund ze onieśmielonego zamienił się z powrotem w we wredotę!

— Czego, Usuratonkachi? — odpowiedział z rosnącym uśmieszkiem, jakby najzwyczajniej w świecie byli w klasie, a Naruto go zaczepiał. — Naruto, teraz tym bardziej zagryzł zęby.

— Dobra! — uderzył pięścią w cement. — opowiem tylko Hinacie-chan! — zagroził. A kiedy to nie wywołało reakcji, udał się po najpewniejszą broń. — Hinata-chan, powiedz mu coś! — zaśmiał się. Rozbawiona Hinata spojrzała się na niego, a potem zwróciła się do Sasuke. Ten podniósł brew uśmiechając się.

— S-sasuke-kun-…! — chcąc nie chcąc, po prostu musiała zrobić to co zamierza. Chrząknęła by uzyskać niższy ton — M-mówię ci coś! — Powiedziała machając palcem w jego stronę, najpoważniej jak się dało w tej sytuacji. Naruto nie mógł uwierzyć swoim uszom.

— Nieee! Hinata-chan przeszła na stronę wroga! — Naruto wykrzyknął udając zszokowanego. — Teraz wszyscy zginiemy! — wymachnął rękami do góry, po czym padł do tyłu udając martwego. Zapadła głucha cisza.

Nagle cała trójka wybuchnęła śmiechem, który trwał z nimi przez kilka kolejnych minut, kiedy gadali o wszystkim i o niczym, aż zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje. Mimo tego, że nie chcieli, musieli udać się na lekcje geografii.

 **xxx**

No to ten tego. Następna notka: A propos poprzedniego rozdziału. Tak, wiem. Był nawet bardzo chaotyczny. Poprawiłam jedną scenę, a mianowicie tę włamania do jego mieszkania. Jednak nie jestem pewna czy to coś zmieniło więc tu napisze jaki był zamiar.

Włamania wspomniane w tym rozdziale nie były sprawką Danzo. Naruto po prostu żył w biednej, nieciekawej dzielnicy, w _nie do końca_ włamanio-odpornym mieszkanku, w wiosce, gdzie żyją freakin' ninja.

Moment kiedy książki Naruto zostały podmienione były zaraz kiedy wrócił i zaczął naukę w akademii. Poza tym, nie sądzę, że jakiś ninja od Danzo, należący do korzenia - czyli jednostki o mocy ANBU, tylko o jeszcze bardziej brudnej robocie - zostawiłby jakikolwiek znak o tym, że wykonywał

w jakimś miejscu misje. Tym bardziej, jeśli jego pracodawca - Danzo - byłby zagrożony obwinieniem.

x

A także, pozdrawiam Neonek-san, Pieciur-san, Anonima-san oraz kolejnego Anonima-san! Wasze komentarze na pewno pomogły mi odzyskać nerwy do tej historii! :D

A i jeszcze jedno. XDDDD Takie pytanko. Ile z was, chciałoby lub chociaż nie miałoby nic przeciwko boyxboy? (W tym momencie mówię o narusasu, żeby nie było XD) Jeśli dużo osób zechcę, najprawdopodobniej w przyszłości będą elementy boy's love, ale jak nie, to nie, zostawię pary hetero (naruhina).

Nje żebym miała coś przeciwko Hinacie. Co to to nje, Hinata is my bloody sunshine.

Ufff. Ile pisania.

No to do przeczytania c:

No i zmieniłam nazwę.

Megane out!

A friend is a person with whom I may be sincere. Before him I may think aloud. - [ ralph waldo emerson]


	14. XIV Twoja Wola

Rozdział XIV. Twoja Wola

*Miłego czytania c: *

 **xxx**

Hinata i Naruto szli uliczkami wioski. Co chwila, któreś z nich nawiązywało jakąś rozmowę, ale i ona po chwili się urywała. I tak w kółko. Do czasu, kiedy minęli ostatni zakręt, po którym droga prowadziła już prosto do kompleksu klanu Hyuuga. Dziewczyna zdecydowała się dłużej nie omijać tematu. Zatrzymała się.

— Naruto-k-kun…! — Kiedy chłopiec stanął i spojrzał się na nią, głęboko nabrała powietrza. — I ty i j-ja wiemy, że dzisiaj podczas sparingu d-dałeś wy-wygrać S-sasuke-kun! — oznajmiła w końcu, kiedy przeszył ją pytający wzrok blondyna.

Ochh, blondyn dziękował Mędrcowi Sześciu Ścieżek, że dziewczyna była nieśmiała i mówiła naprawdę cicho, nawet kiedy _krzyczała._ Sandaime dał mu znać, że kręcą się wokół niego ludzie Danzo. Zauważył to to kiedy pierwszy raz odwiedzili go z Jiraiyą po przybyciu do wioski. Emerytowany ninja przyznał, że naprawdę musiał się już zestarzeć. Pomimo tego, że był typem sensora, od jakiegoś czasu przestał być na baczności. Gdyby nie Jiraiya, który zauważył, że przed spotkaniem się z nim byli śledzeni, Trzeci nigdy nie wyczułby shinobi, oddalającego się w kierunku głównej kwatery Korzenia.

— N-naruto-kun! — powtórzyła Hinata, niecierpliwiąc się po chwili bez usłyszenia jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi.

— Uhh, tak myślałem, że widziałaś, dattebayo… Dziwnie się dziś zachowywałaś, Hinata-chan… — powiedział drapiąc się po karku i odwracając głowę.

— M-mogłabym powiedzieć to samo o t-tobie. — zmarszczyła lekko brwi. — C-co się dzieje? Dawanie komuś wygrać w ogóle d-do ciebie nie pasuje. — podeszła do niego oczekując odzewu.

— Nie do końca mogę o tym rozmawiać, Hinata… — Po tym całym zamartwianiu się o Sasuke, okazało się, że niepokoił się nie właściwa osobą. Dziewczyna otworzyła usta chcąc coś powiedzieć, spostrzegłszy pominięcie sufiksu na końcu jej imienia, ale słowa znikły z jej głowy tak szybko jak się tam pojawiły. To musiało być coś naprawdę ważnego. Spojrzała mu w oczy. Jego niesamowite lazurowe oczy.

— Dla…dlaczego nie? — zawahała się nawet przy tym prostym pytaniu. Nie zrywała z nim jednak kontaktu wzrokowego, nie chcąc utracić jedynej wykrzesanej iskry pewności siebie. Naruto zauważył jak zaniepokojona jest dziewczyna.

— Ja… po prostu… naprawdę nie wiem, czy mogę o tym mówić. Może _kiedyś_. Wybacz… — wyszeptał. Zaczął się powoli cofać, powiększając przestrzeń między nimi. — Muszę lecieć, dattebayo. — wskoczył na najbliższy budynek. — Widzimy się jutro, Hinata-chan? — Powiedział z nadzieją z głosie. Hinata wzięła intensywny oddech. Zobaczywszy jego szczerze przepraszający uśmiech, odezwała się.

— Do jutra, N-naruto-kun. — Uśmiechnęła się do niego smutno. Naruto odetchnął, po czym jeszcze raz na siebie spojrzeli. Była to niezręczna chwila.

Po kolejne sekundzie Naruto pośpieszył do domu, zostawiając Hinatę samą. Niekoniecznie podobało jej się, że blondyn ukrywa coś przed nimi. Jednak fakt, że miała rację i blondyn najwyraźniej zmagał się ze swoimi wewnętrznymi demonami, rozpraszał jakikolwiek jej gniew. Ostatecznie kontynuowała jej drogę do domu, starając się nie myśleć o zaistniałej sytuacji.

Już pierwszy dzień jego _misji_ poszedł, nie oszukujmy się - do dupy.

xxx

Wracał do domu. Szczerze mówiąc, to jedyną wadą zamieszkania z Tsunade oraz Shizune, była zmiana otoczenia w jakim żył. Sam budynek był na końcu krótkiej, leśnej drogi i do _tego_ nie miał żadnych zarzutów. Natomiast ulica prowadząca do niej, była jedną z tych nowoczesnych, _wyszukanych_ osiedli. Mieszkali tam głównie starsze i nowo poślubione pary. Dwa pokolenia, które żywiły do niego najwięcej urazy.

Rodzice, którym dzieci zostały brutalnie odebrane, oraz dzieci, które tamtej przeklętej nocy zostały bezdusznie osierocone.

Idąc tą ulicą, zawsze czuł na sobie wzrok. Zza szklanych okien wlepiały się w niego nienawistne ślepia. Mógłby się założyć, co oni wszyscy myśleli, kiedy przechodził tą ulicą.

Ale to w porządku. W końcu, nie nazywał się Uzumaki Naruto na nic, prawda? Nigdy nie był, nie jest i nie będzie tym co sobie wyobrażają. I jeszcze im to udowodni. Ma czas, dattebayo.

Za niewielkim wzniesieniem zaczął wyłaniać się tradycyjny, japoński budynek. Nareszcie dostał się do swojego domu. Posiadłość klanu Senju nadal wydawała mu się ogromna i pusta. Nic dziwnego, w końcu, kiedyś mieściła całe rodziny. Teraz za to żyją tam tylko trzy osoby.

Był ciekaw, czy staruszek Trzeci bardzo się na niego naczekał. Starzec powiedział blondynowi, by spodziewał się go zaraz po przyjściu z akademii. A on nie śpieszył się z powrotem ze szkoły, nawet jeśli pozostawił Hinatę z tyłu.

Ugh. Hinata-chan…

Było wyraźnie powiedziane, że trzymają to w bezwarunkowym sekrecie. Jednak i tak będzie musiał porozmawiać ze staruszkiem o możliwości powiedzenia jego znajomym. Inaczej do końca życia będzie miał na sumieniu to, że nawet nie spróbował. A czuł się naprawdę źle wykluczając ich z tak ważnej części jego życia.

x

Po zostawieniu swoich rzeczy w sypialni, poszedł poszukać mężczyzny. Chodził po posiadłości, raz po raz otwierając kolejne shoji. W końcu wyszedł na główny korytarz. Na jego końcu zobaczył sylwetkę Trzeciego.

— Ojiisan! — Zawołał. Mężczyzna jednak jedynie się uśmiechnął i zniknął z jego wizji za kolejnymi drzwiami. Naruto szybko pobiegł w tamtą stronę i rozsunął jedne z drzwi. Pokój był pusty. Naruto zacisnął zęby w głupim uśmieszku. Staruszek ewidentnie sobie z niego kpił. Ale nie takie wyzwania już miał!

x

Naruto szybko zapragnął wypluć te słowa. Minęła prawie godzina, a Naruto nic jeszcze nie ugrał. Okrążył już wszystkie pokoje, oczywiście pozostawiając wszystkie shoji otwarte, by łatwiej było znaleźć mężczyznę. Zerknął nawet do biblioteki. Uważając, by drzwi nie zaskrzypiały, przyciągając tym uwagę wrednej bibliotekarki. Westchnął myśląc o tym, że inaczej sobie wyobrażał zajęcia z Bogiem Shinobi. W jego głowie rodziły się scenariusze o nauce jakiś niesamowitych technik, a w rzeczywistości grali sobie w kotka i myszkę. Postanowił zrobić sobie przerwę i nabrać świeżego powietrza.

Skręcił kilka razy i znalazł się przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do ogrodu. Był to duży, kwadratowy skwer otoczony przez drewniane ściany budynku. Były w nim elementy ogrodu Japońskiego, różne krzewy, małe oczko wodne, dwie bambusowe fontanny i tak dalej. Widocznym było też jednak, że dotychczas nikt nie przejmował się zbytnio jego dekoracyjną rolą. Rośliny były zaniedbane, dostając jakiekolwiek wartości odżywcze z jedynie promieni słonecznych i deszczówki. W sadzawce nie żyła ani jedna ryba. Drewno bambusa oplecione było mchem. Na samym środku placu trawa była wydeptana, a ziemia ubita. W niektórych miejscach uszkodzona, wskazując na rozmaite pojedynki jakie się tu odbyły.

Szybko odsunął shoji blokujące mu przejście. Uderzyło go oślepiające światło i podmuch chłodnego, jesiennego powietrza-… i zapach… herbaty matcha? Szybko otworzył oczy, oglądając rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę. Na tarasie przy tacce z ceramiczną zastawą, siedział Trzeci, rozkoszujący się wywarem. Po drugiej stronie zastawy przysiadł sobie kot. Pochlipywał sobie płyn z ceramicznej miseczki.

— Naruto-kun, nareszcie mnie znalazłeś. — powiedział pośpiesznie upijając kolejny łyk naparu. — Mam nadzieje, że nie masz nic przeciwko oddania twojej porcji herbaty. Nie byłem pewien czy się pokażesz, a nie chciałem jej zmarnować. — Zażartował staruszek. Albo nie żartował? W końcu kot dostał jego porcje. Naruto spojrzał na zwierzę... Był prawie pewien, że kot uśmiechnął się do niego z wyższością. Ha! I tak nie lubił matchy. Była strasznie gorzka! Lubił za to dango, które już dawno zniknęły z talerzyka Trzeciego, jak i jego, leżącego po stronie kota.

— Nie musiałbym w ogóle cię znajdywać, jakbyś się nie ukrywał. — powiedział cicho siadając obok mężczyzny. — _,,Jak Ojiichan mógł dać temu kotu moje dango…?''_ — oparł się łokciami o kolana załamany.

— Achh, wtedy byłoby o wiele lepiej, nieprawdaż? — wziął kolejny łyk i odłożył tackę na bok . — Ale za łatwo. — spojrzał na niego surowo. Wzbudził tym zainteresowanie chłopca. Naruto szybko się wyprostował. — Cała ta szarada odbyła się, by pokazać ci, że zamiast omijania potrzeby zrobienia czegoś, trzeba _znaleźć dobry sposób_ na zrobienie tego.

Trzeci planował wprowadzenie go w sztukę wyczuwania chakry. To na początek. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, Naruto będzie też w stanie rozpoznawać różne jej sygnatury. Trzeci miał nadzieję na dobry start. Przed zniszczeniem Uzushio, w pamięci wielu zapadły liczne przypadki Uzumakich ze znakomitą zdolnością sensoryczną.

Z własnego doświadczenia mógł też powiedzieć, że ta umiejętność nie zaszkodzi nikomu. Od łapania wstrętnego kocura, poprzez demaskowania wroga i do upewniania się o bezpieczeństwie najbliższych.

Naruto, - przynajmniej na razie - przyda się druga opcja. Trzeci przeczuwał, że Danzo będzie co jakiś czas wysyłał kogoś na zwiady. A przynajmniej dopóki sytuacja się nie uspokoi, a Danzo poczuje się zbyt pewnie w swojej roli _niewidzialnego_ dyktatora.

— Naruto-kun, nauczę cię wyczuwania chakry. — powiedział Trzeci po chwili. — Wstań. — nakazał mu, kiedy sam się podniósł i zszedł z drewnianej kładki na miękka trawę.

— Ojiisan… Ugh, jakby to powiedzieć, dattebayo… — Wydawało się to być nużącym zajęciem. Naruto nie do końca wiedział, czy chce podpadać swojemu nowemu mistrzowi, nawet jeśli jest to _jego ulubiony Ojiichan_. — Czy to naprawdę takie potrzebne? — wykrztusił w końcu, kiedy Trzeci go ponaglił.

Trzeciemu nigdzie się nie śpieszyło. W fakcie, po rozmowie z Jiraiyą i Tsunade dowiedział się, że chłopiec jest na poziomie przynajmniej Trzeciego roku akademii, który jest przedostatnim rokiem szkolenia. Przynajmniej z praktyki, co do teorii nie był niczego pewien. Będzie on miał w takim razie miał wystarczającą czasu na przekazanie blondynowi czego tylko jego dusza zapragnie.

— Definitywnie, Naruto-kun. Przekonasz się o tym wkrótce, — zbył jego pytanie szybką odpowiedzią. — a teraz - usiądź — Chłopiec zajął miejsce naprzeciwko starca. Teraz i on usiadł. — Odpowiesz na kilka pytań. — Szeroko się po tym uśmiechnął. Trzeci wątpił, by ktokolwiek widział go kiedykolwiek tak szczerzącego się. Pomijając sytuację, z przed kilku lat, gdy jego wnuk Konohamaru przyszedł na świat.

— Więc co te-…?

— Co właśnie zrobiłem? — zapytał przerywając chłopcu.

— Hę? Jak to co? — odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, mrugając. Zdzielił go po głowie podręcznym patykiem. Kiedy staruszek nie wykonał żadnej innej czynności, oprócz wlepiania w niego wzroku, Naruto zrozumiał, że miał za zadanie dać odzew na to dziwne pytanie. — Emmm, — Naruto nie do końca wiedział co ma odpowiedzieć. Jedyne co starzec zrobił to-… wyglądał na wyjątkowo uradowanego. — Uśmiechnąłeś się? — odparł niepewnie.

— Skąd to wiesz? — staruszek przechylił głowę udając nieprzekonanego.

— Jak to jak, dattebayo! Przecież widziałem! — Oburzył się Naruto. To dopiero teraz Trzeci naprawdę się nim bawił!

— Dokładnie, widziałeś. A teraz zamknij oczy. — starzec zagwizdał. — Co zrobiłem teraz?

— Zagwizdałeś. — odpowiedział szybko, tym razem domyślając się odpowiedzi.

— A ty usłyszałeś, tak. Co robię teraz? — Trzeci nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, ani szelestu. Naruto wpatrywał się w niego, czekającego na jakąś akcje.

— Naruto-kun? — ponaglił go.

— Ale, że to to już? Przecież nic nie zrobiłeś! — zauważył Naruto. Otworzył oczy i znowu dostał patykiem. — Oczy! — upomniał go. — W tym momencie wykonuję wiele rzeczy. Wybierz tę najbardziej oczywistą, jednak nie przychodzącą do głowy jako pierwsza. — wprowadził go na właściwa drogę.

— Stoisz? — odparł.

— Po pierwsze to siedzę, a po drugie nie zgaduj. Coś co nie przyjdzie pierwsze. — odpowiedział Trzeci, obserwując jak chłopiec łamię sobie głowę.

— ,, _Nie stoi. Siedzi, ale to nie to. Patrzy. Nie… Oddycha! Nie, to też raczej nie to… to mogę to usłyszeć.''_ — głowił się. — Trzeci uśmiechnął się lekko rozbawiony. Odpowiedź najwyraźniej wydawała mu się łatwiejszą, niż naprawdę była.

— Naruto-kun, powiedz - jestem tu? — zapytał wyrozumiale. Naruto walnął się dłonią w twarz, nie wierząc w swoja głupotę. Mógł się domyślić, że staruszek wymyśli coś tak… _głębokiego_.

— Oczywiście, że jesteś... — powiedział bezsilny.

— A teraz. — powiedział pewnym siebie głosem. Maksymalnie wygasił swoją chakrę. Okrążył blondyna, stając za nim. — Tutaj. — Naruto odskoczył, słysząc głos starca tuż przy jego uchu. Momentalnie otworzył oczy. Przez ułamek sekundy myślał, że mężczyzna raptem zniknął. Że już tu _nie jest_. Ten jednak, w tej samej chwili spokojnie pojawił się za nim chcąc przyprawić go o zawał. — A więc? — Uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo.

— Nadal byłeś, tylko… Nie miałem o tym pojęcia.

— Tak. Ukryłem swoja chakrę. Dziś będziemy się jednak zajmować jej wykrywaniem. — Starzec podążał w stronę jednego z wejść do budynku. — Znowu poćwiczymy w twoim domu. Będę stopniowo wygaszał swoją chakrę, aż do takiego momentu jak _teraz_ i kiedy wcześniej mnie szukałeś. — pomachał do niego dłonią, by za nim podążył. — Jakieś pytania? — dodał.

— Umm, właściwie, to tak. Tylko to nie ma związku z tym tematem, dattebayo… — uśmiechnął się i nerwowo potarł się po karku. Trzeci zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego, dając znak na zadanie owego pytania. — Więc, tak sobie myślałem… Nie mógłbym powiedzieć Hinacie-chan i Sasuke o-… o _tym wszystkim_? To znaczy, naprawdę źle się czuje nie mówiąc im o niczym i fałszując sparingi i-… — zaczął swój nerwowy bełkot, jednak Trzeci go zastopował.

— Oczywiście, że możesz. — przerwał mu. — Wprawdzie, Dekret o Kyuubim dotyczy wszystkich, ale jeśli chcesz żeby wiedzieli… Twoja wola, Naruto-kun — Uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło.

Oczywiście, że Trzeci miał zastrzeżenia. Jednym z nich była cała idea przekazywania tej wiedzy klanowi Uchiha. Pojawiały się nieprzyjemne starcia cywili z policją, a do tego starszyzna tego klanu wydawała się nie mówić Radzie wszystkiego. Natomiast, nie sądził, by Naruto w końcu zdecydował się wyjawić prawdę, więc powiedział co powiedział.

— Dekret o Kyuubim? Czemu miałbym… wspominać _o nim_? — zapytał wprost zbity z tropu. Jedyne co miał na myśli to wytłumaczenie dlaczego tak dziwnie będzie się zachowywał… Chociaż kiedy tak o tym pomyślał… — _Och._ Już rozumiem, dattebayo... — odwrócił wzrok. Przecież nawet Danzo musiałby mieć jakiś konkretny powód do nienawidzenia go. A w tym wypadku, był to właśnie lis.

— Więc, co postanowiłeś? — Trzeci spojrzał na błądzącego myślami chłopca. — _,,Nie zastanawiał się jeszcze nad tą sprawą, co?''_ — na twarzy trzeciego pojawił się zatroskany uśmiech. — Przyjdź za dziesięć minut do kuchni, Naruto-kun. — wszedł w ciszy na korytarz, zasuwając za sobą cienką ściankę.

Naruto ciężko osunął o ścianę, lądując na drewnianej kładkce. Nagle poczuł na swojej skórze zimny wiatr. Pojawiła mu się gęsia skórka. Lekko się skulił.

Faktycznie, jeszcze nigdy nie wpadł na pomysł wgłębienia się w tę sprawę. Kiedy Jiraiya wyjawił mu prawdę, był naprawdę wstrząśnięty. Ale potem, wyrzucił ten fakt gdzieś daleko w podświadomość. I gdyby nie rzadkie wędrówki w jego podświadomości, rzekłby, że praktycznie do niego nie wracał, aż do teraz. Odruchowo zaakceptował stan rzeczy, myśląc o jak najszybszym ruszeniu się dalej. Bez jakiegokolwiek przeanalizowania kwestii.

Dlatego teraz siedział sam, ziębnąc i tracąc czas Trzeciego, który poświęcił go na trenowanie blondyna. Naruto ciężko odetchnął. Nie był pewien-… nie, nie miał zielonego pojęcia, czy chciał, by ktokolwiek kto nie musiał wiedzieć o lisie, o nim wiedział. No bo, co jeśli-…?

Co jeśli Sasuke i Hinata przyjmą postawę ich rodzin? Pomimo, że z rodziny Sasuke poznał tylko jego starszego brata, - który był dla niego miły - resztę jego klanu bez zastanowienia mógłby nazwać srogim i rygorystycznym. Tak samo było z klanem Hinaty. Pomimo jej mocnych starań unikania tego tematu, zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie przypadł do gustu ojcu Hinaty. Kiedyś go spotkał. Ich oczy na chwilę się wtedy spotkały. W tamtym momencie wiedział, dlaczego ich znajomość nie odpowiadała ojcu dziewczyny.

W jego oczach była ta sama pogarda co w spojrzeniu większości populacji Konohy.

x

Naruto wstał i otrzepał tył swoich spodni. Nawet nie skojarzył, kiedy czas zleciał, a nie miał zamiaru zabierać staruszkowi więcej czasu niż to konieczne. Skierował się do kuchni.

— Już jestem, dattebayo. — podbiegł do drzwi. Staruszka tam nie było. — _,,Ni mówicie mi, że.."_

— I co wymyśliłeś? — Trzeci złapał go za ramię. Gdy Naruto usłyszał głos trzeciego za swoimi plecami pisnął. Odwrócił się szybko udając, że wcale się nie wystraszył.

— Na razie nic! Stwierdziłem, że pomyśle o tym później! — zaśmiał się nerwowo, mierzwiąc sobie włosy z tyłu głowy.

— Un, najlepiej zapomnij o całej sprawię, aż skończymy sesje. — uśmiechną się do niego.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał zdziwiony. Przecież sam zostawił mu czas do namysłu.

— Uwierz mi, Naruto-kun. Będziesz potrzebował bardzo dużo skupienia. — Trzeci zniknął, pozostawiając Naruto z samym sobą. I kotem z wcześniej.

xxx

Naruto wiedział co zamierza zrobić. Nie powiedział Trzeciemu, bo… nie chciał, żeby miał go za tchórza. Blondyn pod żadnym pozorem nie planował mówić nikomu o lisie. Przynajmniej na razie. Nie wiedział co by zrobili po dowiedzeniu się. Bał się, że jego pierwsi w życiu przyjaciele się od niego odwrócą. Będą się bali demona. Nie będą się do niego zbliżali.

A on zostanie sam.

xxx

 _Rok później_

— Uważam, że klan Uchiha się zapędził. _Stwarza zagrożenie!_ — wycedził przez zęby rozdrażniony Danzo. Tsunade po raz kolejny go zignorowała. Jego zdaniem, nie tylko Uchiha się zapędzali. Odbywało się zebranie Rady Konohy, sprawa większej wagi niż ich spór, do diaska!

— Tsunade! Nie możesz przekładać swoich uczuć do tak ważnej sprawy! — opamiętała ją zbulwersowana Koharu. — Nie ważne jaką niechęcia pałasz do Danzo! Nie zmieni ona faktu, że ma on racje!

— Czytałaś liczne raporty o kontrowersyjnych działaniach policji! Mieszkańcy zaczynają bać się o swoje bezpieczeństwo kiedy są w pobliży, a nie na odwrót! Do tego wiedząc o prawdopodobnych planach klanu Uchiha, nie powinnaś zachowywać się jak jakiś bachor w tym temacie! — napierał na nią Homura, marszcząc brwi.

— Co proszę!? — Tsunade huknęła, podniosła się ze swojego miejsca. Oparła dłonie na prostokątnym stole, przy którym się znajdowali. — Chyba zapominacie kto tu jest kim! — Wrzasnęła uderzając rękoma w drewniany blat. Przebiegła wzrokiem trzech osobach siedzących naprzeciwko niej. Zapadła groźna cisza. Wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem lodowatym spojrzeniem. Lewa powieka blondynki lekko drgała, napięta, a wargi Danzo wykrzywiły się, na kształt ust ropuchy. Nagle po jej prawej usłyszała spokojny głos, który częściowo rozwiał gęstą atmosferę.

— Myślę, że wszyscy daliśmy się nazbyt ponieść emocjom. — Trzeci się odezwał. Tsunade spojrzała na Sarutobiego, siedzącego obok niej. Tsunade głęboko wciągnęła powietrze nosem i ociężale opuściła się na swoje krzesło. Z jej ust wydobył się cichy świst, spowodowanym spokojnym wypuszczeniem powietrza.

— Co w takim razie proponujesz, sensei? — odpowiedziała nieco sarkastycznie, nim zdążyła ugryźć się w język. Ten spojrzał się na nią ciut niezadowolony, lecz i tak kontynuował.

— Do czasu gdy niczego nie wymyślimy, możemy wysłuchać Danzo, — oczy Tsunade momentalnie się rozwarły, a usta uchyliły by zaprotestować, jednak Trzeci to dostrzegł i szybko dodał: — Oczywiście, nie musimy tego planu wykorzystywać. — Objął spojrzeniem Danzo. W tym pokoju nie było dyskrecji. Więc jeśli ktoś pałał do pewnej osoby niechęcią, ta figura o tym wiedziała.

— Dobrze, właściwie, to jestem ciekawa co ma do powiedzenia Danzo- _kun._ — oznajmiła Tsunade, przyprawiając wszystkich o gęsią skórkę swoim uśmiechem. Danzo spojrzał na nią spode łba i odchrząknął.

— Jak już mówiłem - klan Uchiha stał się raptem zbędnym problemem dla wioski. — zatrzymał się na chwilę, jakby się zastanawiając. On jednak dokładnie wiedział co chciał powiedzieć. — Jedyne co trzeba w takiej sytuacji zrobić, to pozbyć się problemu.

— Do tego pragniemy dojść na tym zebraniu, Danzo. Czy raczysz mnie oświecić jakim sposobem chcesz to rozwiązać? — Danzo wlepiał się w nią jego marmurowym wyrazem oczu. Sugestywnie przechylił głowę, jakby chciał pokazać za jaką idiotkę uważał kobietę.

— Ty… Chyba nie myślisz o…? — Sarutobi zabrał głos, kiedy połączył kropki. _Pozbycie się problemu._ — Wybiciu ich...? — Rzekł zszokowany. Nie miał pojęcia do czego jeszcze mężczyzna był zdolny. Do czego zdołałby się posunąć, po czyich trupach przejść, by dojść do celu.

Danzo nie dał żadnego odzewu. Odpowiedz, była natomiast wiadoma. Nawet Koharu i Homura zamarli.

— _Myślisz, że… kim ty do jasnej cholery jesteś?_ — wymamrotała do niego Tsunade, wyraźnie artykułując każdy pojedynczy wyraz. Nie dowierzała w niewypowiedziane słowa starszego mężczyzny. Po raz już kolejny tej nocy, zapadła cisza. Zęby Tsunade zgrzytnęły pod naciskiem jej szczęki.

— To tyle na dzisiaj. — stwierdziła w końcu Tsunade. — Po jutrze o tej samej porze. — wstała i po chwili opuściła pomieszczenie, kierując się prosto do domu. Na dzisiaj - miała już dość wszystkiego, a tego popaprańca tym bardziej.

Po Tsunade ku wyjściu skierowali się Koharu i Homura. Danzo także miał zamiar udać się do wyjścia. Musiał obmyślić swoje plany związane z Uchihami. Zlikwidowanie całego klanu, było łatwiej powiedziane niż zrobione. Nie zgoda we władzach wioski nie pomagała. Jeśli nikt go nie poprze, nic nie zdoła zrobić. Nie zdoła wykorzystać swoich oddziałów, nie zdoła pokonać najsilniejszych członków tego infernalnego klanu.

— Czego chcesz? — Zapytał nawet się nie odwracając i nie dbając o jakąkolwiek etykę. Danzo znajdował się na pustej ulicy. Za nim usłyszał cichy szelest, który pozwolił poznać danzo osobę podążającą go.

— Nie masz ochoty napić się herbaty? — odparła niewinnie postać.

— Nikomu nie wciśniesz tego kitu. _Czego chcesz?_ — tym razem zwrócił się twarzą do drugiego mężczyzny.

— Pragnę złożyć ci ofertę. — Danzo zobaczył w oczach mężczyzny szczerą determinację. Pierwszy raz w historii ich styczności ze sobą, w jego oczu znalazł także znajomy dla siebie błysk. Błysk goszczący codziennie w niemoralnym spojrzeniu Danzo. Kącik jego ust uniósł się. Może jednak uda mu się zdobyć jakiegoś sojusznika.

— W takim razie, nie masz czegoś mocniejszego niż herbata, Hiruzen?

 **xxx**

 **Notka Autorki:** Witajcie kumy! Przybywam z nowym rozdziałem!

Btw, wygląda na to, że głównym paringiem zostaje Naruhina ;v

I czuje, że ten rozdział to tai trochę nieogar, ale chyba wszystkie moje chapterki są takie winc no cóż.

 **shoji** — Występuje w tradycyjnej architekturze japońskiej. Ruchomy, zsuwany ekran do dzielenia pokoju lub służący jako drzwi do niego.

megane, out!


	15. XV Kroki

Rozdział XV. Kroki

Ugh, nawet nie wiecie ile czasu zajęło mi edytowanie tego rozdziału :v Ale wszystko dla was :D Mam nadzieje, że wyszło przyzwoicie!

*Miłego czytania c: *

 **xxx**

W ukrytych wioskach panował pewien system, który zostając shinobi, w pełni akceptujesz. Można by rzec - przysięgasz przestrzegać go.

Przykładowy szanujący się shinobi, przedkłada kraj i nacje ponad wszystko. Chroni Daimyou za cenę własnego życia. Potem przychodzi rodzinna wioska, której musisz podlegać. Dopiero w następnej kolejności, w razie potrzeby możesz chronić swój klan. Swoich bliskich.

Jeśli sprawa miałaby tak wyglądać w rzeczywistości, prawie każdy pojedynczy ninja na tej planecie byłby nie wywiązującym się z własnego słowa łajdakiem.

Wszakże, świat wygląda inaczej niż na papierze. To jest jasne. Prawie każdy, wybierze rodzinę i bliskich ponad wioską czy krajem. Najpierw martwisz się o swój ród, potem wioskę, a następnie bezpieczeństwo kraju, nie wspominając już o jakimś opasłym obcym facecie, udającym ważniaka.

 **xxx**

Sarutobi Hiruzen jest jedną z tych osób, które zazwyczaj kierowały się tymi regułami.

Oprócz jednak tej powyższej, w dalszej części swojego życia zobowiązał się do jeszcze jednej rzeczy. Poniekąd, słowa te były jedynie rozszerzeniem wspomnianych. Były one tylko oficjalnym szczegółem. Musiał je wypowiedzieć, bo przed nim wyszły one z ust poprzednich dwóch Hokage.

 _,, — Zawszę będę nadkładał dobro wioski ponad wszystko inne. […] ''_

Hiruzen kilka lat temu złożył jeszcze jedną przysięgę. Lub ją odnowił, ktoś mógłby powiedzieć. Gdyż raz już obiecał i poległ. Nie była ona tak wyszukana, nie towarzyszyła temu też żadna fantazyjna ceremonia jak przy koronacji rangą kage. W fakcie, wiedział o niej tylko on. Nie zmieniało to jednak jej niesamowitej wartości, czy nie odbierało miejsca, które zdążyła sobie zagrzać w sercu starca.

 _,, — Zawsze będę walczył o dobro Naruto.''_

Jego kretyńska improwizorka za to nie potrzebowała łamania, żadnej z tych wymienionych. Teoretycznie. Toteż zrobił co zrobił.

Ponieważ jeśli Danzo może powołać się na zlikwidowanie całego klanu, czym będzie dla niego jeden mały chłopiec. A jeśli przyczyni się to powstrzymaniu wojny domowej... Nie mógł marzyć o niczym więcej. Jedynie głupiec mógłby śnić na jawie świecie, w którym wszystkie problemy znikają.

 **xxx**

 _Miesiąc później_

Sasuke był sfrustrowany. Wczoraj musiał pomagać jego mamie i gospodyni w sprzątnięciu całego domu. Tylko on. Itachi oraz jego ojciec jak na złość ostatnio okropnie dużo pracowali. Wczoraj wrócili kiedy dom już lśnił. A dzisiaj, oboje najpewniej pojawią się tu dopiero wieczorem. Okaa-san powiedziała mu, że te wszystkie porządki są z powodu umówionej wizyty Hokage. Ma się odbyć jakieś polityczne spotkanie. Sasuke oczywiście nie będzie zaproszony.

Mógł udawać w akademii, - przy Naruto, Hinacie i wszystkich innych - że jest geniuszem i wie wszystko. Prawda była jednak nieco inna. Wiedział mało. Dużo jak na ucznia akademii - mało jak na członka takiego klanu jak Uchiha. Jego rodzice nie mówili mu nic o politycznych sprawach. Uważali, że to za wcześnie. Nie chcieli by zaprzątał sobie głowę takimi sprawami. Ale on widział że coś się dzieje, nie był ślepy. Zauważał dziwne zachowanie członków jego klanu. Więc myślał o tym nawet więcej niż gdyby _wiedział_ co się dzieje.

— Sasuke — jakiś głos wyrwał go z jego zamyślenia. Odwrócił się, i jego usta od razu lekko się rozciągnęły w zaskoczonym uśmiechu. Jego brat nie miał dziś misji! — Mama jeszcze śpi, zrobiłem ci obento — Itachi stał w drzwiach do kuchni z małym pudełkiem obwiązanym błękitnym materiałem. Był ubrany w babciny fartuszek.

— To do ciebie nie podobne — zażartował Sasuke. — Wyręczanie mamy, _nowy styl…_ — dodał z uśmieszkiem odbierając pakunek.

— Kiedyś często ci gotowałem, co w tym takiego dziwnego. — odparł cicho wracając do krzątania się po kuchni.— Poza tym, coś się jej należy za wczoraj.

— A mi nie? Myślisz że kto pomagał mamie! — oburzył się Sasuke.

— Masz swoje obento, nie? Onigiri i Okonomiyaki. Podwójnie pomidorowe.. — odpowiedział rozbawiony wybuchem Sasuke. Brunet spojrzał na małe pudełeczko, które trzymał w dłoni. Zarzuty do Itachiego się skończyły. Sasuke został oficjalnie udobruchany.

— Otou-san też mógłby coś zrobić… — wymamrotał pod nosem. Udał się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. Itachi podążył za nim. Na dworze wręcz lało.

— Wiesz jaki jest ojciec, Sasuke — Itachi uparł się o ramę drzwi i zerkając na zewnątrz, skierował się do stojaka na parasole. Dźgnął młodszego brata w plecy jedna z czerwonych materiałowych urządzeń. — Masz.

— Dzięki, ittekimasu — krzyknął na odczep się. Otworzył parasolkę i wybiegł z domu. Był w drodze na zajęcia w akademii. Kilka sekund przeminęło, od momentu gdy Itachi stracił swojego młodszego brata z oczu, kiedy wyszeptał:

— _Itterasshai_ — przymknął powieki. Jedynymi, które mogłyby go w tej chwili usłyszeć, były roztrzaskujące się o twardą powierzchnię betonu krople wody. — Jak dobrze, że pada... — dodał równie cichym tonem. Na jego twarzy w tym momencie nie gościł już nawet cień uśmiechu.

Wyszedł za próg domu, wystawiając się na obliczę pogody. W jednym momencie poczuł zimny płyn oblewający go z każdej możliwej strony. Skierował twarz do góry, jakby obserwował jakiś ciekawy szczegół na niebie, jednak oczy chłopaka pozostawały zamknięte. Jego ręce tkwiły bezwładnie u boku jego tułowia, opadając z sił.

To wszystko nie miało sensu.

Jak dobrze, że matka natura zdecydowała się na oberwanie chmury. Może nie zmyje to żadnych z przeszłych, czy przyszłych przewinień, ale skutecznie ukryje fakt, że krople słonawego płynu wypływały spod powiek Uchihy.

 _Nie dostał nawet skrawka rozkazów, dotyczącego dzisiejszego dnia. Jednak cokolwiek by nie zrobił, byłby to zły wybór. Może spokojnie nie poprzeć planu i wszystko odwołać. Może też jednak posłuchać rozumu jak i intuicji. I zrobić to co musiało być zrobione._

 **x**

Sasuke miał nadzieje, że nie nikt nie miał kłopotów. A w szczególności martwił się o jego starszego brata. Od jakiegoś czasu, on oraz jego ojciec nie rozmawiali. Z jednej strony cieszył się z tego faktu, gdyż Otou-san poświęcał mu więcej uwagi, ale czuł się fatalnie widząc relację ich rodzica i Itachiego.

Wszystko zaczęło się kiedy do jego domu przyszło kilka ludzi z jego klanu. A przynajmniej wtedy Sasuke zwrócił na to uwagę.

Niecały miesiąc w takim razie.

Awanturowali się z jego bratem. Jego oczy lśniły szkarłatem, a kiedy na ułamek sekundy spojrzał w stronę Sasuke, mały brunet zamarł. W tamtym momencie widok Itachiego zatrważał krew w żyłach. Ale nie mógł winić swojego starszego brata. Mówili jakieś dziwne rzeczy. _Oskarżali Itachiego-niichan…- o zabicie Shisuiego-niisan._ Ale to przecież nie możliwe. Ta dwójka była najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

Czasami Sasuke był nawet zazdrosny o Shisuiego, ponieważ zachowywali się jak prawdziwi bracia. Sasuke nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby Itachi mógł zabić jakiegokolwiek ninje z Konohy, co dopiero kogoś tak bliskiego.

Brunet chciałby tylko, żeby to _złe cokolwiek_ co się działo dobrze się skończyło. Ponieważ wpływało to marnie na wszystkich dookoła. Może to właśnie Hokage miała rozwiązać ten problem na dzisiejszym posiedzeniu?

 **xxx**

Naruto pierwszy raz od jakiegoś czasu czuł się w swoim żywiole. Można by to uznać za swego rodzaju, prezent urodzinowy ze strony losu! Pomijając fakt, że musiał siedzieć cicho i słuchać o podstawach, które miał w małym paluszku. Podsumowując: Iruka opowiadał im o fuuinjutsu.

Naruto nie uważał Iruki za złego nauczyciela, nie... Tylko czuł, że mężczyzna sam gubił się w temacie pieczęci i tak naprawdę to wczoraj w nocy wykuwał ten temat na pamięć. Oczywiście w zapieczętowanym w systemie szkolnictwa - schemacie 3x Z-et. Zakuć, zdać, zapomnieć. Jakby to on miał dziś być odpytywany, zamiast uczniów.

Bez kitu, Naruto uważał, że poprowadziłby te lekcję milion razy lepiej!

Przez takie właśnie sytuacje, już po pierwszym miesiącu _tej gry_ , zaczął życzyć Danzo najgorszego. To całe udawanie było pieruńsko męczące…!

Męczące.

Nie tyle co fizycznie, ale mentalnie. Po roku blondyn zauważył pewną rzecz. Szczerze nie znosił Danzo. _To_ było czymś oczywistym. Ale do tego dochodziła jeszcze jedna sprawa. Coraz trudniej było mu spoglądać w te dobrze mu znane błękitne oczy, codzienne widywane przez niego w nieskazitelnej tafli lustra.

Przez ponad rok kłamał swoim jedynym przyjaciołom prosto w oczy.

Oni otworzyli się przed nim kompletnie - jak na możliwości swoich osobowości. Marzenia, słabości i specjalizacje oraz zainteresowania. Wiedział, że Hinata uwielbia cynamonki z kawiarni Seika-san. Wiedział o miłości Sasuke do pomidorów. Wiedział, że on i Hinata są jednymi z niewielu, których Sasuke toleruje. Wiedział, że Hinata całkowicie otwierała się tylko i wyłącznie kiedy była ich _jedynie_ dwójka. Wiedział o najskrytszym marzeniu Hinaty. Wiedział, że Sasuke najbardziej w świecie chciał zostać docenionym przez brata i ojca.

Ich wiedzę o nim także można by nazwać rozmaitą paletą barw, aczkolwiek… nigdy nie pokładł w nich wiary, by powierzyć im kluczową wiedzę o nim. Omijał nawet tematu jego urodzin. Pomijając te spędzone z Ero-senninem, nie za bardzo przepadał za tym świętem. Nie że ma tak wspaniałą pamięć i pamięta rzeczy, które działy się kiedy miał trzy-cztery lata. Tego uczucia po prostu nie mógł wymazać. Więc i w tym roku, tak jak i rok wcześniej nie świętował tego dnia z jego przyjaciółmi. Za to wczoraj Tsunade I Shizune wróciły wcześniej i zorganizowali sobie wieczór karciany! To mu w zupełności wystarczyło! Chociaż, było mu trochę żal, że tak długo nie widział się z Jiraiyą. Minęło już trochę ponad rok. I tym razem, nie kłamiąc sobie ani nikomu w oczy - tęsknił za mężczyzną.

Teraz w jego kłębek myśli wplątała się kolejna. Był ciekaw co jego opiekun myślał o tej całej sprawie. Babcia na pewno powiadomiła go o całej sytuacji, bez wątpienia ale…

Sam Naruto do swojej parszywej nieumiejętność wykazania odrobiny zaufania, pałał odrazą. Wątpliwości co do jego rzekomo bezwarunkowej decyzji z przed roku bezzaprzeczalnie się pogłębiały.

 **xxx**

W akademii zadzwonił ostatni dzwonek. Naruto wraz z Hinatą oraz Sasuke zdecydowali się przez chwilkę posiedzieć w parku bujając się na huśtawkach. Niestety, huśtawek było tylko dwie sztuki, więc Naruto postanowił odstąpił miejsce Hinacie. Ona jednak nie zamierzała pozostawiać blondynowi tylko jednej opcji, jakim było bierne przyglądanie się. Skończyło się na tym, że Hinata siedziała na desce, a Naruto stojąc za nią, bujał ich obojgu.

Hinata jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie była tak przerażona! Na dobitek całkowicie zdarła sobie struny głosowe, gdy trzy razy prawię okręcili się dookoła żelaznej konstrukcji! Gdy dziewczyna zeszła z pieruńskiej maszyny śmierci, nie mogła jednak zaprzeczyć, że świetnie się bawiła!

Kiedy słońce zaczęło zmieniać kolor nieba, trójka zdecydowała rozejść się do domów. No bo przecież - Sasuke i Hinata musieli jeszcze odrobić pracę domową. Nie próbowali nawet namawiać blondyna do zajrzenia do książek, bo wiedzieli, że ich starania i tak pójdą w piach. Szybko się pożegnali.

Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedzieli, że wszystko szlag trafi.

 **xxx**

Tsunade wyszła ze szpitala. Zrobiła sobie krótką przerwę w pracy, by spotkać się z Shizune. Kobiety wypiły po kubku mocnej Earl grey. Blondynka musiała się odstresować. Do diabła z każdym, kto powie, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze! Wczoraj wygrała partyjkę remika z Naruto i Shizune!

Za niecałe półtora godziny miały odbyć się negocjacje z klanem Uchiha. Musiała udać się jeszcze do biura, by kolejny raz przejrzeć wszystkie kwestie, warunki. Nikt nie mógł jej chwycić za niedopowiedziane słowo.

Miała nadzieje, że Koharu i Homura jej w tym pomogą chociaż w najmniejszym stopniu. Nie ufała im całkowicie, często popierali Danzo. Wolała, by towarzyszył jej Trzeci, jednak nie miała wyboru, gdyż starzec z jakiegoś powodu odmówił.

 **xxx**

Naruto wrócił do domu, spodziewając się Trzeciego czekającego na niego w kuchni. Nagle spostrzegł drobną kartkę z pismem staruszka. Sandaime odwołał zajęcia.

Miał nadzieję, że to nie była jego wina. Był niemal pewny, że uprzedził staruszka przed spóźnieniem się. Tak jak to zwykle robił, kiedy miał zamiar spędzić czas ze znajomymi po szkole. Krótka notka wydała mu się dziwna, ale nie miał zamiaru dyskutować.

W takim momencie, mógłby zebrać się do kupy i sam zabrać się do treningu, czy zajrzeć do książek, jednak jego myśli błądziły dziś po całym świecie nawet w klasie. Co dopiero kiedy nikt nie będzie go pilnował.

A biorąc pod uwagę temat ostatnich kilku lekcji, jakim były pieczęcie, nie był w żadnym stopniu w tyle.

Blondyn wrócił się do genkan i z powrotem założył swoje sandały. Wyszedł z domu. Równie dobrze może właśnie dziś zmarnować swoje miesięczne kieszonkowe na Ichiraku Ramen!

 **xxx**

Na gasnącym, kolorowym niebie, można było już dostrzec iluminujący księżyc, który zajmował miejsce słońca. Trzeci siedział pozornie spokojny przy fuzukue, wlepiając wzrok na pusty zwój przed nim. Mała lampa oświetlała jedyne słowo jakie zawierał:

 _,,Jiraiyo…''_

Kilka dni temu, wysłał swojemu byłemu uczniowi dosyć istotną wiadomość. Nie do końca wiedział gdzie mężczyzna przebywał, ale zaufał Enmie na dostarczeniu listu. Miał nadzieję na szybką odpowiedz. Żadna natomiast nie przyszła. Zastanawiał się nad dalszą korespondencją w tej sprawię, ale nie wiedział co napisać.

W poprzednim zwoju zawarł wszystko. Poczynając od sprawy klanu Uchiha, poprzez spotkanie Rady sprzed miesiąca i kończąc na zadaniu jakie pragnął przydzielić Jiraiyi. Oraz czy jego zadanie będzie trzeba w ogóle zrealizować.

— Hiruzen! — podniósł wzrok by ujrzeć swoja żonę, Biwako. — Mówiłam ci już, żebyś upomniał Naruto-kun! — machała mu przed twarzą kunaiem. — Konohamaru-chan nie może jeszcze tykać się prawdziwych! A on tak po prostu zostawia je sobie na widoku!

— Hai, hai. — odparł przepraszająco. Przez ostatni rok dużo się wydarzyło. Zaprzyjaźnienie się tej dwójki, pomimo różnicy wieku było jednym z tych wydarzeń. Kiedy mogli - spędzali razem czas. Blondyn stał się dla niego starszym bratem, z którego brał przykład. Naruto często odwiedzał ich, a brunet zawsze błagał Trzeciego o zabranie go kiedy szedł do Naruto.

Co Trzeci swoją drogą uważał za całkiem niezłą wymówkę, jego częstych wizyt w domu Piątej

— Hiruzen, — jeszcze raz zawołała jego imię, podczas krzątania się do domu w tą powrotem. — Hibiko z Konohamaru-chan są u Asumy. Ja też wychodzę, spotykam się z Katano-san… — powiedziała zmieniając buty w genkan.

— Miłej zabawy, w takim razie. — powiedział ciepło. Zwinął zwój. I tak nic nie zdziała. Jeżeli cokolwiek się dziś wydarzy, dowie się tego za chwilę. Na podwórku wyczuł znajomą mu chakrę. Ukrywał się, i ktoś kto by nie szukał nie miałby o nim pojęcia, jednak Trzeci wyczekiwał jego obecności. Obydwoje czekali aż żona Biwako zniknie ze sceny.

— Dziękuję, ittekimasu. — Starsza kobieta uśmiechnęła się promiennie w jego stronę i szybko zniknęła za ścianką.

— Itterasshai. — odparł także posyłając kobiecie uśmiech. Po kilku chwilach, od wyraźnie słyszalnego zamknięcia drzwi wyjściowych, w pokoju, zaraz za jego plecami pojawiła się postać. Kryła się w cieniu, gdyż lampka oświetlająca miejsce pracy nie była wystarczająco mocna, a za oknem, zdążył zapaść zmrok.

— Danzo — powitał go. Skinął ręką na puste miejsce przy stole. Danzo okrążając ławę, siadł naprzeciwko niego. W ręku pochlupywała mu pełna butelka sake. Przypomniało mu się ich pierwsze spotkanie w tej sprawie. Hiruzen po spotkaniu Rady złożył mu propozycję. W tamtą noc udali się do siedziby Korzenia, by ten mógł wysłuchać Hiruzena.

A ofertą Trzeciego było coś za coś. A bardziej przybliżając: Ktoś za kogoś.

Najwidoczniej sugestia Danzo na zebraniu Rady przekręciła coś w Trzecim. Coś naprawdę istotnego. Ponieważ słowa, które wypłynęły z ust Hiruzena w tamtym momencie…- Danzo nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie usłyszenia czegoś takiego pochodzącego właśnie od Trzeciego. Jego plan opowiadany w tamtej chwili, pomimo, że wymyślany na bieżąco, miał sens i przekonał Danzo.

— Zdał raport. Trzy dni temu, ojciec Itachiego opowiedział mu o swoim planie przejęcia stanowiska Hokage. Dzisiejsze negocjacje są tylko przykrywką. Chciał użyć demona. _,,Waszego ulubieńca''_ — pomyślał z odrazą.

— Hiruzen, Fugaku ukrył fakt, że posiada Mangekyou — dodał Danzo wyraźnie sfrustrowany. — Po tym wszystkim, Itachi zdecydował się to zrobić. Nie chce dłużej zwlekać.

— Teraz? — w odpowiedzi dostał przytaknięcie głową. — Rozumiem — westchnął ciężko. Pomyślał o młodszym bracie chłopaka. Był on jedynym warunkiem, który postawił Itachi. Nie dałby rady odebrać życia swojemu małemu braciszkowi. Powierzył go więc w ręce Trzeciego. Kolejne życie, któremu w opiece, Hiruzen najprawdopodobniej poniesie kolejną porażkę. Trzeci spojrzał na butelkę alkoholu. Zmarszczył brwi. — Czyżbyś chciał coś uczcić? — dodał po chwili.

— Nasz plan właśnie się realizuje. Myślę, że to wystarczający powód — odparł, wymawiając zdanie jakby było ono powszechną wiedzą.

— Nie jestem pewien, czy jest to w jakikolwiek sposób odpowiedni powód do świętowania — odpowiedział, ale mimowolnie powoli się podniósł i udał po czarki do kuchni. Kolejna tragedia określająca dzisiejszy dzień w kalendarzu. Dzień dziesiątego października wydawał się być niesamowicie pechowy.

Gdy wrócił, brunet napełnił kieliszki do pełna. Danzo uniósł naczynko w górę.

— Kanpai — powiedział. Czekał z wypiciem na Hiruzena. Jego ręka zawisła w górze, kiedy czarka Trzeciego nie zagościła nawet w jego dłoni. — Myślisz, że chcę cię teraz zamordować? — powiedział sarkastycznie. Kącik ust Danzo uniósł się w kpiącym uśmieszku.

— Kto wie — odparł wyzywająco. — Może chcesz za wszelką cenę upewnić się, że będę trzymał usta na kłódkę.

— Nie bądź śmieszny, zaszkodziło by ci to w równym stopniu co mi. — Danzo poczuł spływającą kroplę potu z tyłu swojej szyi. — Poza tym, jestem pewien, że nie raz przeglądałeś moje akta. Wiesz, ze trucizna spod mojej ręki zapewniłaby ci co najwyżej kilka dni spędzonych w toalecie. — Hiruzen w dalszym ciągu wyglądał na nieprzekonanego. Brunet jednym ruchem ręki wypił swoją porcję, po czym przelał dawkę Trzeciego do swojego kieliszka i ją także połknął.

— Nie zatrute — oświadczył z nadzwyczajnie zirytowaną miną.

— Przezorny, zawsze ubezpieczony — odparł trzeci uśmiechając się lekko. Nalał nową porcję i spoglądając na Danzo, wypił ją. Poczuł przyjemne palące uczucie. Zaśmiał się lekko.

Przed poczciwe zachowanie Sandaime, jakie okazywał w towarzystwie, ktoś mógłby pomyśleć że łączyły ich przyjazne relacje. Nic jednak bardziej mylnego. Ich wszystkie dotychczasowe spotkania były niczym więcej ponad interesami. A rodzaju ich relacji, nie można by bardziej pomylić. Jedyne pasującym tu określeniem mogłoby być _toksyczna._

— _,,Tak, przezorny, zawsze ubezpieczony''_ — pomyślał Danzo.

Wpatrywał się w Trzeciego. Zdążył już nalać kolejną kolejkę. Hiruzen podniósł czarkę. Raptem zamarł, kiedy jego usta a miseczkę dzieliły milimetry. Jego dłoń lekko zadrżała.

— _,,Wygląda na to, że jedna wystarczyła''_ — rzekł brunet sięgając po kieliszek mieszczący się w dłoni Hiruzena. Substancja musiała być niesamowicie silna. Na samą myśl, o braku wzięcia antidotum, wzdrygnął się.

— C-co-…! Dan-zo! T-ty...! — Trzeci zamierzał krzyknąć, ale z jego gardła wydobył się jedynie zszokowany szept. Jego usta płonęły. Jego struny głosowe płonęły. Jego kończyny płonęły. Jego wnętrze, od stóp go głów, wrzało. Wcześniej przyjemne palenie w gardle, przeniosło się na całe ciało, wyżerając go od środka. Czuł jak coś miesza się z jego chakrą, rozchodzi się po jego żyłach.

— Jestem, ciemny w temacie trucizn — powiedział w końcu Danzo. Wstał i udał się do pokoju obok, jakim była kuchnia zabierając kieliszki ze stołu ze sobą. Odkręcił kran i zaczął płukać czarki. — Ale za to twój stary uczeń był geniuszem w tych jak i wielu innych sprawach. Jego notatki oszczędziły mi dużo czasu. — powiedział spokojnie, ale głośniej, by mężczyzna w drugim pokoju go wyraźnie słyszał.

Kiedy Orochimaru opuścił Liścia, pozostawił za sobą garść ukrytych laboratoriów. A jego ludzie przeszukali je, zanim ktokolwiek inny zdążył nawet się o nich dowiedzieć.

Trzeci usłyszał ciche stuknięcie odkładanych na swoje miejsce kieliszków. Kiedy Danzo wrócił do pokoju, spostrzegł, że usta Hiruzena drgają, próbując wyprodukować jakieś dźwięki.

— Hiruzen, — w pokoju rozbrzmiał głos Danzo. — wymieniłeś życie Uchih za bezpieczeństwo demona... Hn. W każdym razie, powinieneś znać lepsze ruchy niż ufanie mi. — podszedł do stołu i zabrał butelkę. — chociaż ułatwiło mi to zadanie, za co jestem ci niezmiernie wdzięczny. — ich spojrzenia połączyły się. Zmysły wzroku oraz słuchu Hiruzena wydawały się być teraz jedynymi działającymi poprawnie. Źrenice jego błądzących po pokoju gałek ocznych zachowywały się nieoczekiwanie normalnie. Nie były zbyt duże, nie zmniejszyły się, jakby chciały wpoić innych, że nic takiego się nie dzieje.

Hiruzen z trudem zacisnął szczęki. Był wściekły. Nie na Danzo-

Jego oddech z każdą przemijającą sekundą stawał się płytszy.

 _Na siebie._

— U-…u-mowa…! — Trzeci ignorując ból ostatnią resztką sił zdołał wycedzić, zaczepiając palce na koszuli Danzo. Nie mógł pozwolić, by to wszystko poszło na marne!

— Hn — brunet odrzucił dłoń Trzeciego. Ciężar jego ciała się zmienił i po sekundzie Hiruzen tkwił na podłodze. — zobaczymy jak już znikniesz. — Danzo przeszedł nad jego ciałem. Trzeci leżał kompletnie nieruchomo. Jedyną oznaką życia były ciche świsty, wychodzące z jego ust.

Danzo odwrócony plecami czekał na ten moment. Zaczeka. Zaczeka, aż w niezwyciężonym Bogu Śmierci, nie zostanie ani kropla życia. Zaczeka aż…-

 _Krok._ Ostatnia cząstka chakry opuściła organizm.

 _Krok._ Ostatni świst towarzyszący opróżnianiu płuc.

Danzo nie oglądając się za siebie, zniknął.

 **xxx**

Po tym jak blondyn wymiękł po czwartej misce ramen, zdecydował się wpaść do staruszka. Brak treningu, nie znaczy przecież, że nie może go odwiedzić! A do tego, Naruto chciał porozmawiać z Trzecim.

Powód jego wizyty był prosty. Podjął decyzje. Koniec z uciekaniem. Jeżeli dłużej by to ciągnął, nie byłby w żadnym wypadku w stanie spojrzeć w oczy sobie. Jakkolwiek, co gorsza nie mógłby podnieść wzroku by ujrzeć spojrzenia jego dwójki niezastąpionych przyjaciół.

Decyzje tą pomógł mu podjąć Teuchi-san! Nieświadomie, bo nieświadomie ale jednak. Podczas gdy mężczyzna przygotowywał ramen, najzwyczajniej w świecie sobie gawędzili. Teuchi-san zapytał, dlaczego blondyn nie przyprowadził ani Hinaty, ani Sasuke. A potem nie dając Naruto czasu na odpowiedź, mówił dalej.

 _'— Ach, nieważne. Ale, trzymaj ich przy sobie, Naruto! I nigdy nie puszczaj. Drugich takich możesz już nie znaleźć!'_

— Konbanwa, Ojii-sensei! — zawołał Naruto wchodząc do domu Trzeciego. Nigdy nie pukał, bo i po co się wysilać. I tak wiedział, że wszyscy mieszkańcy tego domu przyzwyczaili się do jego obecności. Był ciekaw czy Kono, Hibiko-san albo Biwako-san są w domu!

Naruto usiadł na schodku genkan, i zdjął buty. Musiał powiedzieć Trzeciemu o swojej decyzji. Mógłby też poczekać jeszcze trochę, i pogadać z Tsunade-obaachan, ale to z Trzecim więcej zajmował się tą sprawą, więc!

Naruto wstał i zrobił parę kroków by wydostać się z małego przedpokoju. Wszedł do swego rodzaju salonu i-

 _Krok._ Podświadomie, wstrzymał oddech.

 _Krok._ Czuł jakby jego serce zaprzestało pompowania bezcennej krwi.

— …Jiji…?

 **xxx**

 **Notka autorki: Witajcie i żegnajcie.**

 **I shall leave, after what i've just done. 7^7 Pie-pie**

 **Oł noł, wejt. Zmieniłam okładke tak btw :D Nareszcie ruszyłam swój leniwy tyłek i włączyłam Krite ;v**

 **fuzukue** — mały niskopodłogowy stolik do kaligrafii z szufladami na przybory do pisania.

 **Hibiko** — wymyśliłam imię mamy Konohamaru, skoro jego rodzice nigdy nie zostali przedstawieni.

 **Ittekimasu** — ,,wychodzę'' (dosł. Idę i wrócę)

 **Itterasshai** — ,,Uważaj na siebie'' (dosł. Idź i wróć)

 **genkan** — przedsionek, gdzie wymagane jest zdjęcie obuwia

megane, out


	16. XVI Dobre Imię

**Rozdział XVI. Dobre imię**

Musicie wybaczyć, że update pojawia się co dwa tygodnie, ale jeśli chce utrzymać mój (bylejaki ale jednak) poziom, to tyle właśnie musi to trwać :/

 _'blahblahblah'_ _— mini Flashback no jutsu_

 **xxx**

… _pomocy…_

Biegł. Otarł wierzchem dłoni policzek, który, ku jego zaskoczeniu był wilgotny. Nie powinien teraz płakać. Nie czas na to!

… _pomocy!_

Wpadł na kogoś, ale nie przejął się tym. Biegł dalej.

 _Pomocy!_

Obraz sztywnego ciała leżącego przy stole nie zniknął spod jego powiek. Uczucie dotyku zimnego ciała na jego skórze nadal pozostawało w receptorach jego skóry.

Chciałby wierzyć, że to po prostu kolejny trening, i Trzeci perfekcyjnie ukrył swoją chakrę, żeby go zmylić. W głębi duszy jednak wiedział, że żadna pomoc nic nie zdziała. Potrafił stwierdzić kiedy ktoś odszedł. Jednak mimo to, biegł.

Biegł, ale-

-raptem się zatrzymał. Dlaczego, akurat kiedy potrzeba, wokoło nie ma nikogo użytecznego? Otaczająca go ulica była zatłoczona niezliczoną liczbą cywili. W zasięgu jego wzroku nie było ratunku. W dystrykcie Uchiha wyczuł dziwne zbiorowisko chakry, szukając pomocy, jednak inne niż zazwyczaj. To pewnie tam wszyscy się udali. Czegoś natomiast brakowało.

Mimo to ruszył do centrum. Szpital był dalej od Tsunade. Skakał po budynkach, nie zważając na prędkość, raz co raz ledwo unikając potknięcia o wystające rurki i nierówne powierzchnie dachów.

Momentalnie dotarł do ogromnego, szkarłatnego jak ogień budynku. Kiedy wspiął się na piętro, i doszedł do gabinetu Piątej - zamarł. Drzwi do biura Hokage były zapieczętowane.

No tak. Wczoraj Obaachan wspominała coś o spotkaniu z klanem Uchiha. Jego skronie pulsowały. Nie słyszał nic oprócz własnego spłoszonego serca bijącego w panice. Uderzył pięścią w drzwi. Co ma zrobić…! Uderzył znowu, i kolejny raz i znowu i znowu. _Co ma zro-!_

—Naruto! — Nagle się spiął, czując czyiś dotyk na swojej głowie. Nie ten lodowaty, goszczący w jego pamięci. Niesamowicie, ciepły i znajomy.

 **xxx**

Wszedł do małej drewnianej łódki. Czekał na niego mężczyzna w masce ze wzorem sierści tygrysa.

 _'Zakradł się do domu pewnej dziewczyny.'_

Ów mężczyzna w masce, nazwał siebie Madarą, ale Itachi nie miał podstaw do dawania w to wiary. Zaakceptował jednak ten fakt, nie chcąc się wychylać. W końcu organizacja mężczyzny mu pomogła. Będzie miał dużo czasu na sprawdzenie tej informacji.

 _'Dzieliło ich kilka metrów. W jej oczach była czysta konfuzja, przeplatana z troską.'_

Po dłuższej chwili dryfowania w ciemnych szczelinach kamiennego wąwozu, dotarli do jaskini. Po wejściu jego uwagę przykuł ogromny posąg.

 _'Nie walczyła, ani nie uciekała. Jedynie cicho wyszeptała jego imię, kiedy się do niej zbliżał.'_

W środku spotkał kilka osób czekających na niego. Jeden z nich, Pain, był liderem organizacji, która pomogła mu obalić jego klan.

 _'Ich spojrzenia spotkały się na ułamek sekundy, jednak to wystarczyło by dziewczyna została przeszyta jego rubinowym spojrzeniem. Złapał ją w iluzje.'_

Przywitali go jako nowego członka, wyjaśniając mu cele i ideały Akatsuki. Na pierwszy rzut oka, niewinna gadka o pokoju na świecie, przeradzająca się w plany przejęcia rządów nad światem.

 _'Izumi padła w jego ramiona, opadając z sił. Złapał ją czule, gdyż jego pozostałe czyny_ nie mówiły _same za siebie. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło, szepcząc mu coś do ucha.'_

Zdjął swój ochraniacz na czoło. Złapał za kunai i tak jak mu kazano, wyrzekł się wioski przekreślając znak liścia na metalowej tabliczce. Rudy mężczyzna podał mu pierścień z czerwonym kamieniem, na którym gościło kanji _'szkarłat'_ 朱.

 _'Objęła go, w ten sam troskliwy sposób. Jakby chcąc się odwdzięczyć, za jej wymarzoną przyszłość, którą przeżyła razem z nim w jego genjutsu. Jednak po chwili osunęła się na ziemie. Nigdy już się nie podnosząc.'_

Został oficjalnym członkiem Akatsuki. Ponownie, będzie odgrywał role podwójnego szpiega. Ponownie będzie zdrajcą obu stron. Jednak tym razem, wie dla kogo szpieguje. Przedtem się wahał, nie wiedział co począć, jednak teraz - klamka zapadła.

 _'Przymknął powieki i zostawił za sobą martwe ciało swojej pierwszej miłości. Zapieczętował upadek jego klanu. Sięgnął po katanę przymocowaną na jego plecach, i jednym ruchem wyciągnął ostrze z kabury. Za chwilę sprowadzi piekło na ziemię.'_

 **xxx**

Kiedy Jiraiya zobaczył Enme, wiadoma była dla niego waga sprawy. Jego mistrz nie fatygowałby się wysyłać swojego osobistego przyzwańca z czymś błahym.

Lecz kiedy przeczytał przekazany mu zwój, nie tracąc czasu ruszył do wioski. Co ten staruch zamierzał, było nie do pomyślenia! _W jakikolwiek sposób sprzymierzanie się z Danzo było nie do pomyślenia!_

W liście oczywiście podał swoje motywy. I Jiraiya rozumiał je wszystkie. Głównym argumentem Hiruzena była ochrona Naruto. Z powodów, personalnych oraz politycznych. Jiraiya osobiście - nie wyobrażał sobie stracenia blondyna. Stał się nieodłączalną cząstką _jego_ serca, a także jak przypuszczał innych osób.

I niechęć Danzo do niego nie była przez starego bruneta ukrywana, jednak nie dostali od niego żadnych otwartych gróźb! Zatrzymanie wojny domowej także było sprawą pierwszej wagi, ale żeby posuwać się do czegoś takiego? Żeby tylko usunąć zagrożenie ze strony Danzo?

Nie wspominając już o wykorzystywaniu w tym tego biednego chłopaka - Uchiha Itachiego.

Jiraiya już kilka godzin temu wkroczył za granice Kraju Ognia. Do wioski nie brakowało mu już dużo. Kiedy tylko tam dotrze, będzie musiał pogadać zarówno z mistrzem Sarutobim i Tsunade. Wydawało mu się, że Hiruzen zataił wszystko przed kobietą. Jiraiya był pewny, że przez swoje doświadczenie ze śmiercią, kobieta nigdy nie dopuściłaby do takiego rozlewu krwi. Powiedziałaby _nie_ jako Hokage, jako medyk oraz _człowiek._

Podczas gdy przekraczał bramy wioski, od razu spostrzegł, że coś nie gra. Wszyscy byli zmobilizowani. W cieniach zobaczył kilku ANBU, pilnujących bramy. Wejście do miasta było utrudnione szczegółowa kontrolą.

 _Nie_. Niemożliwe!

Momentalnie ruszył w stronę wieży Hokage, chcąc się czegoś dowiedzieć. Biegnąc tam miał nadzieje na zastanie Tsunade. Jednak budynek wydawał się być pusty, co wydało się mu jeszcze bardziej podejrzane. Wbiegł na piętro, kierując się do gabinetu Piątej, natomiast zamiast przywódczyni wioski zobaczył tam innego blondyna. Szlochał lekko, waląc pięścią w drzwi do biura.

— Naruto! — nogi mężczyzny samowolnie się ruszyły i znalazł się przy blondynie. Przygładził dłonią jego złote włosy, których tak długo nie widział, chcąc go uspokoić. Blondyn jednak spiął się. I dopiero po chwili, gdy otrząsnął się ze swojej mantry, odwrócił się. — Naruto, co się dzieje?

Blondyn spojrzał na Jiraiyę kompletnie oszołomiony. Nie zważał już na niespodziewaną obecność mężczyzny. Próbował coś powiedzieć, jednak jego usta jedynie rozwierały się raz po raz, nie mogąc wydobyć żadnego dźwięku. Mógł jedynie wpatrywać się w ciemne oczy Jiraiyi.

Teraz uświadomił sobie że, to wszystko było bez sensu. Pomoc dotarła, jednak od początku było i tak b już za późno.

 **xxx**

 _Tydzień później_

Była ponura końcówka jesieni, jednak nie padało. Jak na pastwę losu - nie padało. W dzień, kiedy wielu pogrążyło się w żałobie, matka natura wydawała się śmiać im wszystkim w twarze. Ptaki wesoło ćwierkały, psy i koty goniły się po ulicach, a niemobilne staruszki dzielnie monitorowały okolice ze swoich okien.

Większość populacji Konohy znalazła się przy wielkim pomniku Woli Ognia na cmentarzysku. W przeciągu ostatniego tygodnia, pojawiły się tam całe szeregi nowych nagrobków. Było to zbyt wiele, i każdy sądził tak samo. Przyjaciele, ukochani. Noworodki, dzieci, dorośli i starce. I pewien _inny_ starzec, który znalazł się na ustach większej ilości ludzi, niż ktoś mógłby pomyśleć. Nierówni sobie, a pewnym stanie rzeczy tacy sami.

W wiosce rozchodziły się szepty.

Teorie. Nienawiść. Lament.

 _Uchiha Itachi zamordował cały swój klan, zostawiając swojego młodszego brata na pastwę losu._

 _Trzeci Hokage był martwy._

Wielu nie chciało przyjmować tego do wiadomości. Takie tragedie, wydarzające się w jednym dniu były rodem z horroru. 10 października… Znowu.

Wielu nie wierzyło, że Trzeci mógłby tak po prostu umrzeć, bo czy był to już jego czas?

 _W takim razie-_

 _Trzeci Hokage był martwy….- lub_ zamordowany.

Wielu też nie wierzyło w tę teorie, bo któż mógłby tego dokonać?

Wszędzie była czerń. I biel składanych kwiatów przy zbiorowym pomniku. W tłumie błysnęła też złota smuga. Blond chłopczyk wybiegł z terenu grobowiska, przedzierając się przez tłumy.

 **xxx**

Jego problemy związane z demonem, całkowicie uciekły mu tymczasowo z głowy. Znalazł Trzeciego w jego mieszkaniu, a tego samego wieczora, dowiedział się co stało się z klanem Uchiha. Kiedy tylko informacja do niego dotarła, zamarł. Klan Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke.

Jak wszystko nagle mogło się tak zawalić?

Na szczęście od razu dowiedział się, że brunet był jedynym oszczędzonym przez jego starszego brata. …prawdziwy przykład szczęścia w nieszczęściu. Już tylko w tym tygodniu, blondyn razem z Hinatą kilka razy pocałowali klamkę szpitala. Zakaz odwiedzin. A gdyby nie Tsunade-obaachan, to nawet nie mieliby pojęcia o jego stanie. Był w śpiączce, i nikt nie wiedział kiedy się obudzi.

Współczucie jakie czuł w związku Sasuke oraz smutek wywołany śmiercią Trzeciego był nie do opisania. Ale wiedział jedno: Nie mógł nic zrobić. Nie mógł nic zrobić! I czuł się przez to okropnie.

Nawet wówczas, kiedy znajdował się wśród tych wszystkich ludzi, Jiraiyi, rodziny Trzeciego… Te wszystkie dźwięki szlochów go przerażały. One jeszcze bardziej wszystko urzeczywistniały. I może dlatego uciekł z ceremonii. Było to dziecinne, bezczelne oraz nietaktowne, ale nie mógł temu poradzić. Chciał pobyć sam. Udał się w jego ulubione miejsce.

Kilka chwil później znalazł się na kamiennej głowie Czwartego. Nie było to miejsce szczególnie ukryte ani specjalne, a wręcz przeciwnie. Znajdowało się ono na widoku i było powszechnie dostępne. Chociaż nigdy nie widział tu nikogo, prócz swojej osoby. Naruto nie był pewny czy przebywanie na owych pomnikach było w ogóle dozwolone, jednak nikt dotąd nie zwrócił mu uwagi, więc nie mógł narzekać.

Zamknął swoje powieki. Skoncentrował się na skupisku energii znajdującym się niedaleko. Jeszcze nie dawno, pracowali z Trzecim nad powiększaniem zasięgu jego umiejętności. Teraz, wydawało się to naprawdę nieodległe, a zarazem ironicznie odosobnione wspomnienie.

Naruto nie wiedział w jakim momencie jego koncentracja się rozproszyła. Coś jednak było nie tak. Otworzył oczy. To na pewno nie była sceneria jakiej się spodziewał. Zniknęło słoneczne otoczenie, i pierzyna kolorowych drzew otulających wioskę. Na swojej skórze nie czuł chłodnego jesiennego wiatru, ale mimo to dostał gęsiej skórki.

Znajdował się w tak znienawidzonym przez siebie ciemnym korytarzu. W jego głowie narodziło się mnóstwo pytań, na które odpowiedzenie było najprawdopodobniej nie możliwe.

Jak mógł się tu znaleźć? Przecież nie spał… A nigdy jeszcze nie odwiedził tego miejsca świadomie. Jak działała podświadomość? Jak- _wraca się na ziemię?_ Naruto po rozejrzeniu się, nie znalazł żadnych odpowiedzi.

Widział dużo ciemności, walczącej z dziwnym żółtym światłem. Pod jego stopami, była woda, która pomimo oczywistej mokrości nie pomoczyła żadnej części jego garderoby. Oraz sam korytarz, który szedł jedynie w dwie strony. Z jednego końca można było wyczuć nieciekawą pustkę, a druga strona pałała niesamowicie potężną energia.

Usłyszał warczenie. Tak to zdecydowanie to co myślał. Wybrał drogę. Co prawda, na pewno nie prowadziła ona do wyjścia, ale co miał do stracenia?

Długi z pozoru korytarz, okazał się krótszy niż mogłoby się wydawać. Kiedy lądował tu w snach, pamiętał błądzenie w zakręconych alejkach, a teraz droga była prosta. Ale za to w jego _snach_ , zawsze kierował się w przeciwnym kierunku. Z każdym metrem czuł potężniejszą sakki emanującą z wyczekiwanego końca przejścia. Aż w końcu-

— Woah — wyszeptał w osłupieniu. Znalazł się przed ogromną bramą, z kratami wykonanymi ze złota. Powolnym krokiem począł podchodzić do prętów, jakby zahipnotyzowany, chcąc dostrzec coś w ciemności goszczącej za nimi.

Nagle, błyskawicznie po dotknięciu przez blondyna kraty, raptowny ryk prawie zwalił go z nóg. Lub zrobił to nagły powiew wiatru, który wydostał się razem z nieprzewidzianym hukiem. Jednak prawie robi wielką różnice, więc blondyn stał przed kratami, nieustraszenie oczekując na następny ruch lisa. _Prawie_ nie obawiając się nadchodzących zdarzeń.

Momentalnie zobaczył wielkie, czerwone tęczówki wyłaniające się spod ociężałych powiek. Stworzenie podniosło swoje wielkie cielsko i jego rude futro zaczęło ujawniać się pod słabym światłem. Ogrom postaci lisa stanął przed chłopcem w swojej pełnej okazałości - i mimo dzielących ich krat, blondyn czuł się niesamowicie przytłoczony.

— **Otoko-no-ko** — odezwał się z obrzydzeniem lis, choć dla kogoś nieznającego tego języku, słowa te wydałyby się zwykłym warknięciem obwieszczającym _,,ratuj się kto może!''._

Naruto jednak nie uciekł mimo dosyć strasznej persony lisa.

— Witaj…? — powiedział bardzo niepewnie i dodając do tego kulawy uśmiech. Jak zaczyna się konwersacje z demonami?

— **Tsk** — odwarknął lis otwierając paszczę i pokazując przy tym swoje ostre i wielki kły. Była to otwarta groźba śmierci, która nie spodobała się Naruto.

— Dobra, wiem, że mnie nie lubisz! Ja też za tobą nie przepadam, ale nie musisz mi od razu grozić pożarciem, dattebayo! — postawił się bestii, wymachując rękoma. Co jak co ale blondyn miał charakterek i nie pozwoli sobie na pożarcie żywcem! — Jakoś musimy to…- tą całą sytuację znieść! — dodał po chwili nadal zdenerwowany. Jednak teraz w jego głosie można było usłyszeć determinacje.

— **JAK ŚMIESZ OKAZYWAĆ MI BRAK SZACUNKU, BACHORZE!** — znowu zawarczał wywołując kolejną ścianę wiatru, której i tym razem Naruto nie dał się pokonać.

— Na szacunek pracujesz, nie otrzymujesz go od tak! — odkrzyknął mimowolnie, przypominając sobie słowa pewnego starca. — Popatrz na Staruszka Trzeciego!

— **Daruj sobie żarty. Kolejny staruch rasy ludzkiej? Tch** — zadrwił z chłopca. Oczywiście, wiedział kim ów mężczyzna był. I wiedział też jaki spotkał go los. Mimo nie wiedzy swojego naczynia, chłopiec był oczami i uszami lisa.

— Ty… Nie waż się znieważać dobrego imienia Trzeciego! — odwarknął do lisa, uniesiony obrazą jego przybranego dziadka i mistrza.

— **Dobre imię, powiadasz… co to ma do czego…?** — zaśmiał się kpiąco i groźnie. Naruto milczał przez dobrą chwile.

— Nie możesz tak po prostu niszczyć jego pamięci, jego dobrego imienia! Imię cię reprezentuje! Kiedy je znieważysz, to tak jakbyś odbierał cały honor tej osoby! — ta wypowiedź, miała dla blondyna duże znaczenie.

Może dosyć niekompetentnie przelał swoje myśli do ust, ale liczyły się chęci - a tego blondynowi nie brakowało. W końcu przez całe życie męczy się z oczyszczeniem swojego imienia. Imię cię nie określa, ale reprezentuje. Jest to nazwa, którą usłyszą ludzie i wtedy dopiero będą cię określać. Na przykład-

- _demon._

Blondyn spojrzał na lisa. Lisiego _demona_ \- Dzięwięcioogoniastego.

— To znaczy… Z tego co widzę twoje dobre imię też zeszło na psy, dattebayo, i chyba nie możesz być z tego zadowolony, co? — powiedział nerwowo blondyn kiedy lis wpatrywał się w niego w ciszy. — To znaczy ty też musisz mieć jakieś imię…

— **Doskonale wiesz jak mnie zwą** — syknął cicho jednak, nawet używając takiego tonu, jego głos nie tracił na mocy.

— Tak, _jak cię zwą_! Bo szczerze, kto nazwałby swoje dziecko Kyuubim? Gdyby tak było z ludźmi, nikt z nas nie miałby imienia, tylko wszyscy nazywaliby się Bezogoniastymi! Bo widzisz tu jakiś ogon? — Wskazał na swój tyłek, robiąc dobrą minę do złej gry. Zaśmiał się nerwowo.

Blondyn pomyślał, że bezsprzecznie przesadził, kiedy spostrzegł lisa wpatrującego się w niego z jeszcze większą pogardą. Przez całą jego przemowę, lis wygodnie leżał na swoich łapach, nawet wtedy dając gęsiej skórki, jednak teraz zaczął się podnosić. Jego gigantyczna sylwetka sprawiała iluzje powiększania się kiedy podszedł bliżej krat i jego pysk dotykał prętów. Wargi lisa podniosły się lekko w grymasie i Naruto mógł poczuć odór wydobywający się z jego paszczy.

— **I co sprawiło, że myślisz,** — wręcz wysyczał, a sakki emitowana przez lisa w stronę chłopca, wzrosła na poziom, który sparaliżował blondyna. — **że zdradzę ci moje imię,** _ **ningen**_ **?** — wypowiedział ostatnie słowo z takim obrzydzeniem, które sprawiło, że blondyn przełknął ślinę, mocno zaciskając zęby. Jego wszelkie starania na porozumienie z lisem tymczasowo się sięgnęły zenitu i legły w gruzach.

Chyba naprawdę nie doce-

Raptem raz mrugnął, i obraz klatki z lisem zniknął z jego wizji i znów siedział na głowie czwartego, obserwując panoramę wioski.

— …ruto! — siedzący przy nim Jiraiya szturchnął go mocniej, co w końcu dało jakiś skutek. Blondyn spojrzał się na niego, jednak wciąż wyglądał jakby zobaczył ducha. — Myślałem, że się nie otrząśniesz z tego twojego zamyślenia — zaśmiał się lekko usadawiając się wygodniej. — To do ciebie nie podo-!

— Właśnie spotkałem lisa — rzucił Naruto w przestrzeń. Bardziej oświadczając to sobie, niż komukolwiek innemu.

— Oh — Jiraiya przyjął wiadomość chociaż, informacja musiała jeszcze nie dotrzeć do jego mózgu. — Wróć, możesz powtórzyć? — nagle obudził się i wytrzeszczył oczy.

— Myślę, że chce mnie zjeść, dattebayo — dodał, a na jego twarzy pojawiało się zamyślenie mieszane z lekkim przerażeniem. Jiraiya wiedział, że musiało to być bardzo nietaktowne jednak, wypowiedź blondyna lekko go rozbawiła.

— To… chcesz o tym pogadać? — zapytał się po chwili zmieszany Jiraiya.

— Nope — Naruto spojrzał na niego i głupio się uśmiechnął. — Może kiedy indziej, dattebayo. — przez chwilę siedzieli tam jedynie obserwując wioskę i słuchając szumu wiatru.

— Przegapiłeś przemowę Tsunade — oświadczył smutno Jiraiya, chcąc nawiązać konwersacje.

— Wybacz, jakoś nie mogłem tam wytrzymać — zrzucił swój uśmiech.

— Nic się nie stało. Zrozumiałe — Westchnął. — Sam nie mogę uwierzyć, że już go nie ma. Nie mówiąc już o… — nie dostał po tym żadnej odpowiedzi. Nastała pomiędzy nimi niezręczna cisza. Po ponad rocznej rozłące powstała między nimi nie zrozumiała dziura, którą Jiraiya miał zamiar naprawić.

— Dobra, w każdym razie — Jiraiya sięgnął do kieszeni swoich czarnych, żałobnych szat. — Wiesz, może trochę się spóźniłem w tym roku, ale w tym zamieszaniu nie miałem czasu ci tego dać — mężczyzna trzymał w ręce jakąś książkę, której Naruto nigdy na oczy nie widział — Sto lat - znowu -!Chcesz, żeby stary Jiraiya ci poczytał? — zapytał śmiejąc się.

Blondyn spojrzał na książkę i odwzajemnił uśmiech. Kiedyś w zwyczaju mieli wspólne czytanie. Jiraiya chciał, by Naruto zdobył tę umiejętność, więc pisał mu krótkie historyjki. A po długim czasie gimnastykowania się nad znaczkami, i dużą cierpliwością wykazaną przez mężczyznę, Naruto potrafił samodzielnie przeprawiać się przez książki. Nie było to co prawda jego ulubione zajęcie, - podręczniki oraz mądre książki i zwoje miał szczerą ochotę wyrzucić przez okno - ale opowieści Jiraiyi zawsze coś wnosiły. Wywoływały uśmiech na jego twarzy tak jak w tym momencie.

Pomijając jego książki o innej tematyce. One przyprawiły mu niemałą traumę kiedy przez przypadek wpadły w jego ręce.

— Ty ją napisałeś? — blondyn podniósł brew, a Jiraiya pokiwał głową. — Powiedz, że to nie jest jedna z tych twoich-…!

— Nie! — krzyknął przerażony. — Nie, nie, nie! — zaczął machać rękami, prawie upuszczając książkę i zrzucając ją z góry. — Właściwie… to to jest moja pierwsza książka. Może ci się spodobać, bo nie ma żadnych cytrusów! — Naruto zrobił krzywą minę kiedy użył tego słowa. — _,,I dlatego się nie sprzedała! Ale w następnych moich dziełach, naprawiłem ten błąd!''_ — książka w końcu wylądowała w rękach Naruto.

— _Opowieść o Walecznym Ninja_ … Chcesz poczytać razem? — zaproponował żartobliwie. Był już na to za duży, jednak przypomniały mu się te wieczory w głębokim lesie, kiedy przy świetle ogniska uczył się nowych kanji razem z mężczyzną.

— E tam, ino się poniże — machnął ręką. — lepiej sam delektuj się tą jedną lekturą.

 **xxx**

Następnego dnia, Jiraiya udał się do biura Tsunade. Jak wcześniej wspomniał, w minionym tygodniu nie było czasu ani rozmowę ani na jakiekolwiek pytania. Zapukał do drzwi gabinetu i nie czekając na zaproszenie - wszedł.

— Jiraiya! — zaskoczona podniosła głowę znad papierów. — Użyłeś drzwi… — dodała po chwili, czując, że coś się święci.

— Nie przyzwyczajaj się — uśmiechnął się lekko. Teraz mieli co innego do omówienia. — Czy sekcja coś wykazała? — zapytał poważnie, stając przed jej biurkiem.

— Hn… Atak serca — powiedziała sarkastycznie. — I znikoma ilość alkoholu we krwi. Tyle. — zmarszczyła brwi rzucając pióro którym pisała na biurko.

— Wierzysz w to? — odparł Jiraiya. Sięgnął po małą karteczkę z biurka blondynki i zaczął coś bazgrać pożyczonym piórem.

— Oczywiście, że śmierć Hokage będzie podejrzana, więc nie wiem w co wierzyć. Z jednej strony, na kontroli wspominał coś o redukcji swojego poziomu chakry, ale to przychodzi z wiekiem. Z drugiej strony, oprócz tego, wszystko było w porządku — odpowiedziała, cały czas przyglądając się poczynaniom Jiraiyi. — Co ty-? — Mężczyzna wziął notkę z kilkoma znakami i położył ją na ziemi. Kucnął i przesłał do niej chakrę dotykając jej dwoma palcami. — Pieczęć wyciszająca?

— Tak. I dziwię się, że nie masz takiej uaktywnionej dziennie. — Jiraiya chciał teraz zejść na nieco inny temat. — przydaje się w przypadkach gdzie ściany mają uszy.

— Gdybyś nie zauważył, nie do końca znam się na fuuinjutsu. Pomijając te pieczęć — wskazała na kształt kryształu pomiędzy swoimi brwiami.

— Mogłaś poprosić Naruto. Pokazałem mu kilka sztuczek, zanim oddałem go w twoje ręce.

— Naruto? Nie za wcześnie trochę na takie techniki?

— A myślisz, że jaką techniką cię kiedyś pokonał? Takie coś to przy tym pikuś. Ale do rzeczy — zza swojego czerwonego haori wyciągnął zwój i położył go przed siedzącą przy biurku kobietą. — Wiedziałaś o tym wszystkim? W zwoju nie było o tobie wzmianki. — posłał jej surowe spojrzenie, czego się od niego nie spodziewała. O czym on mówił?

— O tym wszystkim? Co masz na myśli? — odpowiedziała marszcząc brwi. Mężczyzna jeszcze chwila wpatrywał się w oczy kobiety. Nic nie wskazywało na to by kłamała.

— Huh — Jiraiya przemknął obok niej i oparł się o ramę okna. — Czyli naprawdę zrobili to za twoimi plecami.

— Jiraiya! O czym ty gadasz! — uniosła się na niego szybko okręcając się na krześle, by spojrzeć mu w twarz.

— Upadek klanu Uchiha nie był zwykłym kaprysem Itachiego. W prawdzie, on był jedną z ofiar — spojrzała na niego jakby plótł nonsens. Westchnął. — Mistrz Sarutobi zaplanował to razem z Danzo. Wykorzystali Itachiego w formie podwójnego szpiega i egzekutora operacji. — zapadła cisza. Tsunade spoglądała na niego z niedowierzaniem, a jej szczęka lekko opadła.

— Nonsens! — krzyknęła nagle wstając z krzesła. Wyszła na środek pokoju. — Kto by w to uwierzył? Trzeci spiskujący z Danzo…?

— Wszystko jest w tym zwoju, — rzucił go kobiecie, a ona zręcznie go złapała. — a nie wątpię w jego oryginalność - dostarczył mi go Enma. — Tsunade bez chwili wytchnienia otworzyła zwój i zaczęła czytać. Już po pierwszych kilku zdaniach jej usta ponownie się rozchyliły, nie mogąc uwierzyć w słowa wypisane na papierze. Tsunade na chwilę oderwała wzrok od żółtawej kartki.

— I dlaczego _ty_ o tym wiesz?

— Jedynym powodem, dla którego w ogóle wiem, jest - jak widzisz - zadanie, które chcieli mi przydzielić. Trzeci najwyraźniej myślał, że bezwarunkowo się z nim zgodzę.

Tsunade właśnie z powrotem zaczęła czytać list. Itachi miał się stać kolejnym kontaktem Jiraiyi z podziemia. Ponownie usadowiła się na swoim fotelu. Paznokieć jej palca wskazującego nerwowo stukał o drewniany blat.

— Nawet nie wiem co powiedzieć. — zapadła chwila ciszy, którą Tsunade poświęciła na poukładanie wszystkiego w głowie. — Wiesz, że to ja dotarłam tam pierwsza? Właśnie szłam na negocjacje z Fugaku. A co zastałam…?

— Z tego co wiemy, jego intencje nie były w połowie tak czyste jak twoje. — odparł Jiraiya zdegustowany. Już w zwoju dowiedział się o potencjalnym planowanym przekręcie. Plany musiały okazać się prawdziwe, by zmusić Itachiego do użycia takich środków.

— Mmm — skinęła głową. Siedziała zapatrzona w przestrzeń. — Cholera! — wydusiła z siebie po chwili. — To spotkanie musiało być tylko przykrywką! Zgodził się za szybko i wszystko szło zbyt dobrze! Jak tylko pomyśle co mogłoby się stać z wioską to krew mnie zalewa, ale wciąż-! Nie mogę uwierzyć, ze sensei byłby do czegoś takiego zdolny!

— Co robimy w takim razie, Godaime-sama? — odparł spokojnie Jiraiya na zirytowany wybuch blondynki.

— Ha, mnie się pytasz…? — Naprawdę chciałaby znać odpowiedz na to pytanie. Co mogła w takiej sytuacji zrobić? Klan Uchiha zniknął, - poza jednym dzieciakiem i jego starszą wersją - tak samo jak Trzeci. Jedynym odwołaniem był cholerny Danzo. Jednak, on także miał słowo do dotrzymania w układzie. W każdym razie, będzie się musiała z nim skonfrontować.

 **xxx**

 **Notka Autorki: Ok, wiem, scena z Kuramą była cringe, ale po prostu nie umiem w te relacje pomiędzy nimi XD Wybaczcie mi tę porażke ;v Ale nawet w oryginalnej serii Naruto zachowywał się strasznie śmiało w kierunku lisa, więc stwierdziłam, że- że, tak. Tak. Dokładnie. ;v**

 **otoko-no-ko** — ludzkie dziecko - chłopiec (po prostu musiałam użyć japońskiej wersji, okej? Nie mogłam się powstrzymać XD)

 **sakki** — mordercze intencje; żądza krwi itd.

 **ningen** — człowiek (ale po polsku brzmi to jakoś tak nijako, jakby rozmawiała dwójka kumpli więc ;-;)

megane, out


	17. XVII Trzy do zera

**Rozdział XVII. Trzy do zera**

 **xxx**

 **Notka autorki;** Dobra to tak na starcie: Wszyscy homofobiczne lub nielubiące _shounen ai_ osoby przepraszam, ale po prostu muszę zmienić główny pairing, bo inaczej nie mogę. Możecie teraz przestać śledzić historie, lub zostać i po troszku przekonywać się do narusasu/sasunaru. Nie będzie to nic drastycznego, myślę, że nawet nic się nie będzie działo przynajmniej do okresu shippuudena. Te głupki nigdy nie zdają sobie sprawy o swoich uczuciach… *kręci głową* To tyle z mojej strony. Mam nadzieję, że jednak zostaniecie, no i- miłego czytania!

 **xxx**

Cisza oraz wyczekiwanie. Oraz trójka osób zamknięta w dźwiękoszczelnym pokoju.

— _Hokage-sama…_ — Przemawiająca osoba nie starała się ukryć sarkazmu w swoim głosie. — zamierza pani coś powiedzieć, czy wezwała mnie tu pani na próżno?

Danzo spojrzał na dwójkę ludzi znajdujących się przed nim. Miał teraz ochotę przekląć samego siebie za zgodzenie się na prośbę Hiruzena. Wciągnięcie do ich planu Jiraiyi nigdy nie było dobrym pomysłem, jednak _świętej pamięci_ starzec niesamowicie na to nalegał.

Teraz Danzo znał tego powód. W razie czego, wina nie spadłaby tylko na Hiruzen, ale i niego.

— Danzo — powitała go w końcu Tsunade. Jej usta rozciągnęły się w gorzkim grymasie przypominającym uśmiech. — Czy wiesz dlaczego cię tu wezwałam? — Danzo spojrzał się to na Jiraiyę to na zwój leżący na biurku kobiety.

— Mogę mieć dwa podejrzenia — odpowiedział spokojnie zerkając na blondynkę. Ta znowu zmarszczyła brwi i rzuciła mężczyźnie zwój uprzednio leżący przed nią.

— Możesz wyjaśnić nam jego zawartość? — Danzo nawet nie trudził się o otworzenie zwoju, jedynie rzucił go z powrotem do Tsunade.

— Myślę, że już wszystko wiecie. Zakładam, iż przeczytaliście tekst w środku już kilkukrotnie. — uśmiechnął się z goryczą.

— Hn — prychnął Jiraiya. — Nawet nie zamierzasz się wywinąć? Przeczytać zwój, wcisnąć nam kit o fałszerstwie? …nic? — Jiraiya podszedł do Danzo, niebezpiecznie zmniejszając przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi.

— Byłoby to naprawdę ignoranckie posunięcie z mojej strony, nie uważasz? Obydwoje wiemy, że dostarczył ci go przyzwaniec Hiruzena. — nie oddalił się nawet kroku od wyższego mężczyzny nadal wlepiając w niego wzrok.

— W tym momencie powinnam cię po prostu aresztować. — Tsunade wstała i podeszła do mężczyzn. Stanęła ramię w ramię ze swoim przyjacielem z drużyny. — Powinnam wezwać ANBU i oddać cię w ręce Ibikiego i Anko. Jestem pewna, ze polubiłbyś ich towarzystwo. — powiedziała odrażona poczynaniami Danzo. Oddział Tortur i Przesłuchań idealnie nadałby się dla człowieka stojącego przed nią.

— Ale jednak nie możesz. Hiruzen jest zbyt… _niedysponowany_ , by być przesłuchiwanym, a nie sądzę,

że dostaniesz jakieś wyjaśnienia od _zimno krwistego, okrutnego_ Itachiego Uchihy. — tym razem zwrócił się do blondynki.

— W takim razie zostaje jeszcze Enma i sam zwój — odpowiedziała trzymając swoją postawę.

— Podrobienie zwoju nie jest niczym trudnym. Co do Enmy… myślę, że Rada jak i mieszkańcy prędzej uwierzą mi niż jakiejś - _małpie._ — dokończył po chwili zastanowienia.

— Enma należy do wysoce szanowanego klanu Saru, a nikt nie uwierzy w ich zdradę…!— odpowiedziała, po czym zdała sobie sprawę, że jej słowa opisywały sytuację jeszcze jednej osoby.

— Zabawne — rzekł Danzo. Od razu wyłapał ten szczegół w jej wypowiedzi. — To samo tyczyło się Itachiego-kun, prawda? A jednak. — na jego twarzy zagościł okrutny uśmieszek. Kiedy nie dostał odpowiedzi, kontynuował: — Co do Itachiego - miał dwa życzenia, dotyczące wykonania swojego zadania. Jedno - jak już wiecie - chciał oszczędzić jego młodszego brata, gdyż nie mógł się zdobyć na zamordowanie go. Poprzez _zupełnie niepotrzebnie_ goszczące w nim uczucia. Oraz drugie - mimo swojego całkowitego oddania do wioski, pragnął, by honor jego klanu pozostał nienaruszony.

— Co masz na myśli? — zażądała blondynka.

— Itachi został zdrajcą, by jego klan nie musiał — odezwał się Jiraiya, połączywszy kropki. — Nie chciał, by cały świat wiedział, że jego klan zeszedł na psy, tak? — Danzo kiwną głową. Blondynka skierowała się do swojego biurka i objęła dłońmi swoją głowę, podpierając się o blat.

— Wciąż nie rozumiem dlaczego to zatailiście! Nie mogliście, no nie wiem, porozmawiać _ze mną_? No wiesz, z _Hoka-?_

— Gdzie jest teraz Itachi? — Tsunade spiorunowała wzrokiem Jiraiyę, kiedy ten jej przerwał.

— Dołączył do jakiejś organizacji przestępczej, zwanej Akatsuki. — odpowiedział Danzo ignorując wybuch Piątej. Pomijając fakt, że nie przepadał za żadnym z nich, poprzez ideały wpojone w nich przez Trzeciego, bardziej ufał mężczyźnie. Kto w ogóle mógł powierzyć tak ważne sprawy jak wioska, czy kraj w porcelanowe ręce kobiet? — Dlaczego pytasz?

— Dobrze byłoby utrzymać z nim kontakt, nie uważasz? Na tym polegało moje _zadanie_. — odparł, po czym po chwili zastanowienia, dodał: — Nigdy nawet nie słyszałem o tej grupie.

— Itachi wspominał, że mogą być dosyć potężni. — to, jednak w tej sytuacji znaczyło tylko problemy. Sprawa z silnymi grupami jest prosta. Są niebezpieczni, a skontaktowanie się z wtyczką jest jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczne i trudne.

— Jesteś pewny, gdzie leży jego lojalność? — Jiraiya wiedział, że do tej pory, chłopak musiał przejść naprawdę wiele. Był on jednak zaledwie kilkunastoletnim dzieckiem, pozbawionym krzty dzieciństwa. Mógł się łatwo złamać.

— Nic z jego zachowań nie wskazywało by na _nie_ lojalność, jednak wszystkiego dowiedzie przyszłość.

— Możesz odejść. Wezwę cię, kiedy podejmę decyzje co z tobą zrobić — powiedziała nagle Tsunade. Danzo rzucił jej niezrozumiałe spojrzenie. — Wiemy wystarczająco. — miała już wystarczająco jego ochrypłego głosu. — Teraz musimy pomyśleć — zwracając się do wyjścia Danzo spokojnie nabrał powietrza, próbując ukryć zirytowanie jej osobą. — Jednak zanim wyjdziesz… — powstrzymała go od chwycenia klamki. — Co było twoim drugim podejrzeniem?

— Co masz na myśli?

— Kiedy zapytałam się czy wiesz czemu tu jesteś, powiedziałeś, że masz dwa podejrzenia — oparła łokcie o biurko i spoczęła swój podbródek na dłoniach. — Co było drugim?

— Jest to dosyć oczywiste — przerwał by spojrzeć na dwójkę przed nim. — Myślałem, że podejrzewacie mnie także o morderstwo Trzeciego — wyłożył kawę na ławę, decydując się na rozegranie tej rundy w inny sposób.

— A zamordowałeś go? — zagłębiła się w temat marszcząc brwi. Wiedziała, że nie ma szans, by człowiek stojący przed nią, tak od ręki się przyznał. To jednak nie powstrzymało jej od zadania tego pytania. Była ciekaw.

— Niestety, śmierć Hiruzena jest mi wyjątkowo nie na rękę — odpowiedział spokojnie. W tą czy w tą, w tych aspektach mówił prawdę.

— A to dlaczego? Myślę, że jego nieobecność w wiosce, wręcz ułatwiła by ci życie.

— Ha — wydał z siebie pusty dźwięk naśladujący śmiech. — Gdyby Hiruzen nadal z nami był, wina nie spadałaby teraz tylko na moje ramiona. Do tego - myślę, że do _jego_ występków, podeszlibyście bardziej uchylnie — jego odpowiedź została powitana jedynie ciszą, co przyjął jako znak do opuszczenia pokoju. Tsunade westchnęła i spojrzała na Jiraiyę.

— Muszę zwołać zebranie Rady — postanowiła. — Nie dam rady, a nawet nie powinnam tego sama rozwiązywać.

 **xxx**

Po niedawnych wydarzeniach, rada składała się jedynie z trzech osób. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobiła Tsunade to wykluczenie z niej Danzo. Kiedy spotkanie rozpoczęło się, opowiedziała pozostałej dwójce wszystko, czego dowiedziała się razem z Jiraiyą.

Co zrobią z zaistniałą sytuacją? Nastało głosowanie. Przyniosło ono bezsprzeczne rezultaty trzech do zera.

Wyciszenie sprawy. Puszczenie Danzo wolno, ukaranie go odebraniem dowództwa nad korzeniem i ograniczenie władzy jaką posiadał. Uzyskanie kontaktów w podziemiu. Brak zagrożenia ze strony otaczających ich nacji.

Czy…

Aresztowanie Danzo. Wyjawienie knowań klanu Uchiha. Utrata obiecującego szpiega. Automatyczne nagłośnienie sprawy. Słabość w oczach wroga. Automatyczne zagrożenie dla wioski.

Jakk już ówcześnie wspomniano - głosowanie wyniosło trzy do zera. Niektórym wybór wydałby się nielogiczny i zaskakujący, a dla innych osób przeciwnie.

I Tsunade nie mogła winić Koharu ani Homury za ich wybory, choć w duchu miała cichą nadzieje, że wybiorą drugą opcję.

Mogła winić jedynie siebie za to, że kiedy Danzo pierwszy raz zasugerował likwidację ów klanu, oraz zanim Trzeci zabrał głoś, przez ułamek sekundy rozważała zasugerowaną opcje. I nie wydawała się ona taka zła.

xxx

 _Po trzech tygodniach od upadku klanu Uchiha, Sasuke wyszedł ze śpiączki. Zajęło to kilkanaście nadgodzin ze strony Tsunade i Shizune, ale się udało. Kiedy Naruto wraz z Hinatą wpadli do szpitalnego pomieszczenia, okupowanego przez bruneta, na wejściu zaskoczyło ich multum kolorów, jakie przyszło im zobaczyć._

 _Przechodząc przez korytarze mijali mnóstwo pokoi. Wszystkie były urządzone w sterylnej bieli. W całym szpitalu gościł także znany i odór czystości i chemikaliów._

 _Natomiast pokój ich przyjaciela był udekorowany przeróżnymi, pełnymi woni kwiatami, i koszykami ze słodyczami z karteczkami_ 'Wracaj do zdrowia! ' _i te sprawy._

Jakby myśleli, że to pomoże.

 _W metalowym koszu Naruto zauważył pogięte kartki z życzeniami i poprzekłuwane balony. Na ten widok, kąciki ust blondyna opadły. Sasuke musiał je wszystkie wyrzucić..._ Nie dziwił mu się. _Spojrzał na Sasuke siedzącego na łóżku po turecku. Na twarzy Naruto od razu pojawił się promienny uśmiech, mający na celu zajęcie uwagi Sasuke czymś- …_ innym niż jego klan. _Hinata wręczając mu obento uśmiechnęła się lekko, włączając się do pogawędki._

Już wtedy Naruto wiedział - pomijając fakt, że wszystko już się posypało - nic nie wskazywało na poprawę.

 _Sasuke nie uśmiechał się, jak to miał w zwyczaju, po jakimś kolejnym głupim komentarzu Naruto. Na normalne zaczepki ze strony blondyna reagował ostro i nieprzyjemnie. Rzucił też parę przykrych uwag w stronę Hinaty. Jego zachowanie na początku naprawdę zbiło ich z tropu._

Jednak po sekundzie zastanowienia, wszystko stawało się jasne i nie mogli uwierzyć w swoją tępotę.

 _Nie dawali zwieść się oschłym słowom bruneta i dalej stali z nim ramię w ramię._ Lub się starali _. Jednak Sasuke nadal ich odpychał._

I tak ich przyjaźń zaczęła się rozpadać.

 _Nie było to nagłe, ani wyreżyserowane, jak w jakimś filmie czy dramie. Stawało się to powoli, jak po części - w większości relacji. Stopniowo, zaczęli się od siebie oddalać - Sasuke od Naruto i Hinaty. Coraz częściej nie siadał z nimi w ławce, a kiedy próbowali się do niego dosiąść, rzucał im dosyć nieprzyjemne spojrzenia. Na przerwach zaczął unikać ich jak ognia. Przynajmniej nadal był zmuszony z nimi komunikować. Nie były to najprzyjemniejsze rozmowy, ale jednak._

No bo-… w końcu… nadal próbowali.

 _Jednak pomimo ich wszystkich starań, na zakończeniu roku nawet nie dostali szansy, by powiedzieć sobie 'cześć' na pożegnanie. Zniknął, zanim mogli się do niego przecisnąć przez tłum uczniów i rodziców._

Nie chciał mieć z nimi nic do czynienia.

 _Po tym - Hinata przestała próbować. Chciała w jakiś sposób przekonać blondyna, że to wybór Sasuke, ale on nadal chciał coś z tym zrobić._

Naruto nie chciał wierzyć, że ktokolwiek z własnej woli wybrałby samotność, po tym jak nie dostał tego wyboru na początku.

 _Więc w wakacje, szukał go. Chciał z nim chociaż porozmawiać. Sasuke nigdy jednak nie było w jego nowym mieszkaniu. Naruto podejrzewał, że chodził gdzieś trenować, jednak nigdy nie trafił w miejsce gdzie by to robił. Musiało być to gdzieś daleko, może nawet wychodził do lasu, poza mury wioski, bo nie mógł w jakikolwiek sposób wyczuć jego chakry._

 _Dwudziestego trzeciego lipca znalazł go. Chciał mu wręczyć prezent urodzinowy od niego i Hinaty. Wracając do domu postanowił zajrzeć do dystryktu Uchiha, potem udałby się do mieszkania bruneta i tam zostawiłby zwój, który przygotował. Dalsze wędrówki nie były jednak potrzebne. Przechodził przez jedno z pól treningowych, kiedy go wypatrzył. Siedział na skraju mostka na jeziorze._

Naruto wpatrywał się w niego jak w miraż, mający zaraz zniknąć. Bo tak się czuł przez ostatnie czasy. Sasuke znikał pomiędzy jego palcami jak piasek.

 _W końcu blondyn do niego podszedł. Powoli, jakby był zwierzęciem, które łatwo spłoszyć. Wyszeptał jego imię i dotknął jego ramienia. Pod pachą trzymał prezent._

On jednak wstał i zostawił go samego. Nie darząc go nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Naruto także odszedł. Jednak zrobił to, zostawiwszy czekający na bruneta zwój na mostku.

 **x**

Kilka dni później, nie zastał na mostku swojego zwoju, więc wyszedł z założenia, że brunet wziął prezent ze sobą.

Naruto nie mógł się naczekać, na rozpoczęcie roku. Chciał zobaczyć co zdecyduje Sasuke. A dokładniej, jego odpowiedź na list, który napisał w zwoju. Jeśli brunet nie miał zamiaru z nimi rozmawiać, to w jakiś sposób musiał do niego dotrzeć, prawda?

Pragnął zobaczyć na szyi bruneta turkusowy kryształ, mówiący, że brunet da szanse ich przyjaźni.

Niestety jego oczekiwania skończyły się fiaskiem, kiedy dzień rozpoczęcia nowego semestru nadszedł, a brunet nie obdarował ich nawet pojedynczym spojrzeniem. Jakby nie istnieli.

Mniemanie pogodził się z tym faktem i przygotował na następne dwa lata akademii, spędzone bez jego najlepszego przyjaciela.

 **xxx**

 **Dwa lata później**

Właśnie omawiane były wymogi zdania Egzaminu za Genina, który miał się odbyć za tydzień. Do tej pory wspomniany był test teoretyczny. Nie był najbystrzejszym uczniem z klasy jak Sakura czy Sasuke-teme, ale był pewny o przejście tego etapu z przynajmniej przeciętnym wynikiem.

Później nadeszło Henge no Jutsu, z którym nie miał jako takiego problemu, oprócz perfekcyjnego zapamiętywania wyglądu osoby w którą chciał się przemienić. Wszyscy w jego klasie - wraz z nauczycielami - myśleli, że miał wrodzone preferencje do tej techniki, jako że było to jedyne Jutsu, które był w stanie wykonać w przyzwoity sposób. Powód jego- _umiejętności_ do tej techniki był prosty - znał tę technikę jeszcze zanim zaczął uczęszczać do akademii i Sasuke raz widział jak ją używa, więc byłoby to dosyć podejrzane, gdyby nagle nie mógł jej wykonać.

Chociaż… Myśląc o tym w ten sposób, powinien być też w stanie wykonać bez zarzutów następny punkt.

 _'[…} do tego dochodzi jeszcze Bunshin no Jutsu.'_

Słowa Iruki zapętliły się w jego głowie jak zepsuty magnetofon.

 _'[…] Bunshin no Jutsu.'_

 _Nie, żeby Naruto miał cos do tej techniki._ Nie~.

Dobrze, przestańmy się oszukiwać. Niby zawdzięczał jej po kawałku wygraną pojedynku z Tsunade, ale od tego czasu miał z nią tylko problemy.

Wszechstronne i bezgraniczne przysłowie rzekło… _,,Praktyka czyni mistrza.''._

 _No, bynajmniej nie w tym przypadku!_

Styczność Naruto z tą techniką wyglądała tak: Kiedy kilka lat temu, Jiraiya mu ją pokazał, miał z nią _znaczny_ problem! Żadne praktyki nie pomagały do momentu, kiedy desperacko rzucił się na pomysł wykonania kilkudziesięciu kopii jednocześnie. I udało się mu to, jednak nie były one w żadnym stopniu stabilne. W takim razie starał się dalej ćwiczyć, jednak w dalszym ciągu nie udawało mu się wykonać tej techniki.

Założył, że to ze względu na poziom jego umiejętności i postanowił wziąć się za to kiedy indziej. Kiedy przyszło co do czego, mając na myśli praktykę tej techniki na zajęciach w akademii, znowu poczuł rozczarowanie. Było to kilka miesięcy temu.

Był z tym u nauczycieli - blondynowi wydało się, że mieli go kompletnie w nosie, kiedy zbyli go radą o ,,potrzebie większej ilości praktyk''. W następnej kolejności udał się do Tsunade i Shizune.

To one nadzorowały jego…- _rozwój intelektualny_. Przez te dwa lata, z powodu odejścia Trzeciego, sesje pozaszkolne blondyna znacznie się zredukowały. Kiedy wypadały chociaż raz na tydzień, to znaczyło, że szczęście się do niego uśmiechnęło. Oby dwie kobiety wracały gdy było już ciemno, a Naruto nawet nie ważył się przerywać ich zasłużonego odpoczynku. Chyba nie musiał powtarzać jak bardzo - _w sekrecie, nie myślcie, że im to pokaże_ \- podziwiał dwie kobiety.

Przez to jego poziom umiejętności fizycznym bardziej wyrównał się z poziomem przedstawianym w akademii. Jego znajomość kilku bardziej zaawansowanych technik nauczonych przez Jiraiyę, rekompensowała trudności, które miał z podstawowymi rzeczami. Przynajmniej teoretycznie.

A co do teorii - zdecydowanie nie znosił się uczyć, ale był to tego zmuszany. Kiedy już te wspomniane sesje następowały, to jedna z kobiet przepytywała go z materiału z podręczników, których trzymali w domu.

Wracając do podstaw - Naruto oczywiście szukał pomocy z klonami u Tsunade czy Shizune. Jego opiekunki - zupełnie jakby się zmówiły - mówiły do niego zagadkami albo naukowym bełkotem i oczekiwały, że będzie wiedział o co im chodzi. Na drugim podejściu się poddał, i postanowił, że sam sobie poradzi - co nadal mu nie wychodziło.

Rozejrzał się wokół siebie ignorując dalszą paplaninę Iruki. Jego oczy zatrzymały się na dziewczynie zajmującej miejsce obok niego. Hinata pilnie słuchała nauczyciela stresując się nadchodzącymi testami.

Uśmiechnął się na widok zdenerwowanej przyjaciółki. Nie ważne ile razy powtarzałby jej, że nie ma żadnej szansy na _nie_ zdanie, ona i tak się zamartwiała. Tylko, że nie tyle co o nią, a o niego. I blondyn zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

Przed zdaniem natomiast mogłoby go powstrzymać tylko łajdactwo ze strony nauczycieli. (No i porażka z wykonaniem klonów.) W tamtym roku prawie zawalił klasę, przez nauczycieli fałszujących jego oceny na _jeszcze_ gorsze. Był ciekaw czy robili to z własnej woli - przez niechęć do _demona_ \- czy była to sprawka Danzo. Gdyby nie Tsunade, która wyjaśniła sytuacje jako _zwyczajną pomyłkę_ , to utknąłby kiblując na cały rok, co byłoby jeszcze gorsze niż robienie za klasowego tumana.

Powinien uświadomić to Hinacie już dawno temu, jednak ciągle coś go powstrzymywało. Zerknął na koniec klasy, gdzie w połowie-pustej ławce siedział znajomy mu chłopak o kruczych włosach.

Kiedyś przed wyjawieniem prawdy powstrzymał go rozpad ich przyjaźni poprzedzany wybiciem klanu bruneta.

 _Co powstrzymywało go teraz?_

Zacisnął zęby. Prawda była taka, że nic nie powstrzymywało go od szczerej rozmowy z Hyuugą.

 _Chyba, że strach?_

Odetchnął głęboko, co nie uciekło uwadze owej dziewczyny, kiedy spojrzała na niego kącikiem oka. Posłała mu ciepły uśmiech, jakby dokładnie widziała o co chodziło i chciała mu dodać otuchy. Szybko odwzajemnił uśmiech, przygryzając końcówkę ołówka.

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto jest nieustraszony!**_

Dlatego… powie jej. Ale po egzaminach. I tak miała za dużo na głowie ze sprawami klanu i akademią. Nie miał zamiaru dokładać na jej talerz jego…- _dramy._

 _Ale-_

Nie rozwiązywało to jego problemu ze zdaniem testu. Więc jeśli szybko czegoś nie wymyśli, to zmartwienia dziewczyny mogą się urealnić.

Kiedy tak o tym pomyślał, to jeszcze nie próbował poprosić o pomoc Hinaty. A właściwie wzbraniał się przed jej wzięciem, jak Zosia Samosia.

Chyba jednak dołoży na jej talerz jego dramę.

 **x**

— Oczywiście, że ci pomogę! — ucieszyła się zaskoczona. — T-to znaczy, postaram się ci pomóc — dodała po chwili, nie chcąc składać obietnic, których nie była pewna. Naprawdę nie chciałaby też widzieć załamanego blondyna, kiedy im się nie powiedzie.

— Dziękuję, Hinata-chan! — westchnął czując ulgę, nawet jeśli poproszenie jej było tylko oficjalnym drobiazgiem, odkąd sama kilka razy proponowała mu pomoc. — Więc od czego zaczynamy, dattebayo? — zapytał nie mogąc się doczekać.

— Hmm, kiedy obserwowałam cię w klasie, zauważyłam, że używać zdecydowanie zbyt dużo chakry — po chwili zarumieniła się, kiedy zorientowała się, że przyznała się do obserwowania go. Miała nadzieje, że ten szczegół umknął rozproszonej uwadze blondyna. I ku jej uldze, tak się stało.

— Naprawdę? Myślałem, że właśnie używam za mało… — podrapał się po głowię, odsuwając się od pnia drzewa pod którym siedzieli.

— Więc może, będziesz wykonywał technikę, a ja użyje Byakugana i będę ci mówiła _ciepło-zimno_? — zaproponowała cicho, nie będąc pewna czy ten sposób w ogóle zadziała.

— Un, spróbujmy…! — szybko się podniósł otrzepując tył swoich spodni z ziemi. — Gotowa? — Naruto zaobserwował jak dziewczyna kiwa głową, oraz jak w jasnych tęczówkach dziewczyny pojawił się zarys źrenic, a naczynka krwionośne otaczające jej oczy zrobiły się bardziej widoczne. — Bunshin no Jutsu! — krzyknął wykonawszy serie pieczęci.

— T-to _definitywni_ e za dużo, Naruto-kun! — krzyknęła jeszcze zanim w chmurze pyłu za blondynem pojawiły się cztery zombie-podobne stwory przypominające Naruto. Zawsze wiedziała, że chłopak posiadał ogromne rezerwy chakry, ale nigdy nie przyglądała się jemu systemowi chakry z tak bliska. Ilość energii krążącej w jego ciele była niesamowita! Ważyłaby się powiedzieć, że jej Ojciec miał trzy razy mniejsze rezerwy! Nie wspominając już, że do wykonania techniki zmieszał ilość energii odpowiadającą jej _całym_ zasobom!

— Z-za dużo…? — przecież to nie możliwe! Specjalne starał się użyć jak najmniej, po tym co Hinata powiedziała! — Naprawdę, dattebayo? — dopytał się spanikowany. Hinata żywo pokiwała głową.

— Do wykonania klonów musisz, użyć _przynajmniej_ jednej piątej tego co teraz — powiedziała mu tak samo zszokowana jak blondyn.

— Hinata-chan… — zaczął chodzić w kółko. — Jedna rzecz na raz, nie mam pojęcia ile to jednak

piąta tego co teraz! _,,I co gorsza - nie wiem nawet czy to możliwe…! Czułem, że teraz to było minimum!''_

Powtórzyli całą procedurę kilka razy. Hinata za każdym razem kazała mu zmniejszać ilość wykorzystywanej chakry i tak robił. Za każdym razem także nie udawało mu się wykonać techniki.

— Naruto-kun… — odezwała się niepewnie, kiedy kolejna próba nie wypaliła. — Ja… Obawiam się, że… Nie możesz wykonać tej techniki — w odpowiedzi dostała niedowierzające spojrzenie od blondyna.

— Nie~! Nie możemy się jeszcze poddawać! Przecież…! No _przecież_ , dattebayo! — w tamtym momencie argumenty nie chciały się uformować i grzecznie wyjść na skorupę ziemską. Dranie.

— Nie, nie o to mi chodzi… — zastanowiła się chwilę, by jak najprościej wytłumaczyć to blondynowi. — Po prostu, wydaje mi się, że masz za dużo chakry by wykonać tę technikę. Twoja kontrola musiałaby być na niesamowitym poziomie, żeby ci się udało. — wyjaśniła, z nadzieją, że blondyn pojmie o co jej chodzi.

— Więc… mówisz, że nie ma szansy, żeby mi się udało… — na co Hinata spanikowała i zaczęła machać rękami.

— Nie! Oczywiście, że nie! — szybko odparła. — To znaczy, na pewno coś wymyślimy! — posłała mu spojrzenie otuchy. — Właściwie, — zaczęła przypominać sobie okazję gdy miała czas zajrzeć do biblioteki klanowej, w której znajdywały się niesamowite liczby ciekawych zwoi. — to gdzieś czytałam, że niektóre wioski mają swoje rodzaje klonów… Gdyby Konoha także takie miała, to myślę, że byłbyś w stanie je opanować, bo są wyższej rangi…! — Hinata uśmiechnęła się kiedy na twarz blondyna błyskawicznie się rozchmurzyła. Było to całkiem realne, skoro techniki wyższej rangi wymagają wykorzystania większej ilości energii — Hokage-sama na pewno wie, a jestem pewna, że jeśli _ją ładnie_ \- _z naciskiem na ładnie_ \- poprosisz to ci powie!

A więc ustalone! Trzeba wyruszyć na misję _grzeczny chłopiec!_

(Nie to, że na ogół był nieprzyjemnym typem człowieka! To przez zażyłość z Hokage jakoś nigdy nie wysilał się z byciem kulturalnym…)

 **xxx**

 **To by było tyle na dziś, dziękuje za czytanie! ^^**

megane, out


	18. XVIII Koniec i Początek

**Rozdział XVIII. Koniec i Początek**

 **xxx**

Tsunade przerzuciła kilkanaście grubych folderów na bok. Kupka nie była podpisana jednak kobieta ze szczęściem mogła oznajmić, że była to kupka rzeczy zrobionych. Do egzaminów pozostał aż tydzień, a już teraz została zmuszona do utworzenia oficjalnych-nieoficjalnych drużyn. Rodzice studentów oraz Koharu razem z Homurą składali prośby - i ogólnie zawracali jej tym tyłek - przynajmniej przez przeszłe pół roku. W końcu zdecydowała się usiąść i się za to zabrać.

Pierwsze czego nienawidziła w tej corocznej czynności była jej bezsensowność. Z całego rocznika zawsze przedostawały się około trzy grupy lub mniej. Nie widziała sensu w układaniu składów, które mimo wszystko zaraz zostaną rozwiązane. Dlatego zaczęła od tych najpewniejszych.

Pierwszym zespołem jaki uformowała była Drużyna 10 pod nadzorem Sarutobiego Asumy. Ten skład był zaplanowany najprawdopodobniej już od samego początku. A mówiąc od samego początku, mam na myśli samego początku. Kiedy okazało się, że potomkowie sławnego Ino-Shika-Chō wylądują w jednym roczniku, następstwo tria było już ustalone. Tsunade czasami zastanawiała się, czy rodzice czasem nie zaplanowali wspólnie samego- ...poczęcia.

Sprawa następnej - lub poprzedniej - drużyny nie jest prostsza. Drużyna 8 - zespół ze specjalizacją tropienie. Nos Inuzuki, oczy Hyuugi i owady Aburame. Tyle Tsunade zadecydowała sama. Potem przyszedł czas na Jounina nadzorującego.

Pierwszym wyborem była Yuuhi Kurenai, która ostatnimi czasy uzyskała status Jounina. Brunetka opowiedziała jej o rozmowie jaką przyszło jej przeprowadzić z ojcem dziewczyny. Poznała powód, dla którego dziedziczka majątku została oddana do sił zbrojnych wioski - akademii.

' - Zrób z nią co zechcesz. W klanie Hyuuga nie ma miejsca dla słabych.'

Tsunade skrzywiła się, przypominając sobie zacytowane przez kobietę słowa Hiashiego. Wiedziała o surowym podejściu mężczyzny, jednak nie pojmowała jak można być tak nieczułym w stosunku do własnych dzieci. Koniec końców, Hinata wylądowała pod skrzydłami Kurenai. I dobrze.

Kobieta pragnęła, by Hinata w dalszym ciągu została pod jej nadzorem, więc poprosiła Tsunade o przydzielenie jej drużyny dziewczyny, co Tsunade zrobiła z radością. Miała czas poznać się na Hinacie, więc wiedziała, że kobieca figura w jej życiu na pewno się jej przyda.

W każdym razie, ostatnim zespołem do którego odwoływały się logiczne prośby, była Drużyna 7. Na to się składało kilka czynników. Niektóre lubiła bardziej, a niektóre mniej.

' - W związku z Kyuubim, Sasuke nada się do drużyny z jego naczyniem. W razie potrzeby chłopak będzie mógł użyć swych oczu, by okiełznać bestię. Do tego ich mentorem powinien zostać Kakashi, który może wyszkolić Uchihe w zakresie jego oczu i nie tylko.'

Przemowa Koharu zwaliła ja z nóg. Kobieta miała w głowie jedynie Uchihe i jego rozwój. Do tego sposób w jaki odnosiła się do Naruto sprawił, że zaczęła myśleć czy tym razem to ona nie sprzymierza się z Danzo, co na szczęście było absurdem.

W końcu Tsunade przystała na to połączenie. Nie przez podane powyżej powody! Skopię tyłek każdemu kto pomyśli, że blondynka wątpiła w Naruto! Miała ten skład, a raczej umieszczenie Sasuke z Naruto, w głowie już od pewnego czasu.

Uczyniła co uczyniła, by zrobić blondynowi oraz brunetowi przysługę. Czego oczywiście na pewno nie dostrzegą czy docenią. Naruto z czasem zaczął pałać do niego niechęcią, jednak nie była ona bezpodstawna. Uchiha nie tracił czasu na ciągłe naśmiewanie się ze szkolnych wyników blondyna, ale kilka rzuconych kpin oraz jego ogólne zachowanie zrobiły swoje.

Ale pomimo tego i owego, wiedziała, że nadal im na sobie zależy.

Do tego składu Tsunade dodała jeszcze ostatnią jednostkę - Haruno Sakurę. Nie wiedziała o dziewczynie zbyt wiele, oprócz faktów, że pochodzi z rodziny cywilów i jej możliwie jedynym atutem jest niesamowita bystrość. (Naruto wspominał jej też, że nie jest dla niego najmilsza, ale odstawmy to na bok.)

Wylądowała tam jedynie poprzez regułę wyrównywania siły zespołu - umieszczanie dwóch najlepszych jednostek z najsłabszą. Reguła ta w tym wypadku, technicznie nie miała żadnych fundamentów, ale o tym wiedziała tylko Tsunade i kilka innych osób.

 **xxx**

Spała. Nagle obudził ją jakiś huk. Poderwała się z biurka. Zobaczyła niewyraźny, pomarańczowo-podobny kształt przemieszczający się po jej biurze. Zaraz potem usłyszała trzaśnięcie drzwi. Obejrzała się za siebie - na okno, a potem znowu spojrzała na wyjście. Co to by-?

Usłyszała pukanie.

\- ...proszę? - odpowiedziała podejrzliwie. Wiedziała, że to Naruto właśnie skrócił jej dzienną dawkę snu poprzez szturm na jej gabinet, ale czemu zaraz wybiegł jakby się paliło?

\- Dzień dobry, Hokage-sama...! - Tsunade podniosła brew widząc jak blondyn z powrotem wchodzi do pomieszczenia niezręcznie się szczerząc. Była prawie pewna, że właśnie drgnęła mu powieka. I jeszcze ta grzeczność...!

\- Czego chcesz, bachorze...? - od razu zapytała, nie siliła się na bycie miłą, skoro wpadł jej do biura jak jakiś bachor, to zamierzała mu wytknąć bycie nim!

Zobaczyła jak Naruto wstrzymuje odpysknięcie na słowo bachor, więc musiało to być coś wielkiego.

\- Mam prośbę, Hokage-sama~! - prawie wyśpiewał, wpatrując się w Tsunade, jakby chciał wypalić w niej dziurę. 'Hokage-sama' z jego ust brzmiało niesamowicie obco i dziwnie. Prawie, że przerażająco... Aż miała ochotę mu powiedzieć żeby-

\- Dobra już skończ z tą Hokage, dzieciaku.

\- Czy mówisz, że mogę cię nazywać Staruchą? - rozpromienił się odpowiadając sarkastycznie.

\- Nie przedobrzaj - ostrzegła go mrużąc oczy. - Co chciałeś?

\- Dobra - zgodził się z kobietą, bo często przeholowywał bez swojej wiedzy, a kiedy kobieta mówiła dość, to znaczy, że jak nie chce wylecieć przez okno - to dość. - Więc wiesz, że nie mogę zrobić klonów, prawda? - pytanie było retoryczne, ale kobieta i tak powoli przytaknęła, zastanawiając się jaką bombę spuści na nią blondyn. - Nie uwierzysz! - Tsunade zakryła dłonią usta, ukrywając śmiech. Blondyn brzmiał, jakby przed chwilą dostał świeżą dawkę ploteczek. - Okazało się, że dosłownie nie mogę zrobić klonów! - wyjaśnił jej podekscytowany. Tsunade natomiast patrzyła się na niego jak na idiotę.

\- A ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, że właśnie powiedziałeś to, co mówiłyśmy ci z Shizune przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy? - powiedziała z podniesionymi brwiami. W tym momencie chciała zapamiętać każdy szczegół miny Naruto.

\- ...jak to! Nigdy w życiu mi tego nie powiedziałaś, ty Starucho! Nie rób ze mnie głupka! - Oparł się rękami o biurko i dzielnie spojrzał się kobiecie w oczy.

\- Wyjaśniałam ci aż ponadto, ty blond bachorze! - Tsunade wstała i chwyciła go za kołnierz unosząc jego ciało na kilkanaście centymetrów w górę. Toczyła się między nimi zaciekła walka na spojrzenia. Naruto zastanawiał się czy przez to co powie następnie wyleci przez okno jak kiedyś.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że też jesteś blondynką? - zapytał z uśmieszkiem. Ta puściła go mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Zachichotał cicho - nie wyleciał! :D - Więc podsumowując - musisz pokazać mi inną technikę klonowania! - kontynuował jakby nic się nie stało. - Proszę...? - jego uśmiech zbladł.

\- I myślisz, że tak po prostu dam ci zwój z potężną techniką, po tym co właśnie odstawiłeś? - oczy aż mu zabłyszczały słysząc słowo 'potężną'.

\- ...tak? - w odpowiedzi usłyszał ociężałe westchnienie. Hinata-chan nie miała racji! Wcale nie musiał być miły! ...tak o tym myśląc, to dzisiaj był chyba gorszy niż zwykle, jako że nawet obudził blondynkę z jej drzemki. Z przyzwyczajenia wparował do gabinetu prosto przez okno, po czym szybko zorientował się co miał zrobić.

\- Wprowadzisz mnie do grobu, gaki... - wymamrotała na tyle głośno, by usłyszał. Przez jego nerwowy śmiech miała ochotę potrząść głową - ,,Ten dzieciak...'' - wstała ze swojego obracanego fotela.

\- Hej, gdzie idziesz...!

\- Po czysty zwój! - odparła przechodząc obok niego. I tak miała mu pokazać tą technikę, ponieważ w tą czy w tą, potrzebował jakiś klonów do zdania. Za to, nie miała zamiaru ułatwiać mu tego zadania. Da mu same podstawowe dane o technice. Niech raz na jakiś czas pojawi się jakaś przeszkoda na jego drodze. Zatrzymała się przy półce na drugiej stronie pomieszczenia.

\- Aha - zobaczył jak kobieta jeździ palcami po tabliczkach z wyrytymi znaczkami, aż w końcu wysunęła jeden zwój, a z góry na jego miejsce spadł kolejny. Kobieta wróciła na swoje miejsce i rozwinęła zwój. Przytrzymała kartkę do stołu, by się nie zwijała i zaczęła pisać. Naruto szybko znalazł się za nią i patrzał jej przez ramię.

\- ...Kage-...Bunshin no Jutsu? - przeczytał na głos nagłówek. Tsunade nie zwróciła na niego uwagi i zaczęła opisywać specyficzną pieczęć potrzebną do wykonania techniki. Po chwili odłożyła pióro i zwinęła zwój. - Tylko tyle? - zapytał blondyn zdziwiony małą ilością informacji o nowym Jutsu.

\- Myślisz, że będę się rozpisywała, żebyś nawet nie zerknął do tego co napisałam? - prychnęła. - Chyba śnisz, dzieciaku. Dalej masz to sam rozpracować, nie wiem, idź do biblioteki? - uśmiechnęła się, drażniąc tym blondyna. Próbując zignorować kobietę, blondyn zabrał zwój mówiąc szybkie dziękuję i wyszedł z gabinetu. Na pewno pójdzie do biblioteki. Pff.

 **xxx**

Dzień egzaminów

Naruto jęcząc przewrócił się na drugi bok, kiedy promienie słoneczne usiłowały go obudzić. Przytulił się do poduszki i owinął w kołdrę nie dając za wygraną jasności panującej w pokoju. Wypuścił potężny ziew oznajmujący dalszą potrzebę snu, którego prawie nie dostał tej nocy. To zabawne, że kiedy potrzebujesz się wyspać, by być gotowy na wielki dzień to sen przychodzi najtrudniej, nieprawdaż?

Zdając sobie sprawę z powodu dla jakiego nie spał pół nocy szybko wstał i pobiegł do łazienki, by dobudzić się zimnym prysznicem.

\- ,,Dziś jest ten dzień! Nareszcie im wszystkim pokażę!'' - pomyślał wychodząc z brodzika. Przez ostatni tydzień był niesamowicie podekscytowany! Technika, która pokazała mu babcia była niesamowita! Klony były naprawdę realne! Biorąc się do nauki tego jutsu przygotowywał się na harówkę. Hinata-chan mówiła mu, że techniki o których czytała były wysokiej rangi i znali je jedynie Jounini, więc spodziewał się wyciskania siódmych potów.

Najwidoczniej nie była to jedna z tych ciężkich, zakazanych technik... Wywnioskował to ponieważ, jemu ta technika przyszła niesamowicie łatwo, czego w ogóle się nie spodziewał. Nie jest geniuszem, jak Sasuke czy starszy kuzyn Hinaty, Neji. Nawet kiedy kilka lat temu uczył się Henge, nauka tamtej techniki była trudniejsza od tego! Co prawda poświecił jej kilka dobrych godzin, i nie może jej utrzymywać przez nie wiadomo jaki czas, ale stworzenie setki solidnych klonów, to jednak coś!

 **x**

\- Jak już wszyscy wiecie, dzisiaj odbywa się Egzamin na Genina! Teraz przyszedł czas na pokazanie czego się nauczyliście, by zdobyć tytuł Shinobi Konohy! - Blondyn słuchał Iruki jednych uchem. Pomimo swojej pewności siebie, czuł jak jego serce wariuje mu w klatce piersiowej. W klasie zapadła cisza, nikt nie ważył się przerwać napiętej atmosfery. Oprócz blondyna.

\- ...powodzenia, Hinata-chan! - wyszeptał szczerząc się. Cała klasa ukradkiem się na nich spojrzała. Dziewczynka obok zarumieniła się i jak najciszej wyszeptała 'tobie też!'. Iruka spojrzał na nich groźnie upominając ich. Naruto odpysknął tak samo wyzywającym spojrzeniem. Jeżeli mężczyzna go nie lubił, to niech ma za swoje. Najchętniej potraktowałby go jego nowostworzoną techniką, ale chciał ja pokazać światu dopiero na specjalną okazję! Kiedy nadejdzie dzień, gdy znowu zawalczy z Jiraiyą, tym razem go pokona!

\- Tak jak mówiłem, test jest podzielony na trzy części. Teoria, używanie broni i trzy podstawowe Jutsu, których się nauczyliście. - wyjaśniał brunet i spojrzał na zegar. Wziął kupkę kartek i zaczął rozkładać egzemplarze sprawdzianu na ławki. Oczywiście pustą strona do góry. - Nie zaglądać póki nie powiem!

Po tym raz jeszcze spojrzał na zegar, ogłosił limit czasu i kazał obrócić kartki. Iruka wrócił do swojego biurka, podczas gdy uczniowie zabrali się do pisania. Ogarnął spojrzeniem całą klasę, ale jego wzrok spoczął na Naruto.

Był prawdziwie ciekaw jego wyników. Pomimo jego początkowej niechęci, chłopak z czasem mu imponował, pomimo jego słabych umiejętności.

Westchnął cicho. Prawda była taka, że jeśli blondyn by nie zdał, to zasmuciłoby go to.

 **x**

Kiedy przyszedł czas na trzeci etap, wszyscy czekali na korytarzu przed jakąś obcą klasą, aż zostaną wywołani. Test nie poszedł mu tak źle jak się tego spodziewał. Tsunade jednak miała jakąś rację w przymuszaniu go do nauki.

Blondyn wiercił się siedząc pod ścianą. Nie mógł doczekać się swojej kolei. A to, że jego nazwisko znajdowało się na końcu lisy z dziennika nie pomagało opanować jego zniecierpliwienia.

Do pomieszczenia został przywołany dopiero Akimichi Choji, co oznaczało, że przed Naruto była jeszcze cała klasa! Oprócz Shino, który został wywołany jako pierwszy. Nie zapominajmy o nim.

Ukoronowaniem zakończenia akademii byłoby wygryzienie Sasuke-teme z czołówki z klasy. Niestety w Genina Roku wliczał się nie tylko wynik końcowy, ale też doświadczenie z całej akademii. ,,Na dobre wyniki trzeba pracować cały czas!'' - Jak to cały czas powtarzał Iruka. A żeby tylko wiedział, jak on ciężko pracował!

Kolejne imiona były wywoływane, ale czas mijał jeszcze wolniej. W końcu wywołana została Hinata, która nawet się nie oglądając, ze zestresowania błyskawicznie wparowała do pokoju. Pozostali mogli usłyszeć po niej tylko trzaśnięcie drzwi.

Naruto rozglądając się wokoło, spostrzegł, że zostało już kilka osób. Między innymi Sasuke opierający się o ścianę kilka metrów dalej. Naruto odwrócił wzrok. Jego uwagę przykuł Inuzuka Kiba, który głośno o czymś nawijał nie słuchającemu go Narze.

Naruto powstrzymał chichot kiedy przypomniał mu się jeden z jego najgenialniejszych pranków jakie podłożył! Dodał pomarańczowej farby do szamponów, akurat przed wielkim myciem pupili klanu Inuzuka! (Oczywiście wybrał nietrwałą farbę do włosów, taką nieszkodliwą! W końcu te psy nic mu nie zrobiły.)

A najlepsze było to, że pomimo zostawienia swojej pomarańczowej sygnatury, nikt go o to nie podejrzewał! No bo jak taki pospolity Naruto mógłby niepostrzeżenie wkraść się do posiadłości znanego klanu i jeszcze podmienić szampony?

Oczywiście Tsunade dobrze wiedziała, że to kolejna jego sprawka, ale siedziała cicho. Naruto spodziewał się, że te wszystkie jego kawały się kiedyś na nim odbiją. Ale po co przejmować się tym teraz? Żyje się raz, a w jego głowie układał się plan na jego pożegnalny, finałowy prank!

Z jego zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Iruki.

\- Shikamaru Nara! - Naruto w ciszy podążył wzrokiem za Narą. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się na sekundę. Blondyna przeleciało dziwne uczucie, kiedy spojrzał w przenikające oczy bruneta. Chyba nie tylko on pokazywał mniej niż na co go stać.

Już kiedyś, gdy trenowali z bronią, a blondyn usilnie celował na boki tarczy (...lub czasami w Irukę) poczuł na sobie wzrok Shikamaru. Był wtedy dosyć zaniepokojony opcją, że brunet mógł go przejrzeć. Nigdy nie był do końca pewny, bo kiedy rozmawiali, ich rozmowa nigdy nie zeszła na ten temat. A teraz i tak się to już nie liczyło.

Po kilkunastu dobrych minutach został sam. Sasuke właśnie wszedł do klasy i pewnie teraz wykonywał pierwszą technikę.

 **x**

\- Więc Iruka-sensei... - Naruto wstrzymał się przed wykonaniem ostatniej techniki. Poprzednie dwie wyszły mu bezbłędnie! I jeśli odpowiedzią na jego nadchodzące pytanie będzie 'tak', to ochraniacz ma już w kieszeni! Lub na czole, jak kto woli. - muszę po prostu zrobić klony, nie ważne jakie, tak?

\- A masz jakiś wybór? - odparł zaskoczony.

\- No tak, bo okazało się, że nie mogę zrobić zwykłych klonów, bo mam za dużo chakry! Więc nauczyłem się innej techniki! Jeszcze bardziej fajowej!

\- Naruto-...

\- Więc tak czy nie...! - zniecierpliwił się blondyn, przerywając Iruce.

\- W zasadzie to tak, tylko-...

\- TAK! - znowu mu przerwał. Szybko skrzyżował palce w jego nowo-ulubionej pieczęci.

Szczęka Mizukiego opadła widząc jak pojawiają się przed nimi nie trzy wymagane klony, ale aż dziesięć. Zerknął na Irukę siedzącego w krześle obok. Ów brunet także był nie lada zaskoczony, jednak jego osłupienie szybko przerodziło się w swego rodzaju uśmiech skierowany do blondyna. Brunet szybko jednak spochmurniał.

\- Naruto... Skąd znasz tę technikę? - Iruka nie dowierzał swoim oczom. Spojrzał na cienie wychodzące spod stóp klonów. Przed nim stało jedenastu solidnych blondynów. Odpowiedź na swoje pytanie znał. Fakt, że Naruto był wychowankiem Piątej, był wiedzą dosyć powszechną, dla tych którzy byli zainteresowani. W tym momencie nie wiedział czy być dumnym ze swojego ucznia za opanowanie tak trudnej techniki czy oburzony Piątą za pokazanie uczniowi akademii tak niebezpiecznej techniki!

\- No wiesz, poprosiłem Tsunade-obaachan! Jeśli miałem zdać to nie miałem innego wyboru - zaśmiał się. A po twarzach jego nauczycieli wnioskował, że owa technika jednak była jedną z tych ciężkich, zakazanych Jutsu. To znaczy, nie żeby narzekał, sam fakt, że tak potężna technika okazała się dla niego - i tylko dla niego - tak łatwa był niesamowity!

\- No- no cóż... - zaczął niepewnie Iruka, po czym się rozpromienił. - Gratuluję zostania Geninem! Zdecydowanie zasłużyłeś! - rzucił mu ostatnią opaskę która leżała na stole.

Mizuki zagryzł zęby, widząc jak blondyn podskakując kieruje się do wyjścia. Ten cholerny bachor! Nie dość, właśnie zburzył jego plany to jeszcze, w jednej chwili go przewyższył! Chunina! Nie kwestionował już jak to wszystko było możliwe, wiedział tylko, że ostatnio nie potrafił uzyskać nawet jednego klona. A tu wyskoczył z Klonami Cienistymi, i nie wyglądał jakby sprawiły mu jakakolwiek trudność!

Mizuki wziął głęboki oddech i uśmiechnął się w stronę wychodzącego z klasy demona. To nic nie zmienia. Musi tylko wprowadzić minimalne zmiany w jego strategii. Ten idiota i tak nie będzie miał o niczym pojęcia. Na koniec i tak skończy martwy, a Orochimaru-sama dostanie zwój!

Szybko wstał z miejsca i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Ta zasrana wioska dostanie to na co zasłużyła.

\- Mizuki? A ty gdzie, trzeba jeszcze wszystko posprzątać! - Mizuki przewrócił oczami na irytującego mężczyznę, i nie odwracając się szybko odpowiedział.

\- Iruka, nie ma tego aż tyle. Poza tym mówiłem, że mam sprawę, którą muszę się dziś zająć - dotarł na korytarz i przez okno zobaczył grupkę podekscytowanych dzieciaków, wśród których znajdował się poszukiwany przez niego blondyn. Musiał się pośpieszyć, albo jeszcze mu ucieknie.

 **x**

Naruto zerknął na Hinatę idącą obok niego. Jego usta wygięły się w smutnym uśmiechu. Byli otoczeni dziećmi w towarzystwie rodziców. Cały czas słyszeli składane gratulacje, obietnice prezentu i wieści o ulubionej potrawie podanej na obiad. Wziął Hinatę za nadgarstek i odciągnął ją z tego tłumu.

Był pewny, że myśleli teraz o tym samym. Ani Tsunade, ani Shizune nie mogły przyjść na jego zakończenie roku, ale było to zrozumiałe i nie miał im tego za złe. Ale kiedy widział smutna twarz jego przyjaciółki, nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wnerwieniem na osobę powodującą ten wyraz twarzy.

Czuł coraz większą niechęć w stosunku do ojca dziewczyny. Wcześniej dowiedział się, że nie zamierza przyjść, ponieważ mimo bycia dobrą, jest nadal niewystarczająco dobra. Nadal nie może pokonać swojej młodszej siostry, a zakończenie akademii, nie jest żadnym wyczynem.

Kiedy tylko pomyślał o podejściu mężczyzny zaczynał kipieć złością, co nie zdarzało się nawet w przypadku Danzo.

\- Naruto...! - momentalnie się odwrócił słysząc swoje imię. W jego stronę zmierzał mistrz Mizuki. I wyglądał nieciekawie szczęśliwie. - Możemy na chwilkę porozmawiać? - machnął do niego ręką, by podszedł samotnie. Hinata została czekając aż ich Mistrz załatwi sprawę, którą miał do Naruto.

\- Wiesz, twój wyczyn na egzaminach był naprawdę nie go pomyślenia! - poklepał go po głowie. Naruto wzdrygnął się na nagły kontakt.

\- Heh, dziękuję, Mizuki-sensei! - odparł szybko wymuszając uśmiech. Mimo, że był szczęśliwy, że udało mu się ich zagiąć, coś nie pasowało mu w zachowaniu mężczyzny. Nigdy nie był w jego stosunku przyjazny, co dopiero tak przyjazny.

\- Zapewne wiesz, że ta technika jest na poziomie Jounina. - blondyn kiwnął głową. - Nawet ja nie potrafię jej wykonać. Więc przechodząc do rzeczy: dzięki samej tej technice przewyższasz poziom Genina! Dlatego zdecydowaliśmy się na danie ci szansy na dalsze wykazanie się! - mimo, że w tym momencie blondyn wiedział, że coś nie gra, udał zainteresowanie ofertą.

\- Co ma pan na myśli? - zapytał prawdziwie zaciekawiony co mężczyzna kombinował.

\- Akademia ma specjalny program, który proponuje jednemu wybranemu, utalentowanemu uczniowi lepszą szansę na rozwój! Jeśli zdasz test na który cię wystawimy, automatycznie zostaniesz promowany do Chunina! - wyjaśnił mu Mizuki. Brew Naruto samoistnie uniosła się, nad czym szybko zapanował. Teraz był pewien, że albo jakiś uczeń podkłada mu kawał biorąc go za jakiegoś idiotę, albo coś naprawdę jest nie tak z Mizukim-sensei.

Blondyn był prawie pewien, że na dostanie rangi Chunina jest tylko jeden jedyny sposób i jest nim zdanie odpowiedniego egzaminu. Nie ma żadnych dróg na skróty.

\- Naprawdę? I zostałem wybrany! Co muszę zrobić, Mizuki-sensei~! - wyśpiewał podekscytowany, ale tak naprawdę był rozbawiony. Musiał stworzyć sobie naprawdę dobrą przykrywkę, żeby mężczyzna myślał, że jest aż takim idiotą. Nawet jeśli ów program by istniał, to nie ma szansy, by to on ze wszystkich studentów był wybrany. Jego mniemany poziom był poniżej przeciętnej i na pewno nie był utalentowany. Każdy w szkole to wiedział, a jedna pokazana technika, nie zmieni zdania całego ciała pedagogicznego od tak.

Mizuki opowiedział mu o zwoju, który Piąta ukrywa gdzieś w wieży Hokage. Żeby zostać promowanym, miał go niezauważenie wykraść i przynieść w umówione miejsce.

Naruto nie wiedząc w co się pakuje, zgodził się, lekko podśmiewując. Patrząc jak zadowolony mężczyzna odchodzi w swoją stronę, Naruto zastanawiał się czy jego nauczyciel nie był jakąś podróbką. A jeśli już był prawdziwy, to czy mówił na serio. Szybko odwrócił się i podbiegł do Hinaty, która czekała na niego na huśtawce na drzewie.

\- Hinata-chan...!

\- Tak? - odparła szybko.

\- Żeby zostać chuninem, trzeba zdać kolejny oficjalny egzamin, prawda? Nie ma żadnego innego sposobu? - nacisnął na słowo żadnego. Chciał się upewnić zanim podejmie pewne kroki.

\- Tak myślę. Nigdy nie słyszałam o innym wyjściu - spojrzała na niego z zainteresowaniem. - dlaczego pytasz? - blondyn westchnął. Chyba właśnie stało się to o czym myślał.

\- Chodź ze mną do babuni, tam wszystko wytłumaczę, dattebayo - zaśmiał się zirytowany sytuacją. Najchętniej samodzielnie sprałby dupsko komuś kto odważył się na zdradę wioski, ale zdecydował, że jest to zbyt ważne, by sam się tym zajął.

 **xxx**

\- Więc mówisz, że jeden z naszych nauczycieli chce zdradzić wioskę? - Tsunade podsumowała szybki bełkot blondyna. Naruto, któremu brakło już tchu od mówienia kiwnął głową. Tsunade zerknęła się na Hinatę stojącą obok blondyna. - I tak po prostu stwierdziłeś, że wszystko powiesz Hinacie? - zapytała dosyć nietaktownie.

\- ...tak? - odpowiedział ostrożnie, łapiąc podwójne znaczenie tego pytania. Tsunade uniosła brwi. - ,,Tylko może później'' - dodał w myślach.

\- Więc? Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? - zapytała po chwili.

\- Jak to co zamierzam zrobić...? Dajesz mi wybór? - dlaczego wszyscy się dzisiaj dziwnie zachowywali?

\- Ta, za dużo myślenia jak na jeden dzień. Chcecie wykonać swoją pierwszą w życiu misję, czy mam przywołać kogoś innego? - uśmiechnęła się chytro. Wiedziała, że blondyn nie popuści takiej okazji, by pokazać na co go stać. Była też pewna, że to duo doskonale sobie poradzi z takim wyzwaniem.

No cóż, jeśli dostał pozwolenie to...

 **xxx**

 **Notka autorki; Szczęśliwego rozpoczęcia roku, huh? Ogólnie nie wiem jak wy, ale ja nigdy nie mam czasu na nic w czasie roku szkolnego XD Jeśli będę się spóźniała z rozdziałami to będziecie musieli mi to wybaczyć, ludziska xp**

 **edit: Mój komputer mnie nie kocha i pokazał, że rozdział się dodał, co się nie stało. Ehh, jeszcze raz sorka.**

megane, out


	19. XIX Prawdziwy Początek Końca

**Rozdział XIX. Prawdziwy Początek Końca**

Miłego czytania!

 **xxx**

Dzień zapowiadał się dobrze, a nawet bardzo dobrze. Ostatni dzień akademii - zostanie Geninem! Koniec ukrywania się, bo teraz Danzo może sobie wsadzić swoją opinię o nim gdzieś!

(Teoretycznie, bo przynajmniej nie uziemi go w akademii.) To oczywiście przychodziło z gratisem.

Czekała go długo przesuwana rozmowa z Hinatą. I nawet biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie gotowy na otworzenie się przed kimś całkowicie, naprawdę chciał, by wiedziała.

Nie miał tylko pojęcia, że nastąpi to tak szybko i niespodziewanie. No i przede wszystkim - nie naumyślnie.

 _Ale-!_ Nie zaczynajmy od środka początku! Zacznijmy od początku końca!*

Kiedy tylko Tsunade wspomniała o powierzeniu im tej misji, osłupiał z podekscytowania. Był pewny swoich umiejętności i z _radością_ sprawdziłby się przeciwko Mizukiemu-sensei. Więc bez namysłu zaakceptował pomysł Tsunade. I tutaj wchodziła Hinata.

Pokazywanie jej jego umiejętności _ot tak_ \- wykładając kawę na ławę - było niekoniecznie dobrym pomysłem. Jednak ile by się nie nagadał, czy naprosił - dziewczyna chciała mu pomóc, mówiąc, że Tsunade przydzieliła do tego zadania i ją.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zirytowaniem. Było ono jednak skierowane tylko i wyłącznie w jego osobę i jego popełnione pomyłki. Mógł powiedzieć jej wcześniej. Mógł powiedzieć i jej i Sasuke wcześniej. Może wiedząc jakim zaufaniem go darzył, brunet by się od nich nie odwrócił. Nie byliby teraz _odwiecznymi nemezis._ Aczkolwiek komu takie gdybanie kiedykolwiek coś dało?

Bądź co bądź, Naruto zgodził się z Hinatą, między innymi z powodu nie mienia innego wyboru. Pójdzie na żywioł, wiedząc, że nie zawsze kończy się to dobrze.

 **x**

W umówionym miejscu, siedzieli na gałęzi jednego z tych ogromnych drzew Kraju Ognia, czekając na przybycie ich mistrza. Wcześniej blondyn poprosił Tsunade o pokazanie mu jak wyglądał zwój, aby mógł stworzyć jego kopię. Tak więc klon blondyna przemieniony w zwój służył im w tym momencie tako podłokietnik. Klonowi niekoniecznie się to podobało, aczkolwiek musiał to w tym momencie znieść.

— Naruto-kun? — blondyn spojrzał na Hinatę z zapytaniem słysząc jej głos. — Nie jesteś ciekaw, dlaczego w ogóle Mizuki-sensei zrobiłby coś takiego? — blondyn westchnął. Teraz chyba mogli przestać odnosić się do mężczyzny na 'sensei'.

— Hmm… Właściwie to kto wie, co taki Mizuki ma w głowie.

— No tak… Racja, głupie pytanie — zaśmiała się cicho i stuliła się obejmując ramionami kolana. Tak naprawdę to niekoniecznie podobała się jej wizja tej misji. Wolałaby, gdyby Czcigodna Hokage przydzieliła do niej kogoś wykwalifikowanego. Mizuki może i nie był najsilniejszym człowiekiem jakiego w swoim życiu napotkała, jednak był Chuninem. Oni byli jedynie dwójką żółtodziobów.

Hinata stała w zaparte tylko dla tego, że nie mogła puścić Naruto samego. Ostatnio nadrobił dzięki odkryciu swoich predyspozycji do klonów cienia, ale Hinata wiedziała, że pomimo tego brakowało mu doświadczenia i- reszty. Nie mówiła, że _ona_ jest potężna, bo to byłoby co najmniej kłamstwo, ale miała nadzieję, że jej obecność chociaż minimalnie im pomoże.

Dziewczyna pomyślała o niesamowitej wierze Czcigodnej do blondyna. Wysłała go tu wbrew wszelkich zmartwieniom. Gdyż musiała się martwić - pomimo braku widocznych więzi krwi, ta dwójka była bliżej niż niejedna rodzina.

Ale nawet wiara czasami bywa zgubna. Hinata miała nadzieje, że to _czasami_ nie planuje wydarzyć się tego dnia.

Kątem oka zerknęła na siedzącego obok chłopaka. Zawsze kiedy zapadała pomiędzy nimi cisza, wywołana wyczerpaniem tematów czy nawet sprzeczką, była to komfortowa cisza. W tą czy w tą, cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem. Teraz jednak, blondyn wyglądał na zakłopotanego i dosyć poddenerwowanego, co w ogóle jej do niego nie pasowało.

Zupełnie tak jak przy pewnym wydarzeniu z drugiego roku szkolenia. Nadal nie wiedziała o co wtedy chodziło albo dlaczego sfałszował wynik walki. Cała sprawa poszła w niepamięć - nie poruszona przez ani jednego z nich. Jednak Hinata pamiętała, że ' _może kiedyś_ ' jej powie. Jakiś czas temu myślała nad odpowiedzią, jednak im więcej się nad tym zastanawiała, tym bardziej absurdalne idee rodziły się w jej umyśle. Niby miały jakieś fundamenty, ale-

— Hinata-chan? — szybko spojrzała na swojego rozmówcę. Blondyn przygryzł wargę i wziął głęboki oddech. — Jesteśmy…- najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, prawda? — to pytanie napewno zbiło ją z tropu. Usta Hinaty lekko się rozwarły, a jej zaskoczone spojrzenie spotkało jego zaniepokojone.

— To chyba oczywiste, prawda? — uśmiechnęła się niepewnie. Czyżby tego nie wiedział?

— Więc, tak czysto teoretycznie - czego bym ci nie powiedział i tak będziemy się przyjaźnić? Ale wiesz, tak czysto teoretycznie, d-dattebayo! — i w tym momencie Hinata zrobiła jedyną rzecz czego blondyn by się po niej nie spodziewał. Zaczęła chichotać! Śmiać się z niego!

— Jestem pewna, że jesteś w stanie mnie porządnie zszokować, — powiedziała, kiedy jej chichot ucichł, ignorując _jego_ zszokowany wyraz twarzy — ale nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak szybko, Naruto-kun! — Naruto odetchnął drapiąc się po karku.

— Mówisz na poważnie? — zapytał z nadal wyczuwalną nutką niepewności w głosie.

— Jasne, ale czemu py-? — głowa blondyna wystrzeliła, by spojrzeć za siebie. Był prawie pewny, że…-! Nie, nie ważne. Nagle blondyn niespodziewanie zesztywniał, tym razem spoglądając przed siebie.

— Mizuki się zbliża!

— He? Skąd wiesz? — Hinata aktywowała Byakugana i ku swojemu zdziwieniu, w miejscu, gdzie spoglądał blondyn zobaczyła nacierającego Mizukiego. — Faktycznie… — dezaktywowała swoje doujutsu. — Jak to zrobiłeś? — spytała osłupiała. Ciężko było jej uwierzyć w przypadek.

— Heheh — zaśmiał się nerwowo, a jego dłoń odruchowo wylądowała na karku. — Wytłumaczę ci _to_ -… _wszystko_ \- tylko już po wszystkim… Co ty na to, dattebayo?

 **x**

Jego plan był idealny. A końcowy wynik egzaminów nie miał znaczenia. Nie liczyło się czy blondyn zdał czy nie. Co prawda, na początku chciał zbić kapitał na desperacji demona do zostania Geninem, ale ten kretyn i tak dał się nabić w butelkę.

Po kilku minutach przemieszczania się po lesie, zbliżył się do miejsca, które zaplanował jako miejsce spotkania. Co dziwne, dostając się tu nie napotkał żadnego patrolu czy straży. Dzieciak jednak musiał faktycznie się postarać, jeśli nikt nie został zaalarmowany o braku zwoju.

Zobaczywszy Naruto w towarzystwie Hyuugi, Mizuki nie był przesadnie zaskoczony. Kłamstwem byłoby gdyby powiedział, że myślał, że wszystko pójdzie po jego myśli. Ten bachor _musiał_ coś spieprzyć. Z wielu możliwych opcji wybrał wzięcie ze sobą drugiej nieudacznicy. Jednak mało go to obchodziło.

Mieli ze sobą wielki zwój, a to było najważniejsze.

Planował nie zostawiać za sobą świadków i pozbyć się demona, w czym dziewczyna w żadnym wypadku nie przeszkadzała. Wątpił, by ktoś tęsknił za taką ofiarą losu. Przebywając z nią w akademii, od czasu do czasu robiło mu się szkoda jej ojca. Nawet Mizuki nie mógł lekceważyć faktu, że klan Hyuuga posiadał siłę. A Hiashi posiadał córkę, która potrafiła jedynie skompromitować tak potężny klan.

— Naruto! Widzę, że udało-… _wam_ się — mężczyzna wyszedł zza krzaków ujawniając się dwójce Geninów. Teraz tylko musiał odebrać mu zwój i się nimi zająć.

— Tak! Ale to tylko dzięki pomocy Hinaty-chan! — Naruto podniósł się z gałęzi. Gdyby nie przerośnięta pewność siebie Mizukiego, mężczyzna mógłby dostrzec, że uśmiech blondyna nie jest do końca szczery, co się nie stało. — Pomyślałem, że ona też zasługuje na wyższy stopień, więc powiedziałem jej o egzaminie! Niech mistrz powie, że to niczego nie zmienia! To znaczy widział pan te oczy? Są zaczepiste! — Hinata posłała mu karcące spojrzenie. Na jej twarzy jednak gościł rumieniec, który nawet w ciemnościach lasu był doskonale widoczny.

Co jak co, ale nigdy nie było złej pory na podbudowanie poczucia wartości swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki! Zwłaszcza, jeśli ta osóbka miała je na naprawdę niskim poziomie.

— Tak! Tak… Całkowicie się zgadzam. Potem ustalimy wszystkie szczegóły z Piątą. A teraz-… oddaj mi zwój. Musi wylądować z powrotem w wieży Hokage. Nie chcemy, żeby wpadł w niepowołane ręce, prawda? — wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń marszcząc oczy w obłudnym uśmiechu.

— Tak, tego byśmy nie chcieli…! — powiedział blondyn i wypuścił z rąk _zwój-klona_. Dzięki sile wyższej, zwaną grawitacją, spadał prosto w ręce Mizukiego. Aczkolwiek będąc niecałe trzy metry nad jego głowa, zwój otoczyła chmura dymu. — Dlatego go nie dostaniesz, dattebayo! — Kiedy to powiedział Hinata, zeskoczyła z gałęzi, podążając torem lotu klona.

— _Ujęcie ruchu!_ — z pyłu wyłoniła się kopia blondyna sięgająca dłonią w stronę Mizukiego. Za nim leciała Hinata, aktywująca Byakugana.

 _Teoretycznie, klon miał być elementem zaskoczenia, który był jednym z najważniejszych elementów taktyki ataku. Udany atak z zaskoczenia, to mniemana połowa wygranej._

 _Inna sprawa, kiedy dalsza część planu nie wypala. A że ani Naruto, ani Hinata nie są urodzonymi taktykami-_

Kiedy tylko palce Naruto nawiązały kontakt z ciałem Mizukiego, mając na celu całkowitą aktywację techniki paraliżującej, klon zniknął. Oryginał nie wiedząc co się stało, chciał ruszyć na dół, jednak powstrzymał go nagły atak zawrotów głowy, przez co na ułamek sekundy stracił wizję.

Ale w ten ułamek sekundy, Hinata nie mając zapewnionych tyłów, których się spodziewała dosłownie wpadła prosto w łapska mężczyzny i przegrała z nim wymianę ciosów. Zobaczywszy to, Naruto błyskawicznie złożył palce w krzyż. Zostali otoczeni przez setki jego kopii.

Mizuki zagryzł zęby. Dopiero teraz miał czas dla zastanowienia się co się właśnie stało. Ten bachor musiał polecieć do Hyuugi, a ta musiała wiedzieć, że drugi egzamin nie istnieje! Do tego uznała, że powiedzenie mu o tym fakcie będzie nieprawdopodobnie dobrym pomysłem! Jeszcze ten atak z zaskoczenia! Nie miał pojęcia, co ten klon zamierzał, jednak gdyby mu się udało, mogło być już po nim. Cholerny Kyuubi!

W tym momencie wiedział, że nie uda mu się zdobyć zwoju dla Czcigodnego Orochimaru, ale wciąż musiał znaleźć sobie drogę ucieczki. Wciąż musiał dostać się do kryjówki Sannina! Nie chciał myśleć, o karze jaka go czeka, za nie przyniesienie swojej przepustki, ale wciąż mógł mu służyć!

Klony blondyna już miały zaatakować, kiedy zamarzły w bezruchu.

Mizuki skrępował Hinatę i trzymał ostrze niebezpiecznie blisko jej szyi. Niebezpiecznie blisko tętnicy, przez którą serce pompowało czerwony płyn - z nadzwyczajnym teraz tempem. Tętnicy, która niebezpiecznie łatwo mogłaby ulegnąć usterce jedynie pod odrobiną nacisku ze strony mężczyzny.

Według ich planu, zadaniem Hinaty, było zablokowanie części tenketsu Mizukiego, by mogli go bezpiecznie obezwładnić. Natomiast, Naruto wiedział, że nie zawsze dawała radę dokładnie trafiać odpowiednich punktów. Upewnił ją, że zabezpieczy jej tyły - unieruchamiając Mizukiego, by mogła użyć Juuken w swoim zakresie.

I zawiódł.

Co się stało z tym cholernym klonem! Przecież pamiętał, że wykonał technikę! Czyżby Mizuki go zniszczył, a on nawet tego nie zauważył? Jakim cholernym szczęściem wszystko zawalał?

— I co teraz, ha?! — krzyknął także oszołomiony Mizuki. — Wy jebane bachory…! — Naruto zagryzł zęby. Nie mógł teraz wykorzystać klonów, nie mógł się tam zbliżyć-! Myśl, _myśl!_ — Co, już nie taki odważny kiedy mam twoją dziewczyneczkę, ha? — blondynowi zrobiło się niedobrze widząc chory uśmiech w jakim wygięły się usta mężczyzny.

— A ty-! — pochylił się nad Hinatą. Wiedział jedno - nie uda mu się wydostać z terenu wioski jeśli jest otoczony przez setki par oczu. Miał dwie opcje: zabić dziewczynę i odwrócić tym uwagę blondyna lub zabawić się z ich psychiką i upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Drugi scenariusz podobał mu nawet bardziej, jako że zawierał też pierwszą opcję! — To dopiero trzeba mieć rozum, żeby łazić za tą bestią jak kula u nogi, co? — zaśmiał się i po chwili udał zastanowienie.

— No tak! Bo ty przecież nie wiesz! — znowu zwrócił się do Hinaty. — Co do twojego chłoptasia — rozejrzał się na boki, zapominając gdzie znajdował się prawdziwy blondyn. — …nawiązuje pewne _rozporządzenie_! — oczy blondyna rozszerzyły się momentalnie, kiedy tylko uderzyło go o jakim dekrecie mówił mężczyzna.

— Nie! — krzyknęło kilkanaście blondynów, jeszcze bardziej dezorientując Mizukiego powstałym echem. — Po prostu się poddaj! Nie pakuj się w jeszcze większe kłopoty, Mizuki-teme!

— _,,Czyli jednak zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, huh''_ Ja? Poddać się? — Wyszczerzył się przeraźliwie. — Jestem teraz na wygrywającej pozycji! — położył wolną dłoń na ramieniu dziewczyny. — A więc, _Hinata_ -… — zbliżył usta do jej ucha.

— Nie słuchaj go, Hinata! — krzyknął łącząc spojrzenia z Hyuugą.

— _Dziwię się, że jeszcze cię nie zamordował_ — Mizuki zignorował desperackie krzyki blondyna w tle. — _Cała akademia za wami, a ty nic o nim nie wiesz…A jeśli byś tylko wiedziała…!_ — Przez samo wyobrażenie jej reakcji musiał powstrzymywać się od śmiechu.

— MIZUKI! Odwołam klony, tylko przestań! — zamachnął ręką. To prawda, że miał zamiar jej powiedzieć, może nawet dzisiaj, ale nie w taki sposób! Wytłumaczyłby jej to tak jak Jiraiya wytłumaczył jemu. A on bez wątpienia powie jej to co jest _powszechna wiedzą._

Że jest potworem.

— _Trzynaście lat temu, Trzeci stworzył pewne prawo, za którego złamanie jest surowa kara._ — mówił powoli, a jego zachrypnięty głos stawiał włosy Hinaty na baczność.— _Prawo zakazywało mówić, że Kyuubi tak naprawdę jest…_ — blondyn ostatni raz nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z dziewczyną, i stracił ją z oczu. Otoczyła ich chmura dymu wywołana dezaktywacją techniki klonów cienia - ostatnia rozpaczliwa próba przerwania Mizukiemu.

Jednak po kilku sekundach, kiedy pył opadł, a na małej polance zapadła zupełna cisza, wiedział, że dezaktywacja jutsu nie zagłuszyła słów wydobywających się z ust mężczyzny.

Osłupiały obserwował jak w lekkiej mgle pyłu pojawiają się sylwetki dwóch osób. Hinata z szeroko rozwartymi oczyma wpatrywała się w jego niebieskie oczy. Jej życiu nie zagrażał już żaden ostry przedmiot - za nią, z dłońmi pewnie spoczywającymi na jej ramionach, stał Mizuki. Dopiero po chwili wyprostował się, zakończywszy swój cichy monolog.

— Hinata-chan… — wyszeptał przerażony.

Co będzie teraz?

Odwróci się od niego, uwierzy w te bzdury?

Proszę - powiedzcie, że nie!

Nie zamierzał w to wierzyć, po prostu nie mógł stracić i jej. Sama myśl o tym ogarniała jego organizm paraliżem.

Czy to takie uczucie odczuwa jego przeciwnik, kiedy używa na nim techniki paraliżującej?

Nie.

Kiedy Jiraiya demonstrował mu to jutsu, czuł się zupełnie inaczej. Ten ścisk w klatce piersiowej chcący za wszelką cenę pozbawić go tchu - na pewno temu nie towarzyszył!

Ale ten ból był chyba zrozumiały. No, bo przecież... Co sobie teraz o nim myśli?

 _Że jest potworem?_

 _Inkarnacją demona? A może bestią w ukryciu? Że zaatakował Konohę, zabił niezliczoną ilość cywili, osierocił dzieci, że przez niego, Czwarty nie żyje?_

Mógłby tak wyliczać w nieskończoność.

A ona?

Oniemiała w czystym szoku.

Słowa, które słyszała były obce, nie mające sensu, a jednak pasowały idealnie. Z jednej strony, wydawało się to nieprawdopodobne. Z drugiej natomiast, znalazła zagubiony puzzel - wszystko powoli łączyło się w doskonałą układankę.

— _,, To wyjaśnia jego wytrzymałość,…_

… _jego szalone zasoby chakry…_

… _dlaczego rodzice zabraniali się z nim bawić im dzieciom…_

… _te wszystkie wrogie spojrzenia, które towarzyszyły mu na każdym kroku,_

 _ale które ignorował, jakby był ślepy…''_

Postawiła dalsze słowa wychodzące z ust Mizukiego poza nawiasem. Nie przejęła się faktem, że jest wolna. Nie obchodziły ją zimne, obrzydliwe łapska zaciskane na jej ramionach.

W momencie kiedy jej oczy spotkały dobrze jej znane niebieskie tęczówki ogarnięte trwogą, wszelkie wątpliwości, jakie zostały jej wpojone wyparowały bez śladu.

Jeśli mówiąc o tym Hinacie, Mizuki miał na celu zmienić jej zdanie o blondynie, to mu się powiodło. Ponieważ _teraz_ , podziwiała go jeszcze bardziej.

Bywał traktowany źle nie tylko przez kompletnych nieznajomych, ale też ludzi w jego najbliższym otoczeniu, jak nauczyciele i koledzy z klasy czy chociaż jej ojciec. Na przekór wszystkiego, nigdy nie widywała na jego twarzy smutku.

Na przekór wszystkim, jego największym marzeniem, było zostać Hokage. Teraz, chyba zaczynała rozumieć co go do tego napędzało. Mimo wszelakich opinii na jego temat, dalej chciał służyć wiosce, chronić jej mieszkańców!

Za wszelką cenę zmienić swój wizerunek.

Jej uznanie, nieważne jak ogromne by jednak nie było, pewnie nie zrobi zbyt wielkiej różnicy w skali osady, ale i tak upewni się, że blondyn dowie się o fakcie, że nie jest sam.

Jednak w tym momencie, musieli się wydostać z zaistniałej sytuacji. Spojrzała się na skamieniałego blondyna. Tak jak ona się w niego wpatrywała, tak i jego wzrok był w nią wbity. Jednak był jakby nieobecny i Hinata wiedziała, jaka myśl musi teraz krążyć w jego głowie.

Teraz nie ma czasu, ale później wleje mu trochę oliwy do głowy! Żeby tak w nią zwątpić, zaraz po tym jak wyznała, że nic jej do niego nie zrazi! Mógłby nawet sobie być tym demonem, ale wtedy wszelkie stereotypy musiałyby zostać przełamane, jako że świat jeszcze nie widział tak prawego demona!

On zawsze tam był - kiedy miała doła, kiedy była na skraju poddania się! _Albo_ kiedy zapomniała drugiego śniadania - potem przez cały dzień chodził głodny, upierając się, że ona ma zjeść całe jego obento! Głupek jeden!

Kącikiem oka obserwowała mężczyznę za nią. Odwróciła głowę tak, by niemożliwym okazało się dla Mizukiego spojrzenie na jej twarz. Uśmiechnęła się do blondyna. Miała nadzieję, że chłopak się otrząśnie i od razu pojmie o co chodzi. W pętli zaczęła bezgłośnie wymawiać dwa słowa:

— _Nowy. Plan!_ — modliła się, by nawet z tej odległości mógł odczytać słowa z jej ust i coś zrobić. Jej modlitwy musiały zostać wysłuchane, gdyż Naruto wykonał minimalny ruch głową, który nie byłby widoczny dla kogoś kto nie szuka.

Czas wydawał się zwolnić, kiedy Naruto myślał nad rozwiązaniem. Musiał odłożyć wszelkie niepewności na bok.

Jeden z jego kącików ust minimalnie drgnął w górę kiedy wpadł na pomysł. Mizuki nie będzie nawet wiedział co go uderzyło.

Usłyszał jeszcze jakiś bełkot wychodzący z ust Mizukiego, ale kompletnie go zignorował. Ujrzał pojedynczego liścia spadającego z ramienia mężczyzny i skupił się na udanym Kawarimi.

 **x**

Mizuki wyprostował się, a jego usta wygięły się w lisim uśmieszku. Widząc blondyna, był pewny, że bezpretensjonalnie przejął go lękiem. Wiemy, że niedużo minął się z prawdą.

Poczuł na skórze zimny wiatr uskrzydlający spadające z drzew liście. Zrzucił jeden, który wylądował na jego ramieniu.

— Jak już mamy to z głowy, — Mizuki sięgnął dłonią na swoje plecy, gdzie przyczepiony był jego Fuuma shuriken. — myślę, że zbytnio się nie przejmiecie jeśli-! — oczy Mizukiego rozwarły się szeroko. Zanim jednak zdążył odpiąć broń od wiązań, poczuł na swojej dłoni dwa palce i usłyszał za sobą wyjątkowo teraz cichy głos blondyna.

— _Ujęcie ruchu_ — Nawet nie zauważył kiedy ten bachor-! — _,,Zaraz... -! Co się...?"_ — Nie mógł ruszyć głową, nie mógł poruszyć powieką, a jego oczy, zaczynały domagać się nawilżenia, do którego tak zachłannie się przyzwyczaiły. Jedynie jego gałka poruszyła się, spoglądając pod swoje nogi.

Gdyby mogły - jego już rozszczepione powieki rozwarłyby się jeszcze szerzej, widząc krąg pieczęci powstały pod jego sylwetką. Utrzymując odpowiednie kształty znaków, podążał za każdym uszczerbkiem gleby, pokrywał każde jedno źdźbło trawy, które chciało zniwelować jego plany.

Był to krąg wiążący go w niesamowicie potężnej technice, której Mizuki nie spodziewałby się po żadnym Geninie.

Ale to nie pierwszy raz, gdy blondyn go zaskoczył, prawda?

— Nie powinieneś zdradzać cudzych sekretów, mistrzu Mizuki — usłyszał gniewny głos małej Hyuugi. Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak dziewczynka przybiera pozę, charakterystyczna dla stylu walki jej rodziny.

Mimo niskiego poziomu umiejętności dziewczyny, nie chciał myśleć o tym co stanie się za sekundę.

 **xxx**

— I jak im poszło? — zapytała kobieta opierając się łokciami o blat biurka.

— Zaczęło się kiepsko i się nie polepszyło. Poszło gorzej niż byś wyśniła, ale wynik końcowy jest lepszy niż się spodziewałem! — oznajmił wesoło mężczyzna stojący naprzeciwko niej.

— Nie zmuszaj mnie do pobicia cię godzinę po tym jak przyjechałeś, Jiraiya! Szczegóły, ty pieronie, szczegóły! — uniosła się Tsunade. Zaraz po tym jak dwójka świeżych Geninów opuściła jej gabinet, zastała kolejnego gościa. Jiraiya postanowił sprawić niezapowiedzianą wizytę. No - dla kogo niezapowiedzianą, dla tego niezapowiedzianą. Piąta szczerze wątpiła, by mężczyzna nie pojawił się w najbliższym czasie. W końcu Naruto oficjalnie stał się Shinobi - jakim ojcem chrzestnym trzeba by być, by nie powinszować czegoś takiego?

A jeśli już się pojawił, to miała dla niego odpowiednie zadanie. Ten kto myślał, że puści tę dwójkę samą, może się zdrowo puknąć w głowę. Nie była głupia, wiedziała, że zawsze coś może pójść nie tak. A to strach czy po prostu zły dzień. Lub - znając Naruto - potknięcie się o wystający korzeń i zginięcie. Swoja drogą - to właśnie zrobił blondyn w ostatnim sparingu jaki z nim przeprowadziła.

(To znaczy, nie tę część o umieraniu, ale potknął się i upadł plackiem pod nadlatującą stopę blondynki.)

Mając te fakty z tyłu głowy, wysłała za nimi Jiraiyę, by w razie potrzeby zainterweniował. Do czasu kiedy miała nad tym jakąś kontrolę, miała zamiar zrobić wszystko co w jej mocy, by chronić blondyna.

— A więc tak: Po pierwsze - od kiedy młody zna Kage Bunshin? — zapytał z wyrzutem w głosie, ale jego wybałuszone oczy w odpowiedzi dostały jedynie krótkie ,,Długa historia, kontynuuj''. Jiraiya westchnął na bezkompromisową kobietę i przystając na rozkaz - kontynuował — użyli elementu zaskoczenia, za co zyskali u mnie plusa. Jednak nawet on nie wypalił — skrzywił się lekko, przypominając sobie dalsze wydarzenia.

— Masz na myśli klona?

— Dokładnie. Chciał, by klon użył Ujęcia Ruchu, ale gdy tylko dotknął Mizukiego, zniknął — przerwał na chwilę, jakby się zastanawiając.

— Zniknął? Tak po prostu? — Tsunade zmarszczyła brwi słysząc te informacje. Aczkolwiek odpowiedź nie nadchodziła, a Tsunade się niecierpliwiła. — Jiraiya!

— Gdy tak teraz myślę - to to samo się stało kiedy użył jej na tobie — w końcu wyrzucił z siebie Jiraiya. Usta Tsunade rozwarły się na sekundę, analizując jego wypowiedź. Nie widziała na własne oczy co się stało dzisiaj, ale doskonale pamięta dzień, w którym młody wkopał ją w bagno zwane byciem Hokage.

Blondyn zaskoczył ją użyciem zwykłych klonów masowej produkcji, po tym jak całkowicie zaniżyła poziom jego umiejętności. A kiedy naprawdę wytężała swój mózg, faktem stawało się, że klony zniknęły kiedy tylko złapał ją w technikę.

— Myślisz, że to przez próbę wykonania tych dwóch technik na raz?

— To się dopiero nazywa telepatia, księżniczko! — wyszczerzył się, na co ta zmierzyła go wzrokiem. — No bo co innego mogłoby to być? Same _Klony Cienia_ są niesamowicie trudną techniką do kontrolowania, a dokładając do tego kontrolę nad _Ujęciem Ruchu -_ do której potrzeba umysłu trzeźwego w każdej sekundzie - mamy przykładową utopię.

— Lub coś w tym stylu. No cóż, — westchnęła. — będzie się musiał ograniczyć do albo-albo, ale- co dalej? — Jiraiya przymrużył oko i wydał z siebie warczący dźwięk.

— Ogólnie - wszystko się posypało. Hinata nie miała zapewnionych tyłów, więc po wymienieniu kilku ciosów z Mizukim została przez niego skrępowana. Naruto nie mógł jej pomóc, bo próba używania owej pary technik najwidoczniej dała się we znaki, ale kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z sytuacji, zalał cały teren klonami cienia. Prawie mnie wtedy znalazł! Drugi raz! Nie dość, że ledwo dałem radę ukryć swoją sygnaturę chakry, to jeszcze musiałem użyć mojej peleryny niewidki**! — swoją drogą, blondyn naprawdę zaimponował mu swoimi umiejętnościami, nawet w tym krótkim czasie. Zdecydowanie zamierza sprawdzić jego progres w całej swojej okazałości.

— Wracając - Mizuki - widząc to, groził Hinacie kunaiem. Musiał wiedzieć, że ma małe szanse. A potem-… — Jiraiya wstrzymał oddech zastanawiając się nad reakcją kobiety na jego słowa. — Możesz się nie zgodzić z moją decyzją, ale bez namysłu podjąłbym ją drugi raz.

— Co się stało? — jej brwi ponownie się przyciągnęły, tworząc pomiędzy nimi lwią zmarszczkę. — Są cali? — cholerny Jiraiya, lepiej żeby nie powiedział teraz, że wylądowali na oddziale! Niby po co go tam wysłała!

— Są cali, są cali. Po prostu Mizuki chciał ich podzielić — tu znowu się wstrzymał. — więc powiedział Hinacie o Kyuubim. — w pokoju nastała cisza. Lub prawie, w końcu - tu jakaś panna w wysokich obcasach przechadzała się korytarzem, a tam przedostawały się jakieś uliczne hałasy.

— Chyba sobie żartujesz! I nie pomyślałeś, że Naruto sam chciałby jej powiedzieć w swoim czasie?! — wstała i podeszła do o głowę wyższego mężczyzny. Ten wywrócił oczami. Spodziewał się dokładnie takiego odzewu. — Nie wierzę, że tak po prostu tam stałeś i się gapiłeś!

— Miałem swoje powody, Tsunade! — w końcu i on podniósł głos.

— I jestem ich bardzo ciekawa! — odwrzasnęła.

— Powiedziałaś, że 'w razie czego'! Gdyby zaistniało prawdziwe 'w razie czego' to błyskawicznie bym zareagował! — blondynka chciała się wtrącić ale ten jej przerwał. — Tak - _teraz_ mogłem zareagować, bo tu byłem. Ale nie będzie mnie zawsze, w prawdzie nie będzie mnie tam prawie nigdy! Ani mnie, ani ciebie nie będzie przy nim, żeby zmienić bieg wydarzeń na lepszy i im szybciej się tego nauczy tym lepiej. Nie możemy się już z nim obchodzić jak z porcelanową lalką, Tsunade!

Stanęła jak słup. Nie spodziewała się podania prawdziwych argumentów, a tym bardziej tak-… właściwych? Spojrzała na jego poważną twarz.

Chociaż jej tok myślenia zabierał zupełnie inne kierunki - nie mogła zaprzeczyć jego słowom.

Te fakty nie podlegały dyskusji i ona doskonale to wiedziała.

Przymykając oczy - przytaknęła.

Jedynie że... Stało się to o co tak bała się kilka lat temu. Niesamowicie przywiązała się do tego dzieciaka i nie wyobraża sobie dnia, w którym nie będzie mogła usłyszeć jego śmiechu.

 **xxx**

* - Hehehe. Teraz nie ma to sensu, ale jeśli dojdę do pewnego momentu w fabule to zacznie. Chyba.

peleryny niewidki* — Jiraiya mówi tu o Tōton Jutsu ( Jutsu Przezroczystości (?)). Używał jej do podglądania kobiet, ale w anime znał je też Hayate, a w jednym z filmów także i Naruto. (i nie, tam nie ma Potter'a, uznajmy, że sam wymyślił tę nazwę XD)

 **Notka autorki: Meeeeh. Nie wierzę, że poległam po jednym terminie. Ogólnie zostałam zawalona diagnozami i pracą plastyczną na konkurs. Mojej pani od plastyki (pomijając fakt, że owego przedmiotu już nie mam w planie) wydaje się wydawać, że jestem jedyną osobą w szkole, której może wcisnąć jeszcze więcej pracy niż da radę ona wsadzić do swojego życia :))**

 **Anyway, nevermind. Jak wam się podobał rozdział? Osobiście - o cholipka, pisało mi się go na początku tak ciężko, że o panie. Ale jestem niesamowicie zadowolona z efektu końcowego więc - tak! Mogłabym wywodzić na temat moich wypocin bez końca, więc tu przerwę - Pie-pie, ludziki, do następnego! xv**

megane, out


End file.
